Tokens of Affection
by Shinku
Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'
1. The Tokens

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter One: The Tokens

-0-

Sarah fidgeted nervously as she paced the length of her room. A single letter and flower were clutched in her hands as she debated the wisdom of her actions. Was this really a good idea? Did she _really_ want to open up this can of worms?

The handful of goblins hovering about her room watched her in mild amusement, their mischievous little hearts finding her inner turmoil an odd cross between frustrating and entertaining.

Honestly, all this for a letter.

Sarah stopped, and suddenly spun to the nearest goblin, thrusting the letter and greenery into its chest.

"Hurry, before I lose my nerve."

The goblin grinned and vanished. Sarah went back to her pacing.

-0-

When the goblin reappeared next, he was in the throne room. A quick look around assured him the area was deserted. Moving far quieter than such a clumsy looking creature would suggest, he set the items down on the throne and swiftly disappeared. After all, if the King didn't like what the Lady had done, he didn't want to be around to see it.

_I wish…_

A few minutes later, Jareth appeared with a small child in his arms, her older sibling already trying to find the gate.

He didn't hold out much hope.

"Well, my dear," He began, as he gently bounced the child on one hip. "It would seem you'll probably be here for an extended stay. Any preferences on lodging? "

The child said nothing, merely looking up at him from beneath a ridiculously frilled pink bonnet. Jareth gave the child a pitying look. He honestly didn't know what went through some parents minds when they dressed their children.

Sighing, he calmly bent down and handed the babe off to a passing goblin. At least the little girl was quiet. Which was quite the blessing at the moment, considering her older brother was his third runner in as many hours. By all rights, it was an absolute mess. It was taking everything he and his subjects had just to keep the first two from crossing paths (Honestly, was it really so hard for them not to tempt fate?). Now, if this last one (by some miracle) managed to find his way through the gate, he wasn't sure they'd be able to keep up.

Exhausted, he ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to his throne. Right now all he wanted to do was sit down, take a break and…

There was letter on his seat… And a _flower_.

He blinked in faint surprise. He didn't normally get flowers.

Almost reverently, he reached out and gently lifted the blossom from where it was left. It was an Aboveground breed, one not commonly found in the Underground. A careful inspection revealed a small almost lily-like appearance with a distinctly short stem. Something niggled at the back of his memory.

"Well, aren't you far from home?" He muttered to it.

It shifted faintly in his grasp, tentatively reaching out to leech off his residual magic and grow roots and a bulb. He smiled, as he watched it.

"That's right," he coaxed. "you don't need water and sun to grow here."

As it continued to grow and take shape, Jareth absently summoned a small pot with loose soil, mindfully using two fingers to dig it a small hole to plant itself in. He grinned, as it all but leapt off his hand into its new bed, wiggling about as it made itself comfortable.

"Isn't that gratitude for you?" He laughed.

It turned up to him affectionately and made odd little kissy sounds at him, diligently using its new leaf to pat the dirt around it firm.

Gently, Jareth sat the growing plant down near the foot of his throne, curiously scooping up the letter that had come with it. Spinning slightly on his heel, he flopped down and began to open the missive. He'd expected something long winded and probably official. What he got was simple Aboveground notebook paper and a single short sentence.

_I didn't understand before, I'm sorry I hurt you. -S_

Jareth stared, stunned. It couldn't be.

A sharp flick of the wrist and a barely breathed, "_Sarah_." had the newly summoned crystal swiftly bringing up an image of the requested girl.

While there was little sound to be heard, it wasn't hard to make out her agitated pacing and his goblins amused commentary. He watched, oddly pleased as she whirled on one of her spectators and tossed the nearest pillow. The little creature gave a startled shriek as it was suddenly bowled over, its fellows laughing raucously at his punishment.

Jareth grinned to himself before softly blowing along the crystal and clearing the image. He needed to check on his runners.

"Minney." He ordered sharply.

His first runner was a young mother, a sad creature that truly didn't deserve the torment she was going through. It had been ignorance and poor circumstance that had put her in this situation.

He took in a breath and exhaled harshly as he watched her, frustrated.

It was instances like these that he truly hated his job. If it was left to him, he would never answer such wishes, desiring instead to grant a bit of good fortune where it was needed.

Blowing once again along the crystal's surface he called out, "Nathaniel."

The second runner he held no sympathy for. He was an orphan that had recently been adopted into a large and loving family. Rather than trying to fit in and help with the two younger children, he'd instead been slowly causing trouble, sowing unrest within his new kin.

Jareth knew the boy held no remorse for what he'd done and was only running out of fear for what his guardians might do if they found the youngest missing. For that, the Labyrinth would never let him win. It was a pity he couldn't return the wished away child, but that was the Labyrinth's own punishment for the parents, for not reining in their newest son.

Exhaling sadly along the crystals surface, he called forth his last runner.

"Lewis."

Jareth, honestly didn't know what to feel for this runner. Perhaps pity was suitable. He still hadn't found the gate and the dwarf was laughing at him.

Lewis, had not meant to wish, he truly loved his younger sister and had only been frustrated at the circumstances that had fallen on both of them. Their parents were extremely neglectful, and he highly doubted the little girl would have lived as long as she had without her older brother's affection. However, he was young himself and there was much he couldn't do while looking after a baby.

Jareth sighed, as he deftly tossed the crystal into the air and watched it pop like a soap bubble.

He would offer the first and the last citizenship and hopefully could leave the children in their care. The second would not receive any mercy.

Glancing back to the letter in his hand, he tried to think of what he could do. There was no denying that he'd longed for a second chance with Sarah. A chance to do things outside the rules of the Labyrinth. However, he'd been reluctant to take that first step so soon after their first failure. Now though…

His lips twitched up into a faint smile. If she felt ready enough to take a chance, who was he not to humor her?

Reaching over, he scooped up the now grown plant and felt himself pause. The single tiny flower was now a large cluster grouped along the top of a thick stem, its diminutive leaf was now two, the wide greenery spread like open hands ready to catch the sun.

He drew in a sharp knowing breath.

A single blossom he didn't recognize, but fully grown and in bloom it was hard to forget.

Hyacinth.

A purple hyacinth.

"Oh, Precious." He breathed, touched.

_**Please forgive me.**_

-0-

Sarah yawned groggily as she stumbled from her room and into the hall bathroom. Despite waiting up half the night with the goblins, no return sentiment of any kind had presented itself. Her heart ached at the perceived rejection. Perhaps it had been wrong of her to say anything.

Finishing up her morning routine, she headed back into her bedroom, determined to forget the previous night.

She froze.

There, in front of her, planted in a delicate crystal pot was an amusingly small Camellia shrub.

Her eyes lit.

He'd responded.

Grinning, she shot across the room, barely catching herself before she ran into the vanity it had been left on. Did he…?

She bounced lightly in place as she spotted the note nestled among its branches. Gently slipping the little paper from its hiding spot, she anxiously unfolded it and read it's reply.

_Are you sure you understand now? -J_

Sarah took a faint, shaky breath as she eyed the miniature tea plant, her earlier amusement dampened. Yes, she did understand and she sorely missed her ignorance sometimes.

The camellia Jareth had given her was a playful hot pink, its petals bright and unforgettable against the white of her vanity. Thoughtfully, she reached into the top right drawer and pulled from it her step-mother's gift for her recent sixteenth birthday.

It was a book. A rather thick one containing a detailed encyclopedia of the Victorian and Chinese Flower languages. Karen had given her the book as an unspoken peace offering, and Sarah treasured it more than her step-mother knew. Expertly flipping through the pages she looked up the meaning behind the camellia.

It listed the flower four times. The first definition was the standard camellia with the last three specifying a specific color.

She glanced up at the flower again, her cheeks coloring.

_**I long for you.**_

-0-

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jareth asked, his posture concerned.

The young woman in front of him smiled freely, two children resting happily upon her hips. "More than all right. And don't forget my offer. You need a little help minding those kids of yours, just call. I'll come right over."

Jareth nodded, somewhat satisfied.

His first runner, Minney Sinclair, had managed to reach the hedge maze before losing her last three hours to its twists and turns. The young woman had been in such a state of despair when he came to her that he'd feared she might die of it. Only the softly asked, "Do you want to keep the child?" had roused her enough to listen.

Now, they were standing in a small cottage in one of the more rarely found areas of the Labyrinth. It was part of a minor settlement hidden deeply in the Wolf-Reign Woods.

"Ms. Minney?" A voice called, timidly. "Is it alright to come in?"

Minney looked up, her eyes bright. "Lewis! Did you bring little Fiona with you?"

His third runner peeked in, a shyly smiling toddler hiding behind his legs.

This one had surprised him. It had taken the young man eight hours to find and pass the gate. Something that by all rights, shouldn't have tripped him up as badly as it did. When Jareth had ask the dwarf what the problem had been, he'd muttered something about the lad being paranoid about a trick.

…Honestly, Jareth knew nothing about that.

Really.

Still, with only five hours to work with, Jareth was extremely impressed when he found the boy a little under half way to his goal.

"She's right here." He said, gently dragging the little girl into view. She giggle and shrieked as the young man swung her about, little feet kicking in the air.

"Do you have everything you need, Mr. Lassiter?" Jareth asked.

The boy smiled, "Yes sir, more than enough, thank you. Everyone around here is so happy to see small children that I can actually take a little time to breathe. Which reminds me…"

He turned to Minney, his smile a little shy. "Ms. Emily was wondering if she could borrow them for a bit. She said she has some old clothes that might fit them alright if that's okay with you?"

Minney grinned, and shot a look at Jareth. "See? What did I tell you? There's nothing for you to worry about. You've literally given us a village to help raise these kids." She turned to Lewis. "The slings are in the bedroom, go ahead and take them up. I'll be around in a while to get them."

The young man beamed, as he raced into the room. Within minutes, he had a babe carefully tied to both back and chest with a third toddling along behind him.

Jareth still wasn't too sure about leaving the second wished-away with the new mother but once she'd heard that he'd had another child to find a home for, she'd insisted that it would be good for the kids to grow up together. "When I was young, I'd always wanted a sibling to play with." She'd said. "It's just too good an opportunity to pass up for them."

While the Goblin King's second-wished away had found a good home, he couldn't say the same thing about his runner. Nathaniel Prince had found himself back home with no memory about how the youngest had disappeared. It was cruel to leave things that way for the family but if the boy was going to change, this was going to be the only chance Jareth was willing to offer him.

"King! King! The Lady sent another one!"

Jareth stared in barely restrained dismay as a small goblin skidded into the room, a tiny flower and note carefully clutched in its outstretched hands. He closed his eyes and willed himself to remain patient.

"King?" The goblin asked, giving its hands a gentle emphasizing shake.

The Goblin King sighed and accepted the small tokens. "Thank you, Flinn."

Grinning, the goblin quickly turned and shot back out the way it'd come. He knew better than to stick around after his mischief.

Jareth glanced down, noting the new flower that was quickly beginning to grow.

A white violet.

"The Lady?" Minney asked, her eyes knowing.

Jareth purposely kept his eyes down. "An acquaintance of mine."

She grinned, the proverbial cat that caught the canary. "An acquaintance that sends you love letters, it would seem."

He shot her a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. "Are you always this brazen?"

She shrugged.

He gave a frustrated sigh, "She is… someone I made mistakes with in the past."

Minney frowned. "And you're worried you might make mistakes, again, I take it."

He finally looked up at her, covering his surprise with a shrewd glance. "Pardon?"

"You hold that… _plant?_" Her voice took on a faintly incredulous tone. "Like it means the world, but you look at that paper like it could mean the end of it."

Jareth hesitated. "I… would not have thought you so insightful."

Minney looked pleased. "Most don't. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat and read it. I promise I won't be too nosy."

Jareth wavered momentarily, before giving her a brief nod of thanks. Swiftly, taking the offered seat, he warily opened the folded note.

_I know that I'd like to try. Let me see you the way you see me. -S_

Jareth took a deep relieved breath. So, she understood. He'd worried for a time that she didn't completely understand what he'd been offering; that she was only seeing things in a vague perspective.

"Good news, then?"

Jareth looked up, smiling. "Quite good news."

Minney hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the plant wrapped around his wrist. "So, if the love note was good news, what kind of news is the Miracle-Grow mascot?

His smile took on a faintly competitive edge. "Proof that I can begin to take things seriously."

Minney subtly stood a bit straighter, a mama cat suddenly realizing it's been holding court with a fox. "What kind of serious are we talking about?"

Jareth's answering grin was determined. "The kind of serious that will give us both our dreams."

_**Lets take a chance on happiness.**_

-0-

Sarah Williams was not one to run and hide.

"Is she gone yet?"

Which was probably why her current situation rankled as badly as it did.

"Not yet, still talking." A small goblin whispered back.

Sarah sighed, and settled in. It looked like she had a long wait in front of her.

Four months ago, a couple of weeks into school, a new girl had shown up. She was blonde, beautiful, and Satan incarnate. The kind of girl that you hear horror stories about.

Marcus Black, the school's now ex-quarterback, learned the hard way that the new girl was without reproof. A pretty lie and a few crocodile tears later his chances of a Sports Scholarship were destroyed, along with being served a year long suspension. Within the first week of the girls reign, the blonde quickly became living proof that some people really _could_ get away with anything.

Sarah, had it a bit worse than most of her peers. Once Lacey Jeanes (and yes, her parents were that cruel.) had found out she was the daughter of _the_ Linda Williams, she'd decided they would be friends. Sarah had wasted no time in disillusioning her of that notion.

Lacey had not been happy.

Which in a roundabout way, explained why she was now hiding, three months later, where she was.

Honestly, some people could just not let go of a grudge.

Unlike most of the newer schools, Sarah's drama department did not have a fancy lighting system. The Drama students still had to do most of the lighting and effects by hand. This meant that the catwalks were still commonly used and maintained.

Sarah thought it was funny that no one thought to look for her in her favored element.

"That little bitch, thinks she so great!" She suddenly heard. "She won't be able to hide forever. She'll have to slip up sometime."

Sarah held her breath. Okay, so it _was_ funny. Since when was Lacey smart enough to use her brain instead of her mother's money?

"I'm telling you Lace, I saw her come in here. This is probably where she's been hiding the last few weeks."

Well, that answered that. Miranda Pierce, was proof that good help wasn't always hard to find. Or, in Lacey's case, buy. It was a well known fact, that Miranda wouldn't so much as sneeze without Lacey's say so.

Now wasn't that just something to write home about.

Of course, if Lacey and Miranda were here then that meant…

"Come on, babe. It's been an hour, the Brat is probably long gone by now."

Kevin Rochester, the jock with the old money family. A year earlier, before Lacey, Kevin had tried to date Sarah. As the daughter of _the_ Linda Williams (and didn't that get old fast) it was only proper that they should try a relationship. Sarah had not agreed and amusingly enough, neither had Kevin.

She wondered what Lacey would think to know that her darling Kevin was only dating her to appease his family until he was eighteen.

"Alright, sweetheart." She heard Lacey simper. "Lets go. I suppose, I can always wait to talk to her another day."

"That's my girl."

Sarah quietly exhaled in relief as she listened to the fading footsteps.

That had been far too close.

"Lady can go home, now?" The little goblin finally asked.

Sarah nodded as best she could while lying down. "In just a few minutes."

Sure enough, barely a minute later, "So, how's my Nina, Brat?"

Sarah grinned, as she peeked over the edge of the catwalk, tauntingly dangling a thick envelope. "The Lady Nina sends her love and would like the great Sir Kevin to know that she will indeed accompany us to the winter renaissance event in Morrisville. Is that satisfactory, Jock?"

Kevin grinned right back. "Just about."

Deftly, Sarah released the letter, letting it fall to its awaiting recipient.

"Thanks for the save, by the way." She called down. "Lacey's been a real trip lately."

Kevin frowned. "Tell me about it. The Denim Devil has practically been frothing at the mouth for the past two weeks, as far as you're concerned, you'd better watch your back around her."

Sarah snorted, "I _have_ been watching my back. Lacey and Miranda are just sniffing me out faster than I can keep up. I swear, that girl is like a bloodhound. Heck, I can't even remember _doing_ anything to Miranda, can you?"

Kevin shook his head. "Not Miranda. Not even anyone she was hanging with before Lacey. Best I can guess, is that she's trying to get in good with Lace. You know the girl is like a walking ATM."

Sarah made a face.

Kevin laughed. "Thanks again for this Sarah. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Probably spend an obscene amount of money on a P.O. box." Sarah quipped.

Kevin shook his head. "Only you Sarah. You know, we could turn this into a double date if you bring that guy you won't talk about."

Sarah blushed and slid back to the middle of the catwalk.

"I'm not talking to you about this."

Kevin gave the catwalk a sly look. "You know, guys feel loved when girls invite them to things. It lets them know the girl still wants them around."

Sarah peered over the edge. "Is this actual advice or manipulation?"

Kevin gave her a triumphant look. "Both, so when can he come?"

She sighed. "When I ask him, alright. He has other things he has to look after."

"More important than his girl? As if."

Sarah flinched. "It's not quite as easy as all that."

Kevin paused in his prying. "Did he hurt you?" The jock asked.

"We hurt each other. There was… a lot of misunderstanding between us the first time we met. We're just starting to clear the air." She corrected.

Kevin nodded in understanding. "So, he met the Brat, before he met Sarah. Poor soul, you can tell him he has my condolences."

Sarah smiled.

"Honestly though, just give him an open invitation. If he comes, he comes. If not, then he doesn't. We just do what we always do."

She nodded, still smiling. "Alright. If things go okay these next few days, I'll ask. Happy?"

"Very." He agreed.

A few more minutes of chit-chat and Kevin was gone.

It was a strange friendship she shared with the jock and his esoteric girlfriend. Kevin's family was determined he marry into either money or status.

Last year, it had been her, this year it was Lacey. It was cruel that they were forcing him into these kinds of relationships. Sarah knew it was only a matter of time before he became a legal adult, and left his family and their dreams behind.

It made her wonder what Kevin's family would think, to know that the girl he was really dating was actually a first rate programmer.

Nina Walker, she knew, would not be a nobody for long.

Sitting along the catwalk, she thought about how her life had led up to this point. Before the Labyrinth, Sarah hadn't had any friends. Between her parents' divorce and her father's almost hasty marriage to Karen, Sarah had had very little time to cope with the drastic changes her life was making.

Toby's sudden birth had just been the icing on an perpetually tilting cake.

As much as Sarah didn't want to admit it sometimes, she'd needed the Labyrinth. The lessons she'd learned and the friends she'd gained had been a balm to her tattered heart.

Now, that she'd had her time to heal, it was her turn to heal in return.

Speaking of returns, she smiled in faint amusement as the air a few feet in front of her began to shimmer. Within seconds, a medium sized goblin had slid into view carrying a familiar crystal pot and note.

"Are those for me?" She asked.

The goblin gave her a dry look. "Well, they certainly ain't mine!"

Sarah grinned, as she reached over and slid both plant and note closer. A careful examination revealed not one, but two different plants this time, the previously subtle, but clear-cut, messages becoming a bit more complicated.

Quickly sliding the note from the odd tangle of branches, she hastily opened it.

_You speak boldly now. What if I'm not what you imagine? -J_

Sarah smiled sadly. The truth of it all was that this relationship scared her. During her time in the Labyrinth, Jareth had been the one thing that could intimidate her. He was a creature without boundaries or weakness, a constant wild card. Every time she'd thought she had something figured out, he would send her spinning again.

And, as hard as it was for her to admit that she'd needed the Labyrinth, it was near impossible to admit she'd needed Jareth more. Her heart ached with the knowledge that even now, she _still_ needed him.

She looked at the flowers and started to laugh.

A rhododendron and a Carolina rose.

"You can't chase me off that easily, Goblin King."

_**It's dangerous to love me.**_

-0-

Jareth sighed, as he looked at his newest gifts. He'd given her one more warning, one more chance to back out. Her answer was as bold as she was.

_I'll take my chances. -S_

Sarah Williams, truly was a force to be reckoned with. Even now, her determination hadn't faltered.

Jareth smiled. It was nice having someone willing to fight for him, even if it was him she was fighting.

It was odd, but it brought back memories of being small when his family had still thought he was something precious to hold on to. His heart ached, wondering what could have been had his elder brother not been so jealous, and his father less fearful.

He closed his eyes, willing away the memories. Nothing good ever came from thinking of his family. They made it perfectly clear he wasn't welcome.

His smile changed into something self-depreciating. He wondered what Sarah would think of him, to know he'd been exiled from his homeland for something he bore no control over.

He took in a deep shaky breath and forced his thoughts to other things.

Curiously, Jareth eyed the days' bloom and felt his heart ease.

Daphne Odora.

"You truly are a precious thing, Sarah."

_**I would not have you otherwise.**_

-0-

Sarah stared.

"Is that normal?" Hoggle asked.

She shook her head, too stunned to speak.

The goblins were dancing.

Quite lewdly, as a matter of fact, to a one of her David Bowie cassettes. She tilted her head faintly to one side as one of them managed to pull off a particularly difficult number. Where the hell had they learned to dance like that?

Exuding a calm she didn't feel, she slipped over to her stereo and pressed the stop button. The goblins all whined their protests.

"Don't, 'awww' me," She commanded. "Where in _either_ worlds did you learn to dance like that?"

The goblins all grinned, pleased with themselves.

"We learned from the T.V." One of them volunteered.

"Yeah!" Another agreed. "They was dancin' and singin' and dancin' and singin', and that's all they did!"

"Was the bestest thing, _ever_." Another spoke up.

They all hummed in a agreement with the last one. Sarah had the distinct urge to cry. Hoggle patted her hand consolingly.

"It seems you got yourself a new problem on your hands. I'll stop by later." Hoggle offered, making his way over to her mirror.

"I'm sorry Hoggle." She apologized.

He waved it off. "I've been living with these nuts longer than you have. I know what they're like. You take care, missy." And from one blink to the next, he was gone.

Sarah sighed.

Of all the channels for them to find, it had to be MTV. She wondered if Jareth would hold her responsible for the this. She hoped not. A goblin quietly tugged at her hand, drawing her attention downward.

"Those for the Lady." It said, pointing to her nightstand.

She blinked and looked up, finally noticing her newest acquisition.

A purple Columbine.

She snickered. "Oh, I have got to see this."

Quickly snatching up the attached note, she began to read.

_If we do this, I won't let you slip away again. -J_

A sly grin slid across her face.

"Who said I want to slip away this time?"

_**I'm resolved to win.**_

-0-

Jareth was laughing, as he sat along his throne, the return note clutched tightly in his hand.

_Then, let the games begin. -S_

Such a beautifully thrilling creature! He remembered now what had initially drawn him to her. He grinned wickedly as he gazed at her latest gifts.

Of all the things for her to send, a Lady's Slipper, wrapped around an Imperial Lily. Such a cheeky thing she was turning out to be. He looked forward to the chase.

_**Win me, my King.**_

-0-

_I never thought I would write a multi-chapter story. Yet here I am, looking at this one-shot turned monster wondering how it all happened. For those that are curious, this story will be updated once weekly, and is already nearly complete. If anyone sees any stray coding or errors, you're welcome to point them out, and I will do what I can to fix them ASAP. Once again, I'd like to thank my beta's:_ _Xx Clear Dawnlight xX__ - __xBlackRabbitx__ - __BreathOfNocte__ - Tana-san. These guys have done a wonderful job of cleaning up these chapters and putting up with my almost manic desire to make sure this story is as close to perfect as I can get it._

_Now once again, I ask that my readers please leave a contribution in the little box, and thanks again for reading. -Shi_


	2. Letting Go

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Two: Letting Go

-0-

Sarah winced as Nina began applying the butterfly band-aids. It was going to be murder to hide this from Karen, but she couldn't let her see this, not now. Not when things finally mending between them.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Kevin snarled.

Sarah hissed, as Nina gently tried to pull the skin back together.

"It's not like it would have done any good!" She snarled right back, pain making her temper sharp. "She didn't make a move until after Ms. Lynn's back was turned. It would have been her word against mine."

"The Art Room's tables seat six each! You had witnesses!" He argued.

"That all agreed it was an accident before I even said anything." Sarah bit out. "None of them are stupid. If Lacey gets caught, then she gets expelled. If Lacey gets expelled, then that means the Denim Devil will be waiting for them at the end of school."

Kevin growled low in his throat as he paced the empty drama room, frustrated.

"I still don't see why you didn't go to the nurse." He muttered.

Sarah frowned. "I'm just beginning to fix things between Karen and I. If she gets wind of this, I'm not too sure she's going to believe I didn't have anything to do with it. I don't want her to think I'm starting trouble again."

"Sarah," Nina sighed. "Lacey just sliced your arm open with a box cutter and got away with it. Now _is_ the time for you to say something. We all know she's not going to stop there."

Sarah bit her lip, uncertain and Kevin's agitation reached its peak.

"You know what? Fine! You want to get yourself killed by that bitch, go ahead. _I don't **care!**_" And before either could stop him, Kevin was gone, the door slamming firmly in his wake.

Sarah flinched.

"Kevin!" Nina called after him.

He didn't come back.

Sarah shifted. "Are you almost done? I should go."

Nina hesitated then sighed and set back to work. She pretended not to notice the way Sarah's voice had just wavered. "He doesn't mean it. He's just worried you're going to get hurt and he won't be there to help. His mother has been making those comments about marriage and "the proper woman" again."

Sarah took a deep breath and slowly let it out, willing away her raw emotions. "I'm sorry I'm causing trouble. I didn't mean-"

"Sarah." Nina cut her off. "You're not causing trouble, Lacey is. Kevin's just worried our knight in shining khaki's is going to get killed keeping our secret."

Sarah snorted. "I can take care of myself. She can't do anything to me."

Nina gave her arm a meaningful pinch.

Sarah yelped.

"What do you call this?" Nina challenged. "Lacey means business. She wants to see you grovel at her feet and everyone at this school knows you'll be dead before that happens. _That_ is what Kevin is worried over."

"So, you just want me to roll over?"

Nina looked ready to shake her. "No! It just… ugh!"

"Listen Nina, I'm not going to grovel to her, we know that won't do anything. I've already tried hiding, it's not working. Maybe it's time to fight back."

Nina drooped as she applied the last bandage. "Three people isn't a lot to stand with. Not when Lacey can blackmail or outright buy herself out of trouble."

Sarah tilted her head to one side, considering.

"Sarah?" Nina asked nervously.

"Perhaps, it's time to start thinking like a goblin." She offered.

Nina shivered, unable to hear the sudden chittering laughter.

Sarah grinned. "Thanks for patching me up, Nina. I think I'll swing by the office and head home early."

As Sarah Williams shoulder her bag to head home, Nina Walker couldn't quite shake the feeling that the Denim Devil's days were now numbered.

-0-

Sarah eyed the small goblin seated in front of her. For some reason she just couldn't quite trust the way he was staring at the rhubarb.

Deciding to keep a careful watch on the eerie little creature, she picked up her second bloom and skillfully tied them together.

A small Rhubarb and a Lemon Geranium.

_**I need your advice. Can we meet?**_

Taking a deep steadying breath, she warily handed off her message. At the delighted look stole across the goblin's face and she hurriedly snatched it back.

"Hey!" She scolded. "No eating the messages!"

The little goblin made an odd whining sound along the back of his throat. "But Lady! That's a tasty plant."

Sarah sighed.

All the other goblins had tried to warn her about Pan. "Small," they'd said, "but eats lots."

At a little over seven inches high, she hadn't quite believed them. After all, it wasn't like they didn't bend the truth on occasion. Now, she was wishing she'd listened.

Soundlessly admitting defeat, she dug through her backpack and pulled out her lunch. While she'd had hopes of eating it herself, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Listen Pan, I have a roast beef sandwich. If you take the plants to the King and don't eat them, I'll give it to you."

Pan frowned in thought, ever willing to negotiate for food. "Chips?"

Sarah resisted the urge to chuck him into the nearby pond. "_If_ you give them to the King and don't eat them. I _will_ be asking to see if you did."

The small goblin shivered and nodded. "Deal."

Cautiously, Sarah once again handed over her gifts and watched as Pan disappeared. Privately, she hoped he found Jareth quickly - she wasn't sure how long the tiny goblin could resist temptation.

Lying back along the grass, she took a deep breath and allowed her mind to wander.

Going to Jareth had been the absolute last thing she'd wanted to do. It just seemed _wrong_ of her to drop her problems off at his feet. Not after she'd hurt him as badly as she had. She'd been so sure at the time, so _sure_ it was another stalling measure, and then she'd seen the look on his face as the world faded.

That was when she'd realized she'd done something wrong, that it was more than just another challenge.

Sarah closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She didn't want to be the cause of that look again, not when she could make things right.

As if the mere thought of him brought his attention to her, the world suddenly shifted.

When Sarah opened her eyes again she grinned into the amused blue ones of the Goblin King.

"Hello, Sarah." He called from his throne.

Lying on the stone floor of the throne room, feet facing away from the throne itself, she tilted her head slightly back and wiggled her fingers in greeting. "Hello, Jareth. Did Pan eat the rhubarb?"

His answering grin was playful. "Not even a nibble."

Sarah never took her eyes away from him as she called out, "You know where it is, Pan. Go get it."

There was distant holler of, "Thanks, Lady!" and Jareth's grin became a bit more sly. Fluidly standing from his throne, he calmly walked over till he towered over her, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"So tell me, my dear," he asked playfully. "what is this advice you needed so desperately?"

Sarah stubbornly didn't move from her position. "I need an absolutely _brilliant_ plan on how to get rid of a problem without throwing her into the Bog. Any suggestions?"

Jareth teasingly pretended to consider. "No Bog?"

She grinned. "No Bog."

He looked almost mournful. "But the Bog is such as excellent solution."

Sarah nodded solemnly. "True, but I still have to go to school with her and it just wouldn't be right having her stinking up the place."

Jareth nodded back knowingly. "Yes, I can see where there would be difficulties."

"So, any ideas?" She asked.

He sighed, "I'll need to know more about the situation." He offered her a hand. "Come, we'll go to the gardens. The autumns are warmer here than Above."

Smiling, she didn't even think about which arm she was offering. Not until his hand closed around her wrist to better pull her up. With a startled yelp Sarah tried to jerk her arm back, only to meet gentle but firm resistance.

Jareth stared down at her, his eyes sharp. "When were you going to say something about this, Sarah?"

-0-

There was a reason he wore gloves.

As a small child, Jareth found himself with the unique ability to see into the hearts of others with a single touch. It was because of this uncontrolled talent that he'd been forced wear gloves as means to insulate himself against the emotional backlash. However, despite his best efforts to control it, it was not an absolute defense.

Sarah Williams had just sold herself out and she didn't even know it yet.

"When were you going to say something about this, Sarah?"

She froze under his touch.

"Someone hurt you, Sarah." His voice was soft, almost silky. The goblins that were lurking in the throne room fell silent. "Who hurt you?"

Sarah swallowed nervously. "It was just an accide-"

"_**Don't!**_" He cut her off, his voice taking on a predatory edge. "_Don't_ lie to me. I can _feel it_. They meant to cause you pain, to damage you. Tell me who did this Sarah. Tell me or I'll find out myself."

Sarah hesitated, unsure of how she could get around his demand.

Jareth lost patience.

"Fine, have it your way." And before she could protest he suddenly knelt in front of her and placed a surprisingly gloveless hand against the side of her face. The moment his skin touched hers, her reality shattered and spiraled inward.

_Sarah could never quite understand how the school thought putting Mr. Larson's math class on the second floor on the other side of the building was a good idea. It wasn't like the man was exactly forgiving if you were late. _

_And people were late. _

_Often. _

_Sarah slid around a corner as she ran for her math class. The flight of stairs at the far end of the school was closest to Mr. Larson's class; if she did this just right she would be able to make it in with a minute or so to spare. Hopefully, Mr. Larson was in a good mood. Every so often, when he'd had a particularly bad day, he would wait outside his room and hand out detentions to whomever he caught running to his class. _

_Sarah gave a faint yelp as she dodged around Billy Tomas and briefly slid to a stop before she ran into Tammy White. The other girl laughed as Sarah took off again, hollering after her, "Fly, Williams, fly!"_

_Flying, Sarah decided, as she caught sight of the stairs, was exactly what she wished she could do at the moment. Taking a deep breath she quickly took the steps two at a time, praying she was still making good time. However, as she reached the top of the flight she was suddenly shoved back. Sarah had enough time glance upward as she flailed for purchase to see Lacey Jeanes smiling smugly down at her. _

_After that, it was only sheer luck and quick reflexes that kept her from breaking her neck._

_**Sarah trembled as she peeked out from behind the bleachers. **_

_**She'd thought hiding in the pitch would be a good idea. With the basketball season starting, the place should've been deserted. However, Miranda was one step ahead of her, and by the time she'd realized the other girl had brought Lacey she'd barely had a moment to slip out of sight before they came after her. Now, she was stuck trying to wait them out under the old bleachers and it looked like the longer she was forced to wait, the more they were closing in. **_

_**Sarah peeked out again, trying to keep track of them. There was Lacey and… **_

_**She felt her blood run cold. Where was Miranda?**_

_**Sarah suddenly hissed in pain as the other girl got a firm grip on a handful of her hair, dragging her out from beneath the bleachers.**_

_**"Lacey!" Miranda called. "I found our mouse!"**_

_**The blonde came running up, her mild expression marred by the baseball bat held tightly in her right hand. **_

_**"So this is where the mouse has been hiding. Well, little mouse, I'm afraid your luck's just run out."**_

_**The baseball bat went up, and Sarah tried to twist around so that her backpack would take the bulk of the impact. Miranda, however, wasn't letting go and the bat came down solidly across her ribs. The air was forced from her lungs and Sarah felt her legs buckle. **_

_**"Down already, Williams?"**_

_**Sarah briefly wondered how Lacey would feel if she took a shot at her. **_

_**The blonde sneered at her and made to take a another swing, when she suddenly screamed. Miranda flinched, and quickly abandoned Sarah to see to Lacey. Sarah didn't need another opportunity and bolted. As she was fleeing across the field she could just make out Lacey sobbing, "Something bit me! I don't know what it was but something bit me!"**_

_She'd used to love art class but ever since Lacey had shown up it'd been one nightmare after the other. Last week it had been a bit of "carelessness" at the kilns that had earned her a nasty burn. A few days ago it was some conveniently spilled paint followed by a nasty fall. Sarah didn't like her odds for getting through this class in one piece. Not with the way Lacey was smiling at her. _

_Sarah made sure to keep her eyes open as she continued her work. For the last three classes, they'd been working on "3D Puzzles" or, to be more accurate, the whole class was carefully measuring and layering cardboard to creature their own personal three-dimensional shapes. _

_Sarah was, to her own personal embarrassment, trying to do an owl. A barn owl, to be exact. She wondered if this was a sign that she needed therapy. _

_Unexpectedly, she paused in her work, a distinct feeling of unease sending ice skittering along her spine. Intuitively she turned, her arm up in a instinctual defensive position. The box cutter came down so swiftly, she didn't even feel it as she jerked back. The small blade bit deeply near elbow and dragged the entire length of her forearm, tapering into a shallow incision near her wrist. _

_Sarah didn't even have time to make a sound before Lacey shrieked. _

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Ms. Lynn! Ms. Lynn!"_

_She stared at the other girl in shock as she firmly gripped the top half of her forearm. What was she doing?_

_The teacher quickly rushed over to calm Lacey down and check on the problem. The blonde was sobbing and babbling about "falling" and "accidentally" cutting Sarah's arm. _

_"Ms. Williams." The older woman commanded. _

_Sarah obediently held up her wrist, not even thinking about how she was holding the torn edges together, hiding the true extent of the damage. _

_The teacher frowned but nodded. "It's not life threatening, however, you'll still want to go to the nurse." She glanced around at the nervous teens. "Is there anything anyone else wants to add about this situation?" _

_Sarah made to comment before her table mates beat her to it with remarks of, "I saw her slip." "Yeah, it was so an accident." "Maybe there's something on the floor or her shoes?"_

_Sarah stared at them in betrayal. What did they think they were doing? They could all have Lacey gone! But as she stared at them, she could see the fear in their eyes and the way they looked at her guiltily. No, she realized, Lacey wouldn't be gone - just out of sight. _

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _

_They weren't trying to hurt Sarah, they were just trying to save themselves. _

_"Go on to the nurse, Ms. Williams." The teacher called to her. "I'll put your project away."_

_Sarah didn't say a single word as she quickly shouldered her bag and left the room. The few that noticed the blood beginning to drip down her arm on her way out, fearfully said nothing. _

_Allowing the door to click shut behind her, Sarah took a deep breath and headed toward the Home Ec. Room. Nina knew how to sew stitches._

Jareth suddenly jerked back from her as if burned, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Sarah swayed briefly where she sat as the last of her memories seemed to fall back into place. Thinking as quickly as she was able, she stretched herself along the cold stone floor and tried to get her stomach back under control. Was it normal to feel this sick?

Catching sight of Jareth just to the side of her she frowned and then announced, "If I throw up, I'm aiming for you."

The Goblin King blinked, briefly thrown off by her statement. "What?"

"Throw. Up." She enunciated firmly. "If you even _think_ of touching me like that again, I'm going to throw up on _you_. _**Understand?**_"

Jareth winced, finally comprehending his error. He'd forgotten about the vertigo that typically followed such a reading. Automatically he reached out to try and balance her equilibrium when she swiftly caught his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Jareth looked down at her, amused when he realized she was holding his wrist around the lower part of his sleeve. Most didn't catch on quite so quick.

"Really Sarah, I can't help you if you won't let me touch you."

She gave him a dirty look. "You touching me didn't work out so well this last time."

Jareth gave her a pointed look.

Sarah shrugged, still nauseous. "It's your shoes."

Jareth rolled his eyes before dispelling the glove from his other hand (Sarah thought it was kind of pretty how it seemed to dissolve like smoke.) and laid one hand along the top of her head and the other along her stomach. It seemed as if he'd only closed his eyes a moment before Sarah felt her senses calm and her stomach settle.

She sighed in obvious relief. "You are so forgiven."

Jareth smiled at her as he opened his eyes and sat back, amused with her all over again. "And you precious thing, are not yet quite."

Sarah blinked. "What?"

He sighed, his earlier amusement fading. "How long have you been letting this go on, Sarah?"

She stiffened. "I… Well…"

"Sarah." He commanded, and she seemed to almost wilt.

"A few months."

"Do you know what you've permitted that girl to do to you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not a healer, but I've been in battle enough to know that she's cracked at least two of your ribs, and some of your bruises are bone deep." Jareth glanced away as his composure slipped. "Dammit, Sarah! I'm not even sure how you're able to move as easily as you're managing. What were you thinking?!"

She flinched as his words bit into her.

Jareth didn't relent as he turned, his eyes cruel and unforgiving. "Well?! Don't you have anything to say?!"

Sarah quickly closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears that wanted to fall. It didn't help.

"I didn't want _this_, alright?!" She swiftly yelled back at him. "I didn't want to be another problem for someone else, are you happy?!"

His eyes briefly went wide at her words before swiftly narrowing. "Who said that to you?"

She flushed and looked away. "No one."

"_Sarah_." He warned.

"_No one._" She emphasized.

"_**Sarah.**_" He growled.

She glanced down, an odd hitch in her breath making him pause. "Do you have to know?" She whispered. "Do you have to ask?"

He hesitated briefly before answering honestly. "If you want me to help you, then yes. I do have to ask."

She let out a long shaky breath, an odd cross between defeat and relief, before holding out her hand. "Do I have to talk about it?"

Jareth felt some of the tension in his body ease. "No. You don't." And he gently took her hand.

_She'd been trying so hard. Why did Karen keep up with this? Why couldn't she just let the subject lie? She didn't want to date Kevin. Was it really so hard for everyone to see that he was making eyes at Nina Walker?_

_"Are you even listening to me Sarah?!"_

_No. No she wasn't. As far as she was concerned the subject was closed. Kevin was, quite frankly, not on the market and Sarah wasn't interested to begin with._

_Instead she said, "Yes, I'm listening Karen. I just don't think I'm ready to date yet. I've got a lot to do with both school and summer projects. Having a relationship right now just wouldn't be a good idea. I've already told you this."_

_Karen was not mollified. "And __**I've**__ told __**you**__. You need to spend more time with kids your own age. You need friends. Why can't you see that I'm only trying to help you?"_

_Sarah squashed the urge to snap at the woman. It wasn't Karen's fault she didn't understand the position Sarah was in. It was hardly her preference not to have friends her own age, but what could she do when they only spoke to her to ask about her mother? As far as Sarah was concerned, if they wanted to talk to Linda Williams so badly they could go and write to her like all her other fan-club members._

_"I don't need the help Karen. When I want a boyfriend I'll look for one, but I just don't need one right now."_

_She also didn't need a bullet in the head, but judging from the frustration on Karen's face she wasn't going to avoid this issue._

_"What's wrong with the Rochester boy?" Karen pressed. "He has looks, money, personality, what else do you need?"_

_Sarah thought of blonde hair and mismatched blue eyes, idly wondering what that said about her taste in men considering she was browsing outside her own species. _

_"Nothing Karen, it's just that I have a lot of work to keep up with, and it would be cruel to start a relationship with someone I don't have the time for."_

_She'd had more than enough of being cruel to people. _

_"Work? What work? You come home, do your school work, and occasionally watch Toby. That's it. I don't know how you think you have work to do."_

_Sarah wanted to shake the woman until some sense lodged into her skull. Of course she had work, it wasn't as if things were the same as when Karen was in school. Most of the mandatory classes were so advanced for the woman it would probably make her head spin. Sarah was only keeping up right now __**because**__ she didn't have any friends. And watching Toby occasionally? She understood that the events her Dad and Karen went to were for her Dad's work, but honestly, Sarah hadn't had a free weekend since Toby was born. Did Karen really think shoving a boy into the mix was a good idea? Maybe if she spoke in smaller sentences something would sink in._

_"I don't want a boyfriend, __**alright?**__" _

_It wasn't alright, and Karen made sure to say as much._

_"I don't understand you! Why do you have to be such a problem?! Why do you have to make everything so difficult for everyone around you?!"_

_Karen suddenly froze and Sarah went white._

_Quickly getting up, Sarah snatched her jacket from the back of the kitchen chair and headed for the back door. As she made to leave she spoke a soft, "I'll be back later tonight." and left._

_Like all the other times such arguments occurred, no one rushed to stop her. _

_Sarah couldn't help wondering why, after all this time, she still felt betrayed by it._

He made to leave her then, the memory over, but there was a small insistent tugging at his heart. She wanted to show him something else?

_She was crying again. Begging. Pleading. What did she do wrong? Why couldn't she make it right?_

_Hands suddenly reached down and shook her. "Enough of this Sarah. You knew this was going to happen."_

_No, she hadn't known. They said things would get better, not worse. _

_"Please don't go." She begged her mother. "We can come with you. Me and Daddy can help you. Together. Please, Mama. Please."_

_The hands holding her grew painful, but she didn't make a sound. _

_"Don't you get it? I'm leaving to get away from this life. Not drag it with me. You were an accident, Sarah! A mistake your father insisted on keeping. I'm not bringing you with me Sarah. Not you. Not your father. I'm taking the life I wanted back!"_

Jareth lingered in Sarah's heart, stunned beyond words. He'd had many cruel things happen to him in his long life, but even his own parents, hadn't been as blatant about their animosity toward him until he was nearly a young adult. Sarah, he was beginning to realize, was still nursing a very broken heart.

Taking in a shaky breath, he gently retreated from her memories and opened his eyes.

"You know," She said with a kind of dry amusement, her eyes still closed. "This isn't the advice I came here for."

Jareth smiled, even as he noticed the tear tracks along her cheeks.

Gently reaching out, he carefully took hold of her and slid her over till she rested by his side. What a strange day this was turning out to be.

"Perhaps not, but maybe it was something _we_ needed."

Sarah sighed softly as she allowed herself to rest against him. It was nice having someone to there to lean on. Maybe this was what Karen wanted her to have so badly.

"If you say so."

Jareth grinned. "I do."

Sarah snorted.

"Sarah," He asked softly. "Is that why you didn't accept-"

"Partly." She gently cut him off. Sighing, she opened her eyes and leaned back enough that she could properly look at him. "Do you know what it's like to hear someone say, 'I love you.' and know that it's just words? That there's no real meaning behind it?"

He shook his head.

"My whole life, it's like I've been something to be passed around. My mother had me for a while and didn't want me, then it seemed like my dad had to marry Karen because he didn't know what to do with me either. Karen…" She paused briefly before shrugging. "I used to get along great with Karen. After Toby was born though, even she didn't have the time."

"Did you ever tell them this?" He asked.

"I tried." She answered. "That memory you saw? That argument started with me asking Karen if we could set aside some time to talk."

Jareth tilted his head faintly to one side in thought. "In your memory, you thought of 'events'. What are these events for?"

"My dad's a lawyer. For the last couple of years he's been trying to make partner. Those events are usually some kind of social event put on by someone high up in the firm."

"And by going to them, they hope to curry favor with the host, correct?"

Sarah nodded. "That's about the gist of it, yes."

Jareth sighed. "It sounds to me like there's more going on than meets the eye. _But_, we've gotten off topic."

Sarah blushed, but nodded. "I… well, I thought you were too good to be true. While I was Running everyone kept telling me nothing was what it seems. I mean, if a wall wasn't really a wall then why…"

"Why would I honestly wish to hold on to you, where even your own family has faltered."

She nodded.

He smiled then, the gesture young and more knowing than she could completely understand. "Oh Sarah, where else would I keep my heart, but right beside me?"

Had Jareth been standing he had little doubt Sarah would have bowled him over with the force of her embrace. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Finally, after all this time, he had her in his arms. It may have taken a little longer than he'd initially wanted but she was _here_, and he was _never letting go._

-0-

_To my readers, you guys are just amazing. I did not expect the turnout or the praise you all were willing to offer for this story, and I can't help but thank you all very much for your kind words. For the people I know that will be disappointed that I did not continue using the Flower Language as frequently as I did in the first chapter, I'd like to clarify a few things. The first, is that this story was originally a one-shot, it was not meant to go beyond about fifteen pages, and thus I did not plan with the Flower Language past that point. About half way through writing it I realized that I'd left a lot of things undone, and that a one-shot would not be possible, so I decided to be ambitious, and go for a three-shot, planning to tie the chapters together with the use of the Flower Language once per chapter... Five chapters later I realized I was in for the long haul, and actually printed one of my 'Flower Dictionaries' for off-line reference. I have been researching quite frequently for different flower combinations since then. So, to all those that loved my use of this art form, thank you again. It was and is a monster in itself to accompish, and I appreciate how much you all seemed to enjoy it. _

_Again, I ask that you please leave a contribution in the little box, and thank you once again for reading. -Shi_


	3. We're Going to the Fayre

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Three: We're Going to the Fayre

-0-

Jareth grinned as he watched Sarah fidget.

When she'd initially invited him to come along on an outing with her and a couple of her school friends, it hadn't crossed her mind that someone might balk at the apparent age difference.

Now, with him wearing a glamour to look like a young college student, she was just beginning to realize that she probably should be panicking. Jareth decided it was time to poke the proverbial dragon. "Eager to show me off?"

Sarah choked on the soda she'd been sipping.

"What?" She managed to wheeze out.

"Well, with as much as you're fidgeting you're either, _very _eager to show me off or your afraid of what your friends will think when they see I'm a bit older than you."

Sarah blinked and shot him a humoring look. A bit older? The man was nine hundred and twenty four. Saying he was a _bit _older was like saying the Titanic only sprang a small leak.

A sly look briefly flicked across Sarah's face as she watched him, and Jareth mentally kicked himself for giving her another idea.

"You know, I am a bit nervous." She confessed. "But I'm more nervous about what my parents will think. Why don't we wait to talk to them a few more days?"

Jareth grinned at her, the expression all teeth.

"Not a chance."

Sarah pouted.

She'd been trying this stunt ever since they'd talked a few days ago. While it'd taken a bit of needling on his part, he'd been able to convince her to see an acquaintance of his that had some skills in healing. While hardly a doctor, the prognosis hadn't been good.

Sarah had been urged to see a _real _doctor, and soon.

While most of the injuries weren't life threatening, there were a few that had caused his acquaintance serious concern. Her ribs, for example, were undeniably fractured. Sarah had been cautioned that any more stress on that area could cause them to completely break, and possibly puncture a lung.

Whether Sarah wanted to or not, Jareth had informed her they were going to have to speak to her parents. If a doctor was required, then she was going to need an Aboveground physician. An Underground healer simply wouldn't know how to completely treat someone that was still human.

Jareth smiled, as he watched her pout with faint amusement. She'd been so apprehensive about talking to her father and step-mother that he'd agreed to wait, and accompany her on this outing first.

Tonight, when they got back, they would be going together to speak with her parents. Privately, he was hoping for a chance to speak with them alone. He needed to understand what had distracted them to the point of neglect.

"Sarah!"

Jareth glanced up, and watched curiously as two teens crossed the bridge into Sarah's favored part of the park.

The first of the two was a young woman. Her skin was a uniquely dark brown and her hair done up in a multitude of braids. She stood with an air of gentle confidence, like a prized negotiator walking in to soothe ruffled feathers. She had a very free, genuine smile lighting her face and Jareth liked her immediately.

Behind her trailed a young man. His hair was dark and his clothes noticeably nicer than his companions. Jareth felt a pang of sympathy for the two as he took note of the boys obviously lighter skin tone. He was well aware of the prejudices that were common in the Above.

"Nina!" Sarah called back, quickly getting up to hug her friend.

Jareth stood and patiently waited as Sarah greeted her friend, wisely letting the two young women have their moment. After all, there was no sense in _him_ getting dragged into their odd ritual of female bonding.

A quick glance at the unknown boy had them both sharing a brief but knowing look over their ladies heads.

Yes, it was best to stay out of it.

A minute later, Sarah was pulling Jareth over to meet the young couple.

"Jareth, these are my friends Nina Walker and Kevin Rochester. Say, 'Hi!' kids."

"Hi!" The two teens greeted, grinning.

The Goblin King politely inclined his head. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well?" Sarah asked, turning to her friends. "You wanted to meet him, what do you think? Isn't he pretty?"

Nina grinned and nodded mischievously. "Very pretty."

Jareth preened.

"So, Jareth," Kevin started, eyeing the fae king carefully. "What are your intentions toward our Sarah?"

The girl in question squawked indignantly at the inquiry and Jareth mentally took note of the boy.

"I plan to marry her when she comes of age." He stated smoothly but a touch playful. "Although, I'd ask you not say anything to her. She's not supposed to know yet."

Sarah was beginning to wonder if it was too late to send both of them home. Surely, she and Nina could hitch a ride with someone else?

"I don't know…" Kevin trailed in growing humor. "Sarah isn't too keen on secrets. Perhaps, you should give her some hints."

Jareth cocked his head to one side in mock thought. "I suppose you're right. I'm told that women love the mystery. What do you think, my dear?" He asked, turning to Nina.

"Oh no you don't." She said, holding up her hands as if to ward off their insanity. "_I'm_ not getting in the middle of this, not with Sarah giving you _that_ look."

And sure enough, one look in Sarah's direction showed that she was eyeing the two males a little too thoughtfully. Jareth may have had centuries of experience on her, but even he wasn't fool enough to provoke a female with that expression. It was a look that promised retribution would be sought out at a later (and probably inconvenient) time.

"Perhaps, we should go?" Jareth offered quickly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kevin swiftly agreed.

Sarah smiled knowingly.

-0-

The actual trip itself was uneventful.

To avoid the possibility of someone seeing them and reporting back to Lacey, they'd decided to take the scenic route to Morrisville. It added a good fifteen minutes to the ride itself, but no one complained. A Lacey-free day was a good day.

The Morrisville Winter Renaissance Fayre was more of a commercial event than a reenactment of history. The small town playing host to craftsmen from all over the country, some of them renowned nationwide for their talent. Sarah and Nina had been saving for months for this one shopping trip, so there were no hard feelings when the girls split up early on, taking their dates with them.

While Sarah flitted about from stall to stall, Jareth couldn't help but be amused about her choice of event. In the Underground, festivals such as these were a normal occurrence. For someone like him, it was almost like being home.

"Jareth! Come look at these!" She called.

Smiling, Jareth made his way over to her, quietly glancing over her shoulder at her newest find. It was a small onyx colored pendant of a black cat, about a inch in length. While he couldn't identify the stone, it was obvious to see that it was professionally hand-crafted. The small cat's eerie gold eyes winked at any who passed. It was no wonder why she seemed so taken with it.

However, even as she gazed at the cat, he couldn't help but notice the way her gaze darted to another pendant, this one with a curiously familiar shape. Carefully pretending not to notice, he went back to observing the cat.

"The craftsmanship is excellent." He commented.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it's why I love coming to this Fayre so much. The people that make these things really take their time. Nothing is mass produced to the point where they lose quality."

Jareth nodded.

"I think I'll get this one." She grinned. "Is there something you want?"

He briefly glanced around before shaking his head. While the designs where obviously well done, they were a bit too feminine for his tastes.

A few minutes later she was ready to go, a small bag looped around her wrist.

"Ready?" She asked.

"In just a minute." He answered. "I have some questions I'd like to ask."

She shrugged. "Alright, I'll be a couple stalls down at the loom, okay?"

Jareth nodded. "I'll be there shortly."

He waited until she was out of sight, before turning back to the owner. The old man was smiling at him knowingly. "Which one does she really want?" He asked.

Confidently making his way over to the right hand display, Jareth gently picked up the pendant of a white barn owl and handed it to the owner. The old man continued to smile as he rung it up and wrapped it. As Jareth reached out to take it, the old man swiftly grasped his wrist.

"Don't ever take that little girl for granted." He warned. "A creature that looks for you, even in meaningless little trinkets, is someone to treasure."

Jareth stilled, before really _looking_ at the old man. His eyes suddenly widened and he bowed his head in respect.

"I will heed your words, Elder."

The ancient fae nodded, and for the first time, Jareth noticed the small ferret peeking out from the man's hood. He inclined his head at the small creature as well. "My lady."

Amusement twinkled in its small eyes as she bowed her head in return.

"She's meant to be with you, boy. Don't mess it up, her kind are too short lived for many chances."

Jareth swallowed and nodded. "I know, sir. I'm already on my second chance."

The Elder's eyes narrowed briefly before he nodded.

Inclining his head at the couple again, Jareth slid his purchase into his pocket and swiftly left the stall. As he headed to the looms, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, half expecting the stall to be gone. It was still there.

He took a deep breath before letting it out. Who would have thought an Ancient Lord and his Lady would be here?

Keeping an eye out for the looms, he considered what flowers to give with his gift. After all, he wanted his own Lady to be happy.

-0-

"Are sure this is the right place?" Jareth asked.

Sarah frowned, as she glanced around. "We said we were going to meet up in the Community Center, and this _is_ the Community Center."

Jareth looked back toward the building in question. "Perhaps they've already gone in? The weather isn't exactly ideal now that the sun is going down."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should-"

"Hello, everyone!"

Turning toward the shout, both Sarah and Jareth stared.

Earlier, when they'd initially arrived, Nina had managed to surprise everyone by hauling a large gardener's wagon from the trunk of the car. At the time, it'd seemed a bit excessive. Now?

"So, what do you think?" She asked them. "Did I get a deal or what?"

"Or what." Jareth answered.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

Nina had bought a chest, and judging by the effort it was taking her to pull it, it was hardly empty.

"Did you leave the venders anything to sell?" Sarah asked.

Nina grinned and was about to answer when Kevin ran up carrying one last large bag.

"Please tell me we're done shopping for the day." He begged.

His date laughed. "Yes, Kevin, we're done. I just need to get these things back to the car before we can go in."

Kevin looked relieved.

Sarah smiled and decided to take pity on the poor boy. "Jareth, why don't you take Kevin and get us all something to eat and I'll help Nina unpack this thing and put it all in the trunk."

Jareth frowned as he glanced at her injured arm. "Do you think that's wise?"

Sarah smiled at his concern. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lift anything heavy, I'll be just fine."

Jareth nodded hesitantly. "If you're sure."

She nodded, still smiling. "I am. I'll call if I need you."

"Alright." He finally agreed, and watched as Sarah loaded her extra purchases into the wagon and helped steer it away.

He didn't want to let her go. It felt wrong to let her out of his sight when she wasn't in perfect health, but he wanted to do what was right by her and he knew how independent she was. He took in a deep breath and let it out. His goblins were there, and now that he knew what was going on, they had orders to properly protect their future Queen. She was safe; he just needed a little faith.

"They'll be fine." Kevin offered, and Jareth glanced back to him. "They're tougher than they look, don't worry too much."

But Jareth did worry. He knew from the memories he viewed that Sarah had been careful not to let anyone know exactly how far Lacey had gone in their confrontations. The boy meant well, but Jareth knew he didn't understand the full extent of it.

Sighing, the Goblin King gave a slight nod and motioned toward the doors. "Should we head in now or wait for them?"

"We better head in," the young man informed him. "I went with Nina and Sarah last year, and the lines were terrible. If they're the same way this year, they might even get done before we do."

Giving, a slight nod in understanding, Jareth and Kevin headed in.

One look into the cafeteria and the Goblin King quickly began to realize exactly why Sarah had chosen to go to the car with Nina rather than wait in line. When Kevin had said the lines would be terrible, Jareth had assumed there would be ten or fifteen people ahead of them. The reality was about forty or fifty people different.

"How long, exactly, did you stand here the last time?" Jareth asked, numbly.

Kevin grinned. "Not too long, but don't be surprised if we're here for ten or fifteen minutes."

Jareth had the sudden urge to just ditch the boy and go somewhere (_anywhere_) else.

"Come on." The teen coaxed, stepping into line. "It's best just to get it over with."

Giving the line a resigned look, Jareth quietly took his place.

"So, Jareth," the teen casually started, "I've been kind of wondering, how old exactly are you? I mean, you're obviously not in high school."

The Goblin King shot the boy an amused look out the corner of his eye. "A little over nine centuries." He answered honestly.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, _right_. For real though, how old are you?"

"Twenty four." He lied.

"So, eight years then." The boy muttered.

Jareth shrugged and Kevin began to look a little uneasy.

"Listen I don't want to sound nosey, but how exactly did you meet Sarah?"

The Goblin King tilted his head to one side and turned to him fully. "Why do you ask?"

The boy shifted.

"I want to know that she's alright with you. She's done a lot for Nina and I and… well… I don't want to see her get hurt. If this is just some game or conquest, then I think it would be best if you ended things now, before she gets too attached."

Jareth stilled, quickly taking a firm rein on his reflexive anger.

"You must really think little of Sarah, to think she'd fall for such a ruse."

"What?" Kevin yelped. "No, I just-"

"Haven't used your head." Jareth finished for him. "Think boy, do you really believe I would be dim enough to fool around with a girl that wasn't even legal?"

The young man's eyes widened, and he abruptly fell silent, embarrassed at his own ignorance.

A part of Jareth wanted to lash out at the boy. Good intentions or not, his comments had stung. It reminded him far too much of the games he had played with Sarah as her opponent in the Labyrinth. A woman's heart was a fickle thing, and a young girls' even more so. He'd forgotten that fact when he'd chosen his traps for her and had paid the price for it, in her disbelief of his proposal.

Although they were trying again now, that lost time was still a sore point for him.

"Tell me, boy. Do you know the difference between dating and courting?"

"Not exactly." Kevin answered honestly.

"Tell me what you think it is." Jareth asked patiently. He had a point to make and he wanted this child to understand it completely.

"I was told that it was basically medieval dating. Only a bit more… ah, proper."

"Proper, yes, I suppose it would be when compared to today's dating." Jareth commented. "However, the main difference is in its intent."

"Intent?" The teen asked.

"Yes," The Goblin King answered. "Dating is were two individuals come together to see if they get along well in a romantic relationship. _Courting_ is were two individuals come together to see if they are well-suited for _marriage_. I'm not _dating_ Sarah, Mr. Rochester. I'm _courting_ her."

Kevin's mouth dropped open and Jareth grinned.

"_Courting?_" The teen whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," Jareth agreed again, "courting, and would you look at that, we're almost to the front of the line."

Quickly turning back around, Kevin mentally shook himself and began to browse through the overhead menu.

The Goblin King merely smiled, offering up his choice of order when it was asked of him. The teen had to put aside what he'd said for now, but he wouldn't be able to do so for long, and when it had completely sunk in, Jareth knew he would have quite the ally.

-0-

Watching Nina shut the trunk, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. When she'd asked the other girl if she'd left anything for the vender's to sell, she hadn't realized exactly how true the statement had actually been. The chest, Sarah found out, had actually been purchased more out of necessity than the desire to have one.

At the moment, Sarah was just thankful that everything fit into the trunk. Between Nina's wagon and her new chest of goodies it'd been a really tight fit.

Sarah glanced into the backseat, where all her purchases took up half the space. She hoped Jareth didn't mind her sitting in his lap on the ride home, because there was no _way_ any of that was fitting in the trunk.

"You know, that was really nice of him." Nina commented, coming around to Sarah's side of the car.

She glanced up. "What?"

Nina smiled, pointing to the makeshift pack resting in the backseat.

Sarah blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it really was."

When they'd all come to the Fayre, Sarah hadn't thought too much about bringing a bag. Personal experience from the previous year left her with little doubt that she would have plenty provided. However, one thing she hadn't counted on was Lacey's little stunt in the Art Room coming back to haunt her. A couple hours in, and Sarah was quickly reminded that her new stitches (courtesy of Jareth's acquaintance) could only do so much. By the third time she'd been forced to shuffle her heavier purchases to her good arm, Jareth had quietly stepped in.

Leaving her at a bench to sort through her new treasures, he'd had left and returned with a small quilt and a few long scarves. Taking a few moments to unfold it, he then proceeded to show her how to properly tuck her purchases away in its folds. By the time his lesson had ended, not only had he managed to fashion her a rough traveling pack, but he'd also managed to teach a small crowd of people how to do the same thing.

Almost needless to say, Jareth received a lot of free things from some very grateful quilt and cloth venders.

"So, I take it you were the one that started this trend?" Nina asked.

Sarah grinned, "Jareth saw I was having some trouble with my arm."

The girl blinked. "You told him?"

She winced. "He accidentally grabbed my wrist to help pull me up when I went to see him the other day."

Nina made a face. "Ouch."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sarah agreed.

"So, he knows what's going on then?" She asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I take it he was pissed then." She stated.

The brunette winced. "You don't know the half of it. I thought I was going to have to find some way to tie him down when he got a good look at the damage Lacey had done."

Nina nodded knowingly. "Same thing happened to me last year when Kevin found out about all the trouble Anthony Smith was giving me."

"Yeah," Sarah countered. "but Kevin isn't as confrontational as Jareth is."

The other girl frowned as she glanced toward her friend.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Jareth has both the will and the means to make Lacey's life a living hell for a very _very_ long time." She quipped.

Nina frowned. "Why not let him have at her then? Why protect her?"

Sarah shrugged. "I wasn't trying to protect _her_ so much as I was trying to protect Jareth."

"From _what_?" She asked, her tone incredulous.

"From me." Sarah answered softly.

Nina turned to her friend, lost.

"When I first met him I hurt him real bad, Nina. I couldn't do that to him again, so I thought it would be better if I didn't say anything at all."

"Sarah…" She trailed off.

"I found out a few months ago that I could contact him, so I sent an apology. Lacey hadn't been a big problem back then, so I thought it would be alright to try and get to know him. Then she got worse and…" Sarah glanced away, ashamed. "I didn't want him to think I'd contacted him just so he could help me out of a bad situation. I wanted it to be real."

Nina sighed as she turned her attention back to where she was walking. A year ago, Sarah Williams had been a block of ice. Cold and angry to the point that people just didn't want anything to do with her.

Then one day, out of the blue, she changed.

No one knew what happened, and quite frankly, no one wanted to jinx it by asking.

Nina was beginning to see a pattern.

"I see your point," Nina commented. "but how do you think he would have felt if Lacey put you in the hospital? I mean here he is, with a means to help you and you didn't trust him enough to say anything."

Sarah flinched.

"I know your mom hurt you when she left, Sarah, but you have to start trusting someone sometime. Whoever this Jareth is, he looks at you like you're _everything_. Maybe you should take a chance with him. From what little you've told me, it sounds like the man's earned it."

Sarah smiled ruefully as she took in her friend's words. She hadn't thought of it like that. All she'd seen was how it would look if she tried to ask for help so soon after trying to mend her mistake.

"I see what you mean." She offered.

Nina nodded. "I thought you might."

The walk into town was quiet after that, little needing to be said while the girls enjoyed their walk back to the community center. However, just as they were getting close to the meeting place, Sarah spotted a small flower shop.

She grinned. "Hey Nina, I need to stop in there for a second, alright?"

Her friend glanced up and shrugged. "Fine with me. If you're not going to take too long I'll wait outside. You know I'm not much for flowers."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember the Radio Shack incident."

Nina blushed. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

Laughing, Sarah entered the shop.

Earlier, while Jareth had been talking to the stonecutter that she'd purchased her cat pendant from, Sarah had spotted a small tent selling wooden puzzles. Intrigued, she'd slipped over for a quick look.

It was there, as she'd walked in, that Sarah had spotted it.

Beautifully crafted, it was a cherry stained mahogany puzzle box about eight inches wide and ten long, the lid of which boasted a skillfully crafted border with three separate rotatable circles in the center, each depicting various items from an assortment of fairy tales.

Sarah had been amused when she'd gotten a closer look at the carved border. The answer to the combination lock had been carefully carved inside the edging in the shape of tiny mermaid-like fairies.

Water Sprites.

Sarah sighed, as she looked among the current shop's blossoms. The puzzle box hadn't been cheap, even with the vender giving her a discount for solving it (which had amused him to no end). Still, if Jareth liked it…

She scanned the various tables and shelves, beginning to think the shop might not carry what she was looking for, and then she found it.

A peach blossom.

_**I am your captive. **_

-0-

_Alright, first things first, I'd like to do a quick shout out and to say thank you to all the people that are leaving me unsigned reviews. For whatever reason, be it your not logged in or you simply don't have an account, I'd like all you to know that I appreciate your comments very much, and that I'm sorry I can't reply to you as I do for everyone else. You're thoughtfulness really does mean a lot to me._

_Now, for the benefit of the few people that seem to think this is going to be a short story, I'd like to set the record straight by letting everyone know that at this point in time, I have nine chapters done, with seven of them completely betaed and ready to go. I am currently posting by the week, so that not only do I have time to complete the story, but so that when I __**am **__done with it, I can immediately begin work on my next story, and hopefully keep the lull between adventures to a minimum._

_So, no worries, I am planning ahead._

_Okay, now, one very last thing before I leave you poor people alone. If you have __**any **__questions about __**anything **__in the story please feel free to ask. I will try my very best to clear up any confusion you may have regarding anything I wrote. I do take the time to answer each and every signed review I get, even if it's just with a simple thank you. The way I see it, is if you're going to take the time to read my story and leave your thoughts on it, then it's only right that I take the time to properly acknowledge that effort. So once again, any questions? Ask away!_

_And now that that's done and over with, please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	4. See Me

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Four: See Me

-0-

Dinner was a curious affair for Sarah.

Sometime, while she and Nina had been organizing their things in the car, Jareth and Kevin had apparently come to some kind of accord. While she was aware that it wasn't really a bad thing, she just couldn't shake the feeling that Jareth was plotting.

She eyed him out the corner of her eye as they walked to a secluded part of the town's park. In another hour, a bonfire would be lit in the center and some of the day's performers would come out and tell stories around the light. While Sarah wouldn't have minded listening to them, she had another storyteller in mind for the evening.

"This looks far enough." Jareth announced.

Sarah's breath caught, as she gazed at the large weeping willow in front of her. It was beautiful, its branches long and sweeping as it swayed in the faint breeze. The branches parting just enough to reveal a carefully kept sanctuary inside.

Sarah blushed as Jareth calmly took her hand and led her inside.

Beyond the first layer of branches, the inner area was dark, but Jareth never faltered as he guided them both to the base of the tree.

"I know you can't see well in here, Sarah, so I'm going to sit down first and then I want you to come and sit between my legs, alright?"

"Sure." She said, and hoped he couldn't see how red she was.

After a bit of shuffling about, Sarah was situated where she was supposed to be and was resolutely trying to ignore the absolute amusement that was rolling off of him.

"Honestly, Sarah, don't you think it's past the time for you to be embarrassed about me holding you in public?" Jareth asked, his arms carefully tucked around her.

Sarah snorted. "If you think the goblins are public than you haven't spent nearly as much time with them as I thought."

He hummed in thought. The vibrations sending a faint shiver down her spine.

"You know, I don't think the goblins would appreciate not being seen as 'public', don't you?"

"Jareth, the goblins think whatever is going on around them is entertainment. It's not like they're going to spontaneously send word back to my parents." She returned.

Resting his head atop hers he asked easily, "And you think someone here might?"

"Half of the people sponsoring this event know my family through my dad's work. Trust me when I say that my dad has absolutely no problem with me going to this event alone."

He sighed. "Which means you have more minders here than your own home, I take it."

"Right in one."

Jareth grumbled. "I suppose I'll just have to work around it."

Sarah frowned. "You're not going to get us in trouble are you?"

He smirked. "Hardly. I was, however, hoping to keep your father off balance by simply showing up on his doorstep."

"But you didn't count on the family spies, poor baby." She cooed.

He frowned, giving her thigh a retaliating pinch. Sarah yelped, and swatted him in return as she tried to shift her leg away from him.

"I noticed you and Kevin seemed to be getting along well." She pointed out, trying to focus his attention on something less irritating.

Jareth sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, carelessly taking her with him. "It's nothing you need to be concerned with, I merely explained the difference between dating and courting to him."

Sarah stilled. "And?"

"And," he said, nuzzling playfully at her neck. "he is quite thrilled with your courting status. Apparently, the boy was worried I was trying to take advantage of you."

She snorted. "As if."

"You know," he commented, pulling back a bit. "as interesting as this conversation is, I do believe you had other questions in mind for tonight."

Sarah briefly closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I want… I want to know more about you. I want to know what shaped you into who you are." She smiled faintly. "In fact, if you think about it, you have quite the head start on me."

Jareth sighed, brushing his cheek against the top of her head as he thought.

"That's… not as easy a request as you might think."

Sarah closed her eyes and knowingly relaxed against him. She could _feel_ how nervous he was, how his very heart _ached_. "Then start with something easy. What's your favorite color?"

Jareth felt his lips twitch. "Green."

"I like Blue." She offered in return. "How about… your favorite food?"

"Steak."

She huffed. "You are such a male. Tamales."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I would have thought you more of a pasta person."

She grinned. "You learn something new everyday."

There was an almost unfelt swirl of mischief before, "I have one. Favorite animal."

Sarah tensed. "A cat." She said quickly.

"Ah ah, Sarah. You've already let me into you're heart once, you can't lie to me."

"If you know," she said, tartly. "then I don't need to tell you."

He grinned, and she felt his breath ghost against her ear. "But I want to hear you say it." He whispered.

She shivered and bit her lip before muttering, "A barn owl."

He darted a quick kiss to the skin just beneath her ear and asked, "Any particular color?"

Her breath hitched and she lightly smacked his leg. "White, and stop being distracting."

"But, Sarah," He mock whined. "You _like_ it."

She pulled back enough to shoot him a _look_ and growled, "Just answer the question, Jareth."

He gave a teasing sigh. "A blue jay."

Sarah blinked. "Why a blue jay?"

"Why else, my dear?" He asked as he wiggled gloveless fingers against her stomach.

"You mean…" She breathed.

"Yes," he confirmed. "With the right training, that's the animal you will become."

A spark of amusement slid through her before, "But aren't blue jays known for chasing owls from their-"

"Yes!" He snapped, incensed.

She laughed.

"Oh yes, laugh at the poor owl that's going to wed the creature known for chasing him from his roost."

She laughed harder.

He pouted.

"I'm sorry," she giggled after a few minutes, her laughter finally dying down. "but the irony is just too great."

"I'm sure." He said stiffly.

Grinning, she ventured to change the subject. "Alright, no more bird talk, how about… where you were born? I was born in California."

Jareth hesitated briefly and Sarah paused at the sharp thrill of unease.

"If it bothers you, you don't have to-"

"No." Jareth cut off. "I have to do this. It's just…"

"It's just hard." She finished for him. "You know, you can always…" And she held out a hand invitingly.

He hesitated again. "Sarah, what you're offering, do you understand how intimate it is?"

She frowned and he could feel her confusion. "It didn't bother you last time."

He curled around her a bit, holding her a bit tighter. "Someone was hurting you, Sarah. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have wronged you terribly by reading you without your permission."

She tilted her head to one side in an amusingly familiar position. "I understand what you're telling me, but even if the situation hadn't been what it was, I don't think I would have minded so much, so long as it was you."

Jareth felt a shudder run through him at her admission. It was both humbling and terrifying to realize how much power she was willing to let him have over her. A person's past, no matter what their station, was a powerful weapon.

"Sarah, I-"

"_Jareth_," She breathed. "You showed me I don't have to hide around you, that you'll accept me, even when I've done something wrong. I want to give that back to you. I _want_ to help you the way you helped me. Please, Jareth? Please?"

He swallowed thickly, touched by her generosity and gratefully took her hand.

_It was a valley, larger than any she'd ever seen. It was surrounded by mountains on all sides, with breathtaking waterfalls spilling into large basins below. A quick glance around showed many rivers and lakes helping to feed lush farmlands and sprawling forests. _

_Among all the greenery she could easily make out the odd smatterings of towns and villages laid out around a central castle. The single structure was unlike anything she'd ever imagined, it's tall, glass-like appearance lending it a distinctly delicate look. _

_However, there was no mistaking that it was indeed a fortress, it's very foundations resting inside a medium sized island in the center of a spectacular lake, it's only connection to the outside world a single, thread-like bridge. _

_The whole land was truly a paradise unto itself. _

-0-

Sarah took in a sharp breath as she blinked back into the waking world. When she'd shared her own memories with Jareth, the experience hadn't been nearly so intense.

"Was that where you were born?" She managed to rasp out.

"Yes." He answered, his cheek once again resting on her head. "It's a small nation quite far to the north of the Labyrinth. It's called The Land of the Great Falls, but more commonly just called The Falls."

She smiled. "It looks like a thrill-seekers paradise."

"It is," he agreed. "you would probably be surprised with how often I got in trouble for jumping off of those waterfalls."

Her smile turned into a grin. "Had a bit of goblin in you then, I take it."

"More than a bit." He chuckled. "I once decide to put the old proverb to 'not poke a sleeping dragon' to the test."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "You didn't."

"I did," he grinned. "and I feel you should know that the proverb is very true. You really _shouldn't_ poke a sleeping dragon. They aren't fond of it."

Sarah laughed, the sound free and untamed, and Jareth felt himself relax.

"Your next question?" He offered.

She hummed in thought before, "Can you show me a memory of you when you were small?"

"Small?" He asked.

"Yeah," She chirped. "I want to see what you looked like when you were a kid."

Jareth fell silent for a moment before nodding to himself and once again taking hold of her hand.

_He was up a tree, eyes closed and ears pricked, listening. His seeker was close by, diligently trying to find him before the timer ran out. Jareth grinned to himself. Dreail could look all he wanted, but Jareth wasn't going to let him win this time. The prize was just too sweet for that._

_A few more minutes passed and the timer sounded. Jareth knew better than to move, Master Aidan was known for playing tricks on those that didn't wait for the 'safe call'. _

_There was a sudden sharp twang followed by an indignant yelp, and Jareth's grin grew devious. Of course, just because Master Aidan held the proclivity for playing tricks, didn't mean someone else couldn't get in on the fun. His poor brother just hadn't seemed to have learned that._

_There was sigh from under his branch and Jareth cracked open his eyes to glance down._

_"Again, Jareth?" Master Aidan asked exasperatedly. "You realize Dreail is bound to eventually figure out that I only trap the perimeter of the forest, right?"_

_"He hasn't yet, and it's been how long?" The small boy questioned back._

_The Master sighed as he looked up at mismatched blue eyes set in a deceivingly innocent face. Many were often taken in by the child's harmless appearance, but Aidan was no fool. Those eyes were far too intelligent for that kind of thought._

_The older fae sighed. "Lets just cut your brother down before he throws a fit."_

_The young boy rolled his eyes and leaped down, the action all too graceful for a child that, by all rights, should still be clumsy and unsure of himself. _

_Aidan smiled and ruffled wild blonde hair. The boy's poor mother never could seem to get it to lay the way she wanted. _

_"Alright then," The fae started, steering the both of them toward the sounds of fruitless thrashing. "Since I know you've been cheating and reading ahead on our lessons, what is your animal shape, so we can jump to where we need to be?"_

_Jareth smiled smugly. "A barn owl."_

-0-

"What did you do to your brother?" Sarah asked with a wide grin.

"I set a tripwire that, when triggered, would spring a net up and leave him hanging from a tree." He answered with mild amusement. "Dreail had a good mind for politics, but little for tactics. Which was one of the things Master Aidan was tutoring us for."

"So, this Dreail was your older brother?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. He was… I suppose the equivalent would be about seven years older than me."

She blinked in faint surprise. "But you only looked a little older than seven yourself when I saw you."

Jareth grinned. "And I would wager you can now understand why Dreail was often so irritated with me."

Sarah opened her mouth to answer, when she felt a distinct curl of grief at the older boys name.

"It didn't end well, did it?" She asked softly.

Jareth briefly closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain. "No, it didn't." He admitted. "When I was born, my family saw me as a blessing. Having a second child is a true gift among my kind but… as I grew, my parents slowly stopped seeing it that way."

"So, you were a prince then?" She asked, trying to shift the subject to something a little easier. "A prince of The Land of the Great Falls?"

He nodded. "A second prince, and to a land as small as The Falls, I was even more a blessing to the people, in that I was near a guarantee that they would never be without a ruler."

Sarah's eyes widened in understanding.

"Through _your_ bloodline, right? Even if something happened to the main family, your children would still have right of claim."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes."

She shook her head then, a small frown sliding across her face. "I don't understand, then. How could-"

"I became a threat." He cut off quickly. "When fae are able to conceive a second time that child is usually equal to or weaker than the first, physically, mentally, and magically. I didn't follow these norms. While physically, I was progressing equally to my brother, mentally and magically I had exceeded him."

"Exceeded?" She questioned.

Jareth gave an odd chuckle. "As a young man, Dreail could single handedly translocate an entire legion of men in any direction for up to a hundred miles. A fantastic feat in and of itself. However," he countered. "I, on the other hand, could literally move entire mountains while preserving the life already on it."

Sarah blinked in stunned suprise before, "Why the heck would you need to move a mountain?"

Jareth gave her a wry grin, before quickly snatching up her hand and pulling her into another memory.

_"It's no use, sire." Aidan spoke to his king. "They've completely blocked all the passages off this mountain. The only way out is through one of their perimeters."_

_"What if Dreail were too translocate us?" The older fae asked, glancing toward his oldest son._

_"I'm sorry, my king," his commander apologized. "but they've set down boundary-holders around the mountains base. The High Prince would likely be killed if he were to attempt it."_

_The King swore, bringing his fists harshly down onto the small table in front of him, causing several small items to jump and fall._

_Jareth flinched from where he was spying. _

_"We'd best start rallying the troops, then." The older fae sighed. "It looks like we have no choice. We're going to have to go through one of their lines."_

_Aidan bowed at the command. "As you wish, sire."_

_Nodding back tiredly, the King left the tent, taking his eldest with him. _

_The commander straighten and sighed, before turning toward a barely seen ripple in the tent's back right corner. _

_"You shouldn't be eavesdropping, Jareth. This isn't news you need to take back to the men."_

_The ripple suddenly shimmered and a young man, barely more than a boy, appeared. "I know, but everyone is nervous and the last few bits of news were positive. I thought today's might be as well."_

_Aidan sighed and motioned the tents flaps closed. Candles automatically lit themselves and the commander waved the boy over. "Tell me what you think of this, Jareth. Tell me what you see."_

_Jareth cautiously walked over to the table and looked over the map provided. It wasn't hard to see which markers meant what and their meaning as a whole. _

_"It's a good strategy," the boy admitted. "however, there are a few ways around it."_

_Aidan perked up. Perhaps the young prince had spotted something he hadn't._

_"Father is right, one way is to break through one of their lines, but I'm sure they're prepared for that and I'd estimate a sixty percent loss to your current force in such an event."_

_The commander frowned. "So many? I'd estimated less."_

_"Most of the men are magically exhausted, but are trying to hide it so as not to bring down morale."_

_Aidan sighed. "Next option?"_

_"You could send men to break these three boundary-holders," Jareth explained, pointing to each. "Their destruction would cause an imbalance in the circuit and destroy the foundation of the barrier. Dreail, could do the rest from there."_

_"But?" The fae asked, already aware there had to be catch. _

_"But the men you would need for this job are the ones that are shot. You'll need three days for them to be back to full capacity and I doubt-"_

_"That our enemy is going to give us that much time." Aidan finished, looking exhausted. "Next?"_

_Jareth shrugged. "Move the mountain."_

_The commander blinked in faint surprise and gave the boy an amused look. "Even if we had the power to do such a thing, the boundary-holders would prevent it. Nothing on or off the mountain, remember?"_

_"Exactly," The boy said. "Boundary-holders are to prevent something from leaving or entering the marked land, but they're more akin to filters than actual barriers. They were originally designed to protect endangered land and species from the encroachment of some cities. However, if the land moves?" _

_Aidan took in a sharp breath. "They would shut down, rendered without a purpose." _

_Jareth grinned. _

_"But we still don't have the power to pull off such a strategy." The fae sighed. "You said it yourself, the men are magically exhausted."_

_The boy shifted._

_Aidan narrowed his eyes. "You know of a power source." He stated. "Jareth, everyone here could die if we stay too long! You have to tell me what it is!"_

_The boy shifted again and looked up at him with pleading eyes. However, the commander was in no mood for games. _

_"__**Now**__, Jareth, or I get your father."_

_Jareth paled. "You… You can't! You can't tell him! Please! Please, don't tell him, Master Aidan, please!"_

_The older fae froze. _

_When he'd threatened to tell the boy's father, he'd expected Jareth to balk and to be difficult, he hadn't expected fear. _

_"I won't." He hurriedly assured the boy. "I won't."_

_Aidan didn't even pause as he took the shaking child into his arms, instinctively cradling the boy's head against his chest. The moment his skin touched Jareth's, however, he knew he'd been too impulsive. _

_Memories ripped through him almost faster than he could comprehend them. _

_The boy's pleasure at learning how to change into his animal shape, and his anguish at his brother's refusal to learn from someone that had "cheated" their way to victory. His fear at suddenly being able to read someone with barely a brush of skin, and the absolute depression that followed when his family would no longer touch him. He watched as Jareth's brother gradually began getting more violent, and his father colder, his mother having long since started to avoid him. _

_Then he saw himself, healing the boy when his brother had gotten too rough in their sparring, and then the gratitude that followed when he'd given the child his first pair of gloves to help him try and control his wayward ability. The absolute relief Jareth felt when he'd hugged him without reserve. _

_Then he saw the crystal. _

_For a instance the sheer fear was so strong the memory went white. After a time, the recollection slid back into focus, and he was able to see the blackened smoking crater in the ground, where Jareth had thrown it, desperate to just get it __**away**__. He watched the boy shake his head, muttered denials falling from his lips as tears slid down his face. _

_And then Jareth roughly pulled out of his arms, his eyes wide and his stance terrified. _

_"Jareth?" The fae asked._

_"You weren't supposed to know." He whispered, anguished. "You weren't supposed know!"_

_Power coiled around him and Aidan knew what he was going to do. Before Jareth could translocate, Aidan leapt - barely managing to wrap his arms around the boy as the power snapped, and they disappeared from the tent. _

_The air was unexpectedly thinner and the wind howled as they appeared just outside of a cave on one of the upper cliffs. Aidan held fast as Jareth fought to get out of his hold, knowing that if the boy still had his wits about him, Jareth would have already translocated him back to the camp. However, fear drove his actions and Jareth struggled and thrashed like a wild animal. _

_Despite this the commander refused to relent. If he let go now, he knew he would lose him forever and he wasn't about to let that happen. _

_"Jareth!" He called to the panicked teen. "Jareth, you need to stop! I'm not going to say anything to your father!"_

_The older fae felt the power begin to coil again and felt his desperation rise. _

_"Have I ever hurt you, Jareth!? Have I ever gone back on my word!?" He asked over the wind._

_Jareth flinched and the coiling power abated, but his struggles didn't lessen. _

_Aidan felt a thrill of hope lance through him, and quickly pressed forward, praying his honesty would be enough._

_"You know me, Jareth! You know I'm not lying! Look inside me! Look for yourself and see how I see you!" He offered through the wind's howl. "You're my family, Jareth! You've always been!" _

_Abruptly the struggles ceased, and Aidan felt Jareth shudder as he began to sob. Adjusting his grip to better support the boy, the elder fae carefully walked them both into the cave. _

_The Master sighed in relief as the wind's scream died down to a low moan. _

_Finding a relatively clean place to sit, the older fae sunk down, gently taking Jareth with him. The boy was making odd whimpering sounds as he tried to choke back his sobs and the commander frowned to himself. _

_Boldly reaching up, he skillfully began combing his fingers through the child's hair, silently trying to reassure him of his presence. It wasn't long before the whimpers once again became honest sobs. _

_With each pass of his fingertips across Jareth's scalp, Aidan saw more memories._

_They were so cold, so __**resentful**__ of their own son. He couldn't comprehend it, couldn't understand what the child could have possibly done. _

_"It's because they're afraid of me." He heard distantly. "They're afraid of what I'll become."_

_"Afraid?" The commander asked, severely. Taking his hand from the child's head. "You're their __**son**__, do they truly have so little faith in how they raised you?" _

_There was a slight hesitation and then, "I'm not natural, Aidan. They think-"_

_"__**Never.**__" The Master commanded suddenly, catching Jareth firmly by the shoulders and forcing him to listen. "Never, say that again. You are as natural as any fae. Do you understand me?"_

_The boy nodded, clumsily, shaken by Aidan's sudden anger. _

_Taking in a deep, steadying breath, the fae prompted, "Now… 'they think' what?"_

_Jareth briefly hesitated before, "They think I'll grow into some kind of curse against the kingdom. They think that's the reason I'm so much stronger than, Dreail."_

_The fae sighed._

_Dreail. _

_He should have known it would cycle back to, Dreail. Heavens forbid anyone out-class the brat in any way. The king and queen were very proud of their eldest. Proud, to the point of conceit. Aidan was beginning to understand why they were seeing their youngest as a future blight._

_Although, it was sad to admit, in their own twisted way, they were probably right. _

_While the king and queen might be arrogant in their assumptions, they were hardly stupid. Dreail was shaping up to be a poor ruler, despite his talent for politics. The commander had little doubt that if the boy did poorly enough, the people would revolt and try to install Jareth as king. _

_Aidan snorted at the absurdity of it all. _

_Rather than admit their eldest was morally faltering, and trying to fix these lapses of character, they were instead planning to soften the blow of his inevitable failure by ensuring that Jareth would never have the will to lead. _

_Except that was the crux of their problem. Jareth __**wasn't**__ breaking and…_

_Aidan suddenly felt ill. _

_That was why… That was why the King had insisted on bringing Jareth along when he had came to inspect the progress of the men. He was hoping the odds against taking an untrained child into a war zone would take care of his problem for him. _

_For one instant, Aidan had the terrible desire to just take Jareth and run, damn, the consequences. However, when he felt the sharp thrill of alarm, that wasn't his own, he knew it would be impossible. Even if they managed to get out of the kingdom, the King would never stop seeking them, not until the loose end they represented was tied off. _

_As the moment passed, the commander tried to think of what could be done, __**now.**_

_The fact was, that without Jareth's help, they were all still stuck on this mountain, and with the way things were progressing it wasn't likely any of them would make it off. _

_"Don't worry," Jareth said softly. "I'll help. I just… I just know this isn't going turn out well for me and…"_

_He could feel it, feel the way the child wanted to cry again. _

_Aidan wished, with all his heart, he could tell him it would be alright, that he really didn't have to do it, but he couldn't. He was responsible for the men that had been guarding this mountain, and those men relied on him to make decisions that would allow them to see their families again. _

_So, finally, as the Master's heart broke, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"_

-0-

_Jareth looked like hell. His eyes were dark and his skin almost unnaturally pale. _

_Aidan glanced around at the handful of men that were going to be standing guard. For everything to work the way it needed to, there couldn't be any interruptions. _

_"Alright, men, are we ready?"_

_There were choruses of "Yes, sir!" and Jareth gave him a rather dry, brittle look. _

_Everyone save the King and the High Prince were in place. As soon as Jareth had begun the process, a runner had been given orders to get the High Prince and have him evacuate the men from the mountain. Fortunately, the enemy had begun closing in on them in the night, so there would be no questions about why they hadn't gone immediately to the King with the new information. _

_"Ready, Jareth?" Aidan asked, as he came to stand beside the boy._

_The boy in question snorted. "No, but now there's really no choice, so it doesn't matter."_

_Aidan frowned at Jareth's manner, but chose not to say anything. The boy had earned a bit of leeway with what he was about to do. _

_"Just remember that I'm here. I won't be leaving you until you're ready to go."_

_Jareth nodded and calmly took a seat where he'd been standing. With a few flicks of his wrist, he began summoning crystals and arranging them around where he sat. There were startled gasps as he worked, but he ignored them in favor of completing the task given to him. Within seconds his focuses were arranged and he began channeling power into them. _

_"Here we go." He muttered, and with a deep rumbling boom, a shockwave of power exploded outward to the edges of the mountain. _

_Closing his eyes to the world around him, Jareth immersed himself into the magic. _

_Meanwhile, with the young prince beginning the task of raising the mountain, the commander was trying to placate his king._

_"Why was I not informed of the situation before any action was taken!?" The fae snarled._

_"With all due respect, my king." The commander tried to soothe. "Our enemy is less than twenty minutes away, immediate action had to be taken before they were upon us."_

_"So, you draft my __**son**__ to move a mountain?" The king hissed. _

_"He volunteered, sire. We both know I could not have stopped him." Aidan informed him._

_The king growled low in his throat, before turning to his eldest. "Dreail! Get into position to translocate these men back to the castle. Your brother is trying to raise the mountain."_

_The commander refrained from frowning as he watched something dark flash across the young mans face. "Yes, sir."_

_The mountain suddenly rumbled and lurched. _

_The king's eyes widened. "__**Move!**__" He snarled after his heir, and the young man bolted._

_"I don't believe that I need to order you to watch over, Jareth?" The king asked._

_"No, sire." The fae confirmed._

_With a snort of contempt, the king turned and took his place among the men._

_Taking a deep breath, Aidan returned to Jareth's side and watched as the mountain slowly lifted into the sky. _

-0-

Sarah felt like her world was coming undone.

Every fear, every hope, every moment of despair, he'd experienced, she'd felt it like her own.

Hot tears slid down her face and the very depths of her cried out and railed against the injustice, against the unfairness of it all. Why?! Why did they do that?!

An ungloved hand gently wiped the tears from her face, and she suddenly realized that Jareth had been whispering softly in her ear. Tenderly coaxing her out of the despair the memory had left her in.

"Don't cry, Sarah." He whispered. "Don't cry."

A sob tore from her throat and she choked out, "They hurt you… they _hurt_ you…"

Jareth sighed, and gently rocked them both back and forth, holding her tightly.

"Yes," he admitted. "they did, but it was a long time ago. They can't hurt me, now. Please, don't cry."

He could feel the way she was trying to gather herself, to do as he asked, but the sheer _pain_ she was feeling on his behalf…

He had known she would react to the memory, but he hadn't anticipated the extent.

"If you stop crying," he tried to distract her. "I'll give you a gift."

She gave an odd watery laugh. "A strange time for gifts, don't you think?"

"On the contrary," he disagreed, purposely keeping his voice light. "It's the perfect time."

She sniffled pitifully, but he could feel her thoughts turning to focus on the new subject, and her emotions beginning to settle.

"And why is that?" Sarah countered, her voice hoarse but level.

He flicked his wrist, summoning a crystal. "Because, you needed a distraction."

Sarah laughed again, as she gingerly took the offered crystal. The orb barely brushed her hand before it dissolved in a shower of glitter.

She gasped.

"I thought it was gone." She said in awe. "Nina and I went back when we were on our way to the car, and the vender told me it had sold earlier in the day. How did you…?"

Jareth smiled. "You kept staring at it when you thought I wasn't looking, so I purchased it when you left for the looms."

Sarah swallowed thickly. She hadn't seen it when she'd first dragged Jareth into the tent, and when she had, she'd been too embarrassed to buy it. Turning where she sat she laid her head against his chest and hugged him.

"Thank you."

He closed his eyes and sighed in peace, giving her a light squeeze in return.

"You know," he said, gently taking the pendant from her hands. "I know that _this_ isn't probably the right time, but I don't really feel like waiting."

She pulled back a bit, glancing up. "Jareth?"

He flicked his wrist and a Rose of Sharon appeared.

Her eyes widened, as she took it gingerly.

"I'm aware that it's common in the Above to give rings," He started, and her head jerked up. "but in the Underground, we merely give tokens. Typically, a bracelet or a necklace."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

Jareth said nothing, as he slid a pale white ribbon through the loop along the back of the owl's head, skillfully tying it off. Tenderly, he slid it over her head. Sarah barely felt its weight before the ribbon gradually began to shorten itself.

She felt her lips twitch. "Possessive much?"

His return grin was a tad feral, as he watched the pendant come to rest at the hollow of her throat.

"We _are_ courting, and don't forget that _you_ picked the token."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Smiling, she gazed at her latest bloom with warmth. It hurt, knowing that Jareth's family hadn't accepted him, but at least she now understood why Jareth felt she was something precious, something worth holding on too.

_**I am consumed by love.**_

-0-

_Alright, first things first, special thanks to scriptrix-scriptorum who reminded that a week had gone by. __My week has been so busy, I actually forgot that I was supposed to update **yesterday**. So, sorry for the slight wait. _

_Anyway, thank you all once again for your wonderfully kind reviews, and please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box! -Shi_


	5. Exile

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Five: Exile

-0-

"Why were these memories more intense than the ones I shared with you?" Sarah asked.

"Because they're not yours." Jareth answered simply. "When a memory is shown, it's more than just a glimpse of the past. It's a glimpse into the very heart of the person showing it."

"The heart?"

"Yes," he agreed. "think carefully on the memories I've shown you. Tell me, was all that you'd seen, all that you _experienced_, just an image?"

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head. "No, not at all. For that short bit of time, it was like I was you, but… when it ended… it was like I was coming apart. Like I couldn't quite remember who I was."

Jareth hissed softly. "You should have told me that sooner. I hadn't realized how strongly I was projecting."

She blinked. "Projecting? You mean, you can control the memory?"

He shrugged. "To an extent. It has to do more with how detailed I envision the memory than actually changing any details. I had wondered why you'd reacted so strongly this last time."

She blushed. "I thought it was just the memory itself. You know, something that emotional.

Jareth sighed as he gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "That was the first time that Aidan had ever confirmed that he thought of me as family. It wasn't something that I had ever really expected to hear him say aloud."

"But he _did_." Sarah prompted, and Jareth smiled faintly.

"Yes, and nothing was the same afterward."

"Tell me about it." She commanded.

"It didn't take long for word to spread that I'd moved the mountain alone," he began. "and when it did, my father was furious."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Sarah's eyes, widened in surprise. "Nothing at all?"

An amused grin slid across his face. "_Nothing_, tra-la-la?"

She laughed. "Honestly, though, I thought he would have done something."

His grin faded to a wry smile. "Oh, he did eventually, but he was clever sort. He knew better than to act on his feelings at that point, not when I'd gained so much popularity with the people for that stunt. Instead, he quietly let the war we were in get worse."

"What?!" Sarah yelled. "Why?!"

"Because, I'd given him an opportunity," he answered. "and all he needed was the proper stage to utilize it."

"_No_." She breathed, catching on to a horrible possibility.

"Yes." He quietly corrected, and took her hand.

-0-

_The eyes were wide and disbelieving, the fae barely comprehending what had happened before the sword was violently twisted and yanked free from his chest. _

_A sharp pained gasp followed him as he slid down the wall he'd been skewered to, a cruel red smear trailing him as his life ended._

_Jareth surveyed the death coldly._

_Here was another life lost, a another son, brother, or father that would never see their family again, and for what?_

_He flicked his wrist, swiftly twisting around and hurling the new crystal at the men charging at him from behind. _

_**Boom!**_

_Jareth flinched as the explosion caused tattered bits of the opposing fae to rain down on him in a bloody shower, the gore clinging to his skin and amour. _

_Disgusted, he reached up and flicked away what he distantly recognized as brain matter from the side of his face, silently wishing he couldn't smell the blood so strongly. _

_There was a sudden choked sob to his left, followed by a determined war cry. _

_Jareth turned and eyed the young swordsman hollowly. _

_What a stupid way to waste his life._

_"Fool," he said softly. "I would have let you live if you'd only stayed hidden."_

_The young prince held his hand out toward the approaching soldier, light gathering dangerously above his open palm. Within moments, the gathered energy was released, arcing toward the young fae in a fantastic streak of power. _

_Jareth watched the body fall with an apathetic detachment, the smoking hole in his opponents chest the only testament to how he'd died._

_Such a pity._

_Another explosion a few streets over shook the ground and drew his attention east, he sighed and gradually began making his way over to the source of the commotion. _

_He hated this war._

-0-

Sarah didn't know what possessed her to do it, but despite the pain it caused her, she swiftly got to her knees and twisted around, cradling his head to her chest as if she could shield him from the old horrors.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry…"

His arms came around her almost hesitantly, but the moment they were there he held her tightly. That war had broken something in him, something she couldn't quite name, but it _hurt_; it hurt so _badly_.

"I seem to be making you cry an awful lot tonight." He spoke just as quietly.

Sarah gave a faint wheezing laugh in return, only just then realizing that tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Your life just really sucks, you know." She sniffed. "Kind of like a really sad movie, you have to fight the tears all the way through."

He took in a deep, shaky breath. "Then you should probably know, that the movie isn't over, yet."

One hand fisted in the back of his coat as she shook her head. "You don't have to-"

"I _do_ have to, Sarah." He cut her off. "I _need_ you to understand. Just like you needed me to understand when you showed me that memory of your mother."

"But it hurts you to remember these things." She pleaded. "Everything you remember is so vivid, so…"

She shuddered against him and he closed his eyes and just held her. He hated having to put her in this position, but even if it hurt him to remember these events, he wanted -_needed_- her to understand where he came from, to truly _know_ him.

"There's just one more memory for me to show you, Sarah. You need to see how it all ends, now."

She pulled back a back a bit, watching him with a certain sense of resignment, before gently leaning forward and kissing his brow. It was a such a kind and telling gesture, he wanted to make her forget her tears.

"That's very kind, Precious," he gently teased. "but I think you missed-"

And then her lips brushed teasingly against his.

His eyes went wide just as he felt her mouth stretch into a sly smile. He groaned as he leant in and deepened the kiss, growling into her mouth, "Minx."

They stayed like that for a time, teasing and testing the waters between them, before Sarah finally pulled back. Jareth felt oddly pleased with himself when he noticed the blush staining her cheeks and the way she wouldn't look at him. Had he known how flustered she would get with a simple kiss, he would have done so during her Run.

"I'm not sure I care for that grin." She said almost petulantly, when she chanced a look at him, and his grin was quite smug.

"I should have kissed you during your Run." He informed her knowingly. "I would have probably won."

She leaned back and gave him a playful shove, smiling.

"All the better you didn't, I probably would have smacked you a few times for it."

"Only a few?" He asked with a grin.

Sarah glanced away again, her blush deepening.

He laughed richly.

"You are truly a precious thing, Sarah."

Smiling, he took her hand.

-0-

_The people were celebrating, singing and dancing in the streets with an unrestrained joy. _

_The war was over, their loved ones were home, and life was finally going to be able to return to normal._

_Jareth wished he could join them, wished with all his heart that he could honestly believe that things would get better, but he wasn't so naïve. His father was already praising Dreail for his 'tactical brilliance' that helped them win the war. _

_Jareth snorted in contempt as he covertly watched the crowds from just inside an alley. _

_He wondered what the people would do, if they knew the enemy wasn't defeated, but merely pulling back for a time to regroup. _

_When Dreail's lieutenants had reported the enemy driven away, Jareth had quietly sent his own scouts to follow their adversaries supposed retreat. The men had quickly reported back that the enemy wasn't gone, but had merely moved their camps to more secluded and defendable locations. The High Prince's 'tactical brilliance' had only allowed the enemy a chance to pull off an inspired deception. _

_Now, the people were celebrating when they should be fortifying their homes. _

_"It's sad, isn't it?"_

_Jareth didn't bother turning, as Aidan sidled up beside him._

_"Here they are, believing their troubles are over, and they don't even realize that it's just beginning."_

_"It's their own fault," Jareth criticized. "if they thought for themselves even a moment, instead of blindly following their monarchs, they might've had a chance."_

_Aidan glanced over as he watched his old student brood. _

_War had destroyed much of the man's sympathy, death and pain taking their toll on a once bright spirit. _

_"I take it things didn't go well, when you gave your report on the situation." Aidan observed._

_Jareth scoffed. "__**That**__ is an understatement."_

_"Oh?" The old master prompted. _

_This time, the young man did turn, and Aidan felt his blood run cold. _

_"They called me a liar, Aidan." The prince stated frankly. "They said I was trying to ruin Dreail's victory." _

_Aidan barely registered the words as he took stock of the growing bruise along the right side of Jareth's face._

_"They struck you." The old Master breathed, horror coloring his tone._

_Jareth leaned a bit further into the shadows, obstructing the older fae's view. _

_"They didn't like my report." He said sardonically. _

_"I know we've said it wouldn't work in the past, but maybe it's at least worth a try to-" Aidan tried to offer. _

_"No!" Jareth said firmly. "Don't even think of it. Even if we did attempt it, this would be the worst possible time. The bulk of the forces are still trickling in, if we tried to leave now, my father could send them right back out again to retrieve us. We'd never even reach the border."_

_Aidan closed his eyes, pain evident in his expression. _

_"There has to be something better than this. There has to be a way to get out of here."_

_Jareth turned back to the crowds. "Not that my father wouldn't try and influence."_

_Opening his eyes, the old Master turned his attention toward the celebrating populace, watching as a child carelessly danced past the area they where hiding._

_"We'll find a way," he tried to encourage. "and when we do, we'll go to a place they'll never find us."_

-0-

_"Do you know what this is about?" Aidan asked. _

_Jareth shook his head as they made their way toward his parents throne room. _

_"Lilana, my mother's personal servant, told me to pack anything I treasured and hide it away a few hours ago, but that's all she told me."_

_The old Master frowned. "That can't be good."_

_The prince snorted as they reached their destination. _

_Two ornate golden doors blocked any further progress, as they waited for their presence to be announced._

_"I hate these games of theirs," Jareth stated softly. "even after all this time, they still think they can intimidate me with these theatrics."_

_"Hush," Aidan scolded. "better they think you a sheep, then reveal yourself a wolf."_

_The Prince smiled grimly as the doors began to open, a herald announcing their arrival as they made their way to the thrones and bowed. _

_"Arise." The King commanded, and watched as the two did so. "Certain… accusations have been raised against the both of you."_

_Aidan and Jareth resolutely stared forward, knowing better than to chance a glance at the other._

_"You have been charged with providing false information to the crown and attempting to incite conflict at a time of peace. What do you say to these claims."_

_The Masters eyes went wide. "Say? They are false! On what grounds does our accuser base these allegations?"_

_"On the false report submitted by Prince Jareth and co-signed by yourself a few days prior." The High Prince stated confidently. "Men were dispatched and found no evidence of the enemy camps you claimed were there."_

_"No evidence?!" Aidan exclaimed. "I saw them myself! My Prince must be mistaken."_

_Dreail's eyes narrowed. "There is no mistake, I looked myself."_

_A look of disgust slid across the Master's face as he realized exactly who had accused them. _

_"Shift-Stones." Jareth stated bluntly. _

_"Excuse me?" The High Prince growled. _

_"Your enemy is likely using Shift-Stones to hide their location in a pocket-dimension. A standard recon unit won't be enough to find them, you'll need-"_

_"Enough!" The King snarled. "I bring you here to offer you a chance defend yourself, and yet you continue with this nonsense?"_

_Jareth merely watched the King with hollow eyes, already seeing the lie for what it was. They had never been brought in for a defense. The 'defense' was only a formality, they'd really been brought in for judgment. _

_"Do you have nothing of value you to say?!" The monarch asked._

_Something in Jareth fractured, knowing that his world was about to fall apart, so instead of bowing his head and trying to be the good son, he found himself asking, "Have I ever?"_

_The courtiers that were present gasped at the blatant disrespect, but Jareth couldn't bring himself to worry over them, not when something worse was coming. _

_"So, this is how you defend yourself, with further falsehoods and snide comments?" Dreail asked cuttingly._

_Jareth glanced toward Aidan, saw the resigned understanding on his face, and answered his brother freely. _

_"Do what you came here to do, Dreail. There's no sense in pleading a defense you don't care to listen to."_

_The courtiers were whispering now, words he didn't bother to try and hear, but could see his father's and brother's faces, and they didn't look pleased with him. _

_"I had thought it might be a mistake on your part, a last trick of the enemy, but your refusal to defend yourself leaves me with no choice but to side with your accuser." The King stated flatly. _

_Jareth and Aidan waited. _

_"Because you are my son, Jareth, I offer you mercy. From this day forth, you are exiled from The Land of the Great Falls, you are to gather your things and be gone from this land before day break." The monarch commanded. _

_Jareth felt his blood turn to ice._

_Inciting conflict during a time of peace was considered equal to treason. By all rights, his father should have ordered his death, not exile. Something more was going on, something his father and brother were trying to set up for. _

_He watched as the King now turned his attention to Aidan. _

_"When my children were young, I left them in your teaching, Aidan. Now, I find, that not only have you allowed one of my children to stray, you have __**encouraged**__ it. For this offense and the offence of inciting conflict during this new time of peace, I rule your life forfeit. In three days time you'll-"_

_"__**No**__." _

_"Jareth!" The King hissed._

_"I said, __**no**__." Jareth answered. "You will not touch, let alone rule over what is __**mine**__. By your own laws, I'm no longer your son, let alone your subject, which mean __**my**__ retainers are __**mine**__ to deal with, not you."_

_Dreail's eyes narrowed as he snarled, "You've been forming a court? You've no right! The laws state-"_

_"That a lesser court may be formed by any scion of the ruling family once they've come of age. I've been of age for over a year now, brother. I am well within my rights."_

_The High Prince hissed angrily as he took a step forward, intent on thrashing his brother, Court or no Court. _

_The King reached out and caught his eldest's arm, halting his progress. "You've done your studies, Jareth, but you forget, Aidan is still my subject."_

_Something sly and vicious slid across Jareth's face. _

_"__**Your**__ subject?" He asked coyly. "Are you __**sure**__?"_

_The two ruling fae stilled._

_"What have you done, Jareth?" The King asked._

_"Only what I've needed to." The exiled-prince answered. _

_The King eyed his youngest son shrewdly. "Be that as it may, our laws were still broken, punishment must be allotted."_

_"And it will be, as he will be following me into exile." Jareth stated._

_The High Princes watched his brother coldly. "That is not enough, what restitution would you offer? Especially, considering your… unique status."_

_"__**Restitution**__?" Jareth asked, his tone turning dangerous. _

_"Yes, Jareth," the King sighed, "restitution. Even __**if**__ Aidan is no longer my subject, our laws are still our laws, there must be compensation."_

_"Compensation?" The exile hissed. "Is it not enough that he will be cast from his home, you would seek payment for his life?"_

_"The law is the law." The King said firmly. _

_Jareth stood straight, shifting his stance as the air thickened. _

_"I have said it once and I will say it again, Aidan is __**mine**__. You do not hold any sway over him, if you persist in this effort to barter, then __**I**__ will barter with you."_

_The Kings eyes went wide in horrified understanding. However, before he could speak Dreail snarled, "You have __**nothing**__ to barter with!" _

_Jareth grinned cruelly. "__**Nothing**__, tra-la-la? How about __**your**__ life?"_

_Guards that had previously been silently observing the proceedings immediately came to attention, quickly taking defensive positions around their King and Prince._

_It wasn't enough._

_The air pulsed. _

_Once. _

_Twice._

_And then with a speed none expected, all the sentries around the room were snatched up, and slammed into the walls they'd been stationed near. Their limp bodies remaining suspended despite their lack of consciousness. _

_Shrieks and startled cries broke out around the room as the courtiers tried to escape, only to have the great golden doors slam shut before they could get through. Turning back to the throne, the nobility could only a watch, as the wards that were weaved into the very foundations of the throne room for their protection, were drained off, and fed to the dais. Their lives being left to the whims of fate. _

_"Trying to save yourself, father?" Jareth called mockingly. "What about the your loyal retainers, aren't their lives worth anything?" _

_The King said nothing as he remained on his throne, a glowing dome surrounding himself and his eldest son. _

_Jareth only shook his head as he held out his hand, light gathering over his open palm. _

_"I won't talk to you through a shield, father." He stated. "You wanted to barter, so lets barter."_

_The light grew eerily bright, and with a terrifying shriek lanced toward the dais. The force crashed against the dome, but didn't penetrate._

_The King smiled smugly, just before he saw Jareth let his hand fall back to his side, the originating light continuing to hover in the air as it assaulted the barrier. Within moments, runic symbols began to swirl around the dome, secondary wards trying to bleed off the excess power as the offensive spell continued with its task. _

_The King stopped smiling. _

_The dome started to flash as the extra power was pushed into large crystals embedded into the ceiling, magical lightning arcing from one to another. _

_"Aidan." Jareth commanded, and the Master quickly weaved symbols into the air, a large barrier flashing into existence moments before the crystals grew blindingly bright and shattered, the nobility being spared from the slicing shards. _

_The dome flashed brilliantly and disappeared._

_Jareth never once had to move from his position. "Have I made my point clear, father?"_

_The king snarled angrily, "Just take what is yours and get out. I want you out of my country before nightfall, I'll not have your presence here any longer." _

_The exiled-prince bowed courteously. "As the King commands." And turned and headed for the doors, Aidan quickly falling into step behind him. _

_The courtiers parted as they made their way to the doors, the large structures swinging open with ease as they passed through. _

_Minutes later, from the silence, a particularly cautious nobleman asked, "Is it over?"_

_The guards suddenly fell to the floor with a resounding clang, whatever force that had been holding them to the wall, vanishing. _

_"Never mind."_

-0-

_Jareth stared disbelievingly at the crowd of people that surrounded him. Within the few hours it had taken Aidan and himself to collect their things, word had spread of how he'd 'negotiated' with his father for the life of his old teacher and Second. Now, the entire unit that had been under his command, and their families, were packing up and getting ready to follow him. _

_"There's no sense in staying here." One of the young wives had told him. "My husband was one of the scouts that helped locate the enemy. If our King is just going to pretend that nothings happening, then I want to get out of here before this place becomes a war zone."_

_Her sentiments had been echoed many times, as Jareth's men began to trickle in, begging to be allowed to take their families and go with him._

_"I didn't expect this." He told Aidan honestly. "I'm not sure what I should do, now. Our plans had never involved this many fae. Where are we supposed to go?"_

_Aidan shrugged. "At this point, anywhere but here. You heard them, they just want to be away from this war. Right now, they have the opportunity to get out, without any strings attached because of this so called, 'peace'. The best thing for them right now, would be to let them come. It'll be harder for your father to come against us with this many fae."_

_Jareth frowned. "That's one of the things I'm worried about. Father won't have any qualms about causing a_ _massacre if it means I'm dead. I don't want to put them in such a position."_

_"I suppose that's good reasoning, but you're forgetting one thing." The Master informed him._

_"Oh?"_

_Aidan smiled. "The enemy isn't going to let this peace last for long, especially once they realize that your father has exiled his most successful weapon and his unit. No, I think we're going to be the farthest thing from his mind very soon."_

_Jareth felt some of his tension ease. "That's good to hear, because I still don't have any idea where we should go."_

_"Perhaps we should…" Aidan stilled as he trailed off, his posture shifting as the crowd slid into a watchful silence, his eyes widened. _

_"Unicorns." Jareth breathed. _

_Walking amongst the crowd was as a small herd of unicorns, the delicate looking creatures taking their places amongst the families getting ready to leave. _

_"What in the worlds…?" Jareth asked. _

_The barest rustle of hooves along the grass had the exile turning slightly to his left, the herds mare gracefully coming to stand before him. _

_"Are you the exiled-prince?" The soft voice of the mare asked. _

_"I am Jareth." He answered plainly and the unicorn dipped its head in acknowledgement. _

_"I seek sanctuary for myself and my herd amongst your people," she intoned softly. "our time in this land is at an end."_

_Jareth tilted his head to one side as he studied the pale creature. "And why has your time here come to an end, White Lady?"_

_"Betrayal of a pure spirit."_

_Jareth felt sick. "They're coming."_

_"Yes."_

_Standing quickly, Jareth called out to the quiet assembly, "Take a head count! We're going to translocate in ten minutes! Gather your families and carts and prepare to move!"_

_The fae broke out into a flurry of activity as Jareth turned to Aidan. "Is anyone missing that you know of?"_

_The Master shook his head. "No, the last arrived just before the unicorns."_

_"Good," Jareth nodded. "I need you to set everything up, we don't have much time and the sooner we're done, the better."_

_Aidan nodded sharply. "As you wish."_

_Turning back to the mare, Jareth sighed. "You're welcome to come with us, where ever that may be."_

_"You will lead well." She offered gently, and took her place amongst the group. _

_Jareth swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. A blessing. The White Lady had offered him a blessing. Perhaps, there was more hope than he thought._

_Ten minutes had nearly passed, when everyone heard the heavy thunder of hooves coming their way. _

_"Take hands, quickly!" Jareth commanded, watching as every person immediately reached for a hand or shoulder. _

_Power began to gather and the exiled-prince swiftly took control, linking it together and weaving into it a destination. The hoof beats grew louder and Jareth began to realize they weren't going to make it. _

_Then, like an avenging angel, the mare leapt from the circle. Rearing back, she slammed her golden hooves into the ground. The earth rumbled and massive vines broke free and began to weave together, forming a temporary barrier against the coming soldiers. _

_Jareth's eyes went wide, as the light grew brighter and the mare turned, darting back to the small gathering. Loosing his hand from the person to his left, he reached out, and just as he felt the power snap, his fingers brushed the edges of her coat._

_The brave mare, her herd, and the gathered exiles, disappeared. _

_The last thing Jareth saw was a Belvedere and Chequered Fritillary blooming amidst the vines._

_**We declare against you, may you be persecuted.**_

_The unicorns had just cursed The Land of the Great Falls._

-0-

Neither said anything as the memory ended, silently remaining in each others arms.

Sarah didn't know what to feel. She thought she would be elated that he'd gained his freedom, but the manner he was forced to leave in left her feeling hollow.

She clung to Jareth tighter.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't _right_.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Me?" She asked, her hands fisting in the back of his coat. "What about _you_?! I can't understand why they did that. How… _why_, why did they hurt you that way?!"

She was determined not to cry again, but he could feel the old hurt his memories had brought up. Sarah's mother had been a very vindictive woman, and had blamed Sarah for much of her lost youth. While there were few physical scars to be had, Jareth had learned that the scars that bothered her most were the ones that weren't seen.

"Yes, Sarah, I want to know if _you'll_ be alright." He spoke softly. "These things happened to me a long time ago, and I've made my peace with most of them."

She took a breath. "Only most?"

He looked down at her. "Much as you cannot comprehend why your mother did what she did, I cannot comprehend why my parents feared me to the point of contempt. It's just something I have to live with."

Sarah glanced away. "We shouldn't have to live with it. There _should _be answers."

"There probably are," Jareth answered. "but I don't know if I want to hear them. I'm not sure I want to know their reasons."

"Maybe you're right," she said. "maybe it's better not to know. It's just… I just wish I could understand. I don't want to be like my mother, not ever. I want to love my children when I have them, I don't want to be resentful of them, but I'm so scared I'll become that anyway."

"You will never become that," Jareth spoke firmly. "just as I will never become my father. You're still young enough to have doubts, but listen to me when I tell you, you are your own person. You can never become like her, because you have already made the choice not to be, and our choices shape us. Take heart, Sarah, you have already won this battle."

She sighed as she rested her head along his shoulder, her tension easing. "Yeah, one battle down, one more to go."

-0-

_This chapter is probably one of my favorites, right next to chapter seven. I had the absolute most fun writing both chapters, even when they had me pulling at my hair wondering how I should go about writing everything out. So, for those of you waiting for Jareth to get a little payback, I hope this was a bit of what you were looking for. Once again, thank you all for your wonderful, and kind comments, and please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box! -Shi_


	6. Meet The Folks

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Six: Meet the Folks

-0-

The ride home was… _interesting_, to say the least.

By the time the night had ended, Sarah had completely forgotten that she'd been forced to use up half the backseat for her purchases. Jareth, upon finding out the new seating arrangement, had been absolutely _thrilled_ at the opportunity to have her on his lap.

For forty-five minutes, Jareth nipped, licked, and kissed where ever he could reach when her friends weren't looking. By the time the ride had ended, Sarah was ready to put some serious distance between them.

After all, a girl only had so much self-control, and they still had her parents to talk to.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked, as the car pulled up to her house.

Sarah snorted. "Not by a long shot, but I'll live." And she knew she would.

Jareth hadn't shown her any more memories that night, but he had told her a little more about what had become of him and the other fae that had chosen to follow him. It had simply amazed her, at some of the ways they'd adapted to a nomadic life. Due to semi-frequent attacks sent by The Falls, they had never been able to stay in one area for too long, always forced to stay on the move. Jareth had said it had literally taken them centuries before they'd stumble across, and had been forced to hide in the Labyrinth.

Surely, if those people had been able to endure and be happy in their life, then Sarah could manage the same for herself. She just wished she could trust her parents to think the best of her, like Nina's mother did with her.

Between the four of them, they were able to collect all of Sarah things in one go, and take them to the front door.

However, as they neared the entrance, Sarah quickly took note of one thing.

Her parents were waiting for her.

Everyone froze at the steps.

"Hi, Dad." Sarah said, uneasily. "Hi, Karen, nice night?"

"Get inside, Sarah." Her father said, firmly. "We need to have a talk. The rest of you can set her things on the porch, we'll take them in in a minute."

Kevin and Nina glanced at each other, before offering Sarah an apologetic glance as they quickly set her things on the porch and backed away.

"Bye, Mr. Williams, Ms. Williams, thanks for letting Sarah come with us." Kevin offered.

Karen smiled and gave a slight wave toward the retreating teens. "Thank you for taking her, Kevin. Tell your mother I said, 'hello.'"

"Will do." The boy agreed.

Robert Williams turned his attention toward Jareth, his gaze cold. "That means you too, young man."

Jareth held his ground. "You'll have to forgive me, sir, but I have business with you tonight, and it will not wait."

"Jareth?" Kevin asked, from the curb.

The Goblin King didn't even turn. "I can find my way home from here, Kevin, thank you for the ride today."

There was a slight pause and then, "A-alright, see you later." moments after, the car started and the two teens were gone.

"Well, sir?" He asked.

Robert frowned, his words clipped. "This is a family affair, therefore whatever you feel you need to say, _can_ and _will_ wait. Right now, I need to speak with my daughter."

Sarah remained where she was, her face blank.

Jareth snuck a quick glanced at her before turning back to her father with cold eyes.

"How convenient, because she's the very thing I need to speak with you about." He replied evenly, keeping his tone polite for all it's inflexibility. "Would you prefer to have this discussion out here in the cold where your neighbors can watch, or would rather go inside where it's warm and we can have some privacy?"

Something flashed across Roberts face faster than Jareth could completely identify, but he was fairly sure he caught a hint of approval, even if it was followed by irritation.

"Well, help take in the bags then." The father sighed. "You can put everything down by the stairs, once we're in."

Jareth inclined his head. "Thank you, sir."

Robert snorted, as he and his wife got to their feet and began collecting bags. "Don't thank me, yet. If you're so eager to talk, then _you_ and _I __**will**_ be talking at some point."

"Yes, sir." He agreed, motioning Sarah to lead.

She shot him a faintly disbelieving look as she passed him, and he smirked.

It was so _nice_ when people were unconsciously cooperative; it made things so much easier.

-0-

"So, Jareth," Robert began after introductions had been made and everyone was seated "I assume you're ready to begin."

"Yes, sir." Jareth agreed. "However, I'd like to ask you and your wife a question."

The father nodded.

"Are you aware of a girl named Lacey Jeanes?"

Robert frowned before turning to his wife. "Neil and Anne's daughter?"

Karen nodded "You remember her, don't you? Tall, blonde, about Sarah's age?"

"At the last event Mark threw, right?" He turned back to Jareth. "I met her briefly, she was a polite girl, if a bit shy around all the crowds. My firm does business with her parents, why?"

Jareth glanced over at Sarah, and had to quickly bite his tongue at the almost lost look on her face. He could see now, why she'd been so wary about speaking to her parents, this girl had obviously planned ahead.

"Sarah." He commanded, softly.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to make her go through with this, but he gave a slight shake of his head as he held out his hand.

Placing her injured arm in his grasp, Sarah turned her head and refused to watch.

"You tell me that she's a polite girl, that she's shy?" Jareth asked, gently pushing back Sarah's sleeve. "I think you need to look more carefully."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Sarah's step-mother, as the outer bandages were revealed, however Jareth didn't stop there. Keeping a gentle but firm grip on her arm, he carefully unwrapped the first set of bandages until he came to the inner set that was protecting her stitches. Deftly peeling those away, Karen gave a small shriek at the sight

A little over six inches of Sarah's arm was being meticulously held together by medical thread.

Her father was out of his chair faster than Jareth would have accredited him.

"When did this happen?" He demanded.

"Three days ago." Jareth answered, frankly.

"_Three days_-" The man started, before being cut off.

"Oh Sarah," Her step-mother breathed, hovering over her arm. "What did you do to the girl?"

Despite his gloves, Jareth felt the brief flash of anguish at the woman's words.

"I told her I wasn't going to be another one of her flunkies just so she could claim to have connections to my mother." Sarah answered flatly, refusing to look at the older woman.

Karen flinched at her step-daughter's the dead tone, and Jareth felt a brief streak of satisfaction at her discomfort. While he was sure she'd meant her earlier questions as rhetorical, the woman should have known better than to speak so carelessly.

Her father sighed. "She isn't even here, and Linda's still causing trouble."

Jareth frowned, that wasn't the problem the man should be focusing on.

"This seems a bit extreme for telling her off." Karen offered tentatively, silently trying to apologize for her earlier slip.

Sarah turned to her step-mother hopefully as she answered. "That was a few months ago, at the beginning of the school year. She's been getting worse for a while now."

"If it's been going on so long, then why have you waited until now to say something? This whole incident could have been avoided, if you'd just said something!" Her father yelled, incensed at the whole situation.

Sarah flinched, and said nothing.

"Are you trying to be like your mother?" He accused. "Do you think you can handle everything like she did? Look at where she is, now, Sarah. Is that what you want? Is-"

"_**Enough!**_" Jareth growled, standing sharply to his feet. "I did not convince your daughter to speak with you so that you could lecture her on her _mother's_ sins!"

Robert froze.

Quickly gathering up the bandages, Jareth handed them off to Sarah's step-mother. "Could you please take Sarah upstairs and help her rewrap her arm?"

Karen took the offered wrappings carefully, glancing briefly at her husband before nodding sharply and guiding Sarah up the steps.

"Now, _sir_," Jareth said, sardonically. "I believe you and I have some things to discuss."

-0-

Sarah was seated on the edge of the bathtub as her step-mother diligently finished rewrapping her arm. The motions were kind and gentle, so very much a mother's that Sarah didn't know how to react, so she stayed silent.

"Your father's just scared." Karen finally spoke. "That was quite the presentation your friend put on, and I think you both really terrified him."

"Terrified him?" Sarah asked, softly. "I guess the cut does look bad."

Karen smiled wanly at her step-daughter. "It's more than that…" She sighed. "Your father hasn't wanted me to say anything, but I think that, especially now, you deserve to know. Do you know why your father has been spending so much time working?"

"I thought it was because he was upset about the divorce for a while, then I thought it was just my mother harassing him," she answered honestly.

"Yes," the older woman agreed, "it is that, but it's also something your mother did before the divorce."

Sarah tilted her head slightly to one side in inquiry.

"I don't suppose you can remember how much your mother used to spend on various things."

The teen frowned. "Not in terms of numbers, but I do recall how she always seemed to have something new around."

Karen nodded. "Your mother didn't like her life, and tried to make up for that by buying things. When she didn't have the money for something she wanted she would use one of her credit cards. It eventually, came to the point that, when one reached it's limit she would go out and apply for another one. By the time the divorce came, your mother had racked up quite a debt."

"So, then…"

"Your father's been working to pay off that debt." Her step-mother finished.

"But it wasn't his debt." Sarah stated. "Why didn't my mother pay for it?"

The older woman hesitated.

"Karen?"

"Your father saw how thin and ill you were getting the longer Linda was drawing out the divorce, so he went in one day, said enough was enough, and signed whatever papers her lawyers drew up. She allowed your father everything of real value, so long as he took her debts. He didn't even realize what she'd done until several weeks later when her collectors started calling."

Sarah looked faintly ill. "So, then… it's my fault?"

"No!" Karen said sharply. "If your mother had acted like an adult, rather than a spoiled child you and your father would have been fine. You forget, Sarah, that even though I wasn't dating your father at that time, I was still his paralegal and his friend. I was there through that entire divorce. By the time your father had had enough, your mother had managed to drag that divorce out for over a year. From his perspective, he was already losing a wife, he didn't want to lose his only daughter too."

Karen watched as her step-daughter closed her eyes, relief evident in her posture.

"I wish he'd told me that sooner, but I guess if he did, I wouldn't have met Jareth."

Something knowing, and a bit sly slid across the older woman's face. "I didn't know you had a thing for blondes."

Sarah went bright red. "Yeah, well, it was news to me, too."

Karen laughed.

-0-

Robert had taken them both to the room he used as an office just off the front hall. Seated behind his desk, he tried to maintain a air of authority.

He and Jareth both knew he was fooling no one.

"I believe it's your turn to go first, sir." Jareth offered.

Sarah's father looked worn, his earlier anger having swiftly fled.

"I should apologize to Sarah," he sighed.

"You _should_ speak to me." Jareth disagreed firmly.

Robert frowned as he finally took stock of the Goblin King.

"And just who exactly _are_ you to my daughter?" He asked just as firmly. "I don't appreciate having to learn about Sarah having an older acquaintance from an outside source."

"I'm courting your daughter, sir." Jareth stated, bluntly. "I believe calling me an acquaintance, at this point, is rather inaccurate."

Robert tensed, as his eyes narrowed.

Jareth watched the older man shrewdly, as he subtly provoked the man's temper.

While Sarah was easily as stubborn as any mule, she was also very much like his goblins when it came to self-preservation. The irritating little beasts always knew when they'd crossed a line, and were quick to either clear out or play dead.

Sarah had worried over her step-mother's reaction, but in reality it was her father's that she had subconsciously been concerned with.

At the moment, Robert Williams was a man teetering on the edge of what he could handle, and Jareth was determined to push him over it.

"I don't recall approving such a relationship." The man stated, his words hard and clipped.

"Funny thing," Jareth stated, carelessly. "I don't recall asking."

The keg lit, and the explosion was spectacular.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Robert thundered, shooting up from his seat. "You walk in here, and think you can make demands without consequence?! Well, I have news for you, buddy! You are going to leave this property immediately, and you will _not_ return, nor will you _ever_ approach my daughter again! Do you understand me?!"

Jareth was nonplussed.

"You're angry." He stated.

"You're damn right I'm angry! You're just some self-righteous hotshot that thinks he can get away with anything!"

The Goblin King was faintly amused. That last statement had actually been kind of true, although he would never say so.

"Why are you angry?" He asked calmly.

"Why?! Didn't I just-"

Jareth quickly cut him off. "Surely your own children have back talked worse than that? Do you loose your temper so quickly with them?"

That brought Robert up short.

"You'll have to forgive my rudeness," Jareth said. "but if I could provoke you with so little, then you're obviously not in the proper state of mind to completely understand the severity of your daughter's situation."

Sarah's father sat down heavily.

"You mean…"

"Mr. Williams, just a short time ago, you yelled at your daughter for coming to you with a problem that she couldn't handle. You are not aware of it, but she's been handling things on her own because she's been afraid of causing trouble for your family."

Robert swallowed thickly. "She's never been trouble. Sure, we've all had our arguments, but she's never been trouble."

Jareth said nothing.

"I thought she knew that." The father shook his head. "I don't understand why she would think she needs to go to someone else for help."

"It's because she can see you're stressed."

Robert looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

Jareth gave his future father-in-law a bland look, as he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

"There's an issue that's causing you trouble, and while she isn't aware of what it is, she isn't blind to its effects."

There was a sigh. "I thought I'd hidden it well enough. I didn't want her to worry."

Jareth snorted. "You've obviously passed that point, care to share?"

Robert looked defeated. "It's my first wife. When we divorced, I signed settlement papers that passed over all her debts to me. Recently I just found out that she's been using my name and social security number to add to that debt." He rubbed his temples despairingly. "I hired a private investigator to find hard evidence about what she's been doing, but it's slow going."

"And finding that evidence would get rid of the debt?" The king asked.

"It would get rid of what I didn't sign for." The man sighed. "Which at this point is about sixty percent of it."

Jareth was stunned. The amount he was suggesting…

"I almost feel guilty asking this of you, but are you ready to hear what's been happening to your daughter?"

Sarah's father looked up at him with new determination. "How long has this been going on?"

Jareth answered, frankly. "From what little Sarah was willing to tell me, around four months."

Her father's eyes were like steel. "Long enough then. What can you tell me?"

Jareth reached into his coat and pulled out a carefully folded stack of papers.

"When I saw Sarah's arm, I took her to my estate's private physician. She wrote up these reports for me to give to you."

Robert reached into a side drawer and pulled out a pair of glasses, quickly slipping them on. "You've seen these?"

"Yes, sir." Jareth confirmed.

Nothing else was said, as Sarah's father began to scan through the documents detailing his daughter's current state of health. The lawyer's face darkened with each word. "Do you have proof that I can take to her school against this girl? I might believe my own daughter, but I know others won't."

Jareth nodded in understanding. "I spoke with the boy we rode with earlier. He confided that he could get others to come forward, if they knew that they wouldn't be going alone."

"Do you know how many?" Robert asked.

The Goblin King's eyes glinted sharply in the dim light of the room. "He implied around a ten, however, from the way he spoke, I would bet there to be a great deal more."

The father frowned. "Your doctor strongly suggests we see our own physician as soon as possible. Why? From this report, I assumed the exam was quite thorough."

Jareth sighed. "Our physician does not have access to an x-ray machine or any other means to diagnose something like this with perfect accuracy. Most of what was done, was with the, as she put it, "Does it hurt when I poke here?" method.

Robert winced, as he shifted the subject. "I would have thought the school nurse would have at least picked up on _some_ of this."

The fae sighed. "Sarah's been avoiding the school nurse. She knew that once the nurse saw some of those injuries there would be questions, and then you would have been called in."

"And she wanted to spare us all that?" The man sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I really do need to apologize to her."

Jareth nodded in understanding. "But what are you going to do about the other girl? Sarah won't be safe if this isn't resolved quickly."

"I'm going to do the only thing I know how to do." This time, when Robert Williams stood from his desk, he looked every bit the prosecuting attorney that he was.

"I'm going to use the law against her."

-0-

Jareth tried not to focus on the front door as he sat, once again, in the Williams' family's living room, waiting for Sarah and her father to finish their talking on the front porch.

"You don't have to worry." Karen spoke up, softly. "They don't always act it, but they're very close."

Jareth glanced over to the woman, as she sat in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"I gathered that." He said flatly. "She seemed quite upset when he turned on her earlier."

Karen frowned. "I've been warning Robert that he needs to take a day or two and just clear his head, that nothing good would come of trying to shoulder it all himself."

No, Jareth silently agreed, nothing good did come of it. If Sarah had been a lesser creature, he had little doubt that it wouldn't have been so easily forgiven.

"So, how, exactly did you meet, Sarah?"

The Goblin King glanced up, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"How did you meet her?" She asked again, smiling.

He'd avoided this question the whole night, and she wanted to know, _now_. Oh, this woman was smart.

"I met her about a year ago." He started off. "We'd had a bit of a competition for an evening, and she won."

Karen raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

Jareth actually blushed. "She was the first person to beat me at anything in a very long while. I… wasn't very gracious about my defeat."

The step-mother's lips twitched in amusement. "Had a spat?"

The Goblin King gave her a rather wan look. "In a matter of speaking. We didn't talk to each other after that night until a little over four months ago, mostly through letters."

Karen nodded. "Yes, letters and flowers, if I'm not mistaken."

Jareth gave her an impressed look. So, she noticed details, that explained a few things, like why Sarah was always concerned about what her step-mother thought. The woman was aware of more than she let on… so, why then?

"That's very observant of you, but if you knew that Sarah was writing to me, then why didn't you know about-"

"That other girl?" She finished. her expression showed old regret. "About three years ago, Sarah and I got along wonderfully, but I started to notice that she lacked friends her own age. I thought that this was my fault, that I was keeping her too close, so I started going with Robert to more of his work events, hoping that Sarah would take the initiative and get some friends her own age."

Her eyes were so sad. "It didn't work out like I'd hoped."

"You had your first child."

Karen nodded. "I was only going to stand back for a few months, let her try some things on her own, but then I found out I was pregnant, and when Toby was born..." She shrugged. "I'd never had children before Sarah, and I was the youngest in my family."

Jareth nodded. "It couldn't have been easy-"

The door clicked as it opened, and the fae swiftly looked up.

Sarah came in first, smiling as she glanced back occasionally at something her father said. Immediately, as she stepped into the room, her eyes met his, and Jareth felt himself smile.

She looked back to her father. "I have something I need to give Jareth before he goes, can I…?" She trailed off, glancing to her room.

Robert eyed the fae with a father's caution, before turning back to his daughter. "Leave the door open." He agreed.

Grinning, Sarah swiftly went to the couch and took both of Jareth's hands, tugging him toward the stairs. "Come on." She urged.

Getting to his feet, he allowed her to pull him to her room.

In the past, Jareth had only ever seen the space through a crystal, and in the last year, not even that. Looking at it now, it amazed him how much it had changed. Many of the stuffed toys were gone, along with anything else that had been too heavily attached to her childhood. The few things that had managed to weather the changes, Jareth noticed with some amount of pride, were all the things the Labyrinth had drawn her to.

As Sarah rummaged around her new purchases, the Goblin King picked up the stuffed toy that appeared to be modeled after a Firey.

"And here I thought you didn't like them." He commented.

Sarah glanced up, and then snorted, before looking once again through her purchases. "They _are_ a fire hazard." She said, flatly. "They tried to start a fire in this very room, when I explained the concept of s'mores to them. They've been banned to the backyard for any further visits."

Jareth grinned. "Poor things."

Sarah didn't dignify that with a response, as she pulled a bag from the back of the pile.

"Here," she said, handing to him. "this is for you."

Sitting down along the edge off her bed, he calmly set the bag beside him and pulled out the gift.

His breath caught.

"_Sarah_…" He breathed. "Where did you…?"

She grinned. "So, I take it you like it?"

His gloved hands traced the stylized combination lock with reverence. "Where did you find a puzzle box?"

She bounced lightly on the balls of her feet as she answered. "One of the carpenters was selling it. It was the only one he brought with him."

Jareth glanced up sharply. "What did you pay for it?"

She waved him off. "Not as much as I could have. In fact, _I_ got a discount." She told him, with the pride that only a woman who caught a deal could manage. "The combination is based on a fairytale."

The Goblin King eyed her with knowing amusement. "So, you got a discount for solving it?"

Sarah grinned with pride.

Jareth looked down at the beautifully carved box with perceptive eyes. Even with a discount, boxes like these weren't cheap, even here, in the Above.

"'The Water Sprite', right?" He asked, without looking up.

Sarah came up beside him. "You've heard of it?"

"It's a legend in the Underground," He answered. "and though the story is a bit different…" He expertly moved the little pictures until a hair brush, a comb and mirror were aligned together. With a soft _click_ the lid popped open.

"Wait!" Sarah stopped him, as he made to open the lid. "Not until you get home."

Jareth turned to her curiously. "Another surprise, Precious?"

She blushed. "Just wait, I'm sure you'll like it."

He smiled. "Then a second gift deserves another." And flicked his wrist.

Sarah's eyes widened. In his outstretched hand was a thick white-gold bracelet, its every other link holding odd charm-like claws.

"What are they?" Sarah asked, just barely able to see small red-orange flowers resting inside the tiny crystals the claws were holding.

"Pyrus Japonica." Jareth answered.

"_**Fairies Fire**_," she breathed.

He grinned. "You've been studying."

She pointedly didn't look at him. "I've had a good reason to."

Jareth turned back to the bracelet, expertly releasing one of the seven tiny spheres. "Did you see what I just did?"

Sarah nodded. "You rubbed all three claws simultaneously."

"Good," he confirmed. "now, listen carefully. These are not toys like what the goblins typically sneak to you."

She grinned, cheekily.

"When these crystals are thrown, they emit a bright burst of light and a brief flash of fire. You _can_ start a fire if you're not careful, so be sure to be so." He commanded, replacing the crystal and handing Sarah the chain.

She took it gently, not sure what to make of the gift. "It's beautiful, Jareth, but why do I need it?" She briefly touched the owl at her throat. "It's not a symbol of some kind, is it?"

He quickly glanced to the door, making sure her parents weren't spying before pulling her close.

"It doesn't feel done, yet." He confided. "If all your parents needed to do was call a few people for this to end, then it would feel _done_."

"But it doesn't."

"No," Jareth agreed. "it doesn't, so I'm going to take my own precautions."

She squeezed him tightly in understanding, silently trying to reassure him of her presence. "I'll be careful, Jareth, I'll look out for myself, and if I need you, I'll call. I promise."

He held her as if she was his world. "That's all I can ask for, Precious."

-0-

Later that night, Jareth sat in the middle of his bed, staring into the opened puzzle box with awe.

Already curling around his arm affectionately, was the beginnings of a peach tree, the tiny blossom it had once been having quickly grown beyond the small plastic vial it'd been sealed in.

A peach blossom, typically meant, 'I am your captive' or in some circles, 'a captive heart.' Jareth, however, saw the subtle meaning within the obvious message. The folded note resting in the puzzle box only confirming what he already knew.

"Truly precious, Sarah. You are truly precious."

_I'm giving back what I took a year ago, if I ever really had it in the first place. I never knew it, but you've always had some kind of power over me, no words could ever truly take that. The love you've shown me has captured me, and I'm never going to try to escape it again._

_You have power over me, Jareth, you've always had. _

_I love you. -S_

-0-

_Alright ducklings, here's the deal. I know I'm going to get a few of you writing in either saying that I didn't put in a Flower, or that I repeated the use of one. I'm going to make it clear right now, that not only is the Flower that I used **not** one that I've used in the past, but that the new Flower **is** there, and in quite plain sight. To those that catch what and where it is, good job. To those that would like to ask if they got it right, you are more than welcome to. At this point, I'm just curious to see how many people this honestly trips up. _

_So once again, thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	7. Taking Back Control

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Seven: Taking Back Control

-0-

The Williams family couldn't believe it.

There was a _line_.

The previous night, after Jareth had left, her parents had convinced her call Kevin, and compile a list of all the teenager's names that might be willing to come forward and help put a stop to Lacey's terrorism. By the end of the conversation, he'd given her twelve names, and the promise that he and Nina would call and talk to a few of the more reluctant ones.

Apparently, word had spread.

_Fast_.

As Sarah stood with her parents, she counted no less than twenty families waiting in line to speak with either the principal or the vice principal, with more steadily trickling in.

"Oh, my…" Karen murmured.

"Sarah!" Nina called from a little further up in the line.

The Williams family turned as one.

"Nina?" Robert asked.

Smiling, the girl separated from her mother's side to approach her friend's family.

"Hi, Mr. Williams!" She chirped. "Decided to come join the party?"

Robert and Karen were staring around at the large gathering in shock.

"Are all these people…" Karen trailed off.

Nina glanced back to the crowd before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, don't worry too much about all of them. At least eight of these guys are here for the same reason I am."

"And what reason is that?" Robert asked.

"Well, you know how we have a science fair coming up?" She asked, as Robert looked confused and Karen nodded. "Yeah, Mike Greyson saw Lacey come in yesterday and trash the room that was holding all the projects. These guys are all the science fair kids and their parents. They're basically here to demand that the fair be pushed back a month or two. I doubt there's going to be much of a fight on the issue, considering that none of the projects are in working condition."

Sarah looked worried. "Does that mean your project got-"

"Not exactly," Nina cut off. "I have all the programming for it backed up, and most of the interior mechanics are fine, but the stand and the outer portions are completely scrapped."

"So, then you've got about a week of repair work." Sarah guessed.

Her friend nodded. "About that, to be honest, I really got lucky. I heard that Leena Adams-"

"That girl that showed Lacey up in Mr. Clancy's class?" Sarah asked.

"The same," Nina confirmed. "I heard, her project completely bit the dust. Mike said everything else that got junked was probably collateral damage, you know? Like it was just done to cover up what she really came in for."

"That's terrible!" Karen exclaimed.

The two girls jumped, briefly having forgot the adults were there.

"Has this girl been doing this all year?" Sarah's father asked.

Nina and Sarah glanced between each other before shrugging.

"Pretty much." Sarah answered, "But since no one believed anyone when they said anything against Lacey, we've all kind of adopted a 'better you than me' attitude about the whole thing."

Robert frowned. "Well, that's stopping today."

Taking his wife's hand, the two adults took their place in the line.

Nina eyed the mass of parents before gently tugging Sarah a little further down the hall.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier," she whispered, "but there's a rumor going around that the reason no one has done anything about Lacey is because her uncle is the superintendent of our school system."

Sarah looked up at her sharply. "Do you think it's possible?"

Nina shrugged. "At this point, I think it makes a lot of sense. I mean, when has Ms. Lynn ever just shrugged off an 'accident?' Before Lacey, all the teachers were pretty fair about how they did things, but when she came… things changed in an awful hurry."

"That's not good," Sarah frowned. "If he's been covering for her since the beginning of the school year, then that means that as soon as he hears about this, he's going to give the Jeanes' a heads up."

The other girl sighed, looking a bit lost. "I guess we just have to hope they call the cops first."

Sarah nodded, but she could see in her friend's eyes that she had the same feeling - it was a vain hope.

-0-

Sarah shifted uncomfortably as she sat in one of the chairs that had hastily been put out in the hall, her ribs objecting quite thoroughly to the less-than-ideal seating. Nina and her mother had gone home forty minutes earlier and her own parents were just about to head in.

So far, 'The Line', as she and Nina had dubbed it, hadn't really changed in length. Whenever one family would finally leave, another would turn up, dragging a reluctant teen behind them.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" Sarah spoke up. "I'm starting to get stiff just sitting here."

Her father frowned slightly, but nodded. "Alright, but stay in the building. I want you close by in case your principal needs to take a look at that arm."

"Fine by me," She agreed, standing.

Giving herself a minute to adjust to her new position, Sarah turned and wandered off.

Taking the halls at random, with no real destination in mind, Sarah felt her eyes widen in surprise, when she came across Marcus Black, the student Lacey had gotten suspended at the beginning of the year. He was standing outside of the art room, studying one of the bulletin boards when Sarah approached him.

"Marcus?" She called softly, and the boy jumped.

Turning, he smiled when he spotted her. "Sarah? What are you doing here? Did the principal call you in too?"

Sarah shook her head, returning his smile sheepishly. "I'm sort of the reason everyone is getting called."

"You?" He asked. "But why-"

Sarah pulled back her sleeve and held up her arm, displaying the bandages wrapped securely around her forearm. "You kind of got lucky when Lacey got you suspended."

Marcus stared are her arm in horrified fascination. "She did that?"

"In the middle of art class," She confirmed. "She even scared everyone at my table into vouching for her."

The teen shook his head in wonder, completely speechless.

"So, does this mean you're going to be able to come back soon?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, with all the people coming forward, all the teachers are going over Lacey's stories with a fine tooth comb. Once she gone, I… should…" Marcus trailed off, his eyes wide.

"Already planning the victory party, Marcus?"

Sarah felt the blood drain out of her face as she went white.

"And what about you, Williams?" Lacey asked, coming up behind Sarah and draping herself affectionately over her shoulders. "Are you going to be happy when I'm gone?"

Sarah felt herself tremble.

Marcus' eyes hardened. "You're already in trouble, Lacey. What do you think you're doing, coming here?"

Lacey's smile was coy, and touch mischievous. "Oh, this and that. You know," she said, reaching under her coat to pull out something at the base of her back, "tying up loose ends and such."

Marcus' hand suddenly darted forward and grabbed the front of Sarah's sweatshirt, yanking her to him and briefly sending Lacey off balance as he all but dragged her down the hall.

Sensing the urgency, Sarah quickly got her feet under her, and began to keep pace as they started to run down the hall.

"Marcus, what's going-"

A shot rang out, and the jock dropped.

Sarah faltered as she turned back, her eyes widening at the pool of blood that was gathering under the boy.

"Run!" He rasped, trying to bring himself back to his feet.

Sarah quickly took several steps back, as she looked up, trying to keep track of Lacey. Her stomach dropped to her feet as she saw the other girl already leveling the gun at her with cold eyes.

"_No_…" She breathed.

An enraged hiss broke the silence, and Sarah wasted no time. Rather than stand there like an idiot, she turned and fled, rushing away from her with terror-fueled swiftness. Moments later, Lacey shrieked and her shot went wild, giving Sarah enough time to reach the end of the hall and skid around the corner.

As Sarah ran for one of the side exits, she caught the barest flickers of shadows out of the corner of her eye, her mind racing as she realized what she was seeing. "Send someone to help, Marcus," She begged them. "_Please!_"

There was a sound of claws scratching along tile, as something came to a sudden stop and darted back down the hall.

Sarah quickly turned her attention back to the corridors as she raced for the exit, praying she'd be quick enough. The door came into sight, and just as she broke through, another shot whizzed by her head.

The door slammed shut behind her with a resounding _bang_ as she ran down the sidewalk and toward the town. Spotting a side alley, she quickly darted through and out the other side, searching for places to lose her pursuer. She twisted and wove through the alleys and side passages, darting out onto the streets for the cover of people, and trying very hard not to panic as she heard the scuffing and cursing of her hunter - always behind her and just out of sight.

Jareth's gift warmed eagerly around her wrist, reminding her that she still had options.

_Yeah_, she thought sourly, _options I can't use with this many people around. What was I thinking coming into the town with this many people out?_

But she knew why she'd headed for the town. While Jareth's gift was a good weapon against a pissed off girl with a baseball bat, its effectiveness lessened when paired against a gun. Lacey could fire her weapon faster than Sarah could remove a crystal and throw it, there was no way she could face the other girl head-to-head.

Catching sight of the supermarket, Sarah shot for the automatic doors, seeing a flash of blonde hair and a familiar coat as she passed inside. Sarah never faltered as she ran for the dairy section. Just because she couldn't use the protections Jareth had left her didn't mean she was helpless.

Sarah's grin was positively wicked as she skidded to a stop in front of the refrigerator with the eggs.

She'd always wondered what it would be like to egg someone.

Snatching up a dozen of the Jumbos she immediately opened the carton and got ready.

Sure enough, a couple minutes later, Lacey came stalking around the corner, and Sarah let the unborn chicken fly. Something like surprise flickered across Lacey's face as the first one splattered against her left shoulder. Then the second caught the edge of her forehead, and her expression darkened.

Keeping a hold of the carton, Sarah bolted toward the other side of the store just as a display exploded behind her, the sound of the gun shot sending the other patrons skittering for cover.

Immediately, Sarah headed for the service doors, knowing that the loading dock in the back would be open.

Intuition suddenly had Sarah throwing herself to the ground, another shot rocketing through the area she'd previously been standing. Quickly she pushed herself back to her feet and rushed through the swinging doors.

The area in back was lined with massive shelves, pallets of product sitting in their places waiting to be sold. Sarah heard the door behind her swing open and swiftly turned, chucking another egg and nailing Lacey in the chest as she stepped through.

The other girl glanced down at the mess with mild distaste, just as Sarah darted away.

"This is getting old, Bambi." Lacey called out, calmly heading in the same direction Sarah had run.

Sarah's breathing was coming out in sharp ragged pants, her damaged ribs making it painful to breathe. Glancing around, she finally spotted the loading dock.

"Finally." She wheezed.

Peeking over her shoulder, she smirked and quickly cracked open her remaining eggs and dropped their centers over the concrete floor. Let Lacey come after her, she was ready.

Once again, Sarah waited for the other girl to find her, poised to leap off the edge of the dock, and once again, Lacey came stalking around the corner without looking.

"Who's the bitch now, Lacey!" Sarah hollered, and the other girl sneered as she brought up the gun… and promptly slipped on an egg yolk.

Laughing, Sarah quickly leapt off the dock and shot down and out of the alley.

Lacey hissed in obvious pain as she tried to get up, only to once again slip on another egg. The blonde pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she glared at the area Sarah had previously been occupying.

Playtime, she decided, was now over.

-0-

Sarah was kneeling behind a dumpster a few alleys down from the supermarket, desperately trying to catch her breath.

It was only now, with the adrenalin beginning to fade from her system, that she was able to really _feel_ what all the running and twisting was doing to her body. It _hurt_, and that brought home the fact that she wasn't going to be able to keep running for much longer.

Suddenly, there was a _crunch_ of booted feet stepping into her alley, followed by a call of, "Where _are_ you, Bambi?"

Sarah wanted to be sick.

Didn't this girl ever quit?

Gathering her feet under her, Sarah readied herself to make another run, when she felt something crawl up her arm. Freezing, she turned her head just enough to glance out of the corner of her eye at the creature currently resting on her shoulder.

She'd expected a goblin.

What she got, was a white ferret with a pretty tan colored face.

Sarah blinked at it in mild confusion. Was this someone's pet?

Another _crunch_, quickly brought her attention back to the crisis at hand. Lacey was closer now, and judging by the shadow on the far wall, Sarah had the sinking suspicion that the other girl was now too close to flat out run from. Peeking cautiously around the dumpster, she watched as Lacey scanned the alleyway just over her head.

Brushing one of the crystals loose from her gift, Sarah silently got ready.

Without warning, Lacey suddenly turned back toward the mouth of the alley, focusing on something Sarah couldn't see. Quickly spotting her chance, she threw the crystal at her tormentor's feet and took off, swiftly snatching up the tiny weasel as she went.

Lacey screamed at the sudden burst of fire that licked up at her jeans and coat, instinctively flinching back from the heat.

Racing down the alley, a bullet suddenly bit into the wall to Sarah's right. Chips of brick exploded outward, leaving shallow cuts where they struck her. Sarah quickly ducked, and tried to shield the little ferret from the worst of the debris.

Reaching the other end of the side street, Sarah once again managed to elude Lacey as she immersed herself in the busy crowds of Main Street.

It took a lot for Sarah to purposely slow herself down to match the pace of the last minute Christmas shoppers. Their hurried steps were not _nearly_ as fast as Sarah wanted to move. She shivered as the cold bit through her thin sweat shirt, making her miss the coat she'd left at her school all the more. Turning her head, she scooped her furry companion off her shoulder and tucked her into her sweatshirt, trying to keep it warm with her body heat, and was rather surprised as it rebelled. Scrabbling up the inside of her shirt, it slipped out the neck and perched itself back on her shoulder, tugging on the hair by her temple.

Sarah flinched and scowled at the little thing. "Try to keep you warm, and this is the thanks I get? Fine, stay cold," she chastised, and the ferret narrowed it's own beady eyes, seeming to scowl _back_ at her.

Sarah blinked. Yep, definitely scowling at her.

Satisfied that it had her attention, the small ferret eyed her insistently as it pointed to a small shop a few doors down.

She stared at the animal in disbelief.

That was not normal.

"Over there?" Sarah asked softly, jerking her head at the shop in question.

The small ferret bobbed it's body up and down in an odd parody of a nod.

Sarah briefly cast her eyes heavenward, before veering over to the tiny store and walking in.

"Merry Christmas!" The sales clerk called from beneath her register, unseen.

Sarah raised her hand in greeting just as the ferret leaped from her shoulder and out of the rising woman's sight. Cocking her head to one side in amusement, Sarah trailed after it as it covertly scurried across the floor to a darkened hall in the back. There it stopped, and scratched at a door marked, 'restroom'.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sarah muttered.

The ferret looked up at her inquisitively.

"You better not have brought me here just to help you take a bathroom break." She whispered fiercely to it.

The little animal gave her a dry look, before scratching at the door again.

Sighing, Sarah opened the door and followed the tiny creature in.

By the time Sarah located the light switch and locked the door, her new friend had calmly seated itself on the bathroom sink, pointedly looking between her and the mirror.

Seeing her reflection in the looking-glass immediately had Sarah wishing he was with her, and without thought, she reached out and touched the mirror his name falling from her lips.

"_Jareth_…"

-0-

Something was wrong.

It slid across his senses like a blade at his throat, the very air around him seemingly holding its breath.

It was so very still.

Snarling, Jareth paced the length of his throne room, unseen ethereal threads reaching out around him to try and pinpoint the threat.

"Damn it!" He suddenly growled.

Frustrated, he created a crystal and hurled it angrily at one of the stone walls.

It never shattered.

"Such a temper," the Ancient fae reprimanded, holding the crystal firmly in one hand. "Are tantrums your usual method of coping with difficulties?"

Jareth whirled on the elder fae, power coiling around him like an enraged snake.

"How did you get in here?" He hissed. No one should have been able to get into the castle without him knowing.

"The same way I get into most places," he answered evasively. "Not that it has any bearing on my reason for being here."

"Who are you?" Jareth demanded.

The old fae narrowed his eyes, his lips pressing into a thin line at the Goblin King's tone. "Cathal," he answered. "Lord Cathal. Once of The Falls."

It was the wrong answer.

The elder's eyes went wide as power slammed into him, forcing the older fae to brace himself against the onslaught.

"I had thought The Falls was through with their games." Jareth snarled. "As soon as I get you out of here, you can tell my father that if he tries this again, I'll send him a curse worse than what the unicorns gave him!"

The Ancient fae's eyes widened briefly at the proclamation before he growled and, with a mighty heave, turned the power back around towards its owner.

Stunned disbelief flickered across Jareth's face, moments before he was bodily slammed against one of the stone walls of his throne room, his prone form crumpling at its base.

The old fae huffed as he walked over to the defeated body of the Goblin King.

"I've got news for you, brat." He stated, nudging the younger fae's struggling form with his foot. "You're ten millennia too late to best me, so I suggest you get up, dust your self off, and _listen_."

"To what?" Jareth rasped, slowly getting to his knees.

Cathal frowned. "Can't you feel it, boy? Can't you hear her spirit cry out for you?"

The Goblin King looked up at the lord with wide eyes. "What?"

_Jareth_…

Ice slid through him, as he realized what the source of the unease was.

"Sarah."

Stumbling, he desperately tried to get to his feet, his skull pulsing against the sudden movement.

Cathal eyed him knowingly, a wry sort of amusement lighting his eyes. "Never got knocked around with your own power, I take it."

Jareth didn't bother to answer him, too busy trying to heal the minor concussion he'd acquired.

The lord snorted, and stepped forward, knocking the Goblin King's hands away as he laid his own against the younger fae's head. "Honestly, what do they teach you young people these days?"

The older fae's magic swept through him like desert winds, warm and dry and a touch unforgiving. It wasn't long before Jareth felt the pressure in his head ease, and the bruises he hadn't realize he'd obtained, vanish.

The Goblin King stood slowly, watchful as the elder withdrew his hands.

"What do you want?" Jareth asked.

Cathal sighed. "To talk, boy. Just to talk."

Jareth eyed him warily as he glanced toward the throne room's observation window.

"Go." The lord commanded. "I'll hold things down from here."

Jareth never even hesitated, as he ran and leapt out of the window, transforming mid fall and soaring for the Above.

Sarah needed him.

-0-

Sarah unexpectedly jerked back from the mirror, a feeling of _knowing_ filling her as she realized that Jareth had heard her.

"Is that-" She froze, as she saw the little ferret's hackles rise.

"Yeah," she heard through the door. "I'm looking for my friend, she's wearing a green sweatshirt and…"

Sarah felt her stomach drop.

"I just saw her," came the muffled voice of the sales clerk. "Right over-"

Knowing better than to wait any longer, Sarah quickly snatched up the ferret and tossed it onto her shoulder. Swiftly unlocking the restroom door, she bolted for the back of the shop.

Due to her mother's inability to hold onto money for longer than a week, Sarah was very familiar with most of the shop owners in town and their shops. She never faltered as she navigated her way to the small service door at the back of the business and broke through, quickly turning around and slamming the access shut behind her.

The buildings on this street were very old, and Sarah knew that the doors tended to stick in the cold and wet weather. Slamming it ensured that Lacey would either have to go back around front or spend sometime ramming the service door back open. Either option bought Sarah some time.

And so she ran.

As Sarah sprinted down the alley, she thought of what she'd become, and of what she used to be. She thought of a time when she hadn't run from a monster's howl, and had instead chucked rocks at his tormentors. She thought of a time when she'd stood her ground against a fae king, and had been forced to run much as she was now. She thought of almost being out of time, with her brother still so far out of reach, and being forced to take a leap of faith to save him from her own mistake.

Even as her feet carried her to another safe place, she couldn't help but wonder why she was running.

Was it because Lacey had a gun? Was it because she was so relentless in her pursuit? Why? Why was this so different from the Labyrinth? _Why_ was she running from this one girl?

_Fear_.

The thought slid through her mind like a distant memory.

Jareth had never given her time to fear. If he wanted to force her to make a mistake, he did it. He didn't draw it out, he simply put obstacles in her path, and let her deal with them. Aside from briefly trying to intimidate her in the tunnels, he'd never appeared before her again with the intent to scare her.

Sarah felt herself slow until she stopped.

There was no reason to run, she realized. She'd done this all once before, and she'd won.

Her eyes grew hard, as she finally understood what she'd allowed to happen.

Through fear, she'd given Lacey power over her. She'd let one girl do to her what she hadn't even allowed a fae king to do. She'd given up her right to fight back.

Sarah didn't even turn, as she felt the unseen shadows silently come to stand beside her.

"Anyone want to help me raise a little hell?" She asked mischievously.

The goblins giggled, knowingly.

The Lady was finally going to fight. _Now_ the fun would start.

-0-

By the time Lacey had found her, Sarah had been prepared and waiting for her for a little over ten minutes.

"Finally decided to give up, Bambi?" The blonde asked, gun held loosely at her side.

For a few moments Sarah said nothing, content to watch from her seat. It seemed almost fitting that she was taking her stand here, in her part of the park.

"Hardly," Sarah answered flatly. "I've just decided to do things my way."

"Your way?" Lacey asked incredulously. "Who's been running, Bambi? We _have_ been doing things your way, and look at where you are now, sitting on a bench in the dead of winter waiting to die. I think you've missed the _point_ of doing it your way."

"I haven't missed anything, Lacey." Sarah stated evenly. "I'm just taking back what's mine."

"What's yours, huh?" She raised her gun. "You are so full of it. If you'd only done me a favor and died in that art room, I could have avoided this whole thing, but _no_, you had to turn around."

Sarah said nothing.

"Any last words, Williams?"

Sarah's stare was resolute. "_Now!_"

Six tiny crystals shot out from various directions, impacting on the ground around Lacey as one, sending fire and light shooting up around her. She screamed, in rage and fear as the fire caught the edges of her coat, and began to consume the pricey material.

Throwing herself to the ground, Lacey quickly rolled about until the flames went out, never seeing as the Sarah seated on the bench disappeared in a brief shower of light, and the real one swiftly up come behind her.

The blonde screamed again, as Sarah's foot came down on her wrist, the bone breaking with an audible _snap_. With Lacey's hand now useless, Sarah quickly kicked the gun out of the other girls reach, an unseen goblin quickly picking it up and running away with the weapon.

"This is _over_, Lacey." Sarah warned. "I'm not going to let this continue any longer. This game of yours is finished, do you understand me?"

Something nasty slid across the blonde's face. "I understand you," she sneered. "but you don't understand me. This isn't over until I say it's over, and it's not over until you're _dead!_"

Before Sarah could move more than a step, Lacey had gathered her feet under her and had tackled Sarah to the ground, her good hand automatically going around the brunette's throat, a knee braced against her ribs.

"You really thought, that just because you were able to pull off a few _tricks_, that this was _over_?"

Sarah clawed at Lacey's arms and face desperate to get the other girl off of her. Lacey's grin was inhuman as she leaned more of her weight onto Sarah chest, further cutting off her air supply.

"No one crosses me, Bambi. _No one!_"

Dark spots began to dance in front of Sarah's eyes as she struggled, her ribs screaming at the abuse.

Then, unexpectedly, Lacey screeched.

An angry chittering sound reached Sarah's ears moments before the blonde shrieked again, this time followed by the familiar hiss of a goblin.

Lacey quickly abandoned Sarah to try and pry both ferret and goblin from her head, the enraged creatures scratching and biting wherever they could reach.

Within moments, tiny hands had grabbed whatever part of Sarah they could grasp, and quickly dragged her out from under the other girl, and away from the conflict. As soon as they came to a stop, she sat up and curled around her battered chest, the defensive position easing the pain a fraction.

Sarah, however, didn't get to revel in her new position of safety for long, before the goblin that had been attacking Lacey was unexpectedly hurled in her direction. Sarah had enough time to see the ferret abandon it's task, just before she reached up to try and catch her defender, bracing herself as best she could for the impact.

The goblin never hit, suspended in mid-air by an unseen force.

"Is everyone all right?" Came the barely restrained voice of the Goblin King.

The goblins cheered as Jareth came stalking over the bridge, his eyes sharp and cruel.

Sarah released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I underestimated you." He stated, his eyes watching the bloodied form of Lacey eerily. "When I left Sarah yesterday, I thought that any retaliation from you would at least be a few days away, yet here you are, trying to destroy what is mine."

Lacey spat at his feet, her eyes cold. "I've taken on worse than you, you don't scare me."

"Oh, I _sorely_ doubt that, my dear." The King grinned, beginning to stalk around the girl. "In fact, I'd wager that I'm _nothing_ like anything you've ever faced."

The blonde sneered, as Jareth circled closer.

"You know what?" She said icily. "I _don't __**care!**_" And just as Jareth was in front of her, swiftly brought her leg up in a powerful kick.

Much like the thrown goblin, it never hit.

The Goblin King grinned savagely at the teenager as he kept a firm grip on her leg, controlling her balance.

"Didn't I just say, that I was like nothing you've ever faced? Foolish girl!"

Lacey tried to jerk back and out of his grip, but Jareth did not relent, and she quickly began to realize that she was in trouble.

"What do you want?" She asked, hoping to barter.

"I want you gone." The Goblin King stated. "I want there to be no trace of your existence, not even mangled and charred remains, not the dust from your bones, and I want you to suffer while it happens. However, I'm willing settle for your imprisonment."

Lacey frowned, her eyes hard. "I don't really care for that option."

Jareth sneered at her. "You don't really have one." And his grip on her leg tightened.

There was sudden sharp flash of light and when it dimmed, Lacey was lying on the ground unconscious.

Sarah and the goblins stared.

"What did you do?" She asked, curious.

"I altered her memories," He answered "She'll remember everything the way it happened up until she met you here."

Sarah didn't miss a beat, as she slowly came to stand beside Jareth. "So, what's the new story?"

He glanced over to her with amusement. "That you thought to hide somewhere more familiar, and was able to knock the gun from her hand, wherein you two fought until your adversary hit her head." And Jareth pointed to a thin, nearly unseen patch of rock, probably where an older monument used to be.

"But what about-" And Sarah noticed that their was no evidence of the Fairy Fire she'd used. "Never mind."

Jareth grinned. "I _do_ know better than to do a half-job, Sarah."

She blushed, even as she shivered, and Jareth frowned, quickly shrugging out of his Aboveground coat and draping it around her. "How long have you been running around with only that sweatshirt?"

Sarah shrugged, not really knowing the answer herself.

Jareth made an odd sound of disgust, and quickly swept her up and off her feet, cradling her against his chest.

Sarah shot him an amused look. "I _can_ walk, you know."

His returned grin was a touch cocky. "Of course, Precious, but can you translocate?"

And with a brief sense of coiling power, the Goblin King, his future Queen and, at the last moment, one ferret, disappeared from the park.

No one, not even the left-behind goblins, noticed a short ways off, a single flower blooming.

A Rudbeckia.

_**Justice.**_

-0-

_Alright, first things first. In the previous chapter, to all those that guessed Pyrus Japonica, you got it! To those that guessed the Peach Blossom, sorry, better luck next time._

_In regards to this chapter, this thing is my baby, I'll be honest about that. This section of story, along with chapter five are my absolute favorites, because it was in these two chapters that I was really able to test myself to see what I could do. On that note, I would like to give everyone fair warning that I've been ill this past week, and that the medication that I've been given has left my inhibitions in the dust. This means, that where I would normally ignore any comments that I feel are a bit forward, and would just answer whatever question was given to me politely, this time, I might just be willing to bare my fangs and bite._

_Now, I don't want to stop __**anyone**__ from asking questions or expressing themselves, I adore the insight you people have about this story. However, I want everyone to please be a little extra considerate right now, so that I don't accidentally hurt someone's feelings. I __**will **__be trying very hard not to do this, so I'd like to apologize in advance if anyone feels if I've been a little bad tempered. It's been a rough week._

_Anyway, thank you very much to all those reading this story, and once again, please leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	8. Finding Family

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Eight: Finding Family

-0-

_"Mr. Williams… I found your daughter. I just wanted to let you know she's safe… She's at my estate… The address is…"_

Jareth sighed, as he got off the phone.

Robert Williams, he decided, was a remarkably practical man where the safety of his family was concerned. After nearly two hours of not knowing the whereabouts or welfare of his daughter, the Goblin King had expected a greater fuss than what he'd received.

Aside from updating him on the situation, and giving him a few firm instructions on his daughter's care, the man had only said one thing to him.

_I'm leaving Sarah's well-being in your hands today. I'll be by later this evening to assess how well you did._

Jareth could honestly say that it was one of the most ominous things he'd ever heard.

Consideration for Sarah's parents, was one of the reasons why he'd chosen to take her to one of his Aboveground estates, rather than whisking her away to his castle Underground. That, and the fact that Jareth still wasn't sure what to do about the Ancient he'd left behind there.

Lord Cathal may have said he just wanted to talk, but Jareth had had far too many close calls with assassins sent from the Falls to be anything less than excessively cautious, especially now that he had Sarah to think about.

Making his way into the sitting room, Jareth flopped down onto one of the room's couches and sighed.

"I do believe your father was trying to intimidate me, Precious."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked, from the opposite couch, an open book lying in her lap. "Imagine that, a father threatening his daughter's fiancé. Whatever is the world coming too?"

Jareth gave her a faintly disgusted look. "My, you're mordant right now."

Sarah's return grin was a touch cheeky. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

The Goblin King snorted. "If only I didn't love you."

Sarah stilled briefly, before giving him a radiant smile. "So, what's next? Are we just going to hang out here all day, or what?"

"Or what, at the moment," Jareth sighed. "Your father wanted me to catch you up on what's been happening since I came to get you."

Her smiled faded. "It's not good, is it?"

"Yes and no." He answered. "The police have managed to apprehend Lacey, but at the moment, are unable to question her. Apparently, the Jeanes' attorney has acquired a physician's signature on a document stating that she is currently in shock, and that any further stress might be damaging on her already delicate health."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah, _mental_ health. Do you know if the police are even doing anything in the meantime?"

"According to your father, they're mostly taking statements right now. Evidently, I wasn't the only one that thought having some concrete medical records on hand would be a good idea." Jareth stated knowingly.

"All the kids that were late." Sarah clarified.

The Goblin King nodded. "Yes, many were being examined by their own personal physicians earlier in day before coming to the school. In fact, your father told me that a few late risers were even still at the hospital when the girl was admitted."

"Did… did Dad say how many were like me?" She asked softly.

Jareth watched her closely for a moment before answering gently. "In total, yourself included, there were seven that were terrorized regularly. Three of which came close to, or matched, the severity of your case. The young man who was shot at your school was not the only one. There was another young girl, a year younger than you, that was shot in her front yard before Lacey ever made it to the school. Your father told me that the girl was gotten to in time, and that the doctors are expecting her to make a full recovery."

Sarah took in a sharp, shaky breath, and closed her eyes.

"If.. If I h-had said something sooner, i-if I had d-done something-"

The fae's eyes widened at her words, and he swiftly got up and took a solid grip of her shoulders. "Stop it, Sarah! Don't you _dare_ think that way! This isn't something you could have prevented! There were _seven_ other children that that girl was hurting, Sarah, _seven_. If you had come forward at any other time, without any backing, what do you think would have happened to you and all those others?"

Sarah's eyes were wide and bright as she looked him, and her words came out as a shaky whisper. "She would have changed how she did things, made them harder to notice."

Jareth never let her eyes leave his as he forced her to accept the truth. "And what could have happened then, Sarah? What could she have gotten away with then?"

She closed her eyes, horrible thoughts playing about her mind. "Too much," she whispered. "Far too much."

"This isn't your fault, Precious." He said almost kindly, but firmly. "Things happened the way they did for a reason. You couldn't have changed that."

When Sarah opened her eyes again, she immediately threw her arms around his neck, her body shaking for a terror that had already passed.

The fae sighed, and placed his arms around her, once again holding her and being her strength. In a strange way, it frightened him to see her like this. Sarah was always so stubborn and strong-willed, that he regularly forgot that by her people's standards, she was barely an adult.

Letting her keep her hold on him, Jareth adjusted his grip, sliding his arm under her knees as he picked her up and turned around, setting them both back down on the couch, this time with her seated comfortably across his lap.

"I remember the day my father told me I was to go to war with the rest of the soldiers." He told her softly. "I'd been so terrified at the news, that as soon as I'd gotten to my room I had just started crying. Aidan had found me some time later, curled up in my wardrobe like a child many years younger than I was. He held me that night, much like I'm holding you now and let me cry and shake until there was nothing left. It's alright to cry, Sarah. I'm here."

That was all it took.

Within moments, Sarah's breath hitched, and she sobbed.

Closing his eyes, and willing his gloves away, Jareth rocked her back and forth like a small child, and subtly began to leach away some of her fear.

As soon as he'd gotten her into the house, Jareth had quickly gathered some of his own Aboveground clothes, and had drawn her a bath. She'd been in the cold so long, that by the time he'd gotten her to the estate, her lips had begun to turn a worrying shade of blue, and Jareth had been concerned that he would need to summon his healer again.

However, with a bit of coaching through the bathroom door (and a lot of worried pacing on Jareth's part), Sarah had easily taken care of herself.

Now though, holding her as closely as he was, the Goblin King was reminded of exactly how _frail_ the human body was. Shock had started to set in, and it was apparently affecting her immune system. Even now, he could feel it flagging under all the stress she'd put herself through, both physically and emotionally.

"Oh, Sarah…" He muttered softly, magically trying to prod her internal defense back to where it should be. Jareth was hardly a proper healer, let alone capable enough to repair her as a mortal, but the fae and human immune systems were remarkably similar.

With an odd, flopping leap of a feeling, he felt her body begin to respond, her natural defenses beginning to rise up and seek out any foreign contagions.

Jareth heaved a relieved sigh.

_Finally_.

They sat like that for some time, Sarah crying out her fears, while Jareth gently softened some of the more raw edges of her emotions. Before long, her sobs slowed and then stopped all together.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Sarah sniffled, but nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I got you all wet."

Jareth gave a faint laugh. "It's nothing to worry over. I dare say my shirts get a great deal more wet when they get washed."

A soft, shy giggle met him, and the fae king felt her mood lighten.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Sarah asked. "You weren't exactly forthcoming when you were trying to toss me into the bathtub."

The Goblin King's lips twitched at the description.

Alright, so perhaps he'd been a bit… overzealous, in his haste to make sure she didn't slip into hypothermia. Could he really be blamed for nearly "tossing" her, as she so eloquently put it, into the bathtub, clothes and all? _He_ didn't think so, but judging by the half amused, half chastising look she was giving him, he very well could be.

"Your lips were blue," he defended. "I was concerned."

"And I was being your common sense." She agreed with him. "So, where are we?"

"Goblin's Nook." He answered. "Once of the few areas of the Labyrinth that extend Aboveground."

"Aboveground?" She asked, "but I thought-"

"The Labyrinth is a Border kingdom." He told her. "As Goblin King, I ensure that no one crosses through the Mists into the Underground that isn't supposed to. If they do, areas like this make it easier to return those who have gone astray."

"So I'm in the Labyrinth," she muttered. "How far am I from home?"

"About a forty minute drive." He answered. "The estate itself covers about a hundred and eighty acres of land."

"Wow." Sarah said softly, looking around herself with new eyes.

"Now, that you have an idea about where you are," Jareth began gently, "I have a couple of questions of my own. To begin with, how were you able to hold off that other girl for so long? Those crystals I gave you were primarily for distraction purposes, not defensive."

"I ran, mostly." She confided softly. "I couldn't really use the crystals until I was out of sight, and even then, Lacey could fire her gun faster than I could throw them. I really had to look for opportunities."

Jareth sighed, and tightened his hold on her. "I'm sorry I didn't give you something better. I just never thought she would be able to acquire such a weapon so easily."

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder and shrugged as best she could. "It was probably her Dad's. Just about everyone in town knew that he kept a gun around to defend his family with. Besides, your friend helped me."

The fae tilted his head back enough to stare curiously at the top of her head. "Sarah, I left before I could even think of sending anyone ahead of me. What friend are you talking about?"

The girl pulled back and sighed, glancing around. "Over there," she said, pointing to the middle of the other couch. "The ferret reminded me to call you, and then helped create an illusion of me that could sit on the bench while I waited with the goblins to confront Lacey."

Jareth grew still. "Sarah, animals, even faerie animals, can't create illusions without outside aide."

Sarah began to look nervous. "But if that's true, then how did-"

However, before she could finish, the small ferret seated comfortably in the middle of the second couch _shifted_. Growing and changing, until within a few moments, a slender and slightly older-looking fae woman sat in place of the small weasel.

"Hello," she offered neutrally. "Is it safe to assume the crisis has passed?"

Jareth tensed, every line of him taut and wary, waiting for the first sign of trouble. "That would depend heavily on your reason for being here, ma'am."

The fae woman kept her posture relaxed and neutral, careful not to provoke him.

"I have need of your help in finding an extended part of my family, Lord of the Labyrinth. I had not meant to get involved in your affairs this morning, but I dare say that your intended needed some assistance."

"Yes," Jareth agreed, just as impartially, cautious of the woman's motives. "and I thank you for that aid. However, I'm not sure what help you can expect to find from me. If you have lost a family member to the Labyrinth, then even I as King cannot undo that."

The woman looked sad at the news, but nodded. "I was aware of that. I just… I just want to know it they are happy. As King, you can tell me if I was too late in finding them."

Cocking his head slightly to the side, Jareth gently slid Sarah from his lap, and motioned her to sit beside him. Once she was seated, he looked at the other fae frankly. "And why would you be too late, ma'am? If you'll forgive the sin of pointing out a woman's age, I would wager that you are Head of your family."

She inclined her head. "Yes, my husband and I hold that title. However, some years ago, due to the political climate Underground, we were forced to disappear into the Above to help preserve our family's rank. Recently, we came across an emissary of the land's Guardians, and were informed that a Son of the Line was being mistreated. We have been told that the Lord of the Labyrinth could help us find this lost child."

Jareth frowned, "No child of Noble descent has been Wished Away since I came into power. I'm still unsure of how I can aid you in finding this lost scion of your line."

The woman looked crestfallen at the news.

"Are you sure you're looking for a kid?" Sarah piped up unexpectedly.

The two fae turned to her sharply, one with curiosity, the other with barely restrained hope.

"What do you mean, child?" The woman asked softly.

Sarah blushed a bit under the scrutiny, but plowed on anyway. There was just something uncanny about the woman's appearance, something that couldn't be ignored.

"It's only a thought, but wouldn't you be like this person's grandparent?"

The fae gave an amused nod of confirmation. "After a fashion, yes. I would dare say I'm a bit further down the Line than that," she smiled, "but yes, we are direct descendants."

"Then if you'll pardon me for being so forward, if you're so old, how do you know the child you're looking for isn't already an adult?" Sarah stated boldly.

The woman's eyes widened briefly at the idea before a voice commented ironically from behind Jareth and Sarah.

"The young-one brings forward a good point, Fionn. One she happens to be right about, in fact."

Jareth tensed and immediately grabbed Sarah's shoulder, just in case he needed to translocate them quickly. Twisting in his seat, he turned and scowled at the Lord standing behind them.

Sarah only grinned. "So, how did you find out?" She asked frankly.

The Ancient fae snorted as he looked down at the tiny creature seated in front of him. "I went to the source, where else? My, you're a cheeky little thing. How did _you_ find out?"

"My mother had always told me that I'd inherited my grandmother's eyes." She answered vaguely.

The Lord laughed heartily at the reply before bowing formally. "High Lord Cathal," he intoned regally. "High King of the Land of the Great Falls. I look forward to your addition to our family." He grinned.

Jareth, and the now identified High Queen Fionn, looked lost at the by-play.

"Cathal…?" Fionn asked, bewilderedly.

"Look closely, Dearest," the Lord coaxed. "The lines are a bit sharper, but can't you see it?" He asked, laying a hand on the Goblin King's shoulder.

Jareth started, as he looked sharply between the two fae. "What are you-"

"I see it!" She exclaimed suddenly. "It's right there! But the unicorns said-"

"Exactly what they could say." Cathal finished.

"What…?" Jareth said, utterly lost.

Sarah gently laid a hand on his knee, drawing his attention to her. "They're your grandparents, Jareth. You're the child they came to find."

The Goblin King went utterly still, his expression shuttering off. "I'm afraid you're mistaken," he said coldly, refusing to look at the two older fae as he stood. "As I've said before, no child of noble descent as been Wished to the goblins. I'm sorry you've wasted your time."

The monarchs looked stunned.

"I.. I don't under-"

"There was a mistake, ma'am." Jareth said stiffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend too." And before either fae could say another word, the Goblin King once again laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder and with a brief curl of power, they both disappeared.

Fionn stared, heartbroken, at the empty space in which her grandson and his intended once sat, and Cathal found himself sighing.

"That could have gone better."

-0-

Sarah gave a sharp, pained gasp as they reappeared, Jareth inadvertently hitting her ribs as he tried to catch her from her awkward position.

The fae hissed in sympathy as he quickly adjusted his hold and lowered them both to the ground, wrapping his arms around her loosely.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. "I should have thought that through better."

Sarah nodded soundlessly, trying to focus past the pain.

They sat like that for a short time, Jareth slowly rocking Sarah back and forth until the pain had lessened. "Would you like to tell me why we needed to jump ship so fast?" The young woman finally wheezed a few minutes later.

Jareth hesitated, unsure of how he could explain things to her.

It turned out he didn't need to.

"Are you that disappointed in them?" She asked, frankly.

The fae felt himself droop a bit. "I just… all this time, I could have had some kind of family besides Aidan, and once I'm finally making one for myself, they're trying to turn up, _now? _Why weren't they there when I _needed_ them, _then_."

That wasn't the whole problem, Sarah knew, not by a long shot.

Gently wrapping her arms around him, Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, seeing flickers of memories of all the fae that followed him from The Falls into exile. A feeling ran through her then, of what could have been for _those_ families, had these Ancient monarchs interceded sooner.

"It's not _your_ fault that they were late in doing _their_ job." She soothed him. "You've done the best you can with what was given to you. No one can ask more of you."

"I just wanted to take Aidan and leave," he confessed. "I never thought all those fae would follow me."

"But they did," she gently pushed, "and now their lives are better."

He gave a short derisive laugh. "Yes, _better_, helping me tend goblins in this mad-house of a kingdom."

Sarah tugged sharply at his hair. "This mad-house isn't at _war_, Jareth. I know what I saw in those memories you showed me. How soon do you think it would have been before those men and their families were _dead_, that war tearing through their lives faster than they could run from it?"

Her words sent ice sliding through his veins.

It was a terrible truth to consider, and one that Jareth could easily imagine with the way his father was using the war to his own advantage.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the Goblin King determinedly put his depressing thoughts to the side, and focused his attention on where he needed to go next.

As much as he wanted to keep Sarah by his side, where he could keep an eye on her, he needed to sort out his own emotions without risking her getting entangled in them. At the present, he could physically feel her body gradually tensing as she unknowingly empathized with his own, personal, resentment for the situation.

He needed to get her somewhere safe, so that he could sort out his own thoughts without causing her further damage.

"Can you walk, now?" He asked.

Sarah nodded, as she gingerly got her feet under her and stood. "Well enough, I think, so long as we don't need to run anywhere."

Jareth nodded with an odd smile playing about his lips. "Since we're here, I have someone that I would like you to meet. Care for a visit?"

Sarah stared at him in faint confusion before shrugging, "Sure, I guess."

-0-

The walk to where they were going was fairly short. In fact, it was short enough that Sarah began to get slightly suspicious about what Jareth was planning on doing next.

"So, when you're done dropping me off," she asked, almost nonchalantly, "where do you plan on going next?"

Jareth started, not having expected her to have anticipated him so quickly.

"I…" He hesitated, very nearly denying her claim, despite the subtle edge in her tone, before thinking better of it. "I'm projecting on to you, again," he stated honestly. "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you aren't ready for the added stress of my emotions on top of what you already went through today. I just need a little time to get myself together, so that I don't hurt you further. Can you give me that time, without being angry with me for it?"

Sarah briefly closed her eyes as they walked, and Jareth felt a sharp stab of unease slice through him as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"If that's what you need." She spoke softly, pointedly keeping her eyes on the ground.

Gently drawing them to a stop, Jareth swiftly drew her into his arms and held her.

"I'm not going to be far." He promised. "I'm going to stay within this valley, so if you need me for anything, I'll be within literal yelling distance."

The tension within her eased greatly at his reassurance, her voiceless fear being eliminated before it even had a chance to properly manifest.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest, and he sighed as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll never leave you when you need me Sarah, but right now, I can't risk hurting you."

"So long as you're not far," she agreed softly. "I don't mind too much."

Smiling and giving her a gentle squeeze, Jareth pulled back and grinned at her.

"I think we've dawdled enough, don't you? Now, let's go meet the poor soul I'm going to leave you with."

Sarah grinned right back him, the expression playful. "Will I like this new babysitter?"

Jareth's return expression was full of wry humor as he gently began to tug her down a thin path. "I dare say that I might even come to regret the choice of introducing you at all, Precious."

-0-

Sarah stood off to the side as Jareth knocked at the door of a small cottage, pointedly trying to resist the temptation of getting lost in the garden that surrounded it.

It wasn't like the gardens that were common back where she lived, with their tiny neat little flowers all delicately planted in a row. _This_ was a _garden_, the kind of thing you typically only found in fairy tales or the occasional landscaping magazine. I was the kind of sanctuary that only the rich or the dedicated ever really took the time to create.

It was the kind of place that, even at sixteen, Sarah _itched_ to run around and play heroine in.

Glancing briefly at Jareth, the brunette stealthily inched herself away from the fae and quietly made her way over to the nearest flowerbed, which stood a good thirty feet from the door.

Coming to stand before it, Sarah quickly realized that it was a rather large raised bed, the hill-like structure standing nearly five feet tall and acting much like a three layered planter. Glancing inquisitively at its peak, the young woman was quickly able to take note of the peculiar glass dome that seemed to proudly crown the whole thing.

Watching the sun glint enticingly off the curious half sphere, Sarah found herself ignoring the flowers so meticulously planted around the bed, and instead staring at the odd dome with an insatiable curiosity.

What was under that glass? Was it just decoration or were there more flowers in it?

Quickly circling the hill-like flowerbed, Sarah searched for a way up, and, sure enough, nearly hidden amidst the flowers themselves was a small set of steps, and a tiny perch near the base of the dome.

The teen grinned at the find, and without another thought, hoisted herself up and carefully crawled her way up to the perch.

Taking care not to sit on any of the flowers that were growing around it, the teenager sat herself down and peeked into the dome.

It wasn't for decoration.

And it wasn't more flowers that was underneath it.

In fact, if Sarah wasn't mistaken, then she was actually looking into someone's kitchen.

"You know," a voice said dryly from behind her, "it's rude to start snooping around someone's property without asking permission first."

Sarah tensed, but didn't dare turn, instead she asked, "Is this your house?"

"It is." The voice agreed.

She snorted derisively, "Then you should know better than to keep guests waiting. You never know what they might get into."

The voice suddenly laughed, the sound rich and vibrant.

Finally gaining the courage to turn around, Sarah was unexpectedly faced with someone she'd only seen in memories.

"My, you are a cheeky thing." He grinned. "I don't suppose whoever brought you here is still waiting at my door?"

"Not any more." Jareth said wryly, before turning to Sarah. "You couldn't wait a few more minutes?"

She shrugged, "I was curious."

"She's not the only one that's curious, Jareth." The other fae said amusedly. "I don't suppose you're going to explain to me why you let this attractive creature loose in my garden?"

"Flattery will win you nothing," Sarah called from her seat, grinning.

The other fae grinned right back, sneaking a glance at the Goblin King. "Well, Jareth?"

The blonde's lips twitched. His poor friend just didn't understand what he was setting himself up for. "Aidan I'd like you to meet, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and my intended."

The now identified Aidan froze. "Your _what?_" He asked hoarsely.

"Intended." Jareth repeated, grinning. "Meet your future queen, my friend."

Sarah smiled and gave a slight wave before turning her attention back to what was in the dome.

Honestly, she'd never seen anything like it…

"Jareth, when…?" Aidan tried to ask, as the fae in question stepped forward and gently steered his dumbfounded friend back toward the cottage.

"A few days ago," he answered frankly, "and we corresponded for a few months before hand."

"That's not…a.. a lot to.. To… base a… relationship-" The other fae tried to choke out.

"We'll be courting another two years until she's of age as it is." Jareth disagreed, "Plenty of time to get to know each other."

Never mind that he probably knew more about her than her own parents just by _touching_ her.

"I… see…" Not really. "So why then are you-"

"Here?" Jareth finished for him. "I need you to watch her for me for a few hours."

"Shouldn't that be-"

"My job?" He finished yet again.

"You really need to stop that." Aidan quipped flatly as they finally came to a stop in front of his home. "You know how much it irritates me."

Jareth shrugged. "So can you watch her?"

"Maybe…" Aidan delayed. "Is there any particular reason as to why she can't watch herself? Or better yet, her own family watch her?"

The Goblin King went very quiet, his expression going unusually solemn. "A girl at her school tried to kill her today." Aidan looked up at him sharply. "I very nearly didn't make it in time to get to her side, and I don't want to leave her alone while I work through my own feelings on everything."

"You're projecting," The other fae clarified frankly. "and you're afraid of the effect that will have on her own stability right now."

"Yes, and…" Jareth hesitated, uncertain of how he should phrase what he wanted to say.

"And what? Did something else happen?" Aidan pressed gently.

"An Ancient Lord and Lady have seen fit to place themselves within my life." He started slowly, "They say they are my ancestors."

"Ancestors? Is that even possible?" The old Master whispered fiercely. "Surely it's just another trick of The Falls, another way to lure us into a false sense of security."

"That's what I thought, but…"

"Jareth?" Aidan asked softly.

"The Lord could have killed me today, Aidan. I had my own power turned against me, and I had no time to counter it." The younger fae's smile was a brittle, sardonic thing. "Have you ever been slammed against a stone wall so hard that you couldn't see straight, Aidan? I know I haven't."

No, the old teacher reasoned, Jareth wouldn't have. Nothing had ever had the sheer raw power to truly go against him before.

"What happened?" The older fae asked earnestly.

"I was at someone else's mercy, Aidan and if that had actually been another attempt on my life…" The blonde trailed off meaningfully.

"The girl." Aidan clarified.

Jareth nodded sadly. "Sarah came very close to dying today, because I still don't know how to properly control my own abilities. I had a premonition that something was wrong today, and mistakenly thought it was in the Labyrinth. If the Lord hadn't intervened-"

"Wait… The _Lord_ intervened?" Aidan was baffled.

Jareth turned away, refusing to look at the only man that had ever treated him as family. Instead, watching Sarah as she appeared to be making a concentrated effort to peek into all the domes that were littered around the cottage while they were both distracted.

"I worry I won't be able to care for her or a family when the time comes." He confided softly. "If I had been any later, if the goblins hadn't intervened…"

"Jareth…" Aidan tried to console. "It's alright, it turned out-"

The younger fae closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you watch her for me Aidan," he asked abruptly, "or do I have to entrust her to one of her friends here?"

The older fae sighed, and fell silent. As much as he wanted to try and console him, Aidan knew that there were just some times when Jareth felt the need to work things out for himself.

"I'll watch her. Are you going to be staying within the valley?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, I told her I would."

"Alright, then I suppose… I… should..." Aidan began to feel a little uneasy. "Jareth, where did she go?"

The Goblin King grinned mischievously. "Yes, did I neglect to mention that she can be quite difficult to keep track of if the mood strikes her?"

That rather unique talent of hers had been hell to deal with when she'd Run through his Labyrinth. Between trying to keep track of her and the young Toby, Jareth had been nearly positive that the siblings were tag teaming him.

"You might have forgotten to say something, yes." The older fae commented flatly.

Deciding to take pity on his poor friend, Jareth immediately pointed to an area towards the edge of the garden. There, seated almost behind a group of tall irises was Sarah, laughing with a few of the resident goblins.

"Amazing. She just makes herself right at home, like she's always been here." Aidan commented.

Jareth shrugged. "The Labyrinth has always welcomed her, even when she was a Runner."

The older fae said nothing for a few minutes, just watching as his old student's future wife played with the goblins.

"How long are you going to be gone, again?"

"Just a few hours. Are you going to be alright with her? I'm not keen on it, but I could leave her with one of her friends if this is too much of an imposition," Jareth offered.

Aidan shook his head. "She can't be worse than you to keep an eye on, and just looking at her now, I'd be willing to bet she has more sense than you did at such an age."

The Goblin King snorted and pointedly didn't look at his old teacher. "I get it, 'get lost Jareth'. You're such a caring person Aidan. See you in few hours." And without another word, the blonde made his way over to where Sarah had seated herself.

"Having fun?" He asked, once he'd reached her.

She turned and smiled, the goblins immediately giggling and disappearing back into the greenery.

"After a fashion." Sarah partially agreed. "Are you heading out now?"

Jareth nodded, and held out a hand for her to take. "Yes. Are you going to be alright?"

Letting him pull her up, she shrugged. "So, long as you're not gone too long, I'll manage."

It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for, but he knew it was the best he would get if he didn't want her to outright lie.

"I'll be within calling distance," he reminded her softly, brushing a gloved hand along the side of her cheek. "If you need me, I'll be wherever you are."

She closed her eyes briefly at the touch, her smile turning tender and gentle. "Just take care of yourself Jareth, that's all I want."

The Goblin King swallowed, and found himself nodding like a shy boy. It was instances such as these that reminded him just exactly why he loved Sarah the way he did. Her capacity for love was truly beyond anything he'd known.

Standing on her tip-toes, Sarah quickly brushed her lips across his cheek and slipped something into his hand. "See you in a few hours, Jareth." And swiftly trotted off.

The Goblin King watched her go to Aidan's side before turning, and slipping out into the fields surrounding the gardens. He had a lot to think about and very little time to do it.

Glancing down to Sarah's latest gift, he faltered and then stopped.

It was a red rose in full bloom, the thorns carefully picked off. Jareth found himself smiling at the dual meaning as he clutched the flower tenderly and continued on his way, his heart a bit lighter.

"Thank you, Sarah."

_**I've loved you since I first saw you, and I love you even now.**_

-0-

_Alright, because a few people seem to think that Lacey going off the deep end is bit odd, I'd like to point out, once again, that I **have **thought ahead. There **is** a reason for her apparent bit of insanity. When the chapter comes that explains this, I will submit my references for all of you to look at. So, no worries, it's all taken care of. _

_Now that that's done. I'd like to thank everyone for their support on this story. My last couple of weeks have been quite difficult, and your kind words have meant the world to me. So, again, thank you very much, and if you can, please leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	9. Facing Facts

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Nine: Facing Facts

-0-

Robert Williams was livid.

In total, the Jeanes girl had managed to shoot two children, nearly succeed in killing his own daughter, and had injured and terrorized countless others.

Yet, despite it all, the police were still being held back from an arrest.

"It's no good," said Byron Zane, a colleague and friend of Robert's, as he came to stand beside him. "Right now the Jeanes are calling in every political favor and pulling whatever string they can find to stall for time. I think they're hoping to find something medically wrong with their daughter, so that when she is arrested, they'll have something to take to the courts."

Robert snorted, "They're consulting the wrong physicians if they want to find anything wrong with that girl."

Byron gave a short nod as he glanced down the hall, his face troubled.

"How is she?" Robert asked.

"The same," the other man answered vaguely. "She's still sleeping off the anesthesia, and the doctors say she came through the surgery well, it's just…"

"Why her?" Robert offered gently.

Byron abruptly turned and slammed his fist against the wall. "She's just a kid, Robert! She hasn't done anything to anyone; she just sits in the school library and reads in her free time. I've asked around, no one can say anything bad about her. Why did this little bitch go after Alicia? What could she have possibly done to her?"

"She presented an easy target." A deep voice rumbled firmly from just down that hall. "Just like my boy did."

Both Robert and Byron turned to see Vaughn Black, the father of Marcus Black, stride down the hall towards them.

"How is your little sister doing, Byron? I only just heard that she was in surgery a few minutes ago."

Byron shifted self-consciously as he stood before the broad-shouldered man, his shoulders slumping almost shamefully. Vaughn Black was a well-known and decorated military officer that was notorious for his dislike of those without proper self-control.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that, sir." The young man apologized softly.

He was also Byron's godfather.

"Your younger sister is in the hospital, Byron," the man rumbled deeply. "If your father was here, we both know he'd be doing a lot worse than denting a few walls."

Robert politely took a few steps back as he allowed the two men some privacy. Byron was twenty-eight, and was a first rate attorney in the same firm that Robert worked for. He was also the only survivor of a car crash that took the lives of both of his parents just after he'd turned eighteen.

Alicia, at fifteen, was as much his daughter as she was his sister, and the older man had little doubt about how much it must hurt him to have to see her in the condition she was currently in.

"And what about you, Robert? My boy told me that creature went after your little girl this afternoon."

Robert swallowed thickly as he took a few steps back into the circle. "I'm not really sure how she is," he answered honestly.

Vaughn turned to him sharply. "They haven't found her?"

"Oh, no," He clarified quickly, "nothing like what you're suggesting…" The man hesitated briefly, trying to find a place to start. "How much was Marcus able to tell you?"

"Only so much, I'm afraid. They have him heavily sedated at the moment, but he was able to tell me that he met your Sarah in the hall and while they were speaking, that other girl showed up." There was a distinct pause, a sort of hesitation that wasn't normal for a man like Vaughn Black. "He asked after your Sarah quite adamantly," he confessed softly. "He wanted to know if she'd gotten out, if she was still alive."

Robert briefly closed his eyes at hearing one of his worst fears spoken aloud. "She got out," he answered, "and was able to hold her own until help arrived."

"That's good to know," Vaughn said gently. "I'll be sure to tell Marcus he doesn't have to worry any longer."

"Please tell him thank you for me," Robert sighed. "The last time I heard from Sarah, I was told that if it wasn't for him, she might not have made it out of the school at all."

"So, where is Sarah?" Byron asked, abruptly.

Robert froze.

Of all the facts he'd been hoping he could gloss over until another time, where he'd been forced to leave his daughter was fairly high up on the list.

"Is she with Karen?" Vaughn prompted.

Robert had to refrain from snorting.

He wished.

"Are both of you aware that it was Karen and I that started this whole thing?"

Both godson and godfather glanced between each other, nodding, each clearly wondering where this was going.

"Yes, well, much like your children, mine wasn't exactly forthcoming about all of this either," Robert stated almost flatly.

"Then how did you-" Byron tried to ask.

"Apparently, his name is Jareth."

Byron looked confused. "I don't get it, who are you-"

"When did you find out about him?" Vaughn cut off, amusement plain on his face.

Robert shot him a dirty look. "I don't see how you have any say in this, considering _you_ don't have any daughters."

The tall man laughed. "Perhaps not any daughters, but I dare say that I _do_ have my fair share of sisters, Robert. How old is the lad?"

If anything, Robert looked even more sour at the new question.

Vaughn laughed harder. "That old?"

"Twenty-four," He stated wryly.

That brought the other man up short. "What?"

"Twenty-four," Robert repeated, "He is eight years older than my little girl, and last night he convinced my daughter to come to me with a problem she probably wouldn't have on her own. I don't know whether I should appreciate his efforts to keep her safe, or hate him for even looking at her to begin with."

Vaughn snorted. "You're a father, you're allowed to do both."

Robert smiled tiredly back, "Yeah, I guess you're-"

All of a sudden there was a resounding _slap_, followed by a choked sob and an enraged, _"Mother!"_

Without missing a beat, all three men shot down the hall and around the corner to see what was happening. What they came face to face with was not what they'd expected.

"I won't stand for it!" Maria Rochester was screaming at her youngest son, as he held a sobbing girl in his arms. "It's bad enough your older brother ran off with that little hussy he met in college, I'll not let you court some _nigger!_"

A hush suddenly fell over the hall, nurses and doctors going about their tasks jolting abruptly at the racial slur.

"You self-righteous _bigot_," Kevin Rochester hissed back at his mother. "You _never_ would have said such a thing if Dad weren't out of town."

"If your father were here, he would be standing by me!" She spat angrily.

"What is all of this about?" Vaughn rumbled ominously, stepping forward with a kind of predatory grace.

"Stay out of this Vaughn!" Maria snapped. "This is between me and my son, I don't need any of your meddling!"

"I'll meddle as much as is needed when you strike a child that isn't yours," the broad man growled. "Unless you can honestly tell me that you didn't just slap that girl hiding behind your own boy."

Maria Rochester said nothing as she seethed furiously where she stood.

"I thought not," Vaughn spoke condemningly.

Robert Williams stood firmly to the tall man's right as he motioned the two teens over to him. "Come on you two, we'll go to the cafeteria while Mr. Black speaks to Ms. Rochester."

Shooting a dirty look at his mother, Kevin quietly guided Nina Walker away from the confrontation.

Catching Byron's eye, Robert nodded him over to his side, as he began to walk after the two kids.

Turning a corner, the young attorney asked lowly, "What was that all about?"

Robert checked how far the young couple was ahead of them before answering just as lowly. "Maria is fairly prejudiced. If you're of a colored background, you're less than human as far as she's concerned. Franklin, her husband, usually keeps her under control while he's around, but when he's out of town like now? I know for a fact the poor guy has pre-made apology letters on file for when she acts up like this."

"Is he…?" Byron trailed off, unsure how to phrase such a question.

"No," Robert answered frankly. "He married Maria for much the same reason that I married Linda."

"Cart before the horse?"

The older man laughed. "Yeah, something like that. The 'cart' as you put it, was Kevin's older brother, Mitch. A few years ago he went off to college and met a nice girl with a large family that owned a small chain of restaurants in her home town. Well, one thing led to another, he fell in love, brought her home and Maria had a fit because she wasn't from a rich enough family."

"So, she was…?"

"White?" Robert asked bluntly. "Like the moon. Last I heard, the kid just married and had moved with her back to her home town to work with his new wife's family."

"Wow." Byron stated.

The old attorney snorted, "No kidding. And now I need to call and disturb Franklin to let him know his wife is causing trouble again."

"Call?" The young man asked, "Why do _you_ need to call; she's not _your_ wife."

Robert smiled at that. "Because he used to do the same thing for me when I was still married to Linda. You were probably too young to have really heard of it, but Linda was known for being fairly loose with our money. It wasn't uncommon for me to go out on a business trip and then have to call down to the bank back here to have our account frozen until I got back."

"Wasn't that a bit risky?" Byron questioned, "You know, with your daughter and all. What if she got sick?"

"That's where Franklin came in," Robert answered honestly. "Trust me son, when they say it takes a village to raise a child… well… lets just say in my case, it wasn't that far from the truth."

Byron didn't press for any more details, wise enough to know when he was about to intrude on painful territory.

Silence passed between the small group as they reached, and then entered, the elevator. However, as soon as the doors closed, Robert smiled wryly and asked bluntly, "So which one of you gave it away?"

Kevin looked up sharply as Nina glanced down at the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Kevin tried to defend, only for Nina to cut off.

"It was me. I heard that Kevin was in the same store that Lacey had chased Sarah into, and that some of the people in there had to go to the hospital." She shook her head, her voice choked. "I thought one of them might be Kevin."

"Nina…" The boy sighed, holding the girl a little more closely, "I'm right here. I told you nothing serious happened to anyone in the store. Old lady Greene just sprained her wrist when she dove for the floor, that's all."

"I know…" She sobbed, "it's just…"

"It's the thought that it _could_ have happened," Robert stated wisely.

Kevin looked up, "Sir?"

"Son, at this point, I think just about everyone in town, excluding your mother, knows that you've been quietly trying to go out with this nice young woman right here."

The teens eyes went wide, "but... I thought…"

Byron laughed from where he stood on the other side of the elevator. "Kid, this town is small enough that you can't sneeze without your neighbor saying, 'God bless you'. Didn't you ever wonder why word of you taking this girl to a movie or one of the shops in town never got back to your mother?"

"I…"

The elevator dinged as they reached their floor, and they all exited.

"You said you were at the store?" Robert asked after a few moments. "Did you see what happened to Sarah while she was there?"

Kevin swallowed nervously. "Hasn't she mentioned anything to you, sir?"

The father frowned and shook his head. "No. Jareth, that young man that went out with you and the girls yesterday, came back into town today. He told me he heard gun shots and had a bad feeling about what was going on, and managed to come across the girls just as Lacey fell and hit her head on one of the old monument foundations. He told me that he was afraid that the police might try to arrest both girls, so he decided it would be better to take Sarah back to his home until I could pick her up tonight."

"So, you really don't have any idea what happened since the start of all of this," Nina stated softly.

Robert sighed, "No, just bits and pieces."

The young woman briefly closed her eyes, before opening them and nodding her head resolutely. "Alright then, after Kevin is done telling you what he knows, we'll go out and try to retrace Sarah's steps for you."

The older attorney's eyes softened. "You don't have to do that. I can find out what happened to Sarah tonight. Neither of you have had the best day, either."

"No, sir," Kevin softly disagreed, "Nina and I, well… we owe Sarah. She's done a lot for us these last few months on top of…" he swallowed thickly, "-on top of everything she's already gone through, and we want to help repay that."

Robert eyed the two teens curiously, but, for now, chose not to ask. The truth of the matter was that much like many of the other parents loitering about the hospital's halls, he wasn't just here to act as moral support for the children of various friends and acquaintances that this girl hurt, he was also here to make sure that despite her parents' efforts; Lacey Jeanes didn't leave the building in anything short of a police car.

"Thank you," the older man said at last. "Thank you so much."

-0-

It wasn't enough.

He'd thought that if he'd just taken the time to clear his head, to walk it out of his system, he'd be fine, but the memories just _wouldn't __**leave**_ and every time he closed his eyes his family was there, debasing his every action and achievement until there was nothing of value left to offer.

He wanted to cry, to scream, to just _forget_ everything they'd ever done to him.

Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to be born to those people? _Why_ did these ancestors want to help him _now_ when the scars had already been carved into his very being?

Jareth came to rest at the base of an old oak tree along the edge of Aidan's valley, desperately trying to tame the enraged creature that roiled inside him. Glancing at his wrist, he felt his spirits lighten some. Sarah's latest message seemed to be quite determined to make him feel better, rubbing along his arm like a particularly affectionate cat.

The fae grinned; it was even making comforting little cooing noises whenever he seemed to get especially tense.

Running his finger along the underside of the open bloom, he was pleased to note that it was also capable of making a rather amusing purring sound when stroked. Considering how oddly personable her blooms tended to be around him, Jareth wondered if, perhaps, Sarah had a latent talent with plants. It would certainly explain their rather unique personalities.

A twig snapping under foot had the Goblin King looking up sharply, his eyes cold and angry. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Cathal stopped short a good ten feet away, eyeing the younger fae cautiously before taking a few more steps forward and laying a rue at his feet.

He answered softly, "Fionn wished me to give this to you."

Jareth felt the creature inside him _twist_ painfully at the sight of the plant.

_**Regret.**_

The sentiment was too little too late - what good was regret when the damage had already been done?

"Her remorse is wasted, old man." Jareth stated coldly, "If this is all you came to do, then your obligation is fulfilled. _Leave_." He commanded.

Cathal's eyes narrowed. "That is _not_ all, and I _refuse_ to be ordered about by some young boy that believes he has the right to do so."

The Goblin King's eyes flashed dangerously, and Jareth rose purposefully from where he sat, coming to stand a good half a head taller than his ancestor.

"I have _every_ right," he growled lowly. "You are intruding on _goblin_ lands, _my_ lands. You think you have the _right_ to challenge me _here?_ You've over stepped yourself, _High King._" Jareth sneered.

"As one of _my_ descendents I have _every_ right-"

The Goblin King laughed derisively. "_Your_ descendents? I already told you, old man, I'm _not_ one of your descendents. Whoever you're looking for is _gone_, face the facts."

"The fact is standing right here staring me in the face!" The older monarch barked right back. "You face facts, _brat_, I'm not going anywhere until you see sense!"

The angry, twisting creature inside of Jareth suddenly reared back and _howled._

Before the younger fae could really think through what he was doing, he'd already formed a crystal and hurtled it at the older fae's head.

Swiftly reaching up, Cathal managed to snatch the flying sphere right out of the air, commenting scornfully, "I thought we-" and promptly had to duck as two more crystals shot after the first, one aimed for his chest with the other racing for the ground at his feet.

Quickly leaping back and twisting to the side, the Ancient Lord managed to evade the last two projectiles, but wasn't able to stop their progress.

He expected an explosion.

What he received, was two slightly staggered bursts of light that died out to reveal two magical Constructs, one bearing the shape of a wolf, the other a large mountain cat.

"Constructs, Goblin King?" Cathal asked disdainfully, still holding the first crystal. "I expected better."

"How ironic," Jareth returned snidely, "so did I."

And before the older fae had a moment to consider the younger's words, the crystal in his hand burst, and in a quick, deadly, flash of light, a furious cobra curled, poised to strike around the Ancients arm.

"Will you leave me alone yet, old man?"

Cathal's eyes narrowed determinedly, watching the cobra for the tiniest of movement as he carefully kept the other two Constructs in his peripheral vision. "Not a _chance_, brat." And quicker than Jareth thought the old fae capable, he swiftly struck out and caught the snake just below the head. With a deft twist of his wrist, Cathal snapped the venomous reptile's neck and let it disappear in a shower of glitter.

Jareth quickly bit the inside of his cheek as the magic within the creature back-lashed violently within him.

Despite what he'd let the Lord believe, the animals Jareth had summoned were _not_ Constructs. They were, in fact, his own secondary animal forms.

Using a bastardized summoning spell, he was able to manifest the shapes outside of his own body, and use them as a means of defence. The pro to this, was that they inherited his own thought patterns and intelligence, thus allowing them all the advantage of anticipating a counterparts maneuver ahead of time. The con was that if they weren't dismissed correctly, the magical backlash caused by their 'death' affected _him_ physically.

The pain caused by the death of his cobra shape was bearable for now, but Jareth wasn't comfortable with how quickly that aspect of himself had been killed. Watching the way the elder was beginning to square off against his wolf and cougar, the Goblin King found himself finally questioning the wisdom of his actions.

Closing his eyes and taking a shaking breath, Jareth flicked his wrist and created a crystal. Dropping it on the ground, he immediately made another and let it roll off his hand to join the first. Two short flashes of light, and the Goblin King looked down at his latest summons, their eyes boring into him knowingly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to them sincerely, "I just can't… I can't let go of what they did."

The fox and the coyote looked at him with soul-seeing eyes, before turning to observe the battle their compatriots were fighting.

Jareth abruptly took in a sharp, pained breath as he felt his cougar die.

The coyote snorted in amusement at the big cat's fall, as the fox watched the proceedings with calculated precision.

They both represented the trickster aspect of himself. The coyote from the more playful side, and the fox from the more devious.

Despite how angry he'd been when he'd initially escalated their argument, he hadn't been so far gone as to not realize that he wouldn't be able to fight this Ancient fae on equal footing. It was a gamble, but these summons were the best he had when it came to causing a distraction, and at the moment, that was exactly what he was trying to accomplish.

"Go." he commanded the two canines at his feet, a brief smile flickering across his face. "Cause a little havoc."

Yipping excitedly, the two summons quickly shot off to join the wolf.

Before long, the two troublemakers seemed to have the old man's complete attention, and so without further thought, Jareth turned and tried to make his way into the outlying woods surrounding the valley. If he did everything just right, he could circle back around and disappear with both Aidan and Sarah before the Ancient even realized the trick.

It was at that point, that the unthinkable happened.

With a sudden resounding burst of power, Jareth's last three summons all died at once.

The sheer pain drove him to his knees and he tasted blood on the back of his tongue. Raising a hand to his mouth he managed a short, excruciating cough and was unsurprised when he found blood smeared across his glove.

He had been stupid, he realized belatedly, to underestimate an _Ancient_ and think that his normal tricks, even his better ones, would be enough to win him a reprieve.

Struggling to his feet, Jareth was determined to at least meet the other fae face to face. However, no sooner did he make the turn to do so, than the last of his energy left him, and he was sent crumpling to ground once again.

Strong arms, however, caught him before he could make the impact, and Jareth couldn't help the resentment that welled within him at the sudden support.

Fine time for the old man to catch him _now_. Just like the rue, the sentiment was worthless.

Too little, too late.

"You are the most _insufferable_ creature I have ever _met_," Cathal snarled as he carefully lowered them both to the ground, "and I have little doubt your grandmother will insist you got it from _me_."

Jareth stubbornly said nothing, knowing that despite his earlier attempt, he would not be escaping this man anytime soon.

There was a long, drawn out sigh. "Fine, act like child. Lets see what you've done to yourself." And rolling the younger fae onto his back, Cathal tried to lay his hand across Jareth's chest.

The Goblin King's eyes went wide, his arm automatically smacking the incoming hand away as it made to touch skin. "What do you think you're-" He started, only to abruptly cut himself off as every nerve ending in his body seemed to come alive at once, brutally protesting the sudden movement, as every muscle in his body seized violently.

"Dammit, brat! What have you done now?!" And before Jareth could retain enough control of his body to stop him, Cathal had laid a firm hand across his chest.

The world spiralled into darkness…

-0-

Watching Jareth walk away, when he obviously needed her, was one of the hardest things Sarah had ever had to do.

And damn it all, as much as she knew he _needed_ the familial support those older fae represented, she couldn't bring herself to fault his resentment at their timing. They may have done a good deed in helping to save her life today, but that didn't redeem them from the hell they could have prevented Jareth from going through in his life.

"He'll be alright, you know," Aidan said softly, as the Goblin King finally disappeared from sight. "He always pulls through in the end."

Sarah glanced at the fae beside her, silently marveling at the sheer length of the black tresses falling past his shoulders. "I know that. It's what could happen in the in meantime that scares me."

Turning sharply on her heel, Sarah began to slowly walk to the entrance of Aidan's home. "Come on," she called over her shoulder. "I want to see what your house looks like on the inside."

Snorting softly to himself, Aidan watched her movements with sharp blue eyes. She was a fiery thing, that was for certain, but even her bold personality couldn't hide the way she kept her arms tucked close to her, or the way she limped slightly when she walked.

The girl was in pain, he realized, terrible, horrible pain if the way she wouldn't take a full breath was any indication.

He was going to have to do something about that, and considering that she was still human. Aidan could only think of one way to help her until Jareth came back.

"Sarah," he called, walking briskly to catch up to her. "Do you like tea?"

The teen tilted her head to one side, as the taller fae came up beside her. "On occasion, why?"

"I have something for pain that won't affect you adversely, if you'd like to try it," he offered.

"Really?" She asked, relief evident on her face.

Aidan nodded as they came to the front of the little cottage. "Yes. It's actually something that's been used by humans for centuries. Are you familiar with Willow Bark tea?"

Sarah's eyes widened in understanding. "My health class actually did a study on it a couple of weeks ago. It's where the pain killer aspirin came from. Is that what you're going to give me?"

The fae nodded, as he opened the door and motioned her to go through. "Yes, it's not the most potent thing I have, but for now, it is the safest."

The teen nodded in understanding as she past through the door, waiting just inside for Aidan to come through himself. "Anything would be worth a shot right now."

Aidan frowned as he shut the door and took the lead, guiding them down a spiral staircase set in the middle of the small room. "You didn't say anything to Jareth?"

"No," Sarah answered frankly. "I didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. At the time, I thought we were just going to stick around in the Above for a while, so waiting a few hours for him to calm down wasn't really going to hurt me."

"But then you ended up here," he sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs, Aidan gave a slight bow as he as showcased the bottom floor with a flourish. "Welcome to Meadows Keep, my Lady."

Sarah was in awe.

The landing she came to rest on opened up into a fairly large living area, a round, free-standing fireplace in the center of the room, it's stone and glass-like finishes lending the whole space a distinctly elemental feel. Taking a quick look at the walls and floor, she marvelled at the beautiful blend of wood and stone that adorned those surfaces.

Taking a few steps forward, Sarah was finally able to take note of the various archways that lend into an assortment of hallways and rooms, her earlier snooping allowing her to have a fairly good idea of what lay in many of them.

Craning her neck back, so that she could look above her, Sarah was able to see the underside of some of the domes she'd originally peeked into from the garden. The large half-bubbles let in a huge amount of light from their high position.

"It's beautiful," Sarah stated honestly.

Aidan smiled with pride. "I designed it myself. It had always been a dream of mine to have a home like this."

"It's wonderful," she agreed.

"Jareth made it for me." The fae suddenly volunteered, a nostalgic look on his face. "When we first found ourselves here in the Labyrinth, I'd actually planned on staying in the castle with him and the goblins, but one day he took me from there and gave me this."

Sarah looked back at what was in front of her with new eyes, this time taking note of the occasional owl, and even what appeared to be a panther, carved here and there into the woodwork. Looking closely, Sarah was even able to spot what looked to be like a few spaces that had purposely been left open, as if waiting for a figure to be carved in.

A wife, she realized. Jareth had left open a space for whomever Aidan chose to be his wife.

"He really put a lot of thought into this," Sarah said softly.

"Yes," Aidan agreed in a whisper, "he really did." Abruptly shaking himself from this thought, the fae turned to the teen and smiled. "How about that tea, and while we wait for the pot to boil I can show you more of the house."

Sarah grinned, "And while we're doing that, you can tell me about all the wonderfully stupid things Jareth did when he was my age."

Blue eyes quickly lit with amusement. "You know what, my dear? I think you and I are going to get along splendidly." And offering his arm, Sarah and Aidan made their way their way to the kitchen to put the kettle to boil.

Years later, Jareth would always look back on this day, and regret his lack of supervision for their first meeting together. It would turn out to be the start a frightening alliance that would haunt him for centuries to come.

-0-

_Alright, because I know I'm going to be busy tomorrow, I'm going to cheat a little and post this, now, since it **is **__technically Friday. As usual I take questions along with Visa and Master Card. No checks, please. *grins* Anyway, I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter. I know a few of you are really curious to see what Jareth is going to do next, so I hope this dosen't disappoint. _

_As usual, thank you for all your kind support, and please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	10. Beyond Repair

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Ten: Beyond Repair

-0-

Nina sighed as she left the small shop she'd tracked Sarah's movements to. Between what she'd heard from the kids that had been at the school at the time of the shooting, Kevin, and a few of the clerks from the supermarket, and now this woman, Nina was beginning to put together a very scary picture.

"So, what've you got?" Kevin asked, as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

Nina sighed. "Nothing good. From what I've been able to put together, I don't know how we're going to tell Mr. Williams about this."

"That bad?" He asked.

She snorted. "Worse. Kevin, from what people are describing to me, Lacey wasn't just going after Sarah, she was _hunting_ her."

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

Nina ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I'm saying that Lacey was treating it like a game, like Sarah was something less than human in her mind."

"That's…" The teen's eyes suddenly went wide. "What about Miranda? I haven't heard a single thing about her all day, have you?"

Nina slowly shook her head, her eyes gradually widening. "No, nothing at all."

Kevin began to look nervous. "You don't think Lacey would…?"

"Mr. Williams told us she shot Alicia Zane earlier today, and I know for a fact that Miranda lives just a couple houses down from her," Nina pointed out.

The boy shook his head. "But why shoot Alicia? Our parents might not know it, but Alicia was always smart enough to steer clear of Lacey. It doesn't make sense."

"It does if she heard something," the young woman offered anxiously. "Alicia might have steered clear from her in school, but what if she heard something while she was at home?"

"Like a gun shot…" Kevin realized. "Alicia was pretty smart, she would have waited before coming out to her front yard to see what had happened."

"And probably met up with Lacey," Nina finished for him. "Miranda's parents both work through the weekends. We need to get over there, _right __**now**_."

-0-

For the first few moments, Cathal floated in utter darkness, his senses useless in the void that surrounded him. Then, as if someone had suddenly flipped a switch, he was standing in a slightly different, yet familiar, parlor room.

The furniture had obviously been changed, and the tapestries were newer, but the overall layout of the room remained the same.

The old fae briefly wanted to laugh. It'd been several millennia since he'd seen the castle, let alone this one parlor room, and yet, it seemed to stand before him as a neatly kept relic of his reign so very long ago.

"So, how have your studies been?"

The woman's words were polite and clipped, Cathal noted as he turned to the source of the sound. Almost as if she was speaking merely for the sake of civility.

"They've been going well, Mother," a small voice answered from a high, wing-backed chair. "Master Aidan is teaching us how to properly conceal ourselves in a wooded setting."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "I don't see why you need to learn such skills, but I suppose your father is right about keeping your education well-rounded."

There was silence on the other end, as if the second speaker had responded with a gesture rather than words.

Cathal frowned.

This was a conversation between a mother and child?

Striding forward, the old monarch stepped up to the table to try and identify the speakers. The woman was a slight-looking thing, her face tiny and angular, almost vulpine in appearance. She sat in her chair with her back straight, her face set in a neutral mask as she moved a game piece across its board. There was nothing warm or affectionate about her.

Turning to the second speaker, who was obviously her child, Cathal started.

Familiar two-toned blue eyes, and wild, pale blonde hair adorned a small, yet unforgettable, child's face.

"_Jareth?_" The old fae breathed.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me by name," a voice called almost mockingly from the other side of the room. "It gives a sense of familiarity and trust, the latter of which, I'd like to point out, you've hardly earned."

Cathal whirled sharply on his heel as he turned to see the Goblin King resting arrogantly on an out-of-place modern armchair in the far corner of the room, one leg carelessly thrown over an arm of the seat while he watched the proceedings with open amusement.

"Who knows, my younger self might get offended."

"This is a memory?" The old king tried to clarify. "Your memory?"

Jareth snorted, "Well, it certainly isn't yours."

Cathal frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand. What did you do to anger your mother so greatly?"

The Goblin King's eyes narrowed, disliking the automatic assumption against his character. "I made her face a reality she didn't care to confront. She, in turn, refused to forgive me the slip."

The Ancient's eyes widened as he comprehended exactly what had happened. "_Slip?_ Are you _daft_, boy? You should be grateful she was even speaking to you at all!"

Jareth's expression went cold as he purposely brought his leg down and sat up in the armchair. "So you would fault me for something I had no control over?"

"Control?" Cathal snarled, incensed. "You should have been more than old enough to know that what you did was _wrong_. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you couldn't control what every fae knows how to from _birth?_"

The younger fae's expression faltered briefly, "Old man, I don't know how long you've been in the Above, but I am the _only_ fae alive in the Underground that has this ability, and it didn't manifest until I was nearing adolescence."

_That_ brought Cathal up short. "_What?_" He asked hoarsely.

Jareth just shook his head, an oddly heartbroken and sardonic smile sliding across his face. "Here I've been angry about how late your efforts to 'save me' were, and now I find out that even if you had come on time, your efforts probably would have been the death of me."

"What are you rambling on about, now?" The old king asked defensively.

"I'm saying that my parents were excellent liars, old man!" The Goblin King snapped, standing suddenly from his seat. "You still seem to be under the impression that the world you left behind is still there waiting for you to come back, but it's _gone_, you old fool, it's _**gone!**_"

Cathal shook his head, his stance firm and unmoved. "What you're suggesting is impossible. There is no conceivable reason for the fae to have fallen to such lows as to not be able to unlock their own heritage."

"Conceivable reason or not, it has happened," Jareth disagreed, equally immovable. "Congratulations, O Once Great King, alas you and I now have something in common. We are both the only ones of our kind."

"No…" Cathal refused, "I won't believe it."

Jareth calmly walked over to the Ancient fae until he stood toe to toe with him, his expression one of great disappointment. "You don't have to believe me," the Goblin King stated softly, "because you're going to live through it first hand." And swiftly bringing his arms up, Jareth pushed his stubborn ancestor backward.

The old king quickly took an unsteady step back only to realize that the floor was no longer there and he was suddenly, once again, falling into darkness.

Distantly, the Ancient fae heard the Goblin King's voice call down to him from the old parlor room, and he felt his blood turn to ice at his words.

"Welcome to my hell, Once Great King."

-0-

Sarah Williams, Aidan was quickly finding out, was every bit as sharp and wily as Jareth was.

Within the last hour, she'd already tricked him into telling her not only embarrassing stories from Jareth's childhood, but his own as well.

Typically he wouldn't think too much of it, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust that devious glint in her eye.

"I've just given you more blackmail material than was strictly safe, didn't I?" The fae asked bluntly as he carefully made them both their teas.

Sarah shrugged from her place at the kitchen table, nibbling on a cookie. "I firmly believe that it's only good sense to stack the deck."

Aidan snorted as he finished up their cups and brought them to the table. "I see why Jareth is so fond of you. You must challenge him at every turn."

The teen tilted her head in slight confusion as she took her cup. "Challenge him? I don't see how I'm much of a challenge; more amusing to him probably."

The fae took a sip of his own tea as he sat down. "You sell yourself short. I know that from a human perspective it's rather hard to understand, but I've known Jareth for nearly a thousand years now. He's not the kind that will keep company with those that don't rival him in some way. He likes being challenged."

"I guess from his standpoint, a challenge would be the most rewarding thing he could find," Sarah offered, cautiously sipping her tea. "Hey, this is pretty good," She praised, and took a longer swallow, never noticing the way Aidan watched her a little more closely.

"I've had practice," the fae offered modestly. "I'm quite good with this sort of thing."

Sarah smiled as she took another sip. "I can tell. So, what exactly is in my tea? You mentioned willow bark, but that can't possibly be all."

"It's not," Aidan agreed. "It's actually a bit of a blend. There's willow bark for pain, valerian for the worrying I know you're doing, and a herb from here called lunar grass. I've also blended in some mint to help with the flavor. Willow bark can be quite bitter."

Sarah grew still. "_Valerian?_ Isn't that used as a sedative?"

The fae nodded easily. "A mild one, yes. Valerian is also used as a calming agent. Especially for people who require rest."

The young woman began to get a bit nervous. "I don't need rest, Aidan, I need to be awake for Jareth when he gets back."

The Master shot her a stern look over his cup. "You don't need rest? Jareth may have enough on his mind to over look the odd little discrepancies in the way you move, but I do not."

"There aren't any-"

"You keep your back straight when you walk and you only take in short measured breaths, most likely the result of damaged ribs. You also keep one of your arms tucked close to you, a sure sign of an injury you're trying to protect, and lets not forget the way you've carefully not raised your voice around me. That turtleneck sweater you're wearing can't hide the fact that someone tried to strangle you. Jareth hasn't seen _those_ bruises yet, has he?"

Sarah looked away from the dark-haired fae. "No, and until he's cleared up everything with these other people, I don't want him to know."

Aidan's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Do you have any idea what kind of game you're playing with your life, right now? Are you even considering what it would do to Jareth if something were to happen to-"

Sarah abruptly slammed her hand onto the table, her eyes sparking angrily. "I'm aware of my own mistakes! And _yes_, for your information, I _am_ aware of what it could do, and I'm staying within my limits to prevent that! I'm not-"

The teens eyes widened as she abruptly started coughing, the stress of raising her voice playing havoc with her newly damaged throat.

Aidan quickly pushed back his chair and rushed to the other side of the table, easily seeing the difficulty she was having in breathing as the pain from her ribs restricted how large a breath she could take. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the fae swiftly bent down and drew her to his chest, gently rubbing her back as she gave odd, uneven, whimpering coughs, thoughtlessly whispering soft words of comfort.

It was several minutes and a few sips of her tea later before Sarah was able to breathe properly again. Even so, however, her ribs ached horribly, and the world was doing a happy little twirling dance as she glanced around.

"Valerian doesn't work like this," Sarah pointed out dizzily.

"It does when it's paired with lunar grass," Aidan gently disagreed. "I told Jareth I would look after you while he was gone, and I refuse do that by watching you collapse because you want to try and spare his feelings needlessly."

She quickly took in a deep breath as she tried to fight past the sedatives. "You didn't see the look on his face when he first found out. I don't want to do that to him again."

"Then you need to rest," The fae stated firmly. "It'll do his heart and mind more good to know that you're taking the time to rest and recover than if you try to push yourself to stay awake for him."

"You're not playing _fair_…" She slurred unhappily, her eyes beginning to droop.

"No, I'm not," Aidan agreed. "But you'll probably thank me later."

Sarah, however, said nothing, and the fae found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Carefully adjusting his hold, he scooped the sleeping girl up and began to carry her to one of the guest rooms.

The deceit niggled at Aidan's conscience.

He didn't care for the way he'd handled things, but he hadn't lied to the girl when he'd stated that he wasn't going to watch her collapse. His years of fighting in a fruitless war had given him a very good understanding of when a person was pushing themselves beyond their own capabilities and Sarah Williams had most _certainly_ been at the edge of hers.

"You're just as stubborn as he is," The fae found himself whispering to the sleeping teen. "I can just imagine what you two will be like once you actually marry." He gave a short huff of laughter. "No one in this kingdom will want for entertainment again, I'm sure."

Sarah answered him by unconsciously drooling on his shirt.

Aidan sighed and glanced heavenward before muttering back to her. "I guess I deserved that."

Making it into the guest room, the fae softly laid his charge onto the small bed and quickly retrieved a blanket from the trunk at its foot, laying it across her while she slept.

It amazed him at how truly _small_ she was.

Despite the size of her physically, without the sheer weight of her personality filling the space around her, Aidan was finally able to take stock of how _young_ she was. The older fae found himself snorting at the realization.

Poor Jareth.

He had little doubt that his young friend was constantly having to be reminded of that fact, himself. In just the short time that he'd spoken with her, Aidan was already quite aware that Sarah Williams refused to meet anyone short of being an equal.

It made him wonder at just how much they must have locked horns when they first met.

Shaking his head at the idea, Aidan turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

However, as soon as the fae set foot in his living room, he immediately felt the change in the air and swiftly turned around and shot back to the guestroom, his heart in his throat.

Throwing open the door, Aidan got his first look at the person that had slipped through his wards.

The old Master felt his breath hitch.

It was an Ancient, likely one of the ones Jareth had told him about. She was sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed, lightly holding one of the sleeping girl's hands as she fussed a little with the blanket.

Aidan remained motionless at the doorway, uncertain if he could get Sarah away from the older fae if she meant harm.

"Poor thing…" She whispered softly to the girl in front of her before turning to him. "Isn't it just terrible what some people will do to others?"

The Master swallowed thickly. "Quite terrible."

She smiled gently at his anxiety, her eyes hesitant, yet hopeful. "It's alright, I mean no harm. I just… I wanted to spend some time with my future granddaughter. I'm not so sure I'll have another chance and… _Please_, can I stay awhile?"

Aidan knew, that had Jareth been there, the woman would have been gone, Ancient or not. However, seeing the honest expression on her face, and knowing that the odds of Jareth choosing to work with either Ancient anytime soon were slim, he decided to take pity on her.

Stepping fully into the room, the Master walked to the other side of the bed, and took a seat at the chair that was situated near the head of it.

Staring at the old woman meaningfully, Aidan inclined his head and answered, "For now."

Her return smile was radiant, and without another word, she went back to her bedside vigil, the air around her a bit lighter.

It was a curious situation, but the younger fae was willing to let things lie for the time being. After all, if the watchful little eyes he could see peeking out from the shadows was anything to go by, The Ancient fae wouldn't be able to hurt Sarah Williams if she tried.

The Labyrinth herself wouldn't allow it.

-0-

Pulling up to the Pierce residence, Kevin put the car in park and switched off the ignition, his face troubled.

"We should call the police, Nina. This isn't…" He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We don't know what's in there. We don't even know if Miranda's dead."

Nina nodded solemnly, unclasping her seatbelt as she watched the house sadly. "The police wouldn't legally be able to break down the door unless there is an emergency or they have a warrant. If by some miracle she isn't dead and she just can't answer…"

The boy sighed and nodded, seeing the wisdom of her words. "Then lets get this over with. With our luck, she'll probably be in the shower and pissed off that we interrupted her."

Nina smiled wryly as she opened the car door. "Better she be pissed off at us alive, than the alternative."

Kevin said nothing to that as he got out of the car. After all, what could he say? He'd spent so much time with Lacey, that he was fairly sure that if anyone was dead, it was Miranda Pierce.

Pocketing his keys after locking the car behind him, the boy kept pace behind his girlfriend, as they walked up to the front door. As soon as they reached it, Nina rang the doorbell and waited.

"You know, I was just thinking," Kevin offered, "what if she's out of the house? Maybe went to pick up something from the store or visit a neighbor."

The young woman beside him shook her head. "I've had to do a few projects with Miranda in the past, and one thing I do know, is that she doesn't go _anywhere_ on the weekends. Her parents are big time traders and they travel up to and stay in New York Thursdays through Sundays so they can bid at Wall Street. Miranda is not allowed to leave the house those days unless she's accompanied by a neighbor."

"They're that protective?" Kevin asked, puzzled.

Nina snorted. "Hardly. The best that I was able to understand it was that they were just that strict."

"Really?" He asked.

"When they're gone," Nina filled in, "she isn't allowed to leave the house, except for school. If she's caught, and the neighbors do tattle on her, then whatever free time she does have is taken away until _they_ feel she's learned her lesson. That could be anywhere from a week to a couple months. She doesn't receive an allowance because they believe she'll spend it on frivolous things. If she sees something she likes in a store, she has to ask them if it's okay for her to have it. And as for friends…" Nina sighed. "She doesn't have any friends, because her folks rarely approve of any that she brings home. In fact, I think Lacey was the first person they actually liked."

"Wow, that's just…" Kevin shook his head. "How do you know all this?"

The young woman pointed just down the street. "My Aunt Clara lives just a few houses that way. Miranda calls her when she wants to go out somewhere and needs the excuse."

Kevin looked back at the door with new eyes and pointedly reached over and rang the doorbell again.

There was still no answer.

Frowning, the boy reached up and pounded once on the door. Eerily, it fell open with a soft _click_.

Both teens froze.

Nina shook her head, her eyes wide. "This isn't right," she whispered, and before Kevin could stop her, she pushed open the door and shot into the house. "Miranda!" She hollered. "_Miranda!_"

There was still no answer and Nina quickly darted into the nearest room. Then the next and the next, nearly bowling Kevin over several times in her search for the other girl. Finally, with the ground floor completely covered, she quickly grabbed the other teen's arm and dragged them both upstairs.

They barely made it to the landing before they found Miranda.

"Oh my God!" Nina staggered backwards into Kevin as he came up behind her, his eyes going wide at the sight in front of them.

Miranda was laying face down on the floor, blood smeared heavily across the walls leading out from a room at the far end as if she'd tried to stagger out to get help, and didn't quite make it before she was caught up to.

Tearing her eyes away from the horrific sight, Nina swiftly knelt down beside the other girl and tried to find a pulse.

Seeing how very still and pale she was, neither teen held out much hope.

Closing her eyes, Nina tried to put all her attention into finding just one single heartbeat. What she got instead was a barely heard hissing, sucking sound. Nina blinked her eyes open just as she found a pulse and her eyes widened.

"She's not dead," she whispered, stunned. Then, louder, she turned to Kevin. "She's not dead! Go down stairs, find a phone and call an ambulance. Tell them she has a 'sucking-chest wound!'"

"A what?!" The teen asked, as he shot back down the stairs.

"A punctured lung!" She called after him. "Tell them she's been here for over an hour!"

Turning back to Miranda, Nina tried to recall how her mother had said to treat a wound like this. The older woman, being a trauma nurse down in the hospitals ER, had made absolutely certain that her daughter understood the basics of field medicine, something that Nina was now quite thankful for.

Quickly glancing around her, she spotted a small hall bathroom, and immediately got up to see what first-aid supplies she could find. Rifling through the medicine cabinet and a few drawers, Nina came up with a pair of scissors, some large pressure band-aids (which had her frowning for a moment, because most families didn't stock them), some gauze, and some medical tape.

Swiftly carrying her tools back into the hall, she sat down next to Miranda and quickly set up what she would need.

"Alright, Miranda," she whispered to the unconscious girl. "I'm going to check you over and see where your lung is hurt, okay?"

Miranda didn't answer, -but Nina hadn't expected her to- and with sure fingers, gently set to prying her top off.

The blood was dried out in some places, causing the shirt to stick, but for the most part the wounds Nina was finding were still bleeding sluggishly. Enough so, that the shirt wasn't sticking to the damaged areas, a minor miracle in itself.

Finally, after a good bit of creative maneuvering, Nina was able to get the other girl's top off. Once that was done, and she got a good look at where the lung injury came from, she found herself breathing a sigh of relief. While she was hardly a doctor, the wound itself was small, and the bleeding seemed quite slow, which explained how she was able to make it as long as she had with a punctured lung.

Taking a quick look at the rest of her upper body, Nina was quick to note the wound that had likely saved Miranda's life. Just below the left side of her collar-bone, a short ways above her heart, was what Nina could only assume was a bullet-wound.

The young woman had little doubt in her mind that Lacey probably thought Miranda was dead. Otherwise, Nina knew she would probably be out on the front porch, trying not to think of the corpse that was still going cold at the top of the stairs.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Nina quickly set to work on bandaging Miranda's wounds.

Ten minutes later, as she was finishing her task, Kevin came back up the stairs.

"The ambulance is on its' way." He commented halfway up the stairs. "They said it shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes, and that you should try to keep pressure on..." Making to the top of the stairs, Kevin noticed the bandages. "Ah, I guess you got it covered then." Then he noticed the lack of shirt. "Oh…! Jeez, Nina!" He hissed, turning around sharply. "Couldn't you have found something to cover her with!?"

Nina shot an amused look at his back as she stood and headed to the room that she was sure was Miranda's.

"I just finished bandaging her before you came up. It's hardly my fault you didn't think to knock at the base of the stairs," she quipped.

Kevin made an agitated sound but ultimately said nothing.

Smiling, Nina turned into the other girl's bedroom and froze.

The room was a wreck, a struggle evident in the way various books, VHS, and a host of other small items lay scattered about the room. The brief splatter of blood around the door left the young woman a bit unsettled at what had likely transpired in the space just a few short hours ago.

Gathering her nerve, Nina carefully stepped into the room, and retrieved a small blanket near the room's window. Carefully shaking loose any debris, she carried it back into the hall, and draped it across the pale girl.

"You can turn around now." Nina stated.

Cautiously peeking over his shoulder, Kevin turned and came to stand behind his girlfriend. "Will she be alright?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've done what I can for her. All that we can do right now is wait for the ambulance and hope for the best."

Kevin took in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Nina, watching the slight rise and fall of Miranda's chest. "I don't get why Lacey did any of this, you know? Why she picked a fight with Sarah, why she got Marcus expelled, why she was so nice to Miranda only to turn around and do this to her. What was the point in making everyone fear her? What was the point of any of it?"

"Power." Nina answered softly. "And… and maybe just because she could."

"I never did understand why the teachers let her get away with the things she did," he offered just as softly.

"I was only able to confirm it a couple hours ago, but her uncle is the superintendent of the school," she answered frankly. "At the moment, only four of the upper-grade teachers have tenure. They couldn't afford to loose their jobs, not when you think about how many of them have families."

"Ms. Booth," Kevin acknowledged. "She just had that little girl of hers a while back, and Mr. Alex has, like, what, twelve kids?"

"Ten," she corrected. "And yeah, that was basically the problem. I heard that some teachers _did_ try to do something about Lacey, and that they got their jobs threatened because of it. Of course, all things considered, I doubt they would have let things go this far, job or no job, if they knew how bad things had gotten."

"Maybe if we'd all said something sooner," he wondered. "Maybe we could have avoided all this."

"Maybe," Nina partially agreed. "Then again, we might have tipped our hand too soon. I mean, think about it. Lacey moved here from out of nowhere. Everyone knows her parents gave up good jobs to be here. Why would they do that, if there wasn't a reason?"

"You think she's done this before?" He stated.

Nina nodded. "Back in the beginning of the school year, before she started anything, I was able to talk to her and she told me that this was her fifth transfer. At the time, she said it was because of her parents work, but now? I'm not so sure anymore."

Kevin shook his head and held Nina tighter, beginning to hear sirens coming in from a distance.

"It's not right," he muttered into her hair. "It's not right that you, me, Sarah, and even Miranda had to suffer for this girl. It's just not _fair_."

"No," she agreed softly. "It isn't."

Leaning her weight back into Kevin, Nina closed her eyes for a few minutes and listened to the sirens draw closer. None of it was right, or even fair, but it was how things were, and for now all they really could do was make the best of it.

Before long, paramedics were coming into the house, and Nina was describing what she'd done to temporarily treat the wounds while Kevin directed the police that had come at the report of another shooting.

Within a handful of minutes, Miranda was on her way to the hospital, and Kevin and Nina were getting into his car to follow them there.

Glancing out the car window as they began to pull away from the house, Nina's gaze fell on Mrs. Pierce's prized Judas Trees. In the springtime, when they were in full bloom, their pink flowers were the prettiest on the street, but looking at them now, all grayed out with the settling of winter, Nina could only recall their grim meaning.

_**Betrayal.**_

Heaving a heavy sigh, and turning her eyes to the road, Nina closed her eyes and slumped back against the seat.

It was barely three o'clock in the afternoon, and already, both teens could hardly wait for the day to be over.

-0-

_Okay, before I forget, I'd like to give a special thanks to OpenLocks for agreeing to beta for me. She helped out with the previous two chapters and will be helping with future ones. Say thank you, ducklings!_

_Another person that I would like to say thank you to is one of my reviewers that left me an unsigned review. They mentioned a point in the plot that I had actually forgotten and was able to correct. That correction is in chapter 12. Thanks a bunch to D.D.B. for the kind reminder. _

_Alright, I think that's all I have to say for now, so once again, thank you to all my wonderful readers, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi_


	11. Building Bridges

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Eleven: Building Bridges

-0-

Cathal was not prone to great bouts of emotion.

There were too many atrocities, in either world, for him to empathize greatly with any in particular, but _this_ one… _This_ one took whatever preconceived notions he had about his descendant, and forced him to eat them.

_"Please," the teen begged his older sibling, "just this __**one**__ day. Can't you give me just that? My unit leaves tomorrow, you won't have to see me for another decade. Would it really hurt you to just let me have this one, single day?"_

_"Father said you were to accompany me to the city, and you __**will**__ do it!" The elder snarled. "I'll not have you doing as you please just because you feel you __**deserve**__ it! You're not the only one stuck in this war!"_

_"Not the only one! Dreail, I'm on the __**front lines**__, not playing tactician in father's palor! You're safe behind a thousand soldiers that would give their life for you in an instant, and a timeless fortress. How can you possibly compare the two?!"_

_**Smack!**_

_"I am father's chosen heir. If I want to compare the two, than that is my __**right**__, and it most certainly is __**not**__ yours to question it! __**Understood?!**__" Dreail hissed maliciously. _

_Jareth pointedly refused to touch his throbbing cheek, glaring spitefully at his older brother. "As the __**heir**__ commands."_

The Ancient took in a deep shuddering breath, his heart heavy with his own guilt at this latest memory.

"Haven't I seen enough?!" He begged into the void that once again surrounded him. "I know that we took too long, and I see what I have let happen. Isn't it yet enough?"

Another memory slowly came into being, and Cathal felt himself shudder.

_He was suddenly in a Med tent, the wails and screams of the dying and injured echoing relentless inside his skull, their torment tearing mercilessly through his very being as he surveyed the bloody work going on around him. _

_"Jareth!" A voice suddenly called out. "I need you over here!"_

_Sightlessly stepping through the Ancient, the young man immediately came to the healers' side, surveying the injury. "You need me to regenerate his heart, right?"_

_"And his lung." The healer growled. "Damn shrapnel chews through our men faster than the actual fighting does. If you can get those two to function properly, I should be able to get to the rest."_

_Jareth nodded his understanding as he gently slid his hands into the injured fae's chest, cautiously resting his hands around the wounded organs as he closed his eyes and tried to repair the fatal damage. _

_The old fae felt his eyes widened at what was happening in front of him, and without thinking he reached out to try and pull the young man back. _

_His hand slid uselessly through the boys shoulder and out his back, his grandson already starting a task that he shouldn't have been allowed to do until he had a millennia and a half of life behind him. _

"I almost killed myself the first few times I did that." Jareth commented idly from behind Cathal, causing the other fae to twist sharply in place to face him. "The healers had heard that I'd been able to re-grow the limbs of some of the animals my brother would torment and thought that I could do the same for the wounded. No one realized that the animals I'd been healing had no magic of their own to clash with mine."

The older fae hissed in sympathy. "I begin to see the error that placed me within your grasp. Will you be alright?"

Jareth nodded to him shortly. "I'm quite familiar with the effects; you don't have to worry, you won't have to remain here much longer."

There was a slight tensing to the elders' shoulders, but otherwise no other outward sign was given to indicate the sting of the younger fae's words.

For several minutes, neither said nothing, merely watching as a younger Jareth was summoned from sickbed to sickbed, his efforts almost feverish as he tried to save every life he was given.

"I had not realized how much had truly changed since my brethren and I sought refuge in the Above." Cathal finally offered softly. "I'd never imagined that things would degrade to this point. How long was The Falls at war?"

"_Was?_" Jareth asked with a kind of morbid amusement. "They're _still_ at war. It's going on eight hundred years at this point. Whenever one enemy calls it quits and leaves, another is quick to take the former's place. I hear that the lake the palace sits on is now stained pink from all the blood the rivers feed to it."

The Ancient looked sick at the thought, before catching on to a slight slip of the tongue. "You have shown me war, and the strife in your own childhood, but what do you mean you _hear_ the lake is pink? Surely you've been back to your homeland at least a few times, even if in disguise."

The Goblin King grew very still, and he refused to look at his elder. "I was not just being difficult when I stated that I was not your descendant, old man. When I came of age my father exiled myself and my teacher on false charges. Within a few hours of translocating to somewhere safe outside the borders, I felt the familial bonds I had with my family being severed. By the laws that govern the fae, I am cast out from my kin and thus no longer a son of your line. I'm sorry, but the person you are looking for hasn't existed for quite some time."

Cathal's eyes widened, and his face slacken in stunned disbelief. "It… It can't be. You would have been-"

"Crippled for several days." Jareth finished. "Yes, the backlash was so strong that my teacher feared I was going to die from it. Father had hoped to slow us down with my weakness and kill us. Thankfully, however, one of his enemies chose that time to come out of hiding, and his plans fell through." Jareth finally looked up at the Ancient, his gaze hollow and old. "Even if I wanted to, I can never return to The Falls. The lands' inherent magic would kill me as soon as I crossed the border."

Cathal swallowed thickly, and felt his heart sink at the news. He'd thought that his descendant's stubbornness stemmed solely from his resentment for not being there during his childhood. But this… this was something completely different.

Facing those damning eyes, the Ancient wasn't sure what he could say. He'd known that he'd allowed things to happen, that he'd made horrible mistakes, but the sheer magnitude of what could be placed at his feet broke his heart.

"I…"

"It's time to go." Jareth said quickly, and just like that, the world melted away.

Blinking his eyes open, the Ancient realized two things. One, he was still sprawled across his rather disgruntled grandson, and two, he appeared to be on the wrong end of an extremely unhappy rose blossom.

"Boy, why is their a large, thorned-flower _growling_ at me?" Cathal hazarded to ask.

Jareth, who'd managed to prop himself onto his elbows, grinned wickedly. "It didn't have thorns before. Perhaps, it doesn't care for you?"

The old fae eyed the furious plant dubiously.

Considering that the thorns were a good three to four inches in length on the vines that were waving menacingly around his face and neck, he wasn't sure how wise it would be to make any sudden movements that might upset the foliage further.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to call it back, would you?" He asked, hopefully.

Jareth gave a long, put-upon sigh before turning to the rose and cooing. "It's alright, the foolish old man didn't mean any harm; you don't have to be angry." The bloom continued to growl lowly, but retracted it new offensive limbs and seemed to almost sit back and hover near the Goblin Kings head, a pointedly watchful sentry.

Cautiously sitting up and scooting back a couple feet, Cathal watched the protective plant thoughtfully.

"That's quite the guardian you have."

The Goblin King ran a finger along the underside of the open blossom and the growl quickly transformed into a pleased purr.

Jareth grinned at it, as he sat up fully. "It's very much like the person who gave it to me." He answered honestly. "Protective almost to a fault, and yet, still so very gentle when it needs to be."

The old fae could see that. Not only were their no thorns on the main body of the plant (which was still wrapped around the younger fae's bicep), but the newer, thorned limbs, were incredibly precise in how close they would come to the Goblin King's face and neck.

If this accurately represented the gift giver, Cathal was quite certain he didn't want to end up on the wrong side of that person.

"At the fayre," Jareth spoke up unexpectedly, "you knew me, and yet, you didn't know who I was to you."

"No," The old fae agreed. "I knew you were the Lord of the Labyrinth and the Goblin King, but I didn't know you were a part of my line."

The younger fae frowned before asking, "How did you know to find me in either setting? I haven't exactly spread around my name along with my titles, let alone so much as _hinted_ that I have _any_ connection to The Falls. Who told you that I needed help, or even to look for me as the Goblin King?"

"Are you aware that each land has its chosen set of Guardians?" Cathal asked in return. "Creatures that watch and maintain the virtue of those who rule upon it?"

Jareth slowly inclined his head. "I've been aware since I became Lord of Labyrinth. I daresay that I rule over a more rowdy set of Keepers than most."

The Ancient smiled briefly in amusement, before pointing out, "The Falls had a similar set of Guardians. These creatures sent a messenger to find Fionn and I centuries ago, however, due to the nature of the world Above, I and my brethren cannot remain in one place for long, lest the humans realize our nature. That messenger only just caught up with my wife and I a little over a year ago. Upon speaking with him, we found out that he'd been in the Above for so long, without the proper kind of protections, that his sense of time had become addled. He couldn't recall when he'd been sent to find us, just that he had been, and his news was urgent."

The younger fae furrowed his brow at the news. "And once a messenger of that nature is sent, he can't return until his message is delivered. That explains how you knew to look for me as a child, but not as the Goblin King."

Cathal sighed. "As soon as we were given the news, we sought to try and communicate with our Guardians. As the true rulers of our land, we are able to reach across the worlds to hear the counsel of our Keepers. However, they were no longer on the land they were meant to watch over, and all they could tell us was to find the Goblin King, that he knew of where to find our lost child."

"The unicorns," Jareth clarified.

The old King nodded. "Yes. The unicorns have watched over The Falls since before I ever laid claim to it."

"They were the source you told Sarah of earlier. They told you I was the descendant," He realized.

Again, the Ancient nodded. "Earlier, when you left to go to your Lady's aid, I was approached by the White Lady and ask why I had taken so long to heed her summons. In truth, I daresay that the mare was quite cross with me."

Jareth snorted. "If it was she that summoned you, then _cross_ would probably only scratch the surface."

"And why do you say that?" Cathal asked, curious.

The younger fae tensed at the question, and the Ancient frowned.

"What don't you want to tell me?"

Jareth hesitated briefly before, "It was not just my teacher and I that left into exile. During the war, I was given command of a rather large unit of soldiers. When they heard that I had been sent into exile, they gathered their families and followed me. For reasons I can only guess at, my father sent soldiers to ensure my death before my time left in that land was at an end. It…" He faltered briefly, and the old fae realized that he was nervous. "It takes time to translocate that many people and…"

"It's alright," Cathal tried to sooth. "just tell me what happened. I won't be upset."

_Liar_, the younger fae's eyes seemed to whisper, and the old King felt his heart twist at such a faithless expression.

"The White Lady cursed the land. We were running out of time, and in the last moments she created a barrier with a curse woven into its very roots." Jareth shook his head, as if he was angry with himself. "She barely made it back to the circle before the magic took us. I never had the chance to stop her."

Cathal's eyes widened. "Stop her? _Jareth_, I love my land and kingdom, enough so, that I _left_ so that it could begin to progress without me and my old fashioned ways to weigh it down. However, if the _unicorns_ saw fit to bring the fates against it, then even _I_ would not have stood in the way of their judgment."

"You would not have stood in the way…" Jareth said disbelievingly. "You speak of loving your land, but I haven't heard you say one thing about your _people_. I have _nightmares_ about what the people of The Falls are likely having to experience, because they thought that their monarchs were looking out for them and not their own ambitions. I sit in this land, relatively safe, and wonder how many children were forced into a life like mine. Far too young to be in a war, but old enough that soldiers can come to their doors and steal them away from their mother's arms! How many do you think are _dead_ now, Great King?! How _many_ do you think lived long enough to see bits of themselves scattered about a battlefield before they _died?! __**How many?!**_"

The old King didn't speak, didn't dare say a word in the face of his grandson's grief.

Cathal had not been to The Falls since well before the younger man was even born, let alone seen what this war must have done to it and to those that lived within its borders. Briefly closing his eyes in silent remorse, the old fae faced the accusing and hurt eyes of what he was now coming to realize was likely his only legitimate heir.

"I _am_ sorry." He said softly. "I'm _so_ sorry I let things get this far with both you, and The Falls. I never meant for any of this to happen. When I took Fionn and left, it was so that the kingdom could prosper, so that it could move on and grow. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think this was possible."

Jareth took in a deep shuddering breath. "I don't know what you want me to say to you. Even if I accept your apology, it doesn't change anything. It doesn't just make it all go away."

"No," Cathal agreed. "but it does give us a foundation to start from. _Jareth_, I don't know what you expect from me, and to be honest, I don't think you do either."

The younger fae flinched and the old King knew he'd hit the nail right on the head.

"I understand you're angry with me, but that can't possibly be all or you wouldn't have cared whether or not I knew The Falls had been cursed, or even what you're life as a child had been like. For some reason you're afraid of me. Why?"

Jareth remained very still, almost watchful, and Cathal felt a short thrill of unease when he realized that, once again, he'd been right.

"_That_ is a very stupid question." The Goblin King answered flatly, and the old fae winced.

"That was _hardly_ just my fault. As I recall, you made the first strike."

"And you threw me against a wall." The younger fae stated shortly.

"You threw _yourself_ against a wall." Cathal rebuffed.

Jareth gave him a pointed look, and the Ancient sighed and muttered, "Alright, I threw you against a wall, but you started it!"

The Goblin King snorted. "Don't you get it? I've survived this long by being too difficult for my father to kill. Every once in a great while he'll send a particularly smart assassin that will be able to track me down to this kingdom that I or even the goblins will need to take care of, but otherwise, nothing has been able to touch me." Jareth closed his eyes for a moment as if the thought running through his head was too painful to bear. "I thought it was safe enough for me to have a family now, that once Sarah was finished with school and was of age…" He shook his head.

Cathal wanted to reach out and comfort the younger man, but had little doubt that the gesture would not be well received. The old King didn't dare delude himself; he knew that although this conversation was now within polite boundaries, it wasn't because Jareth actually _wanted_ to talk things out. Magical backlash tended to leave a person horribly weak, usually for days, if not _weeks_ afterward; and those were the fae of _his_ day.

The only reason the young King was talking now, he knew, was because he literally didn't have the strength to fight.

"It will still be safe. I will _make_ it so," Cathal promised. "Let me _help_ you, Jareth. I may not have been there before, but I'm here _now. Please_…"

Jareth couldn't deny that some part of him had always longed for some kind of blood family that he could honestly trust. However, past transgressions were hard to forget, and even now, with a chance to have something that he'd longed for as much as he'd longed for Sarah's heart, he didn't know how safe it truly was to take.

"You ask a lot from me." The Goblin King stated softly. "I don't know how to trust someone that should be my family. In my experience, blood is not thicker than water, and is often more akin to poison. What makes you different than them, other than your lack of a desire to kill me at present? What can you offer me that would be worth risking the lives of all those that depend on me?"

The old King felt an solid sense of hope at the younger fae's statement. It wasn't a declaration of undying affection, but it was an olive branch, even if it was carefully hidden amongst thorns.

"I can teach you how to better _protect_ those people that depend on you," Cathal stated without hesitation. "Among the fae of my time, you would have been quite the late bloomer, but the same raw power that was common place then is still inside you, maybe even more so. From what little you've shown me in your memories, you've been taught parlor tricks when you should have been taught _magic_. I can correct that and give you the means to make your dreams _reality_."

The Goblin King's eyes sparked in interest, his gaze sharp and calculating. "How cleverly worded," he grinned knowingly. "Here I am, the Giver of Dreams and Nightmares and the Keeper of Wishes, and you offer me _my_ dreams."

"I thought you might appreciate that," The old King stated boldly. "Have we reached an accord?"

Jareth tilted his head to on side, before giving a faint nod of approval. "For now. I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to give you the chance you're asking for."

Cathal inclined his head in sincere gratitude. "Thank you."

The Goblin King snorted as he slowly began to pull himself to his feet. "Don't thank _me_. If this was just my choice I would have already informed the goblins that you were an unofficial Runner and to have fun."

The old fae frowned, but nodded once shortly in understanding. "Then who am I to thank?"

"Sarah," Jareth answered shortly. "She's let me touch her heart enough times to know that she would be somewhat upset with me if I passed up this opportunity."

"Then I will be sure to give your lady my thanks," the old King smiled.

It really was quite amusing that no matter how much time passed, people would still do the most challenging things for love.

Watching as Jareth took a breath and stood straight, Cathal was suddenly forced to rush forward and grab the younger man as he swayed dangerously to the right.

"Just what exactly did you do to yourself?!" The old fae snarled. "Constructs, no matter how poorly put together, do _not_ cause magical backlash like this!"

Trying to will away the dizziness that seemed quite determined to plague him, the Goblin King answered shortly. "They weren't Constructs."

"Weren't…" The old King sputtered. "If they weren't Constructs, then _what_ were they?"

Jareth made an odd, disgruntled sound at the Ancients persistence but answered, "_Me_, alright. Now would you please stop touching me? I'd rather not have you accidentally rifling through my thoughts again."

Cathal's eyes grew wide, and for a brief moment his jaw slackened in complete stunned disbelief. Then, firmly taking the Goblin King by the shoulders, he spun the younger fae around and gave him a good solid shake.

"You _foolish_, brat! Do you have any idea how much you endangered your life doing what you did?"

Jareth looked decidedly ill at the manhandling and said nothing. He didn't think the older man would be too pleased if he threw up on his shoes.

Catching the slightly green tint to the younger King's face, Cathal growled in aggravation and forced the younger fae to sit back down, narrowly missing a swipe from an unhappy rose as he drew his hand back.

"Of all the stupid things to do, _why_ did you draw out your secondary animal forms like that? Surely you were aware of what would happen if you didn't dismiss them yourself?"

Taking a few slow and deep breaths in his nose and out his mouth, Jareth waited for his stomach to settle before saying anything.

"I was careless, I'm aware of that."

"_Aware?_" Cathal asked sharply. "Apparently not aware enough to know to _heed common sense!_"

"I _was_ using common sense!" Jareth barked back just as sharply. "How was I to know you'd kill them all at once?! It's not as though anyone else has managed to do so!"

The old King was once again brought up short as he was faced with yet another instance of exactly how much things had changed since his time.

Reining in his aggravation, Cathal bit back his initial response and tried to view things from the younger fae's perspective.

After a few moments of careful consideration he sighed and knelt down in front of his stubborn grandchild. "No matter how many times you say it, I still find myself forgetting that things aren't what they used to be."

"I've noticed," Jareth said dryly, glancing over the Ancients shoulder and back into the valley. "I'm going to be late," he muttered to himself.

Cathal cocked his head to one side in an eerily familiar gesture as he asked. "Late for what?"

"Sarah," The young King answered honestly. "I told her I wouldn't be gone long. I'm already pushing it as it is. I don't want her to worry."

The older fae's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he asked frankly, "Why did you come out here, Jareth? Surely you didn't expect me to come confront you this soon?"

Once again, the younger fae glanced away from him, almost as if he was ashamed of himself. When he did look back his gaze rested longingly on his Elder's gloveless hands. "I haven't been able to do that for a very long time," he stated softly. "Not since that first time, when I'd accidentally seen my mother's true feelings for me, have I been able to go without gloves." He looked up at Cathal helplessly. "I don't mean to do it; it just happens."

The Ancient felt his eyes widen as he realized exactly what he was being told. "You _still_ can't control it?"

Jareth shrugged. "I can control how strongly I project, but I cannot stop it from happening."

Cathal felt terribly guilty when he realized exactly how much his earlier words must have hurt the young man in front of him. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I hadn't realized."

"Don't be," the young King offered in return. "I didn't exactly make it easy."

Silence fell between them for a few moments before the Cathal asked, "So what of your Lady? Do you plan to simply let her worry?"

Jareth sighed and laid himself back down along the grass. "There's not much choice to the matter, I'm afraid. Summoning the goblins to my aid, at this time, would only cause me more trouble and I dare not involve my fae subjects. They too, worry greatly for me, and I don't relish the idea of them all rushing en masse to help me with something that will, for the most part, be past within a few hours."

The old King raised a single brow at that comment. "A few hours? A few weeks would be more like it."

The Goblin King grinned from his horizontal position. "I've shocked my system enough this way that I've grown a kind of immunity to it. The worst will be past in a few more hours, and within a few more days I'll be back to perfect health."

Cathal's eyes widened. "Jareth, are you aware of your limits? Can you tell me exactly how far you can push yourself before you exhaust your strength?"

The younger fae seemed slightly confused by the question, and answered honestly, "I'm not sure what you're asking me."

That was… not a very comforting piece of news, the old King realized. "You have never done _anything_ that has left you exhausted? Tired?"

"I raised a mountain once," the young King tried. "However, I wasn't _exhausted_ when I put it back. Winded, perhaps, and a little worn, but hardly _exhausted_."

"And the mountains ecological system?" Cathal asked automatically.

"Preserved," Jareth answered shortly. "There were small farms located in that mountain, and I hardly thought it fair to destroy them with the higher atmosphere's colder temperature and thinner air, let alone the air pressure."

"_How_ old were you?" The Ancient asked with faint bewilderment.

The Goblin King felt his lips twitch into something slightly cocky. "I hadn't quite reached adulthood, yet."

Cathal put his head in his hands and tried to will away the headache that was trying to present itself.

Well, _that_ certainly put him a cut above the rest. While most of the younger fae of his time could pull off the same feat his grandson had, the vast majority did not have the foresight, let along the power, to protect the ecological system from the sudden change in temperature and even air pressure. At least, not until they were about the age the young King was now.

So, above average power and intelligence.

Cathal could honestly say that he wasn't too sure if he was looking forward to these lessons anymore. The Goblin King, he was quickly finding out, was shaping up to be quite the unruly student. Perhaps it was time to track down his old teacher.

"Your friend that lives in this valley," The Ancient asked. "Is he the one that was your old teacher?"

Jareth closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. He's also the one that I entrusted Sarah to. Why?"

"Because I think it's time that I meet this saint that has put up with you for this long," the older fae answered flatly.

The younger fae snorted. "And how do you purpose we get there? In case you've forgotten, the process of standing did not work out so well for me the last time I tried it, and translocating is hardly an option if you want me alive when we get there."

Slowly bringing himself to his feet, Cathal carefully came to stand by his grandson's chest and gently nudged him with his foot.

Jareth opened his eyes and shot him a disgruntled look. "_What?_"

The Ancient looked down at him with amused patience. "If we cannot get there the standard way, then we shall have to do so the old fashion way, wouldn't you say?"

The younger fae's eyes stared at him comically and he quickly shook his head. "No thank you, I think I prefer the ground."

The amusement suddenly became a bit more pronounced. "So it's 'no, thank you' now, is it? My you've become quite _polite_; any particular reason as to _why?_"

Cathal could almost see the metaphorical ears slick back at his needling.

"I'm sure you can very well guess as to _why,_ _**old man**_," Jareth hissed.

Let it never be said that the Goblin King was not a stubborn creature.

The Ancient suddenly grinned wickedly down at him.

"Here we go, _**brat.**_"

And before Jareth could try and protest again, Cathal had swiftly knelt down and, gaining a firm hold on the arm that didn't hold a touchy flower, swiftly twisted about and brought them both up to their feet with Jareth leaning heavily across his back.

"Now, I don't think I need to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway." The old King informed his fuming grandson. "You can either help me out, and make this easier on both of us, or I can knock you out, and I can just make it easier on me. Take you pick."

And so, gritting his teeth, when Cathal held out his arm just back and to the side of him, Jareth sighed and lifted a leg so his Elder could get a proper grip to carry him.

Within a few moments, the old King was heading in the direction that younger fae had indicated and they were on their way towards the center of the valley and Aidan's house.

"You know, I _really_ don't care fore this," Jareth stated sulkily. "I feel like an invalid."

"Brat," Cathal said with no small amount of irony, "at the moment, you _are_ an invalid. You are more than welcome to a little help at the moment."

"Regardless," The younger fae bit back stubbornly. "I don't care for it."

No, the Ancient thought to himself, he wouldn't. If Cathal was reading correctly into what his grandson wasn't telling him, then it was very likely that it was the young King sulking on his back who was the one that was usually doing the carrying if the situation ever called for it, rather than the other way around. He had little doubt that it was quite disconcerting for the young fae to be in a position of weakness around someone he didn't quite trust, instead of one of strength.

"Tell me how you became the Goblin King." The old King asked abruptly, deciding to change the subject.

For a few moments Jareth said nothing, and just sighed before, "It's not a nice story. You'd probably be better in picking another subject to distract me with."

Cathal frowned. "Well, I'm not exactly keen on another subject right now, so you'll have to give me an abbreviated version."

The younger man closed his eyes and softly leaned his head against his elder's as he considered the events that had led him to the position he now held.

"After the exile, myself and all those that followed me were forced to wander for many years. In fact, I've only been ruling over the Labyrinth and the goblins for a little over two centuries now."

"Considering your majority would have been at five hundred years, I must confess that I'm impressed you managed to keep that many people alive for that long," Cathal offered.

Jareth smiled wryly. "It wasn't an easy task. My father made sure of it. I can't tell you how many times we almost lost someone to the soldiers that were sent after us." For a second he fell silent and then, "Father must have gotten tired of failed reports, because at that last point, he hired a large group of raiders to do the deed rather than his own men."

"What happened?" The Elder prompted.

"We almost didn't make it." The young King answered softly. "My men and I are good fighters, but we were used to fighting our battles away from any non-combatants. All the soldiers my father had sent previously had been trained with the same ideals we had. You didn't bring an innocent into your battle. It just wasn't done. These raiders, however, were something else entirely."

"They took hostages." Cathal guessed.

"One of the younger wives, and a child." Jareth confirmed. "I have never been quite so angry as I was then, when I saw how terrified they both were." He shook his head. "I didn't think, and, in my anger, I killed the two raiders holding them without any thought for the consequences. Our attackers rallied at the sudden deaths of their comrades, and with all the women and children so close to us, we couldn't fight to our full potential. We started to lose, and with nowhere for us to go, I decided that _anywhere_ had to better than where we were. I gathered as much power from myself as I knew how and translocated us with the set destination as 'somewhere safe.' We turned up inside the Labyrinth."

The old King took in a deep shuddering breath. "That was quite the gamble. You do realize how blessed you were to make it out of the situation you did, considering the method of escape you chose?"

The Goblin King gave an odd, faintly hysterical laugh. "More than you can ever imagine."

Cathal didn't like the vibes he was getting from his grandson, so prompted him to continue.

"What happened next?"

"I, myself, woke up just outside the gates to the Labyrinth and found out from a goblin that I'd basically wished us all away, and that since I was the one that had translocated us, the Labyrinth believed me to be the Wisher." Jareth took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "I had to Run for my people, and I barely made it within the allotted thirteen hours. I don't know how Sarah managed to do it in just ten."

The Ancient felt his lips twitch. "So, your Lady quite literally beat you at your own game," he couldn't resist needling. "That must have stung."

The Goblin King snorted. "You have no idea. Anyway, when I'd made it to the castle, I found out from the goblins that their King had recently passed, and that because I'd won the Labyrinth, I'd also won the right to be their King if I chose. After a few days of consideration, I accepted their offer."

Cathal tilted his head faintly to one side in thought. "I don't understand; if you had a choice, then why would you choose this life? Surely you could have thought of something else to do with yourself and your people. Why would you choose to be the _Goblin_ King?"

The old fae couldn't see it, but Jareth smiled. "Because I was tried of running and though they are a bit stupid, the goblins are truly creatures after my own heart. Where else would I come across an opportunity where I could find a job that I truly enjoyed and a safe place for my people to live? No, I _want_ to be here, and the Labyrinth wants _me_ here. I couldn't dream of being anywhere else."

Both fae fell silent after that, the only sounds to be heard coming from the very nature around them and Cathal's heavy footfalls as they continued on their way to the center of the valley.

"You know," The Elder spoke up softly, "you weren't completely right, when you said that you weren't a son of my line."

"What do you mean?" The younger fae asked cautiously.

"The laws governing the adoption and disownment of children are very old and very complex. If your father truly wanted to disown you from the whole of the family, he would have had to petition for _me_ to do the disowning. As Head of Family, it is _my_ task to judge whether or not someone has committed enough of a crime as to be completely left without kin. Since I have not received such a petition, then it is very likely that you were only cast from _his_ line and not _mine_. Although you have been cut from his branch of the family, your roots still lie with me, and I still maintain claim over you."

Almost against his will, Jareth felt something inside himself ease at the news.

_Family._

It was a strangely welcome concept to him. For centuries he'd lived with the idea that the only way he would achieve such bonds again would be to have his own. Now though, realizing that his father hadn't been able to steal all that he'd thought he had, Jareth could not help but begin to feel oddly at peace with the idea of this pushy old man as kin.

"So what does this mean for me?" He asked.

The Ancient felt an amused smile slide across his face as he walked. "It means that no matter what you do, brat, you're not getting away from me."

Jareth couldn't help himself, he threw his head back and laughed.

Through his mirth, the Goblin King was just able to make out a group of Filbert shrubs not too far away, their grand height allowing them to sway in the breeze like young trees, and if nothing else, the young fae laughed harder at the site of them.

Who knew, that after all these years, things would finally work themselves out.

_**Reconciliation.**_

-0-

_The eagerly awaited talk between grandson and grandfather. I hope this clears of some of the lingering questions some of you had regarding last chapter, if it doesn't, please don't forget that you are all more than welcome to ask questions. Although, it might take me a few days, I answer all my reviews. So... you know... just a reminder. *grins*_

_Anyway, thank you all, once again, for your loyal support of this story, and please don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box. -Shi _


	12. Coming Together

**Tokens of Affection**

-0-

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Twelve: Coming Together

-0-

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of Aidan's garden and Cathal was willing to let Jareth try and stand on his own two feet.

"You know," the young King stated as soon as he was back on solid ground, "I'm not going to break. You don't need to keep watching me like I am."

The Elder narrowed his eyes as he observed how the younger fae was holding himself. "I'm more concerned with you falling flat on your face again rather than breaking, brat. Or would you prefer to present yourself to your lady by tripping over your own two feet?"

Jareth shot the Ancient an irritated look.

He was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of this whole 'having family' thing.

"I _won't_ fall on my face." The Goblin King stated shortly, as he made to walk away from his grandfather. "I am not an infant. I know how to watch my steps."

And promptly tripped.

Cathal snorted and then laughed as he caught Jareth around the shoulders. "Point well proven, brat."

The younger fae blushed hotly and refused to look at his Elder as the older fae helped to steady him.

"I suppose it's better you got it out of your system now, rather than later." Cathal tried to console between chuckles.

The Goblin King shot him a dirty look. "So help me, old man, if you don't stop laughing I'll find a distinctly unpleasant way to get even."

Grinning like a child, the old King obligingly held up his hand in surrender and fell silent. Without another word said, both fae slowly made their way through the garden and into the house.

Coming to stand at the entrance to the living room, Jareth glanced around in slight confusion.

"What is it?" Cathal asked quietly.

"There are no voices," he answered softly.

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know." And without another word, Jareth turned and made his way into the kitchen, the Ancient following quickly after him.

With the sun just beginning to set, the natural light that was offered was minimal, but Jareth was still able to make out the tea cups that had been left sitting on the table.

Without missing a beat, the young fae walked over and thoughtfully peered into each cup before picking up the emptier of the two. Taking a careful sniff of the contents, the Goblin King wrinkled his nose in distaste as he set the cup back down.

"What did you find?" Cathal asked.

"Lunar Grass." Jareth stated, his face an odd cross between amused and exasperated. "It's an old trick that Aidan pulls when he believes someone is about to negatively go beyond their physical limits. Knowing him, he probably noticed the odd little hitches in Sarah's movements."

"You mean he-"

"Knocked her out cold? Probably." He sighed, as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sarah is not going to be pleased with him when she wakes up."

Cathal raised a single eyebrow in faint amusement. "Indeed."

Jareth just looked tired. "Come on, I have a fairly good idea what room they're probably in," he said, and silently led them both out of the kitchen, through the living area, and to the hall that led to the rooms.

Mindfully keeping his steps quiet, the Goblin King made his way to a door along the right side of the hall, before coming to an abrupt halt at its threshold. Staring into the room with an incredulous expression on his face, the Goblin King raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the Ancient sitting at Sarah's bedside with a faux expression of innocence.

Glancing back and to the side of him, Jareth gave Cathal a pointed look. "Is that your's?"

Finally getting a look into the room, the old King peered in, with a kind of exasperated surprised, at the sight of his wife. "I though I left you at the condo," he stated softly.

Fionn looked up at her husband with the perfect 'who, me?' expression that all women seemed to master. "But husband, I couldn't just idly sit and wait while my granddaughter might have need of me."

Cathal snorted. "I believe the kids call what you're doing, 'bullshitting', dearest. Would you care to come out a moment and try your explanation again?"

The old Queen gave a soft, put-upon sigh before gracefully pulling herself up and exiting the room, both Cathal and Jareth stepping back to let her pass.

As the Ancient turned and followed his wife, Jareth looked back into the bedroom and silently curled a finger in the universal, 'come here' gesture at his very still friend.

Hesitating only a moment, the old Master cautiously stepped out into the hall.

"How long has she been here?" The younger fae softly, but firmly, asked.

Aidan relaxed a fraction at the lack of accusation, but remained watchful. "A little after we had tea, and I put Sarah to bed."

"I see," Jareth whispered shortly. "Although circumstances have changed at the present, I do wonder why you didn't use the wards on your home to evict her the moment she showed up?"

The dark haired fae frowned at his old student. "Because she slipped through them like water through a sieve. I _couldn't_ evict her, even if I had wanted to."

"And you didn't want her, too." Jareth stated flatly.

"The old stories say that our ancestors could heal mortals on a whim. I didn't see the harm in letting her keep a bedside vigil with me when I didn't know if I, myself, could guarantee your Sarah's health." Aidan looked at his young friend imploringly. "I'm not you, Jareth; I don't have the strength to magically evaluate someone with little to no magic in them. Relying just on what little field medicine I know, and watching her movements, I was afraid something would happen that I wouldn't be able to fix. She said she only wanted to sit with her like I was. Considering your goblins had taken up residence in every nook and shadow the room provided, I thought it was worth the risk."

The Goblin King took a breath and sighed. "I see your point on this, and I can't say I would have done anything differently, but nonetheless I think I'll be looking into new ways of warding your home in the future."

Aidan nodded in understanding. "You have no objections from me. I can't say I'm terribly thrilled about having my house compromised so easily."

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, some of the tension that had been gradually curling about Jareth melted away. "I can't decide how I feel about this day." He confided. "Too many things seem to be happening at once."

The old Master watched his King with sympathetic eyes. "We all have days like that at some point in our lives. Why don't you go in and wake her, while I host your new relatives for a while? You've been gone long enough that the lunar grass should have already worked its way out of her system."

"Yes, about that…" The Goblin King trailed off meaningfully.

"I know, Jareth. I had already planned to apologize to her after you'd spoken with her."

The younger fae looked relieved. "Thank you."

Aidan waved him off as he turned around and began to head down the hall, calling softly over his shoulder. "Don't bother thanking me, my friend. I unwittingly gave her enough black mail material on the both of us that, at this point, it's only self-preservation to remain on her good side."

Jareth rolled his eyes heavenward in silent exasperation as he walked back into the room.

Coming to Sarah's bedside, the young fae quietly allowed the rose that had been patiently curled around his bicep to slide off his arm and onto the nightstand. With a weary sort of grace, it gathered itself together and plunked its roots into a nearby glass of water, an odd little sigh of contentment sounding from it.

Shaking his head at the relieved plant, Jareth knelt down and gently brushed gloved fingers across Sarah's cheek. "_Sarah_…" He called softly. "Sarah, it's time to wake up, now."

There was a slow, deep intake of breath as the girl in question lazily cracked open her eyes, and smiled.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you feeling better?"

Jareth gave a soft chuckle at her words and ran his fingers through her hair. "_Me?_ Precious thing, you worried Aidan enough that he was willing to pull the same stunt on you that he does on me, after only knowing you a few hours. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Tired," she answered honestly, "and a bit stiff."

"That's to be expected." He acknowledged. "You've been sleeping for the last few hours."

"Yeah," she agreed, her voice a little stronger. "That wasn't exactly my idea."

Jareth grinned. "It's rarely mine in these situations, either. However, Aidan has good judgment, and he's usually justified when he decides to put me to sleep like that."

Sarah huffed softly in response, but otherwise said nothing further on the topic.

The Goblin King had the sneaking suspicion that although she wasn't exactly _angry_ with Aidan, his friend wasn't exactly going to get off scot-free for his actions either. Wisely, he decided to change the subject.

"Did you know that this is typically my room when I come to stay?"

"It is?" She asked, looking around the room for the first time and noticing a distinct barn owl motif. "I was in the kitchen when I fell asleep. You have a nice room."

Jareth felt his lips twitch.

It wasn't like it was his _actual_ room, just the one Aidan liked to banish him to when he caused trouble around the valley.

"Thank you," he replied. "I rather like it myself."

Sarah hummed softly in agreement as she blinked her eyes in the dim light, trying to tell if her eyes were deceiving her.

"What happened?" She asked abruptly. "You're paler than when you left."

There was a slight hitch in Jareth's movements before he took Sarah's hand and lightly shook his head.

"Nothing of importance."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, and before the fae could think to pull his hand away, she swiftly yanked her hand from his and grabbed onto his wrist, mindful not to touch skin.

"When I first came to you with my problems, you told me not to lie to you. If we really want this relationship to last you're _not_ going to lie to _me_. Now, come on." She commanded sharply, tugging on his wrist as she held up half the blanket for him and scooted over some.

The Goblin King's eyes widened. "Sarah, I don't think-"

"You don't get a say in this." She stated flatly, and tugged on his wrist pointedly.

Sighing, Jareth finally relented and gently crawled into the bed beside her. Once situated, he gave her a dry look. "Are you happy, now?"

Sarah's return expression was smug as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "_Quite_ happy."

The young fae couldn't help the grin that stole across his face as she made herself comfortable around him.

For a little while they just lay together, content in the knowledge that they were both together and safe. However, as time passed, Sarah began to finger the barn owl pendant around her neck with a faintly puzzled expression.

"Jareth…" She asked with a slight hesitation, as if she'd just considered something. "Why did you give me this so soon?" She questioned, toying with the owl around her neck. "I mean, I _know_ that this feels right and that I don't want to be anywhere else but beside you, but most people want to get to know each other a lot longer than a handful of days and few months of letters. Even if we agreed on a long engagement, why so soon?"

The Goblin King considered his answer carefully before asking, "Sarah, you _are_ aware that I'm not _human_, right? That for all the similarities between our cultures, there are, in fact, some things that I just don't see the same way you do?"

Sarah didn't answer right away as she rolled his question about her mind.

If she were to be honest, it had never really occurred to her to consider it either way. In her mind, Jareth had simply been Jareth. There had never really been much more to it for her. Yes, there had been instances where she _knew_ that he was completely different species from her, but she'd never really gave the thought much time to sink in.

"To me," she told him, "you're just Jareth. I know I love you and that you're supposed to be mine. I've never really tried to think beyond that."

The Goblin King felt a happy, warm feeling curl around his chest. Never, in all his long life, would he tire of hear those kind of words from her.

"You know how old I am Sarah, and although it might seem hard for you to understand, I've known you since the very first time you called for me."

"A year ago?" She tried to clarify.

Jareth smiled sadly. "That is only the first time you Wished Away someone. Think back, when was the first time you asked for someone to _save_ you?"

Sarah's heart clenched as she recalled a night many years ago when one of her parents arguments had escalated from an all out screaming match, to her mother throwing anything she could get her hands on, along with her accusations, at her father.

She'd been so _young_ at that time, she hadn't been able to anticipate how bad the fight was getting until she'd had to take cover under one of the living room tables.

She could remember praying, in soft sobs, as her mother's poor tosses fell near or even under her shelter, for someone, _anyone_, to save her.

For all the poise and grace Linda Williams displayed in the public eye, she could be an absolute devil in private.

Later, when the argument had ended, Sarah's father had been completely stunned to not only find Sarah under the table, but a collection of items around her that, for all intents and purposes, appeared to have fallen just short of hitting her.

"That was _you?_" Sarah asked, remembering quiet, yet enraged, chittering and hissing as she'd kept her head down. "You were there _that_ long ago?"

Jareth nodded his head solemnly. "That night your heart cried out for mine so strongly that the only thing holding me to my world was that I had a Runner in my Labyrinth." He ran a hand almost reverently through her hair. "I've never told anyone, but I've known you since that night, Sarah, when your heart started to beat in time with mine. You wanted to know why I proposed so quickly; it's because I can't _stand_ the thought of someone else looking at you and thinking they can steal you away." He grinned at her then, mischievous. "I'm the Goblin King, Sarah. If anyone is going to be doing any stealing, it's going to be _me_."

Sarah couldn't help it; she laughed.

A few moments later, when her giggles had died down, she tried to explain her thoughts to him. "I just want to be sure I'm ready for something like this, you know? I don't want to rush into this, and then look back and think of it as a mistake. I want us both to be happy, with no regrets."

"_Sarah_," Jareth admonished gently, "have I _ever_ done anything that might truly hurt you?"

"Well…" She drawled playfully. "There _was_ the Cleaners."

"_Must_ you always bring that up?" He sighed in mock despondence. "I've told you time and again that they wouldn't have actually hit you."

Sarah grinned and laughed at his tone. "Poor baby," she cooed.

Jareth scoffed and ruffled her hair as if she were a small child.

She pouted in response, and the Goblin King grinned in boyish pride at the absolute rats nest her hair had become.

"Oh yeah," she snipped at him, "like _that's_ fair. Just because _your_ hair is a hopeless mess doesn't mean _mine_ needs to be."

Jareth raised a single eyebrow at her and his grin widened at her petulance. "No, Precious thing, I don't think you have to worry about regretting _anything_. We were made for each other, and that's all there is to it."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at him, even as she doggedly began to comb her fingers through her hair.

"I don't doubt that we're meant for each other. I just…" She paused briefly in her combing as she tried to find the right words. "I just don't want to have doubts as I get older. I want us to always feel this right."

Taking pity on her efforts, Jareth gently ran his own fingers through her hair, the knots dutifully untangling themselves before his fingers reached them. "Sarah, while it's not common among my people, had you been born fae, we would have been betrothed in the eyes of the law the moment your heart resonated with mine. We aren't going to hold regrets, Sarah, because we have always been a part of each other. I've given you my token _now_, because I want to give _you_ the time _I_ had to feel comfortable with _us_. We aren't going to get married tomorrow, Precious. We have forever, if we need it."

Sarah's eyes were suspiciously shiny as she whispered, "Not long at all, right?"

Jareth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "No, not all that long at all."

For a time, no other words needed to be spoken until…

"You know," Sarah commented idly, several minutes later. "you still haven't told me what you did to cause you to look so ill, yet."

Jareth sighed gustily and resigned himself to the inevitable.

Perhaps, she wouldn't be _too_ upset with his lapse in common sense.

Yeah… _right_.

-0-

Robert Williams was _impressed_.

When Sarah's friend (he couldn't quite bring himself to say 'boyfriend' without prompting) had said he'd lived on an estate, the older man had pictured something a few of his firms more wealthy clients owned.

_This_, however, was a small piece of paradise.

Taking stock of what he was seeing as he drove up the drive, the lawyer could easily see that estate didn't so much as scream of money, like the properties of his clients had, but of careful dedication.

The lawn, for instance, was well manicured, the driveway (an old historical brick affair) was well kept, and even what he could see of the trees in the moonlight hinted of an arborator's touch. However, if he looked carefully enough, he could just make out some areas, a fair ways off, that had seemed to have been left to nature. The occasional dirt pathways he could make out, hinting of a preserve.

This wasn't a man that cared about status, so much as he cared about what was around him.

Did this _really_ belong to the same cocky brat that had forced him to a temper the previous night? Robert wouldn't have normally thought so, but the evidence spoke otherwise.

Making it up the drive to the house, the older man found himself impressed yet again.

This time, however, for a completely different reason.

The house was a dream.

It was a fairly large, two story neoclassical plantation style house, with two distinct wrap around porches on both the first and second levels with great, white, square pillars helping to keep it suspended. Windows on all sides of the home allowed for an abundant amount of natural lighting, regardless of the time of day.

It wasn't as large a home as what was normally found on properties of this size, but what it lacked in space for anyone outside the immediate family, it more than made up for atmosphere.

It was, dare he even think it, _cozy_.

Putting the car into park as he came to a stop at the front door, Robert found himself really considering the young man his daughter had brought home with her.

If he were to put it into words, the older man would have to say that, whoever this Jareth was, he was like no one he'd ever met.

When he'd first laid eyes on him, as he'd walked up from the curb with Sarah's friends, Robert had seen him as a walking contradiction. His clothes, like Kevin's, spoke quietly of money with dark, pressed, dress pants and a designer turtle neck sweater. His _hair_, on the other hand, had been an completely different matter. Calling it a 'bird's nest', he felt, was being generous.

As a father, he was well aware of the styles that were popular among the younger generation, and he could honestly say that he knew very few that would have picked out those kind of clothes, to go with that particular hair style.

It had been a statement, pure and simple.

He would conform to what he needed to be, but he wouldn't jeopardize his own innate character in the process.

It was a clever way to present himself. Brazen, of course, but clever as well.

If this Jareth had been a boxer, Robert would have easily pegged him as a tactician. He would pointedly wear his opponent out with strategy over brute force if he could manage it.

And as the older man had learned the previous night, he _could_ manage it.

Even though it was done and over, Robert was still angry at himself for not noticing what had been happening to his own daughter. Logically, he knew that it wasn't just his fault, that if _Karen_, of all people, hadn't noticed anything off, then his chances of seeing something himself, were slim. It still didn't quite ease that ache in his heart that whispered that he _should_ have seen _something_.

Sighing, the lawyer firmly brought his thoughts back on track.

If he were to be honest with himself, then as a father, he had to acknowledge, if only to himself, that he liked the young man his daughter had picked out for herself.

He had a solid strength of character, and obviously was willing to do what he felt was necessary to keep her safe. In fact, the only thing that really bothered him was the obvious age difference.

Rubbing a hand wearily over his eyes, Robert opened the car door and stiffly stepped out of the vehicle.

He could let his thoughts chase themselves around his head later. Right now, he needed to take his little girl home.

Wrapping his coat more snugly around himself, the lawyer quickly made his way to the front door and knocked.

The night was terribly bitter. The winter was weather really starting to set in now that it was drawing so close to Christmas.

Briefly, he heard voices speaking just on the other side of the door before there was a faint _tap-tap_ of one of the speakers leaving just as the door was opened.

He'd expected the same wild-haired young man he'd met the previous day.

"Are you, Mr. Williams?"

The older gentleman addressing him, however, was most certainly not him.

"Yes, sir." Robert confirmed. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"I see," He acknowledged deeply, as he stepped aside and motioned the lawyer in. "Then by all means, come in. We were beginning to wonder if we would have to setup one of the guestrooms."

The father rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly as he stepped in and waited for the other man to close the door. "I was beginning to think that I was going to have to make that request myself." He confessed. "I'm afraid they only just recently found a judge that was willing to override the documents that were keeping the Jeanes girl in the hospital. The police were just able to take her into custody a little over an hour ago."

"Yes, our grandson appraised us of the situation a little after we arrived…" The older man trailed off as he finished shutting the door and turned around.

Offering his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Cathal, Cathal Kingsley, and I take you are the Lady Sarah's father?"

Robert grinned at the honorific added to his daughter's name. "Yes, I am," he agreed. "How has she been doing?"

Cathal frowned slightly as he began to lead them from the foyer, down a hall. "Well enough I suppose. By the time my wife and I had gotten here, Jareth had already ensured that she'd gotten a warm bath after being out in the weather so long." The older man's lips twitched. "Your Sarah tells me that he nearly threw her into the bath, clothes and all, at one point. I think she's still a little miffed with him about that."

The father raised single eyebrow. "He did, did he?"

Knowing his daughter as well as he did, Robert had little doubt this Jareth probably wasn't going to be allowed to forget that little stunt anytime soon.

"Indeed." Cathal confirmed amusedly, before continuing. "A friend of Jareth's, who is fairly proficient with herbal remedies, came over when he heard what was happening and was able to put together a tea to help ease any pain she might be having, and to help her sleep. He was quite concerned about whether or not she was over taxing herself physically. I dare say my grandson was in quite a state for while, after everything was settled. He isn't one that can tolerate being helpless for long."

Robert could empathize. He'd had to deal with the same feeling both last night, when he'd first found out what had been going on, and earlier in the day, when he'd heard that horrible gun shot. From a father's perspective, while not stellar, the news he was listening to right now, concerning his daughter, was probably the best he'd heard within the last 48 hours.

"So, she _has_ been taken care of then?" The lawyer tried to clarify. "There haven't been any problems?"

Cathal smiled and shook his head. "Not a one. She's a bit worn out still, but as far as we can tell, in fairly good health."

Robert felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

When it had been established that, that… _thing_ had been chasing _his _daughter around with a gun, he'd been confronted with the horrible realization that he might very well be forced to burying one of his own children soon. It had been an awareness that had left him feeling cold and furious.

Someone was trying to _kill_ one of _his_ children.

Robert Williams was known for being a fairly easy going man, but in that one, horrible moment, he'd wanted _blood_.

So, Jareth's call, a couple hours later, when he'd managed to get home and have Karen take Toby and go to her family, had been a godsend.

Seeing that they were coming to the entrance of a large room, Robert quickly dragged his thoughts back to the present as he caught sight of an older woman standing just outside the entryway, a gentle expression on her face.

"Fionn?" Cathal asked the woman softly.

"I was going to get them," she whispered back to them. "but… well…" She motioned into the room. "See for yourself."

Immediately stepping forward, Cathal and Robert got their first glimpse at what had halted the older gentleman's wife.

There, lying on one of the room's couches was Sarah, curled up peacefully in Jareth's arms, her head tucked trustingly under his chin, while his head rested lightly on hers, both taking in gentle, measured breaths as they slept.

"How long have they been like that?" Robert asked softly.

"Not long," the older woman answered. "Maybe ten minutes or so. We were getting ready to make hot chocolate when you arrived."

"Did you remember to shut off the kettle?" Cathal asked wisely.

Eyes widened, the man's spouse shot off down the hall.

"My wife," he introduced. "Fionn."

Robert felt his lips twitch. "Does she always do that?"

"Every time." The older man confirmed. "Doesn't even think to use the whistle either."

The lawyer's lips twitched again.

Karen did the exact same thing all the time.

Looking back into the room, Robert felt his heart twist a little at the sight.

Between what he'd learned the previous night, and what he'd heard had happened during the day, the older man could no longer deny, that his little girl was growing up.

Seeing her held so gently, and protectively by this young man he barely knew, it made him long for the days when those had been _his_ arms, she would seek comfort from. It made him long for the days when she was still _just __**his**_ little girl.

The father never noticed as tears began to track down his face.

This new understanding was almost worse than previous one, when he'd thought that he might have to bury her, because now, instead of simply having her taken from him, he would soon have to _give_ her away.

Where had all the time gone?

Where were the days when she would beg him for a story before bed, or the days when she would bring him some insect she'd found in the backyard, wondering if it would be a good pet?

Seeing her like this, with this young man she'd just brought home the night before, made him _wish_ with everything that he was that he could go back in time, and relive it all again. _Just one more time._

"She'll always be your little girl." Cathal stated gently, placing a hand on the younger father's shoulder. "Nothing will ever change that."

Looking up at the other man sharply, Robert realized for the first time, that his face was wet with tears.

"I always thought I had more time." He whispered regretfully. "I see her… and I never believed she would ever get much bigger than my hip, but she's nearly as tall as I am now. I just… I don't know where I fit in with her anymore."

"You fit in with her the same way you have _always_ fit in with her." Cathal stated. "As her _father_. She's not being taken from you and your family, Robert, she's merely adding to it."

The lawyer gave a faint, huff of laughter. "I already have a son, you know." he informed the older man. "He's still cute and small."

The Ancient snorted. "Trust me, that won't last. Just look at that one," he motioned to Jareth. "he's more a brat now than he was as a child. If it helps, take heart in the fact that they'll be irritating each other, rather than us, in a few years."

Despite still feeling a little heartsick, Robert was able to smile at the new idea.

"Come on." Cathal coaxed. "It's late. Why don't you spend the night here? We have a phone in the kitchen you can use to call your wife."

It was a very generous offer, Robert knew. Especially, when he considered how long he'd been up, and how little these people honestly knew of him.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," he confessed. "I'd love that. I haven't slept in over twelve hours, and I haven't exactly been relishing the drive back."

The older man grinned. "Then it's settled. I'll help Fionn setup one of the guestrooms, while you call your wife."

As Cathal politely began to shepherd the younger man to the kitchen, Robert couldn't help but glance back, one last time, at the picture his daughter and this new young man in her life made.

It made him realize, that even though there was a part of himself that still saw things as a father, and wanted to pull her away from this Jareth, there was also a part of him that saw things through the eyes of a man that knew what it was like to find that one person that you truly love.

And it was that side of himself, that was willing leave his daughter where she was.

Because those arms, just like his, _truly_ and _wholly_ cherished her.

Smiling, Robert Williams allowed himself to be led away, never noticing the small vase in far corner of the room with its rich, yet closed, azure blossoms.

Gentian.

_**Sweet dreams.**_

-0-

AN: Chapter Edited 7/11/11


	13. Taming Demons

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

_-0-_

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Thirteen: Taming Demons

-0-

Sarah glanced around the hospital warily as she made her way to the ICU.

Life in the sleepy little town she'd grown up in had quickly taken a turn for the worse when she'd returned home from Goblin's Nook.

Word had somehow spread about what Lacey had done, and within 24 hours every local reporter within a hundred mile stretch had all converged on her hometown like a flock of hungry vultures.

For Sarah, and many of the other children that had been involved in the whole affair, it had just become one nightmare after the other; trading in one tormentor for a larger group of less aggressive, yet more persistent ones.

Coming across the area she was looking for, the teen did another quick examination of the area around her before calmly making her way to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," she asked politely, gaining the nurses attention. "I was hoping that I could visit Miranda Pierce? I was told that she woke up yesterday."

The woman at the desk looked relieved. "Yes, she did. Are you family?"

Sarah hesitated, before answering as honestly as she could, "Just a friend."

The nurse looked a bit crestfallen at the news, but nodded anyway. "You'll need to wash your hands over there," she said, motioning to a sink built into a tiny alcove, "before I can show you to her room. After that, visits are limited to fifteen minutes."

The teen nodded her head in understanding. "That's fine, I can't stay long as it is."

Offering a small smile, the woman once again pointed to the sink, and Sarah obediently made her way over to the small alcove and began to wash her hands.

As she applied the soap and carefully began scrubbing, she allowed her thoughts to wander over what had brought her here.

A couple of days ago, within a few hours of making it back home, Nina had turned up at her door with the news that Miranda was in the hospital, and the whole story as to why. It had been a horrifying tale that had left Sarah feeling cold and unsettled.

As often as she'd seen Miranda with Lacey, she couldn't fathom the reasons as to why the blonde would turn on her own friend.

As it was, Nina had also told her a few things that she probably _shouldn't_ have.

_"Listen, I know I shouldn't spread this around, but I really think you need to hear this. My mom was one of the nurses that was in the OR when Miranda was brought in and she said they found marks on her, Sarah. There were some scars, and some bruising. It's not consistent with something that you would just get on accident. They… well, they haven't been able to get a hold of Miranda's parents, despite the fact that people have said they've seen and spoken with them. It doesn't look good, Sarah. It looks like they…_

Sarah closed her eyes and willed away the memory as the water ran over her hands.

It was hard for her to reconcile that Miranda was turning out to be as much of a victim in all of this as she was. Maybe even more so in the way that Lacey had used her and then just tried to get rid of her. However, even with that knowledge lingering in the back of her head, Sarah wanted to know _why_.

Why had Miranda hurt her?

Why had she helped Lacey chase her down like some animal?

Why had she always been less than human in her eyes?

It was those thoughts, chasing themselves through her mind, that had finally driven her to come to the hospital. She had to know, she had to understand, _why_.

Because for the life of her, she could not remember doing _anything_ that might have driven Miranda to do what she did.

Sarah felt tears prick her eyes as she wondered if she really deserved getting held down while Lacey…

She yanked the paper towels out of their holder a little more viciously than she intended, but Sarah couldn't completely bring herself to care. It might be wrong of her to do this so soon after Miranda had just woken up from her own nightmare, but Sarah was tired of having to deal with the demons those two had left her.

It was going to end.

Walking back to the nurse's station, Sarah gave a faint smile to the woman behind the desk and waited.

Within a few moments the young woman was led to a room on the far right of the ward, just outside the view of the nurses. Following the older woman up to the threshold, the teen allowed her steps to slow and then come to a stop just before entering.

Her hands were shaking.

Even though she knew Miranda was too badly injured to hurt her, that it was an irrational thing to fear, she couldn't shake the notion that the other girl was just lying in wait to jump her, the second she stepped beyond that point.

In that moment, with her courage faltering, Sarah nearly allowed herself to turn around and flee.

She had watched the news, she'd seen the reel of Lacey getting cuffed and put into a police car for the last couple nights now. She _knew_ she wasn't a threat anymore. But Miranda was still _here,_ and so far, no one had mentioned her involvement with Lacey. It made Sarah wonder if Miranda had only ever helped Lacey torment her, and if so, _why?_

The nurse popped her head out. "You can come in now." She offered. "She's awake."

Nodding her head silently, Sarah steeled her nerves and stepped into the room.

Whatever she had been expecting to see when she finally got a good look at Miranda Pierce, the fragile looking thing staring back at her surely wasn't it.

"Alright," the nurse commented, quickly checking the various machines the girl was hooked up to, along with her IV. "Now remember, you both only have fifteen minutes, so you'll have to make them count, understand?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good, then I'll leave you two to it." And with those parting words, the nurse was gone.

The two girls eyed each other warily, Sarah feeling a bit awkward and alone, and Miranda looking just this side of horrified.

Seeing the visitor's chair in the far corner of the room, Sarah swiftly walked over and plopped herself down in it, grateful to have a wall at her back.

Once she felt a little more secure, she raised her hand and gave a shy wave. "Hi, Miranda."

Miranda's faintly horrified expression mellowed into something merely cautious, but still slightly friendly. "Hi, Sarah."

"Has anyone told you what's been going on while you were asleep?" Sarah asked after a short pause, deciding to take things a bit slow and see what the other girl was aware of.

"Not really," she said softly, carefully not taking in too sharp a breath. "They told me why I was brought in, what day it was, and that I'd been treated, but not really a whole lot else. They said they were waiting on my parents."

Sarah noticed that there was no real expression on her face when she mentioned her parents, and it made her wonder if was an effect of the drugs they likely had her on, or what Nina had mentioned.

"Yeah… well, is there anything you want to know specifically?"

There was distinct pause, a kind of wary hesitation that had Sarah just a little nervous about what Miranda would ask.

"What happened to Lacey?"

Sarah swallowed thickly. "She's in jail. They caught her late Sunday afternoon, and took her into custody later that evening."

There was a short, relieved sigh. "That's good."

Silence fell between the two girls like a void, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"Would you tell me what happened to you?" Sarah found herself asking unexpectedly.

Miranda's head jerked up sharply, and she found herself almost wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

Something nasty and a bit resentful in Sarah had her snapping out, "Because Lacey shot Alicia Zane and Marcus Black before she came after me, and everyone keeps telling me that the whole thing started with _you_. I'd like to know what set her off!"

Miranda looked as if she'd been slapped. "I… I didn't… Oh _God,_ I thought she'd just gone after me. Are they…?"

Sarah sighed, feeling a bit guilty at the honest shock on the other girls face. "Alicia should be somewhere in this ward with you, and Marcus has already been moved a few floors down to one of the normal recovery rooms. You don't have to worry, everyone that she got to is fine, including you."

Sarah found it a bit strange at how relieved Miranda looked at the news.

"What happened?" Sarah prompted again.

Miranda took in a slow, deep breath, and obediently began to relate events. "I'd heard, early Sunday morning, about what you had started, and had called Lacey to warn her. I thought she was going to skip town. That was what she always said she would do if word ever got out, but…" Miranda hesitated, and Sarah felt her resolve to see this thing through waver.

"You don't have to say anything if it's too soon," she offered. "I know it's not been that long for you, since all this happened."

Although the movement was cautiously slow, Miranda shook her head. "It doesn't matter… I… It's just over. It doesn't matter. Nothing I think about this matters anymore."

Sarah felt something inside herself instinctively snarl at the other girl's words. She was very familiar with that line of thinking, and the roads it could lead you down.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!" She snapped out sharply. There was something wrong about how her old enemy was reacting. Something deeper and unsettling. Sarah didn't like the conclusions she was coming to. "Listen, if you're _not_ ready, you're _not_ ready! I'll just keep coming back until you are."

Miranda's eyes widen at the words. "But… I… I _owe_ you. I was being selfish, and if you're here then I-"

"_**Stop.**_" Sarah commanded.

And the other girl fell silent.

"You seem to be under the impression that because I'm here and Lacey's not that I'm going to be replacing her for you and making all your decisions, but I'm _not_. I came here today hoping you could explain to me what I did to warrant you holding me down while you let her _beat_ me, but it's obvious to me now that that was a mistake. I'm sorry I wasted both of our times."

Standing quickly, Sarah determinedly began to leave the room.

She wasn't completely sure what was wrong with Miranda, but she wasn't fool enough to let this girl try and put her in charge of her life.

Sarah could hear it in her tone of voice and see it in the slightest of gestures.

Miranda was _looking_ for someone to lead her around by the hand, someone to think for her in the absence of…

… Who?

Lacey?

Her parents?

Sarah didn't know for sure, and to be honest, she really didn't _want_ to know. What she did want to know, she obviously wasn't going to learn, so that was it. The end.

"Sarah!" Miranda wheezed after her, trying to sit up. "Sarah! Please, _wait!_"

Sarah glanced back at the commotion and her eyes widened when she realized the other girl's intention. Frowning, she quickly walked back over to the bed and pushed the other girl back down.

"Stop moving around. If the nurses catch you, they'll probably put you out."

Even as the she allowed herself to be pushed back down, Miranda desperately latched on to Sarah's arm.

"It wasn't your fault." She said hurriedly, with a kind of morbid understanding as she struggled to give Sarah her answer. "It wasn't anyone's fault, I just wanted a friend. They never liked anyone… No matter who I brought home, they never liked them. Lacey was the first one, and I didn't want to lose that… I… I'm sorry. I know it's not enough, but I'm _so __**sorry.**_"

There were tears coming down Miranda's face, honest and raw shows of emotion that softened Sarah's heart in their sincerity.

Sighing, Sarah gently laid her hand across Miranda's as she caught the other girl's gaze. "I know what it's like to want friends, but you had to have had more options then what you're thinking."

Miranda shook her head sharply. "They _always_ found out, and it was always-" She cut herself off and closed her eyes, her breathing strained.

There was a slight pause as Sarah considered her options, before she asked, "If someone offered to give you a heads up, would you want it?"

The other teen looked faintly disoriented at the abrupt change in topic, but nodded. "Sure. Why?"

"Because a lot has happened within the last few days," Sarah began slowly, "and if you're going to weather it, you're going to need to know what's going on."

Something flashed across Miranda's face, something Sarah couldn't name, but when the other girl smiled at her, it carried a kind of awed gratitude that Sarah couldn't completely understand.

Somehow, Sarah couldn't quite shake the feeling that, in some way, she'd done something wonderful in this strange girl's eyes.

So, in the spirit of all those that didn't quite like to consider things they weren't ready for, Sarah swiftly began explaining the events of the passed few days, not noticing that when fifteen minutes had past, the nurse never returned to force her to leave.

It would be several weeks later before Sarah Williams would learn that she was the first person to visit Miranda Pierce since she'd been admitted to the hospital.

-0-

By the time Sarah made it back to the lobby waiting room that she'd left Jareth in, nearly forty-five minutes had elapsed. She was tired, emotionally _shot,_ and, she felt, more than ready for a break. It was a pity that she knew she wouldn't be able to get it quite yet.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she apologized quickly, once she'd come to stand before him. "The nurse didn't come back to get me when the time was up, and apparently no one has explained anything to Miranda yet."

The Goblin King cocked his head to one side as he took in her expression. "So you filled her in," he stated. "You seem rather conflicted about the whole thing. Are you alright?" He asked, rising to his feet.

Sarah sighed, rubbing a hand across her eyes as she pointedly evaded the question. "You want to go for a walk?"

The fae smiled at the teen proudly and politely held out his arm. "Of course."

Making their way out of the hospital, the young couple remained in companionable silence until they were a couple of blocks away. Once they were sure their new friends weren't following them, Sarah allowed herself to speak freely.

"I'm getting sick of those reporters. No one at the hospital needs the added stress of them popping up whenever they feel like it, let alone sneaking around like a bunch of scavengers."

Jareth patted her arm consolingly as they continued to the park near her house. "As much as I agree with you, Precious, that's not what you wanted to speak with me about."

Sarah wilted a bit at the prompt, but obediently answered his unasked question. "I just… I just don't know what to think about Miranda. She's so _different_ without Lacey around that it's almost like I visited a completely different person today." She shook her head, as if in denial. "When I came here, I expected a fight. I expected her to find _fault_ with me somewhere. You know, some _reason_ for what she did…"

"But there wasn't one," the fae stated gently.

"Not one that I can completely comprehend."

Jareth frowned, "One that you can't comprehend, or one that you don't _want_ to comprehend?"

Even through the protection of the clothes he was wearing, the Goblin King felt the sharp burst of anger that his words provoked in Sarah. She glanced up at him harshly, before quickly looking away.

"I want to hate her," she stated, brutally honest. "I want to be able to hold her accountable for everything she did, and everything I have to feel now that it's all over, but… _damn_ it, I can't!"

Jareth watched her keenly as he let her freely release her frustration, careful to restrain his own feelings on the matter. He knew from personal experience that it was better to let these kinds of emotions run themselves out, rather than to try and repress them.

Sarah needed to vent, and he had no intention of hindering her.

"I feel like I've been cheated, like I'm not allowed to be angry about what she did anymore because she's supposedly in the same boat as everyone else, now," she seethed.

"And I take it you would not mind throwing her from the metaphorical boat, and watching her drown?" The fae asked with faint amusement.

"I'd hold her head under, myself," she snapped viciously. "It was never a picnic when Lacey caught up to me, but when Miranda was around, it was always worse. I think…" A shiver ran down her spine, and her anger seemed to give out. "I think Lacey enjoyed playing up to an audience, like it was all some kind of game to her. I don't know. Maybe you're right, and I just don't _want_ to know. It's just… she just seemed so _happy_ to see me after I started talking to her a bit. I just…"

Gently extracting his arm from her hold, Jareth promptly wrapped it around her shoulders, drawing her close to his side. "You wanted to be angry first," he stated. "You expected her to be displeased when she saw you, and you didn't know how to react without that animosity."

Sarah swallowed thickly and allowed herself to settle down in his hold. "No," she answered honestly. "I didn't know how to react, and _still_ don't know how to react. What am I supposed to do with an enemy that might not really be an enemy at all?"

Jareth considered her question carefully as they crossed the street into her favorite park.

"I think," he said pensively, "that you need more information."

"What do you mean?"

"You're basing your perceptions on what you thought you knew of her. However, now that you're finding out that those facts aren't completely true, you're going to have to re-evaluate the problem."

"I'm going to have to see her again." Sarah clarified.

Jareth nodded and smiled. "You're going to have to see her again."

The teen sighed. "Couldn't I just send her a get well card?"

The Goblin King laughed. "You have to finish what you started, Precious. You can't just leave this half done."

"Like hell I can't." Sarah grumbled as they made their way past a young man seated on a bench. "I'm _entitled-_"

"Excuse me, Ms. Williams?" The young man asked abruptly, all but jumping from the bench and latching onto her wrist. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time…"

Sarah jerked away almost violently at the slicing pain that lanced down her arm, the sensation so deep that it stole away her breath before she could make a sound.

Glancing up, the teen saw the surprise that skittered across the reporter's face as he realized her lower arm was bandaged, moments before Jareth seized the other man's wrist in a vice-like grip.

The Goblin King's eyes were cold, and his tone spoke of barely restrained violence as the reporter looked up and realized exactly how dangerous the man in front of him was.

"_Let __**go,**_" the fae growled warningly.

Nervously, the reporter hesitated, torn between self-preservation and the potential loss of his story.

Unfortunately for him, Jareth was not so conflicted. Carefully, the Goblin King applied pressure to the man's wrist until he yelped and obligingly released his hold. The reporter barely had a moment to regret his actions before his feet were neatly swept out from under him and he was flat on his back, a booted foot pointedly placed just below his throat.

"If you have any questions, don't you think it would be wise to pose them to this young lady's parents _first,_" the fae snarled, "considering that she _is, _in fact, still a minor?"

The young man made an odd, whimpering sound as he tried to speak through Jareth's ire. "I… I…"

The Goblin King looked disgusted as he removed his foot and took a step back. "Get out of here!" He snarled angrily, and the reporter hastily crawled backward until he could get to his feet. Once there, he seemed to regain some of his courage, and eyed the fae calculatingly.

"It's called 'Freedom of the Press', _buddy,_" the young man sniped at the fae King, careful to keep a good six feet between them. "All I wanted to do was ask the girl here some questions. Just who do you think you _are?!_"

The Goblin King visibly bristled at the comment, looking as if he was going to physically lay into the arrogant reporter, when Sarah spoke up.

"You'll have to forgive my friend," she said softly, ignoring her throbbing arm, and stepping forward. "We haven't had the best few days, and he's just edgy. Do you have a card you could give me?"

"_Sarah,_" Jareth warned.

The teen turned slightly and smiled at the Goblin King, the expression outwardly calm and sweet.

The fae, however, felt a chill race down his spine as he caught sight of the look in her eyes. He _knew_ that look. That was a _bad_ look.

The reporter grinned triumphantly at Jareth as he retrieved the requested item and placed it into the girl's waiting hand.

"Yeah," he said, his tone flippant. "Sorry about your arm and all, I forgot that you reportedly have an injury there."

Sarah's face was dangerously neutral as she examined the card and commented, "I'm sure you did."

Silence fell between the small group, and Sarah's face slowly darkened the longer she stared at the card.

"Ah… Ms. Williams?" The reporter asked, beginning to get a niggling feeling that all was not well in this situation. "Is there a time I can schedule an interview?"

Sarah looked up sharply at the young man, her eyes hard and cruel. "You will not be receiving an interview from me." She stated decisively.

"But…!" The reporter tried to argue.

"I said, _no!_" Sarah snapped. "I'm well aware of who your publisher is, and the kind of crap you print. Or did you really think that my birth-mother wouldn't send me a long list of what tabloids and magazines to avoid along with instructions on how to deal with them?"

The young man shot her a dirty look. "The public has a right-"

"To mind their own damn _business!_" She snarled viciously. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you prey on this town after all the shit we just went through, you have another thought coming! Because I can guarantee you, right now, that by tomorrow morning, no one here is going to so much as _look_ at you, let alone grant you the right to twist their words into the lies you people call _news._"

The reporter's expression grew furious as he took a belligerent step forward. "You little _bitch!_ If you even _try_ to pull that stunt, I'm going to make your life _hell_, do you understand me?!"

"Actually," came a voice from just behind the enraged reporter, "I think she means to make _your_ life hell, Larson. What do you think Danny?"

The young reporter's face completely fell as he briefly closed his eyes and turned around. "Greyson." He said resentfully, nodding at the slightly older reporter, before giving a short nod to the tall woman peeking at him through a camera lens. "Danielle."

"Larson." Greyson, greeted amusedly, as Danielle offered a mockingly friendly wave. "Having a rough day?"

Larson stared down at his shoes like a child that had just been caught in the act of doing something naughty.

"That bad, huh? Why don't you go ahead, pack your bags and head home, kid? We both know you're not going to be getting anything here now," the older reporter commented diplomatically.

There was a long, drawn out sigh and a, "whatever" before, without another word to anyone, he stalked off.

Jareth cocked his head to one side as he watched the man leave. "What an immature creature."

Sarah snorted. "He's hardly the worst of them. Isn't that right, Silas?" She commented pointedly at the new reporter and his camera girl. "Mind shutting that thing off, Danielle?"

It wasn't a request.

Silas grinned, as he motioned his partner to do as she was told. "Still as spirited as ever, I see. How you doin' kiddo?"

Sarah shot him a dry look. "Not as good as I thought, if you're here. I guess it would be too much to hope that my mother pulled a few strings and sent you here ahead of the other vultures?"

"Oh, we're ahead," the man confirmed, "but not by much and not by your mother. You _might_ have 48 hours before this place becomes a madhouse and this whole mess hits the fan."

Sarah's eyes narrowed at the news, and her posture straightened.

Silas offered her a wry grin as he answered her silent challenge. "You know how it is, kid. Once the networks find something like this, they latch onto it fast."

"I know," she sighed dejectedly.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, concerned. "What's going on?"

The young woman looked up at the Goblin King tiredly before running a hand through her hair, and beginning introductions.

"Jareth, meet Silas Greyson, and Danielle Holmes. They work for the main branch of ABC, covering the national news. If Silas is here, then we don't have long before the other major networks arrive."

"I thought the various news stations where already here?" The fae questioned.

"All the local branches are." Danielle spoke up. "However, whatever our local channel found must have been pretty good, because they used the company jet to get us out here. Do you think you can help us get a few exclusives while we're here?" She asked Sarah.

The teen stared at the woman with a mingled sense of agitation and resignation.

Honestly, all she'd wanted to do was go for a walk with Jareth and pretend that everything was alright for while. Was that _really_ too much to ask?

Danielle and Silas stared at her hopefully.

Apparently so.

"What kind of contract are you authorized to offer?" Sarah asked with a sigh. If they weren't going to leave her alone about this, then she had every intention of using them to the benefit of whoever needed it. Which, considering the number of families that were being hounded by the local channels, was probably going to be very beneficial to Greyson as well.

"At this point," Silas answered eagerly, "_anything_. I won't lie to you kiddo, our network wants this story, and they want it bad. What do you think the prices are going to be?"

"Not as high as you might think," the young woman stated blandly. "Right now, everyone just wants to get your colleagues off our back, and maybe pay off a few bills. If you can manage that, then you can come talk to my father tonight about what you'll likely need to get ahead of the game. He knows just about everyone around here, so he's probably your best place to start if you want a hand."

The reporter's eyes were bright. "I'm pretty sure I can swing that. If the folks around here are willing to sign a contract giving the rights to any and all interviews to ABC, we should be able to dissuade any of the others from harassing people around here within a few days. What time should I come by?"

Sarah wanted to be selfish, to cling to her fading sense of normalcy and tell him never, but she knew that wouldn't be right. If anyone could help repair some of the damage Lacey had done, without involving magic, it was Silas.

The last time she'd met the reporter face to face had been a couple years previous, when she'd been staying with her mother for a few months. During that time, the woman had gotten herself involved in a nasty scandal, and it had only been because of Greyson's unique talent in bending a situation to his needs that her mother had been able get back into the public's good graces after her rather spectacular fall.

Maybe, if everything was done just right, they could head off the worst of this before it even got started.

"Seven tonight, after dinner. I'll talk to my parents ahead of time so that they know you're coming. Do you think you can manage that?" Sarah snarked playfully, allowing herself to relax a bit when she sensed the reassuring weight of Jareth's presence at her back.

Silas' expression became a touch mischievous as he saw the slight shift in movement over her shoulder, the reporter's eyes lighting with a knowing gleam, as he began to take stock of the situation. He'd initially thought that the young man with Sarah had been a friend of the family's that'd been helping to escort her around, but the way he was standing behind her said a whole different story.

Seeing the chance to confirm his theory, and possibly add a little something extra to his story, Silas swiftly darted forward and brushed his lips against the young woman's cheek in teasing appreciation, all the while eyeing Jareth shrewdly. "Thanks a bunch, kiddo."

The teen's eyes hardened as the reporter quickly took several steps back from her, his eyes foolishly remaining rooted to the disgruntled looking fae just behind her. "I'd give you a hug, sweetie, but I don't think your _boyfriend_ there would appreciate that."

Sarah glared at the reporter in blatant challenge, well aware of the game he was now trying to play. "No, I don't think he would. Just like I don't think you want me to call NBC and offer them your exclusive, do you Silas?"

The young man's eyes immediately snapped back to Sarah, and he quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture, missing the look of vengeful amusement on the Goblin King's face as the reporter quickly back-pedaled.

"Now, now, Sarah. You _know_ me, just having a bit of fun. There's no need for you to do anything _hasty_."

Sarah smiled spitefully, her eyes cruel, as she pointedly recited a phone number from memory, and watched as the reporter's face paled.

"Please, Sarah, _sweetheart_, that's not a funny joke." Silas pleaded softly.

"It's not a joke, Greyson," she said icily, "It's a _promise_. Just like I didn't tolerate any of that crap from that other guy, I'm not going to tolerate it from you. You _know_ me, Silas." Sarah commented, mocking his earlier words. "I don't tolerate people trying to screw with me."

Understanding, followed by guilt, flickered across the reporter's face as he nodded. "I get it, Sarah. I'm sorry. You won't have to worry, sweetie, I'll behave. I'll follow my heart and not my head, sound fair?"

Sarah inclined her head neutrally, even as her eyes betrayed how much his stunt had affected her.

Silas was unsettled, as he realized exactly how much the current situation had affected the fiery teen. When he'd last seen her, she'd taken his ability to push any issue in stride, playing his games as if she'd been doing it her whole life. She'd never gone so far as to completely shut him down when she'd felt he'd pushed a bit too far. This wasn't right. Not by a long shot.

"I'm going to go and look into everything, Sarah. I promise, I'll be better prepared when I come over tonight, alright?"

Sarah nodded, and offered him a faint smile. "I look forward to what you find out."

The reporter's eyes widened faintly at the subtle prompt. So, _she_ didn't know all the facts either. For someone with as famous a parent as she had, he knew from first hand experience that Sarah was always fairly aware of what could affect her or her family.

He didn't like what he was hearing.

Not at all.

"Got any leads you can offer me before tonight?" Silas asked, shrewdly.

"Try the Superintendent of my school. I'm told that he's a relative of the Jeanes family," Sarah stated frankly.

The reporter inclined his head in silent understanding, his mind already listing off the places he'd need to go to begin a proper investigation. "I'll be sure to do that, Sarah. See you tonight, alright sweetie?"

Sarah offered him another faint smile and a short nod, before she quickly took the Goblin King's hand, and led them both away from the duo of reporters.

Silas Greyson watched the young couple disappear around a bend with no small amount of concern.

Sarah Williams was his youngest, and no doubt his _best_ informant when it came to keeping tabs on the life and whims of the high profile actress, Linda Williams. However, seeing the young teen so cautious of his, and no doubt _any_ outsider's, motives really put him on edge.

"Hey, Danny?" The reporter asked, finally turning to the woman waiting patiently behind him. "If I give you some leads, could you look some stuff up for me at this place's local library?"

The tall lady shrugged. "Sure. Where you heading?"

Silas grinned, as he slipped a small notebook from his pocket and began writing down what he needed her to go find. "The police station, of course. I need to follow up on our little viper's suggestions."

-0-

Sarah was quiet for sometime as they made their way from the reporters. Her focus turned inward, as she tried to bring some measure of peace back into her heart.

Jareth, for his part, watched her closely as she unconsciously clung to his hand, a deep sense of inner turmoil passing through the protection of his glove as she held onto him.

"_Sarah_." The Goblin King called softly, not liking the upsetting emotions he was sensing from her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl in question flinched slightly at his voice before turning and looking up at him thoughtfully. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Jareth frowned. "Something is upsetting you. Is it when that reporter tried to identify our relationship?"

Sarah sighed. "Partly. Silas is… well, he's a good man, but he's a reporter first, and your friend second, you know?

The Goblin King cocked his head to one side. "I'm aware of what it's like to deal with such people." There was a slight pause. "Could you tell me how you became acquainted with such a person?"

The teen's expression became faintly rueful at the topic. "My mother." She stated flatly. "I met Silas a little after I turned fourteen. Karen had just had Toby and I wasn't adjusting well to having an infant in the house. After a few nasty arguments, my Dad and Karen thought it would be a good idea to just give us all some space, so they sent me to live with my mother for the summer." Sarah briefly closed her eyes, and put a hand to her temple, as if to ward off a headache. "When my mother had originally left us, she'd left because of an actor she'd supposedly fell in-love with. In the end, it didn't last, and they split up after about two years. So, here I come, a few years later, just looking for a place that I can have a little peace, and maybe get to know my mother again, and it all hits the fan."

"How so?" The fae prompted.

"Exactly two weeks after I come to stay with her, she decides she'd going to hook up with Jeremy again - the actor she'd originally run off with. Well, the main problem with this, was that he'd quietly gotten married sometime after their split and my mother didn't know about it. So, one thing led to another, and somehow, not only did his wife find out, but just about every news agency in the continental US." Sarah looked slightly pained at the memory. "I was basically under house arrest during the first half of my stay. While my mother was alright with trying to brave her way through the throngs of reporters and paparazzi that had all taken up residence outside her building, she wasn't at all willing to take me with her. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, so I started finding ways to sneak out of my mother's condo after she'd gone to sleep." She smiled ruefully. "Looking back at that, now, it probably wasn't one of my brighter ideas."

"Why is that?" Jareth asked.

Sarah grinned. "Because my mother lived smack dab in the middle of New York city. You just don't screw around in a place like that, and me, being dumb, stupid, and just plain angry, I thought it was a good idea. I guess I must have had goblins looking after me then, too."

The Goblin King frowned. "While that _is_ true, if you were in the City-That-Never-Sleeps, then it's very likely that my goblins wouldn't have been able to help you overtly, unless you'd gotten in trouble in an out-of-the-way place."

The teen tilted her head to the side in silent inquiry. "And why is that?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that the goblins only helped you so much when you were forced to run from that girl the other day." Jareth commented.

Sarah nodded.

"That's because, magically speaking, we have not yet found a way around modern technology. Take for instance the glamour I'm wearing. For all intents and purposes, I'm human, correct?"

"Yes," Sarah agreed.

"Now, what if I were to tell you that if you were to record me, as I am right now, with a camera and then watch the recording, you would see right through that glamour?"

The teen's eyes went wide at the implication. "You're telling me…" She trailed off.

"Our magic was made to fool other living creatures, specifically through the six senses, whereas cameras, on the other hand, are _not_ living creatures. There is no mind for us to fool, or a will for us to ensnare. Only a soulless creation of metals and plastics, things that our magic is already incompatible with." Jareth concluded.

Sarah was absolutely speechless at the sheer implications. While she could hardly have been expected to guess, let alone know, of what this information could have meant to her two years ago, the fact that she'd recently forced Lacey to chase her into the middle of town, a place that she was now finding out had actually hindered how much the goblins could help her, made her feel sick.

She turned to Jareth in hurt confusion. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could've… I would have…"

The Goblin King looked honestly heartbroken, as he brought them both to a stop and wrapped his arms around her.

"I miscalculated," he confessed, "just like the bracelet. I underestimated what that girl was willing to do, and how soon she was willing to do it." He shook his head, angry with himself. "I was a fool. I thought the information wouldn't hold any real value for you, so I didn't think it would be necessary to give you more information than you needed. I misjudged the situation horribly. I'm so sorry, Sarah." He apologized sincerely.

After a few moments, Sarah's arms gently came up to return his embrace. He sighed in quiet relief, grateful that she wasn't angry with him.

"You know," she commented lightly, "I think you and I need to have a sit down, and write up what the correct response for situations like this last one are. Otherwise, we're both going to be forgetting things left and right at the most _inconvenient_ times." She needled fondly.

Jareth grinned at her roundabout forgiveness and swiftly bowed his head and brushed his lips over hers; the gesture was as much playfully teasing as it was an asking of permission.

A knowing smile tugged at Sarah's lips as she rose to her tip toes and brushed her lips challengingly back against his. _You want to play?_ The very air around her seemed to crackle. _I'll __**play.**_

The Goblin King's eyes flashed with excitement as he quickly adjusted his hold, laying one hand along the small of her back with the other cradling the base of her skull, as he once again laid his lips over hers, skillfully deepening the contact until Sarah made a distinctly feminine sound of satisfaction.

Jareth grinned against her lips, even as the hand on her neck gradually moved up to fist in her hair, the action starkly possessive. _**Mine.**_ Some primal part of him claimed savagely, enamored by the sounds he could coax from her.

There was something beautiful and telling in the way they tasted one another. Sarah's inherent desire to challenge and learn, paired with her youthful naivety, sparked a kind of masculine pride inside Jareth as he instinctively taught her his ways.

"_Yucky!_" A small voice declared from behind them, and Sarah and Jareth jerked apart as if burned, looking to the source of the sound with wide eyes.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Karen said dryly, as she balanced Toby on one hip, and a grocery bag on the other. "What do you think, Mr. Kingsley?"

Cathal was grinning widely at the young couple, his eyes mischievous and bright. "I think that if we are not careful, they may endeavor to make us grandparents before our time, Ms. Williams, myself double so, considering that it's my _grandson_ aiding in this display."

The Goblin King and his Champion both turned bright red, looking like a couple of guilty teenagers caught necking in the back of the family car.

"_So_," Karen began knowingly. "is there any particular reason as to _why_ you two decided to show each other your tonsils in public today, or was it just a special occasion?"

Jareth seemed to flounder for a response and Sarah, thinking quickly, blurted out, "Silas is here!"

When in doubt, blame it on someone else. _Fast_.

…Then hope you don't get called on it.

Karen raised a single eyebrow and shot her an 'I-Used-to-Pull-That-Same-Crap-When-I-Was-Your-Age-Nice-Try' look.

Sarah winced.

Still, it was a slight win as her step-mother frowned and asked, "Silas _Greyson?_"

The young woman nodded hopefully. "Yeah. That was what Jareth and I were originally talking about before… ah… yeah, how I'd first met him and all."

Karen hummed thoughtful, eyeing the couple knowingly. "I recall that story. Why don't you two come walk home with us and fill us in from where you left off."

The Goblin King made a subtle move to politely decline when Karen shot him a pointed look. "That is not a request."

A faintly sulky looked passed across Jareth face before he nodded his understanding.

Sarah consolingly laced her fingers with his as she filled the two adults in on what had already been covered, and they all began their walk to her home.

"I've been to New York city, myself," Cathal volunteered, "and I must confess that for all it's interesting facets, going out alone, _at night_, is hardly a well thought-out idea. Especially, when you consider what a lovely young lady you are. It is never a wise choice, child, to tempt fate, she's _quite_ the gambler and likes to stack the odds."

The teen shrugged. "I'm not saying that what I did was _right_, just that I had my reasons. I was angry, disappointed, and more than a little-stir crazy, at that point. My mother made me a lot of empty promises that she'd never intended to keep and, at that time, I'd been more than willing to see a few of them fulfilled, with or without her."

"Still…" The older fae pressed.

"I learned from those mistakes, Mr. Kingsley." Sarah said firmly, ignoring her step-mother when Karen shot her a warning look for her tone. "I don't learn things the easy way, if you don't believe me, you can ask Jareth. He can probably tell you better than anyone."

Cathal briefly fell silent, quickly recognizing that this was not a lesson she was especially proud of.

"I understand," he said sincerely. "Please continue, dear."

Something about the teen's stance relaxed a bit at his honesty, and Sarah obligingly did as he asked.

"When I snuck out that first night, I wasn't sure if any of my mother's new stalkers would think to tail some unknown fourteen year old kid. So, I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to keep a low profile for a few nights, and decided to go to a library that I knew of that was open 24/7. It… was a mixed blessing…" She trailed off.

"How so?" Jareth prompted.

"I _did_ get a few tails, just like this last one-" Sarah began to answer.

"What one?" Karen questioned suddenly, concerned.

The teen looked faintly disgusted. "One of the ones mom always told me to avoid," Sarah informed her, mindful not to mention any names with so many possible ears about.

The older woman looked mildly angry. "Are you and Jareth alright?"

Sarah grinned wickedly. "More than alright. Jareth literally knocked him on his butt. It was great!"

Karen's lips twitched up into a matching grin as she shot a glance at Jareth, who was pointedly looking away from everyone. "Did he now?"

The Goblin King, for his part, was torn between wanting to preen at Sarah's praise, and hoping no one wanted to scold him for going after the man. As far as he was concerned, the pain he'd briefly seen on Sarah's face when that idiot had roughly grabbed her arm had more than justified his actions.

Smiling at the fae's nervousness, the older woman affectionately steered the conversation back to the original topic as she shifted her young son slightly on her hip.

"It was at that library that you met, Silas, wasn't it?"

"Eventually," Sarah confirmed, easily catching on to what her step-mother was trying to do. "I actually met Danielle, first."

"The young woman that was with him?" Jareth asked, cautiously inserting himself back into the conversation.

Sarah nodded. "I hadn't known it at the time, but the tabloid papers have _excellent_ resources. The moment I'd stepped out of my mother's building, their reporters had known exactly who I was and what I was likely to know and didn't hesitate in following me to that library." The teen sighed and ran an agitated hand through her hair. "I was looking through the shelves when they'd started approaching me one by one, asking what I knew about Linda Williams' latest scandal. Even when I'd lied and told them they had the wrong person, that I was someone else, they kept hounding me. Finally, after a while, I thought enough was enough and tried to make a run for it. That was when I literally ran into Danielle." Sarah's lips twitched into a smile. "I can tell you right now that that woman is _solid_."

"And quite tall." The Goblin King remarked with no small bit of amusement. "I take it she took care of your would be-pursuers?"

The young woman grinned. "Considering that Danielle is around six and half feet of 'quite tall', yeah, I'd say they were a little intimidated. After she'd managed to scare them off, she offered to let me sit with her and her friend for a while just to make sure they didn't come back. Her friend turned out to be Silas Greyson. One of ABC's top reporters." Her grin mellowed into a faintly wicked smile. "As soon as he caught sight of me, he called me by name and asked what I was doing out of the house so late. When I realized that not only was he another reporter, but that I wasn't even going to get to see a _library_ without getting hassled, I may have reacted poorly."

"Poorly?" Cathal asked, amusement clear in his voice. "It sounds to me like you ended up putting this man in quite the spot."

Sarah looked smugly satisfied as she said airily, "I may or may not have thrown a book at his head, and burst into tears, thus temporarily turning his friend against him for a short while. Of course, that's all allegation and hearsay, obviously."

"Obviously." The old fae agreed dryly.

The teen grinned cheekily at him, before continuing. "In the end, we all ended up sitting down and just talking. Silas, as it turned out, was actually at that library trying to piece together what he already knew of the scandal and trying to look up some information on Jeremy, instead of my mother. When he heard my story, and I'd pointed out some good leads for him to look up on the man that had helped put my mother in that situation, he offered me a deal. If I could find a way out of my house, he or Danielle would take me sightseeing for a few hours in exchange for a few hints here and there when they hit a dead end. I willingly agreed so long as I had veto rights as far as their prying went. Even if I didn't like her, my mother was still my mother, and I had to respect that."

"It was shortly after that, that you were able to convince Linda into giving your new friend that exclusive, wasn't it?" Karen spoke up.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, "but not before word got back to her that I was leaving the condo, and who with. The fallout from that was pretty nasty. She wouldn't talk to me for days after she found out, and made it so I couldn't leave the condo building without her express consent. I'd like to say she was just concerned about me, but she flat out told me she didn't trust me not to spread anything about her or Jeremy around, so that kind of killed that positive thought."

"Then how did you manage to convince your mother to do the exclusive?" Jareth asked curiously.

Sarah shrugged. "I mostly just let her hang herself. You see, when I was talking to Danielle and Silas, my hints were just that, hints. I never told them flat out, this is what happened, and this is what you'll need to prove it. All I told them was what topics would be good for them to look up, and they did the rest. Basically, Silas was letting me use him to absolve my mother's name and get some time out of the condo, and in doing so, I was helping him by steering him to where he needed to go to scoop his competition. Without me there to give him that edge over the others, the playing field was suddenly evened out again." The teens lips twitched into a smile of smug satisfaction. "Part of my argument with my mother had had to do with the fact that, by accident, I'd had better success at getting the reporters off her back than her own publicist, who'd told her just to ride it out. In the end, when she was contracted to star in a new movie, and her role began to get jeopardized by the reporters that were constantly trying to harass her, she finally had to listen to me and call Silas." Her smile turned a bit rueful. "Of course, by the time she finally got around to that, I was scheduled to return home, so it really didn't earn me too much."

"How much of New York were you able to see?" Cathal questioned. "You said that the deal was that they would take you to see the city if you helped them out. Did you get to see everything that you wanted to?"

"Sort of." Sarah hedged. "While I did see a few of the more common sights like, The Statue of Liberty and Time Square what I saw the most of were the places I probably shouldn't have been."

"Like where, exactly?" Cathal asked, quickly noting the slight frown that slid across her step-mother's lips. This was obviously a part of the story that she wasn't too thrilled with.

The young woman shrugged. "A few of the family owned bars, some pool halls, and couple places that I'm pretty sure were part of a black-market. Silas was pretty smart, he was always careful about where he and Danielle took me. I think he knew that I wouldn't be all that thrilled with the typical tourist thing, and wanted to make sure that I didn't find any reason to veto his questions."

"Smart," Jareth agreed, with faint amusement, "but not smart enough. If he'd taken a little more time to get to know you, he would have noticed that your desire for fairness would have prevented that."

Sarah shrugged. "Like I was going to correct him. Not when I was having more fun letting him believe what he wanted. Besides, it's better if Silas is more willing to take me seriously, than not. Reporter before friend, remember?"

Just as the Goblin King inclined his head in understanding and offered a thoughtful, "I recall.", the Williams' family home came into view.

Karen sighed in obvious relief at the sight of it. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm ready to start dinner. How soon can your wife come down, Mr. Kingsley?"

The older fae felt his lips twitch into a smile as he noted the casual way the woman pointedly neglected to ask if he _wanted_ to join her family for the evening meal, so much as subtly demand his and his wife's attendance.

Sneaking a glance at his grandson and the young woman standing closely at his side, the Elder quickly cottoned on to the woman's scheme and turned his attention back to his host.

Clever thing.

"I think she should be able to make it down within the hour. Will that be sufficient?"

Karen smiled. "Perfect." Turning to Sarah, she grinned. "Could you get the door for me, dear? And Jareth, do you have any food allergies that I should be made aware of?"

"Ah… no…" The Goblin King trailed off, slightly unnerved by the feeling that he was getting set up.

"Wonderful!" She chirped, as she allowed Sarah to step around her and to the door. "Dinner should be ready in two hours. I hope you like pasta and salad."

Watching as the woman bustled inside with his Ancestor barely a few steps behind her, the younger fae could only stare into the house with a kind of detached horror as he realized exactly what the woman had managed to do.

Sarah, used to her step-mother's genius, could only cast an apologetic look at the Goblin King and offer a soft, "Sorry." for his trouble.

Heaving a long, drawn-out sigh as he trudged his way inside, Jareth resigned himself to the inevitable.

It would appear, that whether he wanted to or not, he was going to be having dinner with the Williams family that evening.

…Where he and their daughter could be _properly_ chaperoned.

Oh _goody_.

-0-

"A _circle_ brat, a _circle_," Cathal snapped. "How do you expect to create a proper portal if you can't make a circle?"

The Goblin Kind huffed angrily as he once again took the staff he had with him and tried to draw a 'proper' circle into the sand at their feet.

"It's not like I've ever been taught anything close to this." He replied sharply. "Everything taught in this day is about manipulating your _own_ internal power in some way. _Not_ what's around you, and _never_ without a focus."

"Which is why it is so dire for you to _know_ this." The older fae pointed out firmly. "If you're in a situation where you don't have the power to translocate or are, for whatever reason, unable to access your own magic, then this knowledge can save your life. I do not believe that I need to inform you as to why it would be a good idea for you to maintain your own well being, do I?"

Jareth looked up from his work to shoot his grandfather a dirty look, only to ruin his efforts again.

He cursed.

"Such language," Fionn admonished amusedly, as she walked into their training grounds. "There's no need for you to be vulgar, you'll get it eventually. And _you_," she commanded pointedly at Cathal. "Stop provoking him. We both know you have no room to talk about getting this right in a day."

The older fae shot his wife a dry look as the Goblin King grinned thankfully at her.

"Curmudgeon." Cathal sniped back.

The fae queen only smiled, before turning to her grandson. "Jareth dear, it's nearly time for you to accompany Sarah into town."

Managing to keep the majority of his attention focused on his task, the younger fae frowned. "Could I ask you something, ma'am?"

Fionn's smile gentled into something faintly amused and wholly adoring. Unlike Cathal, who Jareth rather firmly insisted on calling 'old man', the fae woman had been rather quick to notice that her young grandson tended to be rather nervous about where he stood with her. He had, rather adorably from her perspective, stuck to addressing her as 'ma'am', whenever spoken to.

Even now, as she inclined her head and bade him to ask his question, she couldn't help but wonder when, if ever, she would be able to convince him to call her, 'grandmother'.

"The other day, when I was accompanying Sarah from the hospital I gave her some advice regarding the girl she'd visited, and…" he paused, choosing his words carefully before continuing. "Despite what I have told her, I am unsure if I can follow those same principals."

"Could you tell me a little more of the situation?" Fionn asked gently.

Finishing his task, Jareth cocked his head slightly to the side as he observed his work before nodding to himself and then turning to face his grandmother. "The girl that Sarah is visiting is the one that helped the Jeanes girl to assault her in the past. Apparently, she was the first victim of the girl's shooting spree the other day." He paused, uncertain. "I advised Sarah to re-evaluate what she knew of the girl when she expressed her anger with the situation, however…"

"You're not ready to take your own advice." The Ancient offered kindly.

"No." Jareth agreed. "I'm not. Much like Sarah did, I want to see her pay for her misdeeds, regardless of circumstances." He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I was careful not to show her how I personally felt on the matter, but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to do that today."

"She wants you to come with her," Fionn guessed.

The younger fae nodded. "She had a hand in nearly taking Sarah from me. I am not as keen on forgiveness as Sarah is, and I _know_ she will forgive her."

The fae queen smiled, her eyes bright as she nodded. "Your Sarah is a good balance for you. Where you have learned to war and fight, she has learned to protect and make peace. Perhaps your answer for dealing with the day lies not in what advice I can give you, but in the example of your future Queen. Follow her lead child, she is wiser than either of you know."

Jareth regarded his ancestor thoughtfully before inclining his head and offering her a shallow bow. "I will heed your words, Elder."

Taking a step back from his completed task, the Goblin King tossed his staff over to his grandfather, and grinned at him wickedly. "For your _inspection_, old man." He mocked knowingly, and with a abrupt coiling of power, suddenly disappeared.

"_Inspection_." The old king mimicked snidely. "Cheeky _brat_, who does he think he-" Cathal cut himself off abruptly as he came to stand before the younger fae's latest attempt, the muscles in his jaw tightening in silent frustration.

"What is it, dearest?" Fionn asked, quickly trotting to his side.

"See for yourself." He said, motioning to wayward Goblin King's work.

Peering down into the sand, the fae queen's lips slowly twitched into a sharp, honest grin before freely tipping her head back and laughing.

There, drawn carefully into the sand, was a perfect circle, the words, '_ha ha_' mutinously scripted within its' borders.

Indeed, Fionn marveled through her mirth, he was _their_ grandson.

-0-

It didn't take long for Jareth to collect Sarah from her home, and for them both to begin their journey to the hospital, a kind of tentative silence resting between them.

After a while, the Goblin King broke it by asking, "How do you want to do this?" Mentally taking note of the carefully-wrapped box in her arms, the items likely purpose reminding him sharply of his grandmother's earlier wisdom.

_Where you have learned to war and fight, she has learned to protect and make peace._

How _were_ they going to do this?

"I…" Sarah hesitated, nervous. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to wait for me just outside the room. I don't want to scare her by bringing in someone she doesn't know, but…"

"You don't want to be alone, either." Jareth finished for her.

Sarah looked up at him in blatant relief and nodded.

"I want to try." She confessed to him softly. "I want to make things right for both her, and myself. It's just… It's so hard, you know? Because, even now, I'm still so _angry_ with her, still so _afraid_." Her eyes were on the box in her arms, her hands clutching the parcel so tightly he worried it would buckle under the stress. "I don't know how to make it _stop_."

Taking a quick glance around, the Goblin King tenderly brought his hand up and brushed his finger fingers across her cheek, his glove dissolving like a fine mist.

The turmoil he felt racing through her made his heart clench, and wish that he knew how to take this pain from her.

"It won't always be this way." He told her earnestly, recalling his own life experiences. "One day this pain will just be a memory, along with what made it. What you need to do right now…" And damn but it was hard for him to tell her this, especially when he didn't want to do it himself. "…is to try and look past what you're feeling now, and to focus on what you want to accomplish. If you go into that room, and try to confront her with these feeling at the forefront of your mind, you won't be able to help anyone, even yourself."

Almost unconsciously, Sarah leaned into his touch, the intensity of what she was feeling slowly ebbing at his words.

"Thank you." She whispered genuinely.

Running his hand sympathetically through her hair, he allowed his hand to briefly rest at the nape of her neck, before letting it drop to her waist to tuck her close to his side. They didn't say anything for the rest of the walk, content for the time being that the other was there with them.

All too soon, however, they were in the hospital, standing just outside Miranda's room. There were voices coming from just inside. One was obviously Miranda, but the other Sarah couldn't identify other than it was female. Could it be her mother?

Sarah briefly glanced back at Jareth, who shrugged. Peeking back into the room, she was quickly confronted by a small professional looking Indonesian woman as she made her way from the room, a brief case in hand. The tiny lady offered Sarah a small smile and a short nod before she made her way to the ward's exit.

A slight frown made its way across Sarah's face as she took in a deep breath and made her way to Miranda's bedside. The other girl was staring fixatedly on a pile of documents that had been left on her bedside table, her expression frightened.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked, as she walked around the bed and purposely set her box on top of the papers. Out of sight, was out of mind, after all, and the teen wasn't willing to let Miranda's thoughts linger over something that was so obviously upsetting her.

"That was my case worker." She said softly, her expression lightening some when she caught sight of Sarah. "She was going over my options with me."

"Options?" Sarah asked, as she took a seat on the edge of Miranda's bed, her posture faintly tense.

Miranda's smile was soft and sad. "My parents are gone, no one can find them. Since I have no other relatives to that can take me in, the state has assigned Ms. Jenkins to act as my temporary guardian while I'm here in the hospital. Come January, I'll be seventeen, so she's looking into what it would take to get me emancipated, so that I won't have to go into the system."

"Won't you be considered a legal adult, then? That's good, right? What's the problem?" Sarah asked.

"The problem is finding someone I can stay with _now_, while I finish recovering. With my parents gone, it won't be long before the house I'm living in slips into foreclosure. So, any nurse I could get to come to where I live won't be of much help to me for long." The young teen's breath hitched slightly, as if she were trying to hold back tears. "I'm not going to have anywhere to go pretty soon, and that's something I have to consider. Ms. Jenkins is doing her best to get me government support as fast as she can, but these kind of things take time, and it just might be longer than I have…"

"Sounds like you're having a really bad day." Sarah interrupted quickly. She didn't want Miranda to start crying with her current injury.

"Yeah," the other girl wheezed somberly. "you could say that."

Sarah glanced away from Miranda as the other young woman tried to collect herself, silently wondering how she was going to ask some of the things she wanted to ask.

"It's alright, Sarah." Miranda spoke up softly after a few minutes. "My day hasn't been so bad that you need to hold back." The unspoken sentiment of, _I still owe you._ hung poignantly in the air. "You've already told me that you have questions. What did you want to ask me?"

Sarah took a breath, hesitated for only a moment before quickly rushing out, "Was I the only one you helped Lacey…" And trailed off. She didn't know how to say it, didn't _want_ to say it, to acknowledge what they'd done to her.

Guilt and regret settled upon the other girls face as she obediently answered what was asked of her. "You weren't the only one I would help her find. There were a lot of the others that Lacey went after. Most were quick to figure out that the best way to avoid her was to simply stay out of her sight until she thought of them again. You, however…" There was a slight pause, a wary hesitation. "You were different. You _always_ fought her in some way. Everyone, even myself, eventually learned to just give in, to accept what she was doing and to wait for it to be over, but you always tried to do _something_, even if it was just to out run her. I… I think she hated you for that."

"So then…" Sarah tried to clarify.

Miranda looked morbidly determined as she answered, "You were the only one I would help her catch."

It was as if someone had dumped ice down Sarah's back. "_Why?_" She asked, her voice beginning to shake with emotion. "Why did you do that?! Why didn't you just leave well enough _alone?!_"

"Because she asked me." She stated softly, causing Sarah to fall silent. "I've never been allowed to have friends, Sarah. I know it's not easy for you to understand it, but I haven't. My parents have always taken those decisions out of my hands. What I ate, how I dressed, whether or not I could have friends were all things that needed their approval first on. They own one of the larger trading companies on the east coast, as their heir I was expected to live up to certain expectations, and if I didn't…" She unconsciously wrapped an arm around her middle. "Things could get pretty bad. Lacey was the first potential friend that I brought home that they approved of. She had good grades, good business sense, charisma… She was everything I wasn't." Miranda's gaze remained trained on her lap, before she looked up, eyes shining with suppressed tears. "They approved of her whole heartedly. She was my first friend. _My_ _**friend!**_" A sob tore itself from Miranda's throat, and Sarah didn't allow herself to think as she quickly got up and carefully wrapped her arms around the other girl, Miranda's breaths coming in harsh, pained gasps as she fought to regulate her breathing.

Sarah closed her eyes and had to resist the urge to sigh, easily recalling her words to Jareth from earlier in the day.

_I want to try. I want to make things right for both her, and myself._

Big words, she realized too late, because Miranda was something that she had never been, and could only just vaguely understand.

In all Sarah's life, despite even her own mother's negligent cruelty, she had never been _broken_ like Miranda was. _Lost_, unquestionably, but never _broken_.

How was she supposed to fix this? How was she supposed to make this right for both of them?

Maybe, in a roundabout way, Jareth was right. If she honestly wanted to help Miranda, then she had to start with herself.

"I forgive you." Sarah whispered softly in the other girl's ear, gently tightening her hold as Miranda shuddered in her grasp, a sort of tension easing from her. "I don't blame you for what you did. I…" Sarah's throat tightened and she had to take a breath. "I wish you hadn't done it. Oh, _God_ how I wish you hadn't done it, but… I don't want to hold these feelings against you anymore."

"Thank-"

"Don't." Sarah cut her off quickly, loosening her hold and taking a step back. She didn't want Miranda to misunderstand what she was trying to do. "I know it sounds selfish, but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so that I can find some measure of peace in all this." Tears slid down Sarah's cheeks and her voice was harsh with emotions as she continued, "I refuse to see you as my waking nightmare, to live my life in fear anymore. I won't let _you_ or _**anyone**_ else hold that kind of power over me again. You keep saying that you owe me. If that's the case, then we're going to pay up that dept, right now." Miranda was shaking her head, confusing and anxiety clear on her face. Sarah ignored her pushed forward. "I'm going to leave for a little bit and make a phone call, if all goes well, you should have a set place to stay by tonight."

The other girl could only stare in blatant incomprehension. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"Making things right for both of us," Sarah stated firmly. "When you're ready to be released, you're either coming home with me, or you'll have a place setup for you to go. Either way, I'm going to help look after you until you're ready to stand up on your own two feet again."

Miranda looked completely stunned. "But-"

"No." The young woman commanded decisively. "No, 'buts', no arguments, this is what we're going to do, alright?"

Large brown eyes stared up at Sarah with a painfully hopeful and wary expression. "I… Alright, if that's what you want."

"It is." Sarah agreed with a sharp nod. Glancing to the bedside table, she quickly scooped up the box she'd left on it, and deposited it in Miranda's lap. "Here, you can open this while I'm gone."

The other teen blinked in mild surprise, staring at the obviously festive paper. "Um… Shouldn't I wait until the holidays?" She asked curiously.

Sarah offered Miranda a faint smile and shook her head. "It's an early Christmas present and a 'Get Well' gift. There are a lot of different things in there that you might need, so it would probably be best if you opened it now. I'll be back in a little bit, alright?"

Miranda softly ran her fingers over the gift with a kind of quiet awe. "Alright. Thank you, Sarah."

Lightly patting the other girl's knee, Sarah quickly turned and left the room.

She barely made it passed the threshold before Jareth swiftly reached out and gently pulled her into his arms, carefully guiding them out of Miranda's sight.

She was shaking again, she realized, as she wrapped her arms around her fae and buried her head in his chest. Even now, for all her intent to let the past reside in its time, her body was thrumming with the desire to flee from a now unnecessary fear.

"I think I'm going crazy." She confessed softly to him after a few minutes as her tremors began to subside.

The Goblin King smiled into her hair and whispered in return, "I take it this wasn't part of your initial plan?"

Sarah gave an odd huff of a laugh. "Not by a long shot, but I wasn't lying, this is something I want to do."

Jareth couldn't stop the smile that slid across his face as he kissed the top of her head.

_Perhaps your answer for dealing with the day lies not in what advice I can give you, but in the example of your future Queen._

Perhaps, his grandmother was right. It was time that he learned to follow his future Queen's example. For now, he would let the past linger where it should. Away from their present and future.

"If this is what you want to do, then this is what we'll do." He agreed willingly.

Giving him a final, thankful squeeze, Sarah smiled earnestly at him and gently pulled away from his hold. "I think there were some payphones in the lobby. How about I make a quick call, and then we'll get something to eat?"

Smiling back at her Jareth gave a sharp nod of approval for her plans, and allowed Sarah to lead him out of the ICU.

Neither noticed Miranda Pierces' stunned expression as she stared at the contents of her now-opened gift.

Gently cradled in her hands, was a small, delicate looking bouquet of acacia blossoms carefully tied together with a milky white ribbon.

Unbidden, tears slipped down the teen's cheeks as she reverently ran her fingers over one of the pink petals. Silently marveling over the blossoms' elegant beauty.

Peering back into the box, the young woman amusedly took note of the carefully packed in supplies of soaps, bubble baths, nail polishes, and light scents. All the items a girl would require to properly pamper herself for a calming night.

Despite the tears, Miranda felt herself smile appreciatively at the items. She'd been longing for a bath since she'd first woken up in the hospital, but hadn't had the strength or the supplies to really ask for it.

Peering once again down at the fragile looking flowers in her hands, Miranda carefully lifted them up and placed them on her bedside table, making mental note to have one of the nurses bring her a cup of water for them soon. Turning back to the contents of her box, the teen carefully shifted and inspected the various gifts until she came across a thin, hard cover book pressed tightly against one side. Gently pulling it out, she read the title of the book with mild curiosity.

_The Victorian Language of the Flowers_

Curious, Miranda flipped through a few pages, and skimmed over the contents. It was setup much like a dictionary, with a flower listed to one side followed by its definition. The young woman glanced to the flowers on the beside table and then back to the book. Within seconds she was flipping to the 'A' section and scanning over the list until she found the acacia.

Her heart sank as much as it soared, torn at the realization of what kind of person she'd helped to torment.

_Acacia - __**Friendship**_

-0-

_Hello, ducklings, miss me? _

_I hope everyone is happy with my monster. *stares at chapter wistfully* My baby here has grown to be a rather long 24 pages in length, and I must say that it was quite the labor of love. _

_One of the things I want to do in this AN is, once again, to thank everyone that is reading this story, for their support. I really needed this month, and I can't tell you enough how much it has helped me. It's been quite a while since I felt this peaceful. So, for that, thank you. _

_...Anyway, I know that whoever is reading this, is also probably wondering when the next chapter will be out. So, here's the deal. I'm going to set another month long date just to be safe. Which means, again, you'll have to keep an eye out for the second. What I'm actually going to be trying to do, is posting the next chapter in two weeks. The sad fact, is that ToA is almost over. I have one or two more chapters before the epilogue, and I'm going to be trying to tie up any loose ends during this time. In light of that, if you think I've forgotten anything, you're welcome to write in I'll tell you if it will make it into the ending chapters. Obviously, some thing just aren't going to be mentioned, like where Toby was in chapter 6 (I have no idea, just so you know), and a few other small things, but if you have any __curiosities,_ _now would be the time to voice them. Once again, thank you for all your wonderful comments, I hope to see you all again soon. -Shi_

_PS. The little box desires contributions. _


	14. Where It Truly Begins

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Chapter Fourteen: Where It Truly Begins

-0-

"I wanted you to hear this from me, first," Silas offered quietly, staring into the depths of his coffee as if it held the answers for what was troubling him. "I didn't want to take the chance of your parents sending you from the room when I start explaining what I've found, tonight."

"Sounds like bad news," Sarah commented idly, sipping the hot chocolate that had been ordered for her.

It had been nearly three weeks since Lacey had been taken into custody. Christmas had come and gone with the Williams family welcoming in a new guest in the form of Miranda Pierce for the holidays. It had been as trying an experience as it had been a cleansing one for Sarah as she learned how to let go of their damaging past.

Each new day revealed a new aspect of the other girl that she'd never known before. Like Miranda's passion for hand drawn art, or her fondness of baking. "I'd always wanted to have my own bakery," she'd confessed one day, and Sarah had surprised herself with her sudden desire to help make that dream a reality.

The reporter snorted. "You could say that. Do you have any preference about where I should start?"

However, if she was going to make those dreams a reality, Sarah needed to know what to plan for. Thankfully, her wily friend knew her quite well.

"Lacey," the teen answered decisively, keeping her gaze completely focused on her companion.

Silas took a deep breath, and sighed as he sat back in his chair, glancing out the small coffee shop's front window. "From the beginning then. Alright…" he took a sip of his drink and began to speak. "Sixteen years ago, Lacey Renee Jeanes was born after a particularly long and difficult delivery, which resulted in her mother being unable to bear any children after her. This is basically the point where it all starts."

Sarah raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little far back?"

The reporter felt his lips twitch in response. "The love of a parent can be a powerful thing," he replied cryptically. "In fact, so powerful, that they became quite concerned when she first started going to school and it was noted that she wasn't interacting with the other children well."

"How so?" The teen asked shrewdly.

Silas shrugged. "The most prominent story that I heard of was when she was six. Some boy from her class broke his arm on the school playground right in front of her, where she was swinging, and unlike nearby kids that tried to help or just flat out panicked, she didn't even so much as twitch, let alone stop swinging to do anything. The lack of empathy completely terrified her teachers. It wasn't long after that she was taken to a psychologist for evaluation." The reporter sipped his coffee again, as he gauged her coming reaction. "Are you aware of what a sociopath is?"

"A person without conscience," Sarah recited dutifully, looking stunned. "You can't be serious. Lacey is a _sociopath?_ How did no one notice that?"

Greyson shrugged. "That's where the parental love comes in. The shrink that initially diagnosis her suddenly has his credentials called into question shortly after informing the very unhappy parents. Long story short, this poor sap ends up getting his license revoked for "fraud" and now all the cases he's ever worked on can legally be called into question. Amusingly enough, a few months later, our little terror goes to a family approved shrink and checks out with a few minor mental disorders that can be managed with medication. Case closed. Only," and Silas grinned. "here's the kicker. She continues to have problems, and now it's getting worse. Rather than just doing her own thing and staying out of everyone's business, now it's like something has clicked into place, and she's trying to build her own kingdom."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't understand. How did she end up-"

"Completely psychotic?" The reporter finished. "Yeah, well, we're getting to that part. So, get this: whoever doesn't fall into her order of thinking, immediately is forced to, no questions asked."

"A friend of mine," the young teen commented, "told me that Lacey herself had said that she'd been transferred from a lot of different schools. She said that it was because of her parents' job."

"It's more the other way around," Silas corrected. "Her parents were constantly having to volunteer for transfers, so that they could start fresh when their little ball of sunshine got a little too unstable. I'm sure you've heard that the severity of your case was mirrored by seven other kids at your school. What I don't think you know, is that that's actually quite low for her." He paused for a minute, eyeing Sarah knowingly as he weighed his words. "I heard around that she had a helper here. A _single_ helper."

Sarah inclined her head shortly, her eyes sharp. "There was a person she claimed friendship with."

"The first girl that was shot," Silas commented pointedly. "However, I hear that there was a unique set of circumstances involved with that. One that does not merit further investigation."

"No, it doesn't," The young woman agreed, her tone lighter, thankful.

"Sarah," Silas began, his tone serious. "You don't realize it, but you got an amazing blessing with that girl acting as her second."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"The other schools that Ms. Jeanes was enrolled in were all larger, city schools. When you compare the school you're in now with those, it's pretty small." The reporter stared at her frankly. "She was very adept at finding the most emotionally broken kids and turning them to her cause, especially when she offered them a chance to turn the tables on their own tormentors. Once she had them, she would form them into small groups that would act like enforcers for her." He shook his head. "There weren't a lot of kids for her to prey on in that way here. It left her in a unique situation that she was having trouble adapting too."

Sarah closed her eyes as she realized exactly how much Miranda Pierce had been used through this whole tragedy. "What happened to those other kids?" the young woman asked softly. "If Lacey just suddenly up and moved…?"

The reporter's expression was dark, and faintly haunting. "Some turned around, learned from the experience. Some got worse, and ended up in juvey or jail. And in one case…" There was a distinct pause, a wary hesitation. "There was one case were a few of the kids got together and just decided that they were tired of people always yanking their chain."

"You mean…" Sarah breathed.

"Suicide," Silas stated bluntly. "Four kids got together, and ended their lives when they realized exactly how badly they'd been manipulated." He stared hard into his coffee, wishing it was something stronger. "Unofficially speaking, how is the stray you've taken in?"

The young woman sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Better, I think. She's been with us for two weeks now, and she seems to be adjusting alright. She really likes Toby and Merlin. I think this is the first time she's ever experienced what an actual family is like." Sarah paused, the air around her seeming to hum with barely restrained energy. "I don't understand," she finally snapped. "If Lacey inspired this kind of loyalty, why didn't a parent, a teacher, or _someone_ notice? Even if Karen didn't mention anything, she would have noticed eventually if I had come home waxing poetic about _Lacey_ all the time."

Silas' lips twitched at the image. "You're looking at this whole thing like there was something really wrong for anyone to spot. To a parent's untrained eye, the Jeanes girl would seem quite normal, if a little self-centered. Never mind that trained professionals have trouble spotting people like… What were you kids calling her…? The Denim Devil?" He snickered.

"So, you're saying that no one noticed because Lacey was able to disappear into the metaphorical crowd?" She sounded incredulous.

The reporter grinned at her naivety. "A sociopath is more than just a person without conscience, kiddo, although that is the most widely accepted definition. What they actually are, is a unique kind of crazy that is mostly defined by their lack of ability to empathize with those around them. They just don't really _feel_ anything that might instill in them a kind of moral compass, like guilt or remorse." He shrugged. "In fact, most of the people diagnosed with this kind of mental disorder don't experience emotions for prolonged periods of time, which leads them to be excellent mimics in the absence of actual feeling."

Sarah stared thoughtfully down at the tabletop. "What do you think set her off? I mean, even without experiencing emotion like a normal person, isn't tracking down a gun and running off to shoot a bunch of kids that pissed you off a little lacking in common sense?"

"Not really," Silas disagreed. "That kind of thinking just doesn't compute with them. They don't recognize the concept of common social mores, or even except the idea that they are in the wrong on something. As to what set her off…" He sighed. "Do you want my professional opinion or my personal one?"

"Personal." The young woman stated bluntly. She didn't need the kind of bullshit his professional opinion would entail.

"The original shrink," he stated just as directly. "Studies have been made, and proven that a sociopath that goes through traditional talk therapy only gets better at manipulating others. Even as a small child, she would have noticed that going to a shrink wasn't an everyday occurrence, and eventually figured out that he was a threat to her continued way of life. It wouldn't have taken her long to adapt."

Sarah worried her bottom lip as she processed all that Silas was trying to tell her. "What about her uncle, the Superintendent? How did he get involved in all of this?"

"He's the mother's older brother," the reporter returned gravely. "As a young boy he had been diagnosed with a unique type of cancer, and the resulting treatment had left him sterile. The parents gave him the role of the Jeanes girl's godfather. She was the closest thing he ever had to a daughter."

The teen sighed gustily as she shifted in her chair. "Figures we'd cycle back to 'parental love'," she sniped. "So, we've covered Lacey and her uncle. That solves that little nightmare. Now I have another for you. What do you know about a Patrick and Lilith Pierce?"

Silas winced. "Please, tell me you're not talking about the owners of Pierce and Fenton Trading. Those folks are _jackals,_ sweetie. They have their fingers in more illegal venues than even _you_ can begin to imagine. You don't want _nothin'_ to do with them. If you've found something that might draw their attention to you, I suggest you get rid of it. _Fast_."

Sarah swirled the contents of her cup idly as a wry smile pulled at her lips. "No can do. The stray I took in is their daughter. The state currently has a warrant out for their arrest on negligence and abuse of a minor. I already guessed that they were pretty ruthless, given what I've been hearing and what my stray won't talk about. So, here's the question, how long do I have before I need to make her disappear?"

The reporter stared at her disbelievingly. "Don't take this the wrong way, kiddo, but there are some things that are just too hot to handle. If I were you, I'd help her out for a few weeks and send her on her way. Her parents aren't going to leave her be for long."

"_How_ long, Silas," the young woman hissed lowly.

"You said they have abuse charges leveled against them? If that's the case, then they've probably gotten out of the country. I'd say you have until she turns eighteen. When she's a legal adult. At that point, she'll be old enough to manage her own life, and charges or not, the state won't be able to force her to stay where they can keep an eye on her if she doesn't want to stick around."

"And what if the state is trying to emancipate her?" Sarah offered slowly.

The reporter ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You'll want to put a stop to it as fast as you can." He gave her a shrewd look. "Since I'm certain that you're not going to listen to sense, the best solution for her would be for your family to foster her until she comes of age. At that point, having her fall off the grid wouldn't be a bad idea. I take it this new boyfriend of yours will take care of that?"

The teen smiled coyly and sipped her drink. "Of course."

Silas snorted. "And Danny wonders why I call you a viper."

The teasing smile never left Sarah's lips as she raised an eyebrow and commented, "A viper? I always thought of myself as something a bit more mystical."

"You would." The reporter griped. "Well, now that we're done-"

"Not yet," Sarah interrupted quickly. "I have a little information that you might find worth your while."

The adult cocked his head to one side, a knowing and predatory grin sliding across his face. "What has she gotten herself into, now?"

"Identity theft, fraud, and probably more," Sarah commented. "I'm not exactly sure on all the details."

Silas looked stunned. "How much are we talking here? I mean, if it's just a couple thousand dollars…" And trailed off in utter disbelief as the teen held up six fingers.

The reporter didn't need clarification to know what she meant.

_Six digits._

Linda Williams had stolen _six digits_ worth of money, and if Sarah was telling _him_ this, despite how much trouble it might get her mother in…

"She stole this from your family, didn't she?" Silas asked, gravely. "You're not just telling me about some random fling she screwed over, are you?"

Sarah shook her head. "It started a couple years ago, and no one really noticed until recently. She's been real careful with how much she spends and on what credit lines. The best that Karen was able to explain to me was that she'd used my Dad's social security number to tap into her old lines of credit that are currently under his name."

The reporter closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's why your father was so keen on pushing the limits of what I could offer for an interview from your family, wasn't it?"

The teen waited for Silas to turn his eyes to her before nodding. "During the divorce, my Dad agreed to pay off the debts she accumulated during their marriage if, basically, she would leave us alone. Considering how many years it's been, the debts should have had a sizeable dent put in them, but they've steadily been getting larger instead." She sipped her drink again. "If you can find us some hard evidence, not only do you get the story from our side of things, but you get a great tie in for the story you're working on, now."

He looked intrigued. "A tie in? How exactly are these two events supposed to tie in?"

"I saw how tired and stressed out my Dad was, and decided to keep what Lacey was doing to myself so that I didn't add to that," she stated frankly.

Silas felt sick. "Oh Sarah, tell me you didn't, kiddo."

Sarah merely looked at him in faint apology, letting her silence speak for her.

The reporter leaned his full weight back against his seat and sighed, casting his gaze heavenward. He didn't speak for several minutes as he allowed the new information to settle in his mind.

The young woman respectfully remained silent.

"I'll see what I can find out about your mother, after I've covered everything here." He offered her a faint smile. "Can't let anything bad happen to my favorite informant, right sweetie? Besides, as soon as I get the info on your mother, I'll have to come back for another interview, right?"

Sarah's smile was positively radiant at the subtle promise for extra financial help. "You sure will."

Their conversation slowly eased into lighter topics after that until, after a short while, they said their goodbyes and Silas left.

The reporter wasn't even gone a minute before Jareth slid easily into his vacated seat.

"Well?" He asked softly, quickly checking her over.

She smiled. "I'm alright, just a little… relieved, I guess."

The fae cocked his head to one side in silent inquiry.

"Silas just confirmed that Lacey is done," Sarah informed him calmly. "She has too much leveled against her right now for her to wiggle out of." Something faintly sad slid across Sarah's face before she shook her head and continued. "Her life is effectively over. There won't be any second chances for her, again."

"That's good, isn't it?" Jareth pressed.

The teen sighed. "Yeah. It just feels like such a waste, you know? She could have done anything with her life, despite her problems, and now… _nothing_. Her life is effectively _over_. I just don't understand why she did what she did."

"We can't always understand why some things happen they way they do, Sarah." The fae commented softly, reaching and taking her hand. "Sometimes, all we can do is just live through it, and hope we are ready if there is ever a next time."

Sarah laced her fingers through his and sighed.

"What about your houseguest?" The Goblin King prompted. "Was he able to tell you anything about her situation?"

The young woman frowned slightly. "He described her parents as jackals, and told me that there were some things that were too hot to handle." She squeezed his hand. "He said that it wasn't likely that her parents would try anything until she was eighteen, but I'm a little concerned they might get a second party to do so for them. What do you think?"

Jareth smiled and squeezed her hand right back. "I think that you should leave those kind of worries to me. I'll _guarantee_ that they won't come looking for her, at least not in this decade."

Sarah grinned, and pointedly continued, silently leaving him the task. "I did as you suggested and told him about my mother. He said that as soon as he's done here, he'll look into it." There was something faintly vindicated to her eyes as said, "I think he was rather upset with her. Normally, he cuts her a little slack in his articles and interviews, but I think he's going to eat her alive, now."

"Good," the fae stated firmly. "Perhaps she will learn a lesson this time."

The teen's grin mellowed into something faintly sad, but she nodded. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost time to meet your friends." He answered. "Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded again. "Yeah, lets go."

Keeping their hands tightly locked together, the Goblin King and his future Queen left the coffee shop and calmly made their way to, and down, a small side street. Once they were away from prying eyes, there was an unnoticed coiling of power, and just like that, they both disappeared.

-0-

"Where do you want this?" Sarah asked as she held up a particularly ugly vase for Miranda's inspection.

The other girl's lips twitched into a smile at the sight of it. "Donation." She stated. "I know it's pretty ugly, but it's actually an antique from another country. The art museum would really appreciate it."

Sarah raised her eyebrow in mild disbelief and shrugged. "If you say so."

Walking over to a box in the far corner, the young woman carefully set the vase down with a statue of some kind, as well as a few paintings. This pile was for things that would be given to the nearest Art Museum. The Pierces, she'd found out, had a certain affection for antique art. Sadly, all that they were finding was rather ugly.

"You know," Sarah commented, walking back over to Miranda. "if I didn't know that some of these things were honestly worth some money, I would think it was cruel to send them to the Art Museum."

The other girl laughed. "I always thought they were pretty bad, too. Mom and Dad, however, kept them around mostly for collateral. If they needed a loan of some kind, then they'd put a lean on these things, instead of something that was actually part of their business. It was actually kind of smart when you think about it."

The brunette frowned at the odd pile of 'art'. "So, these things could, technically, belong to a bank, right now?"

Miranda shook her head. "No. They haven't needed to take a loan out on those for years, and besides, I already checked when I was in the hospital. So far, everything in the house is clear." She frowned. "It's the house itself that's the problem."

Sarah nodded in understanding. They had only just recently found out that not only was the house likely to foreclose because Miranda wouldn't be able to keep up with the mortgage, but that there was also a sizable loan on the place. One that hadn't been paid on since her parents had took off.

Thankfully, the banks involved were sympathetic to Miranda's situation, and weren't moving to repossess the house as quickly as they normally would. This gave them all the time they needed to clear the place out, and sort out what they were going to donate, and what they were going to auction in a couple weeks.

Turning her attention back to the stuff that had been piled haphazardly all over the living room, Sarah heaved a resigned sigh, and quickly set to trying to put some order to the mess.

Because Miranda had been in no shape to move up and down a bunch of stairs, and the bedrooms hadn't been large enough to hold a bunch of boxes for the job, it had been decided that everything of importance would be brought downstairs to the living room, for sorting. It had been a good idea.

In theory.

Somewhere, in between the arrival of Nina and Kevin, and Sarah and Jareth, the space had gone from a well organized stocking room to an immeasurable dumping ground.

Even now, the only things they'd made any headway on was her parents' clothes. Those were sitting off to the side by the front door, boxed up and ready to go. Even the furniture had been set up to be moved and stored.

No, what was causing them the most trouble at the moment was the surprising number of knickknacks to be found all over the house. In fact, some of them, Jareth had told her quietly a few hours ago, he'd only been finding by virtue of the goblins, they had been so well hidden.

Sarah knew that these findings bothered Karen, and was thankful that the woman had been so careful not to make a big deal about it.

"Hey, Miranda," Sarah called out, hold up a box of VHS recordings. "What about-" And paused, swiftly turning her head to the front door as she lowered the box back to the floor.

Was that…?

Within moments, there was the sound of heavy footsteps overhead, and Sarah watched, amused, as Jareth came running down the stairs, taking them two and three at a time, before swiftly sprinting to front door and throwing it open.

Aidan stood in the doorway, his hand up as if poised to knock. He gave Jareth a dry look, as he lowed his hand back to his side. "You know," he commented to his King wryly, "it's a wonder anyone mistakes you as normal."

Jareth's answering grin was full of childish mischief. "My gain," he said airily, standing aside so Aidan could enter. "It took you long enough to get here."

The dark-haired fae glanced at his King in amusement. "I would have been here sooner had not your associates saw fit to hold a party in my garden." He shot Jareth a pointed look. "It has taken me this long to chase them out, so don't think for a moment that I'm going to be bullied into feeling guilty about being late."

Jareth huffed in annoyance as he shut the door. "I _told_ them to stay out of your garden."

"Did you specify how long?" Aidan asked blandly.

The blonde winced.

"I thought not," the elder replied smugly. "So, what is it you need me to do?"

"We need you to take my place, so that we can get something to eat!" Sarah called from the living room.

"We _do_, do we?" Jareth asked, turning around and stepping more fully into the room, Aidan just behind him.

"We _do_." Sarah grinned, holding up a handful of bills as Karen darted into the dining room, presumably to catch one of the boxes the goblins seemed to be so endlessly fascinated with.

"Does your step-mother want anything in specific?" He asked, feeling a little guilty about the added work he was unconsciously giving her.

"Just something frozen we can bring back." She answered. "She said she wants to have a proper family meal in the house. Dad's going to come by in a couple hours, so we need to have everything ready by then."

The Goblin King nodded his understanding.

Sarah's step-mother was trying to give the Pierce girl a few happy memories to take with her when she moved on from this house. It was a startlingly thoughtful -and subtle- gift to give the rather quiet girl, all things considered.

"That sounds reasonable." He turned to Aidan. "Do you think you can manage to sort through a few things while we're gone, or do you require a simpler job?" He needled playfully.

The dark-haired fae rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to Sarah. "When you take him for his walk, be sure to let him run around a bit before you bring him back. There's no sense in inflicting all his excess energy on the rest of us."

Jareth made a sharp, disgusted sound as he smacked his friend on the arm in retaliation, Sarah and Miranda laughing freely at the expression on the fae's face.

"I'll keep that in mind." The young woman wheezed, shaking in helpless humor as she stored the money in one of the pockets of her jeans.

The Goblin King's expression darkened minutely at her words before, with a wicked grin, he quickly darted forward and mercilessly ran his fingers down her vulnerable sides.

Sarah shrieked in laughter at the sudden attack, and swiftly rushed away from him, zooming out of the living room and up the stairs with the vengeful fae hot on her heels.

Aidan looked up at the ceiling in blatant amusement as their horseplay caused the lights to shake in their fixtures. "I haven't had a chance to observe them in length," he directed to young woman that had been left behind with him. "Do they do this often?"

Miranda smiled softly as she turned to look up at him. "They've done it a few times... in... the..." And trailed off as the fae respectfully turned his gaze to her.

He had beautiful eyes.

They were a dark blue, like the deeper parts of the sea, with barely noticeable flecks of emerald green striking out from around the pupil.

For a brief, heart-stopping moment, Miranda Pierce completely forgot about everything but those eyes.

"Are you alright?" Aidan asked with some concern.

And just like that, Miranda blinked, and the world began to spin again. She blushed. "I'm sorry, I've had so much on my mind today I just forgot what I was going to say. Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

The dark-haired fae smiled, and carefully navigated his way through the organized mess, before taking a seat on the floor next to her. "All the time," he agreed easily. "Now, my dear, since our hosts have appeared to have run off, I do believe that introductions are in order." Gently, he reached out and took her hand, and thoughtfully brushed his lips over her knuckles. "You may call me Aidan. And yourself?"

She forgot how to breathe.

"Miranda…" The young woman offered automatically, her brain still trying to reboot its primary functions.

"You have a lovely name." He commented politely.

"Thank you," she muttered almost shyly as she took in a breath, barely keeping the squeak from her voice that wanted to slip out.

Aidan smiled gently at her as he released her hand, and motioned to the piles of stuff scattered around them. "Well then, now that we're introduced, if you can tell me what needs to be done, I'll see what I can do to help you while those two," he motioned to the second floor, "get their act together."

As if on cue, there was another shriek, a thump, and Sarah came all but flying down the stairs.

"Bye, Miranda! Bye, Aidan!" She hollered over her shoulder, pausing only long enough to throw open the front door and zip out of it. "We'll see you in a bit!"

Miranda blinked in mild incomprehension. "We?" She asked to herself.

Quietly, like a pursuing jungle cat, the Goblin King came stalking down the stairs with the distinct air of someone that was enjoying themselves _far_ too much.

"Play nice, Jareth!" Aidan called after his friend.

The young fae casually waved over his shoulder as the front door clicked shut behind him, his gaze intent on the path Sarah had taken.

The old Master felt himself grin at the closed door.

Those two _certainly_ made quite the pair.

Turning his attention back to the slightly bewildered young woman beside him, Aidan's grin mellowed into a knowing smile.

Over the last few weeks, Jareth had been telling him about the history, and the unique stance Sarah had taken up with, the teen sitting next to him, and he had to admit, she'd probably made a good choice. Even now, just sitting next to her, and watching her expression and body-language, the dark-haired fae could easily see the concern she had for her new, if tentative, friend.

Jareth was often hard to predict, even to the people that were familiar with him. Newcomers to his unique personality were often hard pressed to tell when he was serious or merely joking.

The way the girl eyed the door, and just barely hunched her shoulders, as if she was holding herself back, gave her away.

"She'll be fine," Aidan offered kindly. "He looks like trouble right now, but he'd move worlds for her if she asked it of him."

Miranda's gaze flickered over to him in surprise. "I… I hadn't meant to imply-"

The fae held up a pacifying hand. "I know you didn't. You might be surprised at the number of people that initially misjudge Jareth before they get a real chance to know him," he smiled sympathetically. "Even Sarah was caught off guard by him when she first met him."

The young woman briefly glanced back at the door as some of the quiet tension left her body. "I've seen them together a few times, but I haven't really gotten a chance to actually talk to him," she hesitated slightly, her next comment soft, and faintly sad. "I don't think he likes me too much."

Aidan's heart ached at the subtle emotion in her voice. "He just doesn't want to interfere in what Sarah is trying to achieve for both of you." He told her softly, hoping his next words were not too frank. "He's having a hard time letting Sarah have her way in this. In his experience, you don't try and rehabilitate an old enemy; you destroy them before they can cause you more trouble."

Miranda bit her lip, and offered honestly, "I don't want to cause anymore trouble. I've had enough of it. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else's pain… Never again."

The fae found himself smiling at the admission. It would seem that Jareth's Sarah had, indeed, done well in her chosen course of action. The young woman seated next to him was sincerely trying to make right her past misdeeds.

"Then I have no doubt that Jareth will come to forgive you as Sarah has. He just needs time to see what she does."

The young woman didn't say anything to him, merely smiled. However, he could easily see a quiet kind of relief at his comment, and a fragile, new hope beginning to take shape.

Yes, he decided, Sarah had chosen very well.

-0-

Jareth tracked his Champion to a small public garden located at the end of the street. It wasn't a very large area, only a little over an acre of land, but whoever was taking care of it, had chosen to shape it like a very small maze. However, instead of hedges to act as barriers, there many trellises and climbing roses in their stead.

The Goblin King felt his lips twitch in amusement.

Even with the winter months putting the foliage into a proper state of hibernation, the plants' wicked looking thorns remained behind, a keen deterrent against those that would cheat their way to the center.

He eyed the various paths around him with mischievous potential, catching sight of a small pond, nearly out of sight, down and around the left-most path.

He did so love a challenge.

"Clever, Sarah!" He called out to the garden around him. "Very clever, who have you gotten to help you this time?"

"_A friend._" Her voice came to him from all sides, and he felt himself grin in response.

"Is that so?" He called around himself as he took the right-most path. "You do seem to be getting quite a collection of those. I'm not sure I approve."

There wasn't a verbal response, but the very air seemed to hum with her smile. The path branched out again, and he didn't even hesitate in taking the right-most path, again.

"No witty comeback, Sarah?" He was again met with silence, and grinned a little wider. "Don't worry, Precious, I can work with that."

He immediately stopped his forward progress, and reached out across the small plot of land with his senses and magic, feeling about for the curious tongue of fire that was Sarah.

_No one is here… Why don't you look over there… That seems promising…_

Jareth turned his head to the source of the compulsion with high amusement.

A goblin.

She'd convinced one of his goblins to help her, again. "_Oh_, Sa-_rah_…" He sung to her playfully. "Did you know, that I know the flavor of all my subjects' magic? That not one of them isn't known to me?" The smile that had been so prominent in the air, faltered. "Oh yes, in fact, why don't you ask Kraw, I'm sure he can explain the mechanics to you."

There was a shift in the wind before, with a sharp jolt of intent, Jareth was just able to reach out and snatch his Champion as she tried to bolt past him out of a small nook just behind him.

She shrieked again in laughter as his fingers automatically found her sides and tickled ruthlessly.

"Who's walking who, Sarah?" He drawled mockingly in her ear.

She didn't answer him, too consumed in her effort to wiggle out of his grip between helpless giggles.

He let up after a couple minutes, satisfied that he'd made his point.

It took her a few moments to catch her breath, but as she did, she couldn't help twisting slightly in his hold to grin up at him.

Jareth felt a kind of release at the unconscious movement. While there was still a subtle, lingering stiffness to her, the fact that she was able to move the way she just did was only further proof that she was healing.

The nightmare, it would seem, was finally beginning to fade.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Sarah reached up, and tugged lightly at his hair. "I ache a little," she answered honestly, "but, otherwise, I'm fine. A bit late to be asking me, don't you think?" The young woman teased.

The Goblin King smiled as he loosened his hold enough for her to turn around in his grasp. Once she was facing him, he tightened his hold again, and brought her flush against him, resting his head atop hers.

"It's finally beginning to feel like it's over," he confided to her softly, referencing a comment that he'd made nearly a month ago. "Like it's alright to breathe again."

Sarah ran a comforting hand between his shoulder blades, gently trying to reassure him of her presence.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

The fae hummed in agreement, just letting himself revel in the feeling of having her in his arms, whole and safe.

It was several minutes later that he commented almost playfully, "I caught what you did, you know."

Sarah continued to lean her weight against him, unconcerned. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he grinned into her hair. "and you had better not think for a moment that Aidan hasn't caught on either. The goblins aren't smart enough to think of a way around my orders without a little help, and they know better than to play in his garden _en masse._ So, I think it's time that you come clean with me on what you're planning, Precious."

The young woman pulled back a bit so that she could regard him fully. "I was thinking he could do for Miranda what he did for you."

"And that is?"

"Give her stability." She stated firmly. "Right now, Miranda isn't completely comfortable confiding in me. She has a lot she needs to work through, and considering that I'm one of those things, I'm not the best candidate for heart to hearts, just yet." Sarah shrugged lightly. "She needs someone that she can talk to without reservation, and I'm pretty sure that Aidan can give her the kind of advice that she'll be willing to listen to. She just needs a little time to get to know him."

"Thus, the letting loose of the goblins in his garden." Jareth commented, seeing the pattern her thoughts were taking. "While I see what you're trying to do, Precious, must you have chosen my friend to do it with?"

Sarah's gaze flickered to his chest, before looking up at him almost timidly. "Well, it's not like you don't have a surplus of people to talk to, now," she offered slowly. "I mean, you just got a couple new family members to get to know, and I'm here if you need me…"

The Goblin King's eyes lit with comprehension. "You think he will become _lonely?_"

The young woman shrugged. "I think it's _possible_. I mean, what exactly does he do all day besides tend to his garden, and help you when you need it? The way I see it, giving him another person to talk to couldn't hurt anything."

And if something more grew out of it… well… then he _really_ wouldn't be lonely.

Jareth eyed her knowingly. "You're scheming a little further than 'friendship', Precious. Do give me _some_ credit."

Sarah blushed.

"My only concern is whether or not it's a good idea to try and put _those two_ together. I know you don't like hearing me say it, but how do you know that this sudden bit of goodwill on the girl's part will last? Why involve _Aidan?_ Why not another?" He asked, pointedly.

His future Queen turned her gaze on him sharply. "Because he already worked one miracle with you, and I think he can work another one."

The Goblin King caught, and held, Sarah's gaze. "Explain."

Something in her expression looked faintly pained, and unsettled. "I don't think it's hit Miranda that she's essentially been let off the hook, yet. I'm worried that when she fully realizes that she doesn't have to answer for anything, that it's all been forgiven, that she's not going to forgive _herself_ when the time comes."

"You think she's going to going to give up." Jareth stated.

Sarah bowed her head, and nodded.

He shook his head in denial. "I don't understand why you would think she would do that. You have been there for her for these last few weeks without reserve. You have been nothing but kind-" The fae started, only to be cut off.

"Have I? Have I really been so kind? Think about the life she came from, Jareth, how she has likely been raised. She _knows_ she did something horrible to me, and I'm not punishing her for it. How long do you think she has before the shock of everything that's happened wears off and she realizes that she has essentially gotten off scot-free?" The teen briefly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "She's _used_ to being punished for her mistakes. In this instance, I may end up hurting her worse by doing nothing."

The tension seemed to suddenly drain out of him at the conclusion of her words, and slowly he gazed at her with a kind of humbling respect.

Gently, he ran a gloved hand through her hair, before kissing her forehead adoringly. "I don't think there is another person in the world quite like you, Sarah Williams." He whispered to her softly. "Here we are, at the end of our adventure, when we should be celebrating, and still your heart goes out to those around you, trying to find a happy ending for everyone." He took in a breath, and let it out. "Aidan has always been a good judge of character; if he personally has no objections to spending time with the girl, then I will not interfere with that."

Sarah looked relieved.

"However," Jareth stated firmly, "I still want to know _why_ you chose, Aidan. You've given me plenty of reasons to defend your choice, but haven't yet told me _why_."

She smiled at him then, the expression tender and loving, and he started at being the recipient of such unexpected devotion. "I'm a little surprised you haven't guessed," she remarked knowingly. "After all, I chose him because of you."

"Me?" He sounded so honestly lost with that single word that Sarah had to seriously fight back the urge to laugh.

"Aidan balanced you out when you needed it most, Jareth. You had the power to do so many terrible things to your old family. Can you really tell me that you didn't, at least in part, refrain from hurting them because you didn't want to disappoint, Aidan?"

The fae glanced away from her, his eyes pained. "You know I can't refute that."

"No," she agreed. "Which is why I thought to see if Aidan and Miranda can help each other."

Jareth turned back to her, confused. "I don't understand."

"From what you've shown me, it has always been just you and Aidan; there was never really anyone else in your lives before. But now, everything is different." She reached up and brushed a hand across the side of his face, willing him to see what she was seeing. "You have so many people in your life, now. Who does Aidan have, just for himself?"

"I… understand your reasoning, but why _her?_" He asked. "It just doesn't seem a sound choice for him."

"She isn't a sound choice for _you_," she corrected playfully. "Which is excellent, in my opinion, because I have every intention of being selfish, and keeping you to myself."

Jareth couldn't help the satisfied grin that slid across his face. "If you're trying to win me over with flattery," he quipped, "you should know that it's working. Keep going."

Sarah laughed, the sound light and free. "You're like the sun, Jareth. You're boundless energy, and life, and the wonder of everything that can happen in a day. Aidan, on the other hand, is like the moon. He's patience, and healing, and the peace that comes from having a safe place to rest. You've always helped, and balanced each other out. If one of you is unhappy, then the other is bound to be unhappy, too. All I'm doing is giving both him and Miranda an opportunity to take their own chance at happiness, like we have. The choice is completely up to them. Aidan seems to enjoy healing and teaching, and right now, Miranda needs someone that can look past her flaws and teach her about who she _is_, not who she was."

"You're thinking of _my_ happiness." He realized, a kind of quiet awe coming into his expression. "This isn't just for Aidan or that girl; it's also for _me_."

His Champion smiled softly in his arms, pleased that he now understood.

Never, Jareth realized, as he traced her lips with the pad of his thumb, had he known exactly how much one person could truly be such a treasure. She had sought out a way to find Aidan and her new friend happiness, because she wanted _him_ to be happy.

"If I am the sun, and Aidan is the moon," he asked reverently, "then who are you? What shape do you take in our sky?"

"I'm the stars, of course," she stated wisely. "So that I can watch over the moon, as he courts the earth, and I can embrace the sun when the day has reached its end."

The Goblin King laughed, even as his soon-to-be queen stepped out of his arms to rest her weight on the balls of her feet, a sure sign that he would be chasing her again before long. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. _You_, my Sarah, are truly _precious_."

The young woman laughed, tickled at his declaration, even as she took a further step back and darted deeper into the maze, her fae quickly chasing after her.

Maybe it had first started when she made her wish. Maybe it was sooner, before she even really knew what romantic love was, but right here, right now, _this_ was their beginning. _This_ was how they were meant to be, each striving to be in the arms of the other, even when life tried to pull them apart.

"Too slow, Jareth!" She called tauntingly to him as she managed to evade a sudden grab for her waist.

As they disappeared around a corner, their laughter echoing in the air around them, neither noticed as the ground at the edge of one of the rose beds seemed to shift, and break, until a thin, deceptively weak looking vine began to quickly grow and unfurl, reaching up determinedly for the sun. Within minutes a bunch of puffy, globe-like purple flowers had perched themselves at the height of the greenery, proudly standing as a silent testament to all that knew them.

_**Amaranth.**_

_Immortal love. _

-0-

This is almost it. All that's left is the epilogue. *grins*

I'd considered going a bit further, but the more I wrote for this chapter, the more I realized that Sarah and Jareth's story was now over. If I went any further, I would have had to start another story for this universe, and ToA was never meant to have a sequel. So, this is it. The last chapter with the epilogue still pending. I hope you all are satisfied with this ending. It feels right to me, to leave it here, at the start of something new.

Well, I guess all that's left until the epilogue is to offer my thanks. So, in light of that...

Again, special thank you to my betas, who have been with me through this whole endeavor, and have made a great effort to both teach and encourage me though this whole story. Jesus has, indeed, sent me wonderful people to help me through this.

I'd also like to say thank you to all my reviewers. You all have been very kind and thoughtful in your reviews, and I appreciate that probably more than any of you will ever know. This story has been a wonderful adventure for me, and I look forward to the next one.

*grins* I'll be seeing you soon. -Shi


	15. Epilogue: Hell Hath No Fury

**Tokens of Affection**

_By Shinku_

-0-

Summary: One year later, Sarah takes a chance. A purple hyacinth - 'Please, forgive me.'

-0-

Epilogue: Hell Hath No Fury - Like a Woman Defending Her Man

-0-

_One hundred years later…_

Caydan, current ruler of The Land of the Great Falls, was beyond frustrated.

He'd come to the Labyrinth to make a formal request of aid from the High Courts newest King. A wily brat, he'd been warned, who was as incorrigible as the goblins he ruled over.

It galled him horribly that he was being forced to stoop so low as to ask a complete stranger for assistance, rather than take care of his own business. However, he had little choice in the matter. Past allies had gradually begun refusing their support over the years until all he was left with was a starving population, and little hope for digging himself out of a millennia long war campaign.

At the moment, he and his heir, Dreail, were being escorted to a large garden where they were told that they would be meeting with the small kingdom's Queen.

_Not_, as he'd originally been led to believe, their _King_.

It took some effort, but he managed to contain his outrage at having to deal with a glorified assistant, rather than the land's ruling monarch.

"Almost there," a rather lanky goblin hissed out uninterestedly, his form bearing an almost lizard-like appearance.

"Obviously," the younger fae ground out, easily seeing the great, domed conservatory they were being led up to.

The shorter faerie shot the prince a impertinent look over its shoulder and hissed insolently up at his face.

Caydan caught his son's arm just as he lifted it to belt the grinning creature for his cheek. "These are _not_ your subjects, Dreail. Mind your temper."

The young fae looked as if he wanted to violently protest the order, but obediently did as he was told, his face going ominously blank.

The King turned to the goblin pointedly. "Your Queen will be hearing of this."

The reckless creature only grinned a little wider as it purposely faced itself forward, and continued its trek to the garden.

Caydan clenched his fist, but carefully suppressed his anger yet again.

Goblins knew how to provoke like no other faerie could, and likely because of it, had an _excellent_ sense of self-preservation. They _knew_ not to aggravate a more powerful creature…

…Unless they had another _equally powerful_ creature backing them.

It was a test, the King realized, and a statement.

Whoever this Consort was, she was neither stupid nor timid, and she _wanted_ him to know it. Clever thing.

"Be on your guard, Dreail. We have just been sent a very keen message."

The prince glanced back at him disbelievingly. "A message?" He asked. "In _that_ thing? It's a _goblin_, father."

Caydan restrained the urge to sigh.

Due to their country's constant state of war, there were not many races, faerie or otherwise, that were willing to come within their borders for long. The last time a goblin had been spotted inside the kingdom, Dreail had been barely more than a babe. Certainly not old enough to remember the havoc the mischievous little creature had caused.

In comparison, the one leading them now, was spectacularly restrained in its play.

"You haven't dealt with goblins before, my son. Trust me," he muttered lowly, "_this one_ is a message."

The young fae still seemed doubtful, but otherwise inclined his head in deference to his elder.

The rest of the walk passed in utter silence until they were standing before a large gate that led into the massive garden, the disrespectful goblin dutifully pulling a cord that rang a bell along the inside. Within moments, the great gate swung open, and the small fae motioned them to enter.

"Just follow the path. The Lady will be at the center."

The King raised an eyebrow in curiously. "You will not be leading us to her?"

The goblin eyed him as if he were stupid.

Caydan had to refrain from frowning.

"You ain't a Runner. You'll find her just fine if you stay on the path." And with that said, the tiny creature turned on its heel, and darted into the forest surrounding the conservatory.

The fae king felt a chill run down his spine.

That was another bit of proof that this Consort was not a creature to be taken lightly. Goblins did not give warnings without being directed to. The nasty little beasts had a tendency to enjoy watching others trip into their own misfortune. It made him a trifle unsettled to notice that if he had not asked, then it was very likely he and his son would have eventually found themselves in quite a bit of trouble.

"Stay close," he warned his heir sternly. "And _do not_ step one foot outside the path. Do you understand me?"

Dreail looked at his father in surprise. It was a rare thing for the man to be firm with him. Whatever was happening was obviously something to be left to those with greater experience.

"As you wish, father."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, both father and son took their first steps into the conservatory, and instantly felt a foreign magic snap up around them and take root into their very being, impeding their ability to translocate.

"Father?" Dreail hissed urgently.

"It's a Shift-Kingdom," the older fae growled sharply. "This entire dome is a pocket dimension within the Labyrinth!"

"Who rules over it?" The younger fae asked quickly, glancing around for any signs of hostility. "Have we been led into a trap?"

Caydan snorted. "Of course we have, one that is very likely ruled by the reigning monarch's Consort." He glanced pointedly at his heir. "Be on your guard, my son, these negotiations have just gotten complicated."

Dreail nodded his understanding, and together they continued down the path.

As time passed, the fae king became aware of the way they seemed to be helped along in their journey as they strode down the walkway.

In his experience, Shift-Kingdoms tended to quite large, despite their typically small size in the main reality. If he took into consideration the size of the conservatory, and the fact that the Shift-Stones were likely anchored to the Labyrinth itself, then he found that it was extremely likely that this one was absolutely _massive_, when compared to others that he'd seen in the past. Perhaps, even the largest one in existence.

The path that they were on was very likely the only way to make it to the center of the kingdom in a timely manner without the ability to translocate. If they stepped off of it for any reason, then he had little doubt that they would not be able to find their way back to it without local aid.

It was another fifteen minutes before they made it to the end of the walkway, the dark red bricks ending abruptly at the foot of a long, silvery, bridge.

Pausing briefly to check over their appearances, both fae regally took their first steps into the Goblin Queen's main territory; and were completely blindsided by what they saw.

The bridge they'd just come over ran across a wide creek, which in turn, circled around a beautiful, park-like piece of land. It was amazingly well maintained, with the grass carefully manicured, and various breeds of small flowering trees scattered artfully around the large glade, lending it the air of a private sanctuary.

One curious thing though, that Caydan quickly noticed, was that in this area, there was not a single path in sight. Unlike their journey here, where a single misstep from the set course could have caused them unneeded trouble, this place was remarkably devoid of any routes.

It was a curious piece of information that had him quickly glancing about for a reason.

It didn't take long for him to crane his head back just so, and make out the top of a very large tree in the center of the clearing. The place, no doubt, that their host was likely waiting for them.

Caydan felt lips twitched into an admiring smile as he and his son continued their trek. Whoever this woman was, she was quite the fascinating creature. He was beginning to look forward to these talks.

-0-

Jareth stared at his grandfather disbelievingly. "You think they did _what?_"

Cathal shot his edgy grandson an amused look. "I believe our beloved wives decided to send us on a wild goose chase, of course. As you can see, there is no issue here for us to attend to. Certainly, nothing that would merit delaying our meeting with your father."

The Goblin King looked faintly sick. "How soon do you think we can get back?"

"Considering that they probably took them into The Garden to deal with them, I'd say within the hour, if we go by wing and paw."

The young fae didn't waste a single moment as he quickly turned toward the domed structure in the distance and swiftly let his physical shape reform into that of barn owl. A few heavy beats of his wings quickly had him riding the winds back to his mischievous wife, an unusually large grey wolf determinedly keeping pace with him from the ground.

-0-

Caydan was beginning to regret his initial enthusiasm.

It took a further ten minutes to reach the center of the clearing without the aid of a path, and once they reached it, they quickly found out that whoever this Consort was, she was in no way interested in protocol.

The largest, center-most, tree turned out to be a peach tree, one that's very branches reached down to form her throne in an intricate, living knot.

It would have been quite the impressive sight, he guessed, if she'd been in it to greet them. Instead, she was leaning rather inelegantly against the foot of it, a plain red book resting in her lap as she regarded them neutrally.

She was also, he noted uneasily, very pregnant.

Caydan knew the dangers of dealing with a woman that was with-child. His own wife, after all, had had the dubious pleasure of going through the ordeal twice. Cranky did not even _begin_ to scratch the surface if they felt slighted.

The fae king glanced briefly at Dreail, easily seeing the slight tightening around the eyes that indicated that he understood their situation.

Yes, they were going to have to tread carefully with this one.

Just as the King readied himself to speak, the unknown Queen raised a single eyebrow and commented blandly, "I know who you are, and I know why you're here. Your job, right now, is to tell me why I should humor you."

Caydan felt his jaw tighten, and his eyes narrow a fraction. Carefully indeed. Did this woman not understand how dire their situation was?

"I am Caydan, King of The Land of the Great Falls." He introduced regardless. "I have come to you today in the hopes that you would grant my Kingdom aid in our current time of need. However, perhaps I was wrong in my estimations of your kindness." He needled carefully, trying to gauge how she would react.

The impudent woman's lips twitched and she tried to repress a smile as he watched her. "If you were truly looking for kindness, my Lord, then you wouldn't have come here. No, the only reason you've come knocking at our door is because all others have been closed to you. Am I wrong?"

The older fae took in a deep, cleansing, breath and replied shortly, "My Lady is not mistaken, and it pains me deeply to put my burdens at your feet." The words felt like blasphemy coming out of his mouth, and he knew she would see his discomfort at having to say them.

Her answering grin was maddening.

"Your Kingdom has been at war for a little over a millennia, now. In the past, any aid that has been rendered to you has gone only in part to your starving your population, with the rest going to your soldiers," she stated almost politely. "I believe I heard the term 'rabid dogs' used in conjunction with them. It doesn't leave a very wholesome image, does it?"

"War rarely does," Dreail spoke up promptly, drawing the young queen's attention to him. "We have been seeking an end to these pointless battles since they have started. If you grant us they aid we need then, we will-"

"Do _**not**_ lie to me, Prince Dreail. You and your father have had many opportunities to end your wars. Do you really think that I or my husband are fool enough to let you come within our borders without knowing what you are capable of?" The young queen hissed ominously.

Something dark flickered across the younger fae's face just as his father's hand closed around his shoulder, forcing him to rein in his temper.

"Perhaps my Lady has been misinformed on this," the King offered diplomatically, his tone faintly patronizing.

The Goblin Queen's eyes narrowed.

"No, I do not believe I have," she countered regally. "For you see, war can sweep up any number of people into its chaos. People that have no problem telling others what they saw and heard while they were caught in the middle." Her expression became faintly disgusted. "We are getting quite _sick_ of having to deal with the number of Wished Away that come from your nation, King Caydan. If _any_ of us here should be giving out aid, it should be _you_ to _us_, for having to pick up your slack."

The prince's expression became positively livid, and in his rage did not see the faintly satisfied look that crossed over the young queen's face, as his father did. Instead, he hissed out furiously, "And just who do you think you _are_ to judge _us, __**my Lady?**_" The title was spat out like curse. "You and your nation are _nothing_ compared to ours. Our lineage has lasted hundreds of generations, where yours has only just recently begun. We too, have done our research, Goblin Queen."

The impertinent young woman raised a single eyebrow, and smiled condescendingly at his words. "In regards to your first question, I am Sarah Williams of the Northern Americas, Keeper of the Goblin Realm's Mortal Territories, Champion of the Labyrinth, as well as Sovereign over the Shift-Kingdom Sleeper's Sanctuary. I have _every_ right to judge you, as you have come before _me_ seeking aid. _You_ have given me the power to rule over you as worthy or not. Which, Prince Dreail, I would like to remind you, does not give you the right to throw a tantrum just because things to do not seem to be going your way."

"You insult my family and you expect me to be _silent?_" The prince asked incredulously.

"I expect you to act in accordance to your station, and your situation, _Prince_ Dreail. I am beginning to see how your country has remained lodged in the throws of war for so long."

The young fae's mouth clicked shut with an audible _snap_.

"Now, to correct your final statement. While it is true that our lineage has not had a standing in this kingdom for as long as yours has in your nation, I feel that it is only fair to point out that the kingdom we have been honored to rule over predates even the High King's beloved Avalon. So, no, we are not _nothing_ when compared to you. In fact, on the grace of the Labyrinth alone, it is _you_ who are _nothing_ when compared to _us_."

As the prince simmered angrily at his rebuke, Sarah turned her full attention back to the young man's father. The older fae had remained silent throughout the whole exchange, and the young woman wasn't fool enough to mistake his silence as approval.

Snakes, after all, were silent killers.

"Now, King Caydan," she offered knowingly. "Since your son has made his thoughts on this very clear, I do believe it is your turn to speak."

The fae king eyed the woman before him keenly. "Indeed, my Lady, and I would be quite grateful to know what you wish to accomplish by provoking my son to anger? Is this how you treat possible allies? With callousness and cruelty?"

Sarah raised a single eyebrow at his choice of retaliation.

Had she not known the things she did about him and his family, that probably would have worked. It simply was not in her to be so heartless to a representative of a people that so obviously needed aid. However, she was aware, and that gave her a power over them that they had not even _begun_ to consider, yet.

She would take her pound of flesh from this tyrant and his son, and when she was through, then she would give them over to the White Lady for judgment.

But right now, they were _hers_ and she _wasn't_ done with them.

She was going to ensure that this snake lost its head.

"Callousness, King Caydan? _Cruelty?_ Isn't the pot calling the kettle black?" She sniped back.

The older fae honestly began to look angry, now. "What are you insinuating, Goblin Queen?"

Sarah finally sat up straight from the relaxed pose she'd been holding, her eyes accusing. "Early on, in your country's initial feud, you had been offered, on more than one occasion by your opposition, the opportunity for a truce with the aspiration of peace talks to follow, and yet, they were turned down. Do you deny this?"

"The circumstances in those situations-" he tried to reason.

"I am well aware of the _circumstances_, King Caydan. Please, spare me your stories and answer the question," Sarah snapped shortly.

"No," the fae king ground out. "I cannot deny it."

"So, you deliberately denied your people the opportunity for peace for what I can only surmise to be your own selfish desires. The question, my Lord, is what was worth the blood of thousands of innocent lives?"

Caydan's eyes grew sharp and piercing in that instance as he realize exactly how far the unknown queen's knowledge stretched. There was only one way that she could possibly know what she was implying, and if that was the case, then they needed to leave, and they needed to do it fast.

Turning to his son, he made to signal that they were in danger and that they needed to depart…

Only to discover that he was not fast enough.

"Who have you spoken to?" The prince demanded suddenly, taking a threatening step forward. "Who has been informing you?"

"Dreail!" The King tried to rebuke, hoping to swiftly silence his son. "That is enough!"

"No, father," the younger fae disagreed. "it is not enough. She obviously has no intention of helping us-"

"On the contrary," Sarah disagreed primly, as branches from the large peach tree reached down and dutifully helped her to her feet. "I have every intention of helping The Falls out of this war."

Caydan felt the blood in his veins turn to ice as he witnessed her casual show of power, and listened to the unspoken message within her words. There was no name for the kind of creature that could control plant-life, the ability was so rare. The fact that her throne was crafted from the very tree that had helped her stand took on a whole new meaning. A terrible, horrible meaning as his mind raced to grasp the full duality of her answer as well as take note of the young trees scattered around them, and even the very grass they stood upon.

A meaning that his son did not see.

"A change of heart, my Lady?" The prince asked suspiciously.

Sarah smiled coldly, the expression almost haunting on such lovely features. "No. Not a change of heart. More of a tit for tat." She turned her attention back to the fae king. "I want to hear you say it. I want you tell me _exactly_ why you let your kingdom suffer for a thousand years."

The older fae looked pale and defiantly defeated as he asked her almost hoarsely, yet firmly: "And I need to hear you tell me why you need to know. I need to hear how much my past has come to haunt me."

The Goblin Queen's expression became hard and unforgiving. "I am the one that must soothe away the nightmares, my Lord. _That_ is why I will hear you confess your sins."

Dreail's anger began to change into unease at the exchange. "Father?"

Caydan paid his heir no heed and answered honestly. "I wanted my youngest son dead. The political climate in those early days was such that his unnatural abilities were beginning to be viewed as a potential asset by those of my Court that were privy to the information. They didn't see the invasiveness of some of the things he could do, or take into account the danger they posed us. I was trying to eliminate a threat before it had time to grow and become a power, while maintaining my family's standing."

There was a brief fluttering of wings and a soft rustling in the lower branches of the tree as the Goblin King reach his destination and settled himself down to guard the proceedings.

"An endeavor, I see now, that I failed at, my daughter."

Dreail, who had been carefully watching Sarah, turned sharply at his father's words. "What?"

The fae king smiled ruefully as he gazed at the determined from of the Goblin Queen. "Luck always did seem to favor Jareth, no matter what he tried his hand at."

The Prince's eyes went wide as he realized exactly who they had come to for aid. "No…" He denied. "_No!_ You're wrong! She is lying! Jareth is _gone_, lost in a poorly executed escape! No others have been able to find him!"

"No Dreail," his father intoned firmly, "they have either not found him, or they have not returned. None of the evidence brought to us has ever been conclusive."

"And neither is this woman's word!" The younger fae hissed sharply. He turned to Sarah suddenly, his expression angry and desperate. "Tell him you are lying," Dreail commanded. "Tell him now!"

Sarah tilted her head to one side, ignoring the building danger. "You know I can't."

It was the wrong answer.

The world seemed to suddenly slow to a crawl as she watched the prince bring up his hand, a ring containing a thinly cut gem along its underside acting as a focus, as he snarled deadly words of power.

He meant to kill her, she realized, to end her before she could end them, but Sarah had laid her trap well.

The snake had already lost its head. The body just hadn't caught up, yet.

Time for her regained its natural flow as Dreail hurled a hissing, sparking ball of energy at her, his father too late to stop him as he forced his heir's arm up and away from the young queen.

Sarah didn't even so much as twitch from her position, merely closing her eyes against the light spray of dirt that came up as the roots of the peach tree broke free from the ground and wrapped around her in a protective cocoon. The sight was unlike anything the two fae had ever witnessed, as thick tendrils of the tree's footing completely blocked the young queen from view.

It was then, as he saw the attempt on his wife's life, that the unseen Goblin King felt his thinly kept patience _snap_.

Quickly transforming from his avian shape, the Goblin King swiftly leaped down from his perch, and landed directly in front of his Queen's shelter. With a detached ease, the young fae pointedly caught, and crushed the magical sphere in his hand, the fatal magic dissolving like so much glitter as it was pitted against Jareth's ire.

In that one, terrible moment, he looked every bit the killer he had been trained to be so long ago.

There was no hint of the playful mischief or the subtle kindness that was normally so easy to find in him. Just a frightening, steely coldness as he advanced on the ashen-looking figure of his brother.

"_No…_" Dreail gasped as took several, fearful steps back. "No, it can't be…"

"Stand down, Jareth!" The King commanded sharply, as he got between his son and the Goblin King. "There has been no harm here."

The Goblin King ignored the command and continued his slow advance, even as Dreail continued to unconsciously back away from the safety of his father. "Still defending him, Caydan? I would have thought you'd have had the sense to let your son deal with is own mistakes by now." His voice burned like ice. "You know that you can't save him from this one."

"_Jareth!_" Caydan snarled as he continued to stand his ground. "Cease this nonsense at _once!_ We are here under _your_ protection! You cannot harm us while we are here to inquire for aid!"

"Your heir just tried to kill my _wife,_ you fool! By the High King's own law, I can take your life, _and_ your son's in repayment for the _attempt!_ Do you really think I will just let you _go_, now?"

"Jareth," came a commanding voice from just behind the visiting royalty. "Look around you."

Reluctantly yanking his attention away from his old family, the Goblin King saw something he'd never expected.

Carefully ringed around their was small group was unicorns, their almost shining, pale coats glowing ethereally as they passively cut off all routes of escape, their stances firm and unyielding as they resolutely lowered their horns.

Jareth knew what the circle meant, knew what was about to happen.

Gazing over the shoulders of his frozen kin, the Goblin King caught sight of the White Lady beside his grandfather as they entered into the ring. She was beyond radiant as she held her head high and resolute, looking every bit the impartial judge.

"I beg your forgiveness, Goblin King, for putting your Beloved in such danger," the pale creature intoned softly. "However, as you can see, precautions have been taken."

The young King took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

If the situation were not such that he knew appearances needed to be kept, Jareth would have chewed out the mare right then and there.

While he'd long ago come to terms with the fact that Sarah was prone to getting herself into the most odd, and often times dangerous, situations, this was one instance where he would have appreciated a little more discretion.

Glancing briefly over his shoulder, the Goblin King finally caught sight of Sarah as the roots of her tree slid down to rest themselves back into the earth. The was not a single trace of dirt or stress on her as she stepped forward toward the ring. Still, it wasn't exactly hard to note the rather distinct way she was forced to waddle as she walked. She was due in another month, and he did not relish the idea of having to explain to her parents _why_ she'd gone into premature labor.

Even if it _wasn't_ his fault.

The few times he'd been forced to do it as it was were _more_ than enough.

"My forgiveness can be won with a good explanation, White Lady." He offered graciously, still fighting the urge to snap at the unicorn for being Sarah's enabler in this.

The mare dipped her head minutely in acknowledgment before a voice to her right called out amusedly, "I'm actually the one that can give you that explanation, grandson."

Jareth turned to the voice, still careful to keep his father and brother within his field of vision, and had to stifle the urge to roll his eyes when he caught sight of his grandmother coming to stand behind the White Lady just outside the circle.

He had wondered when she would turn up.

"It was recently been brought to my attention," Fionn informed him dutifully, "that the suffering within The Falls is steadily coming to a head. The people are perilously close to revolting, and if we are to take back our thrones without causing the population too much undue stress, then we required undeniable proof of our descendents wrongdoing in order to sway those that would try to remain loyal to the current monarchs. There will be enough for us to clean up as it is, without having to deal with a misplaced civil war."

"_Your_ throne?" Snapped Dreail, ignoring his father's stern command to be silent as he turned accusing eyes to Jareth. "What treachery are you aiding against us now, brother? Was it not enough the trouble you caused us when you resided within our borders? Now, you wish to destroy us from without?"

The Goblin King briefly felt his heart twist at the accusation. He had never wished them anything but happiness and peace. Why couldn't they see that?

"I am ready to rule, now," the White Lady spoke gently.

Jareth swallowed and nodded, carefully backing out of the circle until he stood just outside the ring beside his Queen. Almost without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand for reassurance, uncertain how he felt towards what was going to happen.

"Stand before me, Caydan, King of The Land of the Great Falls, and Dreail, heir of his Blood and Magic." Commanded the slight mare, her head high and horn gleaming in the day's light. "You are accused by the very land you rule upon of acting against the best interest of the life that resides upon it, causing unnecessary death and chaos that will take generations to heal. How do you plea?"

Caydan looked old and drawn as he stood firm before the unicorn.

He knew what was going to happen. There was no escaping punishment when the very land you governed over found you in violation of its founding laws. Even if, by some miracle, they were to escape, there would be no place within the Underground that would take in him and his family; their fall from grace would be absolute. There would be no redemption.

One look at the pendant that hung around the older fae's neck was all the proof he needed to know that he was twice damned. The very sire of his line was now standing before him as a witness to his trial. The fae woman standing behind him, just outside the ring, very likely his Queen.

No, there would be no way out of any of this; all he could do now, was minimize the damage.

His only hope, currently, was that his son would be smart enough to follow his example.

"Guilty," he stated gravely.

"No!" Dreail snapped back. "We are innocent! If the unicorn hadn't cursed the land then those wars would have been over centuries ago, it is you who condemned _us_. You stand before us now to judge us as though you are clean of what has occurred, but you are just as tainted as those of us you wish to persecute!"

"An admirable speech," intoned Cathal firmly. "However, it only highlights how little you truly understand of what has been done. All fae know that the very land of the nation they reside upon feeds off the ambient magic they give off. Just as all fae know that when a magical being dies tragically, the negative energy leaves an imprint within the very ground they were felled upon, poisoning the heart of your kingdom. The curse that you have just complained so righteously about was designed to _preserve_ the land as much as it was to force its inhabitance to acknowledge that something has been done wrong. It impedes the kingdoms ability to yield full crops, thus crippling the keeping of livestock, which in turn forces the majority of the population to either leave or face the difficult times to come. It in no way affects how long you do or do not remain in war. Keep your mouth shut boy, you are only proving yourself a fool."

And just like that, Dreail had no more words. He could not refute the information that had been laid at his feet. He, too, knew what the circle the unicorns had made meant, and he also knew that those that stood with the one judging could not lie.

Swallowing thickly, the prince turned to his father, and watched as the older fae nodded his head in silent agreement.

Closing his eyes in silent defeat, the younger fae stated hoarsely, "I rescind my earlier plea. Guilty."

"As King and Heir, you speak for all inheritable lines of descent," the mare spoke decisively. "For your honesty, your lives will be spared. However, your ability to rule has been proven as not only deficient but dangerous. Countless lives have been lost on your own whims. For that alone, I deem the status and magic's of Caydan, Aoife and Dreail - King, Queen and Heir of The Land of the Great Falls, forfeit, and in token repayment for the lives that were so carelessly thrown away, I strip from you your immortality and their accompanying memories. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes." The Fallen King stated firmly as he turned to face Jareth fully.

The Goblin King could see it then, see it in his sire's eyes that his next words were going to hurt, and tried to steel himself against the pain he knew was coming.

It wasn't enough; not _nearly_ enough.

"The White Lady is right," Caydan told the Goblin King frankly. "I shattered countless lives doing something that I should have done myself. My greatest regret, is that I didn't wring the life from you with my own two hands, instead of wasting my time waiting for others to do my dirty work for me. I hope you are satisfied with what you have done to our family."

Jareth's very soul _bled_ at the cold-blooded declaration.

Memories the fae had long though forgotten leapt to the forefront of his mind, and he so desperately wanted to shed tears for the dreams that would never be realized. Of memories of times before there had been any signs of the kind of creature he would become. Before they had ever learned to fear him. Of a time when they had loved him as their blessed second son. Even now, he could still recall his father bouncing him on his knee, smiling, and his mother patiently showing him how she embroidered, even as Dreail would playfully stick his head into the room, commenting that it was a girl's hobby.

Why did it have to come do to this? Why was it really so hard to believe that he had never wanted this?

"You're a _fool!_" Sarah hissed furiously at the older fae, Jareth only then realizing that he still had a hold of her hand. "Here you stand, facing judgment, and _still_ you try to use him as the scapegoat for your mistakes! When will you take responsibility for your own actions?"

"That thing is _not_ my son!" Caydan raged right back.

"_**Enough**_," the White Lady's voice was ancient and powerful. "You have had your words Fallen King, wasted though they are. May your new life be kinder to you and yours then you have been to others."

Jareth could only watch, horrified, as the family that was responsible for bringing him into the world was ruthlessly stripped of their magic and immortality, cruelly transformed into mere shadows of who they used to be.

It was a sad thing to note, but he knew, that hundreds of miles away, his mother was going through the same thing.

There was moment, briefly, as his father continued to stare at him hatefully, that Jareth was able to watch the recognition drain from his eyes as his immortal memories were wiped from his mind.

Seeing his father look at him as though he were a complete stranger, with no malice or kindness for him either way, made his heart ache for the lost possibilities.

It was over within minutes, his father and brother lying unconscious and utterly human on the ground.

The picture was so very surreal and heartrending.

"I'll go retrieve Aoife," Fionn sighed. "and take her Above. Will you be able to manage these two?" She asked of Cathal.

The old King nodded wordlessly as the unicorns raised their heads and began to step back.

The procedure was an old one that the Ancients sadly knew well. Take the condemned Above, ensure the clothes match the era, and leave them, separately, in places they would be found.

It would be the last, and only, kindness they would ever receive from their old home.

"Jareth," Cathal called to the younger fae somberly, "take Sarah back to the castle. Neither of you need to be a part of this."

Taking in a shaky breath, the Goblin King gave a sharp nod and translocated himself and his wife to entrance of The Garden. Once they had cleared the gate he wasted no time in making the jump to his castle.

It was the strangest thing, he realized, as he stood before the massive doors of his home. For all that his heart ached at the loss of his parents, regardless of how cruel they'd been to him, he also felt, somewhat peculiarly… _free_.

-0-

They were ambushed the moment they stepped foot into the throne room.

"Mom! Mom! Come see what Aithne did!"

"Daddy! Shea let the cat in again!"

"I did not! Caedmon and Cerdwin did!"

"Mama! Daddy! Edan found a turtle! Can we keep it?"

"Kaie won't let us chuck the goblins out the window, again!"

A sharp, earsplitting whistle rang out sharply across the room in reply to the influx of voices.

"Alright! That is more than enough!" Sarah snapped firmly. "Line up and let me make sure that no one has been stuffed in a closet again."

"That only happened once!" Tiny Fainche snipped back.

Jareth had to fight not to smile, and negate his wife's authority with how much that one was like her mother. For as young and physically small as she was, his daughter was as much a force of nature as his Sarah.

Watching as their children scrambled to do as their mother bid, (They'd learned early on that her temper tended to be quite short when she was in the final stages of her pregnancies.) the Goblin King couldn't help but feel a profound sense of relief at the sight of the family that they'd created together.

They were all here. Every son and every daughter that wasn't with a minder was here. Safe.

Watching as they obediently lined up one by one, Jareth couldn't quite stop himself from lifting an inquiring brow when the last set of twins popped up covered in mud. One glance at their mother was all it took for him to confirm that, no, she _wasn't_ happy with them right at that moment.

It was rather amusing to watch as all the other brats turned as one to see what kind of stunts their younger two siblings would have to perform in order to escape their mother's wrath.

They didn't have to wait long as true to form, as soon as she got them in front of her, Sarah immediately began grilling the contrite boys on how they had ended up that way.

Knowing that he would have little to contribute to the lecture until Sarah was done, the young king silently allowed himself to marvel at the miracles he'd been gifted with.

Shea, was their firstborn, at ninety-five years old. In appearance, he looked no older than a human at fourteen or fifteen. In personality, however, he was every bit his father's son.

Sarah had had quite the surprise when he'd explained to her that fae children only aged like humans for the first five to seven years of their life. After that, the aging process slowed to a ratio of almost one year for every ten until they were roughly twenty years-old in appearance. Then they gradually began to age even slower until time had little meaning for them.

It was one of the reasons why fae women tended to have so much trouble conceiving. The body's natural biological processes slowed down along with the aging, until it became almost impossible to track when the best time to try for a child would be.

However, because Sarah was born human, and even now, was still in the process of becoming a fae, they had a bit of leeway until the change was complete.

Aithne came next and was currently ninety-one with a uniquely brilliant mind for tactics.

She was followed by Caedmon and Cerdwin, their first set of twins, a boy and girl respectively. They were eighty-seven.

Kaie was eighty-five, and got along very well with her eldest brother and younger sister.

Fainche was eighty-two, and blessed with her mother's independent spirit.

Edan was seventy-nine, and loved playing with the goblins more than was probably healthy.

Maddox and Mannix were the ones that they'd originally thought were covered in mud. Judging by the way Sarah had run her finger down Mannix's nose and had tasted the sludge with a surprised look on her face, he would be willing to bet that they'd been pestering their Aunt Miranda and younger sister in the kitchen not too long ago. They were sixty-four.

Beyond these there was Saraid, who was forty-nine and was as fond of baking and cooking as her aunt. Which, conveniently, explained why her two older brothers were covered in some kind of chocolate mix. She was a rather quiet thing until you messed with one of her confections without permission. Then she was every bit the temperamental cook.

Perth was thirty-five and loved books as much as his grandfather Robert, who he'd been left with.

Vaughn was twenty-three and was with his Uncles Aidan and Toby being taught beginners sword techniques along with his friend's youngest two.

And then last, but not least, their was Wynne, at a rather young fourteen. Although he wasn't completely sure it would last, his youngest little girl was showing a rather heavy interest in taking apart some of the old technology Sarah tended to bring from the Above for the children to examine and play with. In fact, Cathal had even confessed to her having asked him some very intelligent questions on why the fae did not try to mix their magic with human devices. He had little doubt that, with her great-grandfather gone for the day, she was plaguing her grandmother Karen with as many questions as she could on how various Aboveground items worked and why.

Not for the first time, it made him wish dearly that her Aunt Nina was here to answer her questions.

Still, all in all, that brought the grand total of children up to thirteen. Seven boys and six girls, with two more on the way.

Jareth found that he couldn't quite hold back his smile as he realized, not for the first time, how much he would have to thank Sarah for being such a good sport in giving him a large family.

Before long the lecture was over and all the kids were getting shooed away.

The young fae glanced at Sarah questioningly. Normally, she insisted he contribute something during the lectures so that they showed a united front when their children had behaved poorly. What was she doing sending them off so soon?

"They're going to go get cleaned up and then we're all heading out for a picnic." She stated decisively, by way of explanation. "We're going to concentrate on the family you have, not the one you lost."

The Goblin King's eyes widen as Sarah swiftly turned (or as swiftly as she was able), and began the rather daunting trek to the kitchens.

She didn't make it more than a couple steps before Jareth gently caught her around the middle and pulled her back against his chest.

"I _knew_ this was coming, Sarah." He told her honestly. "It hurts, but it's not unbearable. You don't have to-"

"Yes, we do." She disagreed firmly. "If you hurt, then we _all_ hurt. Even if you think you're hiding it, we can still see it. Your children are far from stupid, Jareth. Mannix was going to argue with me rather than explain things to me, and Maddox took one look at you and told me what happened without complaint. You of all people should know that rest would be quick to pick up on something after that."

The fae let out a gusty sigh and closed his eyes, burying his head in the crook of his wife's shoulder. He didn't say anything for several minutes, just holding his queen as he tried to put his emotions into some semblance of order.

"One hundred years and I still struggle with this." He muttered sadly. "I didn't mean for you to feel this. I didn't want you or the children to worry."

Sarah rubbed at the arms that were cradling her belly. "_We_ are your family, Jareth, and _we_ are going to help you remember that. You can't honestly stop us from helping you, you know."

The Goblin King brought his chin up to rest on her shoulder and felt the lingering knot in his chest ease some. "You are an utterly infuriating creature, you realize." He stated peacefully. "I suppose that I have little choice, but to do as I'm told lest I am forced to deal with undesirable consequences." His tone was faintly playful, but still too subdued for her liking.

"_Jareth_," she chided gently. "We're here for you. Come on now, how should we spend the day? What would you like to do?" She prompted gently.

The Goblin King sighed thoughtfully as he considered her request.

"I want to go back to Sleeper's Sanctuary for the evening." He decided. "I want my memories there to be happy ones. I don't want to always associate my tenth anniversary gift to you with what happened today. I had your kingdom created so that you and the children would always have somewhere safe and happy to be. I won't have that change in my mind."

Sarah smiled as she leaned back against him. "Alright," she agreed. "that sounds like a good idea. I'll set everything up." And with that she carefully twisted, kissed his jaw, and slid from his grasp to once again make her way to the kitchens.

It was times like these, Jareth thought to himself, that he truly missed the friends he'd made in Kevin and Nina Rochester. Unlike Miranda, who had been all to happy to leave her life Above behind and settle down with Aidan Underground, Kevin and Nina had chosen to remain Above and live out their mortal lives together, doing the things they loved.

Kevin had grown up from the small town jock to take over his father's estate after his years in college, while Nina had won a scholarship to MIT and put together her own software company from the ground up. Unlike many young couples, they had actually managed to workout a long distance relationship until they could both return to their home town. It wasn't long after that they married.

Over the course of Kevin and Nina's marriage the young woman eventually earned her mother-in-law's respect, despite not wholly winning her affection. They managed to maintain a tentative friendship up until the woman's death, years later.

The couple had had four children and multiple grandchildren, and great-grandchildren over their years together. All of whom currently aided Sarah in maintaining their Aboveground territories.

Kevin had died, many years ago, at seventy-eight, while Nina had lived long enough to see her one hundred and second birthday, and her first great-great-grandchild.

They'd both had a full and happy life, and the fae could honestly say that although he had been sad to see them go, he was at least able to take a little heart in the legacy they'd left behind.

Realizing that no one had informed Sarah's parents of their new plans, Jareth quickly turned on his heel and made his way to the library.

Robert and Karen Williams had needed little persuading in packing up their lives and taking their young son and following their daughter Underground.

Shortly after the arrest of Lacey Jeanes, when it had come out exactly what Linda Williams had done to her ex-husband's family, their lives had quickly turned into a media circus in the wake of the expected trial against the star. The follow up stories on how it tied into 'The Jeanes Incident', despite Silas and Danielle's best efforts, ended up causing nearly as much trouble as they did aid.

Of course, if one good thing did come out of all of that mess, it was several months earlier, when the Jeanes girl was taken to her first hearing in regards to how she should be tried. The law enforcement of that area had had such a hard time keeping up with her as she chased Sarah through town, and endangering countless lives that they pushed that she should be tried as an adult.

Jareth felt his lips twitch into a smile as he recalled how proud he'd been of his goblins when he'd finally got his first look at the girl on the day she was to face her judge.

Apparently, they'd taken personal offence to her attacking their ward, so it was decided that a little restitution was in order.

Lacey Jeanes had ended up appearing before her judge with bright, neon green hair in a most fetching style for a juvenile delinquent. The judge, who was a close friend of the Black's, had _not_ been amused, and had agreed that to take proper responsibility for her actions, she could not be tried as a minor.

Two months later, the young girl was convicted and sentenced to spend the rest of her life in a high security mental institution, with no chance for parole. It was, as Sarah had once told him, effectively the end of her life.

He'd never told his Queen, but he'd kept the small town paper that had printed a full color photo of the goblin's handy work. It'd been just too amusing not to keep some kind of reminder of their inspiring vengeance.

The Goblin King's feet abruptly ground to a halt as he suddenly began to fully realize what had happened.

Could this really be it, he wondered unexpectedly to himself, had all the loose ends in his and Sarah's life finally been tied up? Were they really, finally, free?

He took a moment to consider his grandparent's plan to return to The Falls to reassume their position as High King and Queen. The White Lady had assured them that once they were seated on their thrones, the curse over the land would be lifted, and it would begin to prosper again.

It was their hope that, once things began to stabilize there and his children were old enough for the task, they would be able to find a honorable heir from his line to succeed them, so that, as Sarah had amusedly put it, they could go back into retirement.

When he honestly put it all into perspective, he almost couldn't believe what it all meant.

For the first time, in as long as he could remember, he would not have to worry about the odd assassin or bounty hunter that would come looking for his head. He would no longer have to worry when he left to deal with the neighboring kingdoms, if his wife and children would be alive and well when he returned. He would no longer have to confine them as strictly to the kingdom as he used to, so that they could always be safe. It was over.

After all these years, it was finally over.

Swallowing thickly, Jareth swiftly resumed his pace to the library.

The sooner he told the Williams of their new plans, the sooner he could help his wife set up and they could leave.

He wanted to enjoy his family.

-0-

"You know, you never did get around to telling me how you collected your 'proof' against my father." Jareth commented idly as he casually laid across Sarah's throne and watched the kids play.

The Goblin Queen grinned like a thoroughly satisfied cat as she lounged, once again, at the foot of her throne. "You're sitting just under your answer." She quipped in playful amusement.

The fae king blinked in mild confusion before looking to the top of his seat.

There, nestled almost carelessly in the intricate knot work at the head of the throne, was a handful of artfully arranged crystals. Ones that, Jareth knew for a fact, had not been there a few days ago.

"You put Memory Crystals in the head of your throne." The fae acknowledged, impressed. "Very clever, Precious."

Sarah preened, and he decided she looked far too pleased with herself. She was almost worse than the goblins when she got one over on some poor unsuspecting soul.

Memory Crystals were often used by fae families to capture moments of special family events, kind of like a human camcorder. The size of the crystal dictated how much time could be captured, and you could gauge the amount of time used by whether or not the crystal was translucent or opaque. The ones set into Sarah's throne, for instance, were a very telling milky white.

Judging by their size, he'd be willing to bet that they'd recorded the whole confrontation along with the subsequent judgments and penalties. To play it back, all she would need to do was say a set word, and let the crystals project the event into the air above it.

So, that was why she'd provoked Caydan into a confession. They'd wanted to make sure no one could deny his guilt.

"I love you, Sarah." He stated earnestly, resting his gloveless hand on her shoulder. "You know that, right? You know that I wouldn't trade you for anything?"

The Goblin Queen sighed softly and brought her hand up to rest on his. "I've known that since a little before I turned sixteen, Jareth." A smile tugged at her lips. "Why do you think that I conveniently forget the times that I'm most likely to have a child so often? I knew you wanted a large family, and right now, we have the opportunity to have it."

The Goblin King felt a smile make its way across his face as he considered Sarah's revelation and watched as Fainche tackled Shea to the ground with Kaie not far behind her.

"You've given me the world, Sarah. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

His queen smiled up at him knowingly. "You've already thanked me, Jareth. Even despite our rough start, you've accepted me and let me stand at your side. I couldn't ask for more. You really have given me quite the adventure."

Grinning, the Goblin King couldn't quite stop himself as he swiftly reached down and pulled Sarah into his lap with a superior strength. Before she could think to question what he was doing he carefully brought her head down and kissed her passionately. He poured everything he was feeling into that kiss. His love, his heartache, his steadfast devotion. _I will always treasure what we are together._ He tried to say without words. And somehow, beyond all reason, he knew she understood.

"Oh yuck!" Vaughn snapped out, his eyes wide and horrified from where he stood before the throne. "We just _ate!_ Don't you _care_ whether or not we keep our food down?"

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Sarah turned and eyed her youngest son with a look that was known to terrify goblins. "I think you should run now." She commented pointedly.

"Run?" He asked a little nervously just before one of the branches from Sarah's tree narrowly avoided catching him as he caught sight of it and jumped back.

He didn't question her further as he obediently shot away from the branches that snapped after him.

Before long, all the children and the handful of adults that had been lingering about the glade had joined in the game.

Jareth and Sarah, Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth, calmly waited until the family's fun was in full swing before smiling to each other and returning to their kiss.

Never noticing as, all around the base of the throne, small white flowers determinedly pulled themselves from the earth and rose up in poignant meaning.

_Snowdrop._

_**Hope.**_

-0-

_~Finis~_

-0-

Well, this is it.

It has sure been quite the ride, but despite all the good times, I must confess that I'm happy to be able to go back to my other stories, now. Honestly, it was getting quite tiresome having to feel guilty every time I so much as thought of one of my other fan-fictions. Anyway, now that this is done, I would like to extend an invitation to all my readers who wished the story could have gone on further.

As time comes, I would like to be able to come back to this universe and create one-shots that will answer any questions, or address parts of the plot that were not seen during the original story.

Which means, that if you want to know how Miranda and Aidan's relationship progressed, you are welcome to request it. Perhaps you would like to see the mischief Sarah and Jareth's children got into over the course of their lives? Or maybe you'd like to see what Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo got into while the story was progressing? Go ahead and PM me, I'll see what I can do. However, I would like to put down a few ground rules before I go forward with this.

One: do _not_ ask for smut. While I have no problems writing risqué humor, I am not all that comfortable with full out sex scenes. So… no. Sorry.

Another thing is, don't bother asking for the Radio Shack Incident. I will never touch that. Nina has made her thoughts on what she will do to me if I do any more than _hint_ at it, _very _clear. So… again, no.

Other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and once again, I'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time for this story, as both readers and betas. You all have been beyond wonderful. Thanks again. -Shi


End file.
